Super Robot Wars Xross
by Taro MD
Summary: The year is UC 80, the war between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon has ended and both the Earth and the Colonies thought there would be instant peace for a while but the fires of war aren't easily extinguished and several new threat lurks in the horizon threatening the Earth Sphere and the Colonies. Saga 1 begins.
1. SRW X: Saga 1, First Half Introduction

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1 Introduction

by

Taro M.D

Ever since I first heard about Super Robot Wars... the concept just clicked to me, robots of the Super genre and the Real genre getting together to team up against all of the enemies that stood in their way... now as each SRW is based in an alternate dimension excluding the Original series, the Alpha series and the Z series which ended recently in a disappointing way kinda sparked the idea I had in mind.

But to make sure things are going to be different, I have prepared to do sagas which will not cover all sides but throw in some surprise entries to said series... this is basically X which is pronounced cross meaning that there will be multiple crosses with not just the usual crowd.

So that said in mind I went into some consideration and came up with an introduction that would hopefully set the scene for what I have in mind.

The Year is AC 0080 ((AD 2125))

Years after the events that established the Space Calender, Peace has returned to the world following the end of the One Year War between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon which resulted in the creation of the Republic of Zeon, a puppet faction for the Federation which maintained their automony which was formed by the remnants of Side Colony 3.

However at the same time Japan which was a neutral nation during the One Year War thanks to the treaty at Antartica finds itself under attack from nerfarious forces consisting of the Dinosaur Empire, the Mycene Empire and the various mechanical beasts under the banner of a mad scientist named Dr. Hell... facing this horrendous crisis, the world was constantly saved many times by various individuals whose efforts keep the nation safe.

In recent times, Amuro Ray the pilot of the White Mobile Suit who was the hero of the conflict is currently put under house arrest due to the government's mistrust in Newtypes thus leaving the Federation without it's prized pilot just in case war would restart.

At the same time, Kouji Kabuto infamous pilot of the super robot known as Mazinger Z lost his father in the final battle against the Mycene Empire alonside his adoptive brother Tetsuya who piloted the other super robot known as Great Mazinger.

Whilst this was going on, The Saotome Institute and in particular the Getter Team almost lost one of their own pilots when Musashi Tomoe went on a suicide mission to finally defeat the Dinosaur Empire, although the mission was successful Musashi came back from near death and was put on the sidelines because of his near fatal injuries.

These pilots kept the darkness back although it's not hard to extinguish the embers of war... in fact events would turn the wheel once more and this time, the fire will rise again... in an unexpected place.

That small introduction will hopefully give you a clue with what I have in mind... start small so you have the scenario of the three main fighters but there's a twist in there... there is NO OC Character/Plot to do this, I want to emulate Alpha Gaiden which had no original character although it bridged the gap between Alpha 1 and 2.

So whose going to be in said crossover... Well X standing for cross means that it's essentially a crossover... but I want to make an ultimate crossover so hopefully it'll be a good start.

Coming up Next (If there's interest)

Saga 1, Chapter 1 - More than Meets the Eye


	2. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 1

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 1 - More Than Meets The Eye

by

Taro M.D

Well the title gives a hint to what I'm hoping to build up on, thankfully I'm hoping for this to be a short arc but who knows... anyway I has a sembelance of what I had in mind for this part of the saga as my plan is to bring in other video games and media into the whole Super Robot Wars mythos.

So what I intend to do is split the story making for now into two parts... first half of said chapter will be towards the Super side and the other half will be towards the Real side so in essence here's the shows that are going to be used for this saga from the anime part.

Mazinger Z  
Great Mazinger  
Getter Robo (70's)  
New Tetsujin 28  
MS Gundam (Original)  
MS Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket  
MS Gundam: 8th MS Team

SUPER SIDE

Deep into the darkness of space far from the comforts of our own universe... two very large shuttle ships are going into a very large meteor shower, one of them is a large fin shape which was coloured yellow with five booster rockets was followed by a very large intimidating purple ship.

However a large laser fired from the yellow ship cleared the way with the purple ship following them before the yellow ship began to make very sharp and very fast movements which indicate that they were trying to evade the purple ship but said purple ship was being very good in countering said manuevers keeping up with the yellow ship.

Finally though the purple ship caught up with the yellow ship and went alongside it before two beams of light purple energy struck out before catching the side of the yellow ship getting itself stuck there... it seemed that the occupants were going to meet up especially with a large black tube connected the purple ship to the yellow ship.

A few minutes later... over what seemed to be a blue planet, both ships rumbled and then suddenly spiralled out of control with both ships splitting up in the atmosphere as the large yellow ship came crashing down into a large active volcano of some kind.

And for now, these strangers from another world would be suspended in animation for millions of years until the time would come for them to wake up.

REAL SIDE

Meanwhile on a location near to Side 7 where the White Mobile Suit was created... something else was going on that shouldn't be happening, near to where a large mobile colony ship was under attack from various crusier ships that had sort of green mobile suits coming out but they didn't look like Zakus.

No these ones were different, in fact I would dare say that there was a battle going on right now and said colony ship was in fact defending itself and whilst cruiser ships were going down... one of them was undettered from it's actual mission... inside said ship, the captain was speaking to the whole crew.

"The ship is about to crash into the enemy colony. Our target is the enemy warship that is being built within. Assault Suit squadron, launch as soon as we break the perimeter!"

Suddenly the cruisher ship crashes its way through the colony perimeter, causing massive explosions and opening up a very large hole which the ship slotted itself out of, as then three green suits emerged proceeding to blast their way through the area.

Eventually one of them got to the destination and proceeded to destroy the battleship's energy unit which was disguised by the colony ship... but as soon as they completed the mission and proceeded to move onto the next task, a large dimensional hole appeared and without warning... said cruiser ship went through and disappeared from sight.

Well that was interesting to say the least.

SUPER SIDE

Koji Kabuto, the famed hero who pilots the super robot known as Mazinger Z is in complete utter turmoil... his father Kenzo Kabuto that he had reunited briefly in a small amount of time was now officially dead and although he finally killed Dr. Hell alongside his adopted brother Tetsuya... it only slightly lessened the pain and now with all conflicts over and his arch-nemesis finally dead, he reached a point in his life where he had no idea what to next.

'What do I do now? Everything seems to be different now that I have saved the world? But now father is gone...  
alongside grandfather and now I'm alone in guidance...'

Koji thought as he turned around in the bedroom that he was in, although it was a small room... he needed to get some rest after all, it was a long day but before anything else can happen, several knocks were heard as someone was at his door.

"Kouji? Are you in there?"

The voice belonging to the head of the Photon Power Laboratory Gennosuke Yumi who is also his girlfriend Sayaka's father... he definetly got up from bed although sitting up.

"Yes Professor... I'm here."

"Can I talk to you Kouji out here please?"

"Sure, I'm coming out."

Kouji proceeded to open the door and saw the professor was waiting for him outside... the person that treated him and Shiro like his own sons, he respected him alot.

"How are you feeling Kouji?"

"It'll take some time before I can give you a proper answer sir."

"I understand, Sayaka was worried about you and asked me to check up on you."

"Ah ok, I'll go find her in a bit..."

"Don't let me stop you then Kouji."

Professor Yumi then turned around but before he went round the corner, Kouji decided to ask him something.

"Um Professor can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure Kouji what seems to be the problem?"

"I... I have no idea on what I should do now."

The Professor turned round and looked at him... this young man had just saved the world and now looks lost.

"Kouji you are an exceptionally strong person with great potential, if there's something you can do then you can put your mind to it and succeed... however I can't give you an answer, that can only be solved by you and you alone Kouji."

Professor Yumi then headed off leaving Kouji to think about what the man said.

REAL ROUTE

The Earth Federation base known as Jaburo known as the headquarters of the Earth Federation Forces is an impressive military complex full of the brightest, bravest and dedicated pilots in the world and it was home to various and various amounts of mobile suits known as Gundam.

Right now it is the location of the White Base which was decommisioned at the end of the war with the crew and pilots of said ship alienated by the High Command of the E.F Forces... this wasn't good especially as Bright Noa who captained the ship was currently making his way to the one commander on the base that still listened to him...  
Commander Oka.

He finally arrived at the office of said commander just as he knocked on the door and opened it up just that he saw the commander's secretary was typing onto a keyboard and just noticed him come in.

"How can I help you today?"

"Junior Grade Lieutenant Bright Noa here to see the Commander."

"Let me see... yes Mr. Noa you are here on my schedule, let me inform the commander."

The secretary pressed a button on the intercom.

"Commander Oka... A Mr. Noa is here to see you."

"Thank you Olivia, send him in and then go on and have a coffee break or something."

"Yes sir! You can go on in Mr. Noa."

"Thank you."

Bright then went to the Commander's office door and opened it proceeding to come in, Commander Oka looked up from whatever bundle of paper he was ready and smiled before they exchanged a good hearty handshake.

"Lieutenant it's good to see you once again."

"Thank you Commander, it's always a pleasure."

"Please by all means sit down, we have stuff to discuss."

Bright took the offered suggestion and sat down comfortably.

"I'll probably get this out of the way first Bright but I've had a chat to the superiors regarding your request to get Ensign Amuro Ray out of house arrest... I'm afraid I wasn't successful in getting them to release him."

"But sir! The war wouldn't of been won if it wasn't for Amuro and the Gundam!"

"I know that Bright... but that was the bad news, however I was very successful in getting the White Base into being recommissioned into a new independent unit and I managed to secure your role as captain."

"That's reassuring... do I get to look at the list?"

"Of course you do... this is what I've been reading before you came in."

Commander Oka gave Bright the papers which had the details of the newly commissioned crew of the White Base and although most of the names were familiar, some were not familar which meant that they were new... given that a few of the original crew are gone including Kai Shiden who dropped out of the military.

"Even more good news is that I managed to secure the entire 8th Mobile Suit Team to be transferred to the White Base."

"All of them sir?"

"Yes I did, also since Amuro is out of commission for now... I personally assigned you a pilot that is just as good as he is."

Commander Oka then showed him a picture of a red haired woman... Bright was surprised at who he is now in charge of... the pilot of the NT-1 Gundam, Christina Mackenzie.

"Christina Mackenzie?"

"Yes she wasn't really doing anything worthwhile and I figured that she can serve under an experienced officer like you... plus I got you that former Zeon soldier that defected to the Federation... what was his name again? Oh yes Bernard Wiseman... he will also be serving under you from today."

"Thank you sir!"

"Please don't mention it, it's the least I can do to help a fine officer of the Federation... now I believe you will be needing some time to meet your crew, the White Base will be launching in a few days... I believe that is everything I wanted to tell you Lieutenant Noa."

"Permission to leave sir?!"

"Permission granted, have a good day now."

Bright saluted Commander Oka as he left the office and then he sat back and sighed.

'I can't believe the idiots at the top are alienating these people... it's unbelieveable.'

Yeah I can't understand why either Oka.

So in essence with what I intend... the first of the series that will be showing up for this arc and they are essentially Transformers G1 and of course a video game known as Assault Suits Valkan which was released in the West as Cybernator... and there's more series coming as well.

Hopefully I will be back soon with more chapters cause that's the plan.


	3. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 2

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 2 - A New Day Dawns

by

Taro M.D

So let's change directions and let's head to another part of the story... mentioned in the intro was the fact that Musashi of the Getter Team actually surviving his suicide run, now originally his death is considered the most memorable of all of Super Robotdom because essentially it made him into one of the most heroic protagonists in the entire genre but for now he's still alive although badly injured and basically incapacitated.

On the other hand I am going to be also using Tetsujin 28 as well since it's a Super Robot and needs more attention really but at the same time I might be using some of it's plot for this saga.

On the other hand we're also going to the Real Side as from the last part, the Cruisership that attacked the colony aka Level 1 of the game will also be involved.

SUPER SIDE

The Saotome Getter Ray Research Laboratory located at the foot of Mt. Asama was destroyed at the end of the war against the fearsome Dinosaur Empire... and a few months had passed since their final defeat and the near death of one of their own, but now the facility was relocated to a new building and it was commissioned as the New Saotome Institute.

Rebuilt and retooled for a brighter future, the Institute can house many machines and more research departments based on the findings of Getter Energy... right now we are focused at a main room inside the institute where four people are sitting down alongside an old man with a wide frame and short stature, graying hair with a beard as he is wearing a white lab coat and geta.

"Thank you all for coming today everyone."

Seeing everyone nodding their heads made the old man smile as he then went into the reason why he brought them together.

"These last few months have been challenging to all of us. With the destruction of our old home, we was able to rebuild our lives as quickly as we can muster and at the same time I would like to welcome all of you to the New Saotome Institute."

"Thank you Professor."

Ryoma Nagare, the pilot of Getter Machine Eagle, was glad that everything had been achieved... total peace and ultimate victory over their foes, The Dinosaur Empire.

"It's really good how you was able to rebuild in a short time." Hayato Jin, the pilot of Getter Machine Jaguar was amazed in how their home was rebuilt and relocated.

"Yes Hayato, this place was an emergency back up just in cause the Dinosaurs destroyed the old lab and luckily we managed to get everything running in a short space of time... with more room now to focus on all of our developments both current and future."

"Well I'm glad that everything was resolved!" Musashi Tomoe, the pilot of Getter Machine Bear exclaimed although still covered in bandages and had barely regain the ability to walk because of his near fatal suicide run which destroyed the Dinosaur Empire's leader... Professor Saotome was not amused at Musashi's tone.

"Musashi let me repeat what I said to you when you survived that attempt... DO NOT PUT US THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Yes Professor... sorry as I said before, I didn't want Michiru dying in such a way..."

"Musashi you didn't have to do that seriously, We wouldn't know what to do if you was to die..."

"I know what I was doing Michiru!"

Michiru went silent for a few moments after that, The Professor saw this as an opportunity to move onto another subject.

"Now then... Musashi because you've just recovered the means to walk recently, I would fear that one of you three would be taken out in a way..."

"Professor? What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry to do this but in secret I'd began to try other people to become Getter pilots and because you won't be able to fly Getter Bear Musashi, you will be restricted for the foreseeable future until you have fully recovered."

Musashi had a sad look on his face and knew that he wasn't going to help his friends Ryoma and Hayato for now but he nodded his head in understanding.

"However... I will be allowing you to personally train your temporary replacement..."

"Who's my replacement?"

"He should be here... about now exactly."

A few knocks on the door was heard before he was given the ok to come in... literally most of the room was stunned, Ryoma and Hayato looked at him in surprise, Michiru gasped and Musashi literaly widened his eyes because his replacement was someone who is a member of their school's baseball team.

Benkei Kurama.

REAL SIDE

A few days later, two groups of individuals met up at the docking back of what would be their home for the foreseeable future... the White Base which was slightly bigger due to the multiple new crew members that would take up residence.

The first group of individuals were former members of the 8th Mobile Suit Squad that fought in a very gruesome Guerrila War in South-East Asia that were disbanded upon success of their mission... and this would be the first time that they were to meet since the end of the One Year War.

The squad leader Shiro Amada who was helping out his now pregnant wife Aina after it was decided that they needed to marry in order for their future child to be raised with both mother and father especially since the White Base had the means to raise three orphan children originally which meant the ship was going where they live for the moment.

One of the things that Shiro was glad for was that Commander Oka who convinced him to rejoin the Federation was the removal of the execution order that he had gained whilst deserting the E.F.F... normally this was a death sentence but Oka managed to safeguard him and by putting him on the most well known of Federation ships, he would be safe from any rogue members.

The other group consisted of two people, the male was a blonde whilst the female had VERY bright red hair that stood out, they were literally on both sides of the war Christina Mackenzie and Bernard Wisemen... they actually get on well these days considering Christina nearly turned him into hamburger meat, he miraculously survived this battle which made him realise one thing and that was he didn't want to be in Zeon no more... he then faked his death and defected to the Federation.

The Federation itself realising that they had a defectee from Zeon promptly put him through numerous tests conducted in secrecy before they gave him the a-ok to join the Federation Forces... with Christina being assigned him as a just in case and that was a year ago and since then, they got close as good friends.

Now they were going to work on the infamous White Base... Christina was starstruck as she was going to be on the same ship as Amuro Ray although she heard that he was taken into house arrest soon as the war ended but this was a learning experience for her.

Both groups finally met each other and shook hands whilst exchange greetings... Bright Noa who had just arrived was glad to see the new crew and some of those were replacing old faces... Fraw Bow who was his communications officer left the ship to marry Hayato Kobayashi and decided to adopt the three orphans as her own children which was a nice ending to hear.

The pilots have now noticed Bright and instantly stopped to salute the captain to which he saluted back before he got their attention with a welcome speech.

"Alright everyone as of today, all of you will now consider this ship as your home... we will work together to maintain this peace, although it was easier to win peace, the challenge now is to make sure that no one disrupts it, whether it be from Earth or from the Colonies..."

"Yes sir!"

Bright nodded as the pilots began to move their personal belongings onto the ship and begin the peacekeeping duties of the White Base.

SUPER SIDE

It all began with a crisis to Japan's solar power... long before the preferred methods of energy consumption thanks to the invention of the Minosky-Ionesco reactor which allowed nuclear reactors to emit zero radiation and of course the invention of Photon Power provided by the ore known as Japanium, Japan lead the way thanks to it's solar emitters in space which were then transmitted via microwaves to the surface.

But an organisation of terrorists that stole the solar power wanted it to create powerful super robots that wanted to terrorise and conquer the world, yet in another part of the country... a young boy about 10 years old by the name of Shotaro Kaneda was about to learn something from his late father's secret laboaratory which will change things... armed with a flashlight, Shotaro will find the answers.

"Wonder if I should go in?"

The light eventually highlighted a button which got the young boy interested but before he could press it...

"NOOOOO!"

"Huh?!"

A young girl ran up to the young boy quickly even though the flashlight shined on her when it was darkness previously.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUSH THAT BUTTON!"

"Makiko... you scared me..."

"Shotaro, my father told you to never go in here didn't he and yet here you are disobeying because he is away."

"I know but this is where both of our fathers worked, don't you wonder about their projects?"

"Well... sure I do but still..."

"Ha! I knew you felt that way Makiko, we'll just take a quick peek."

Shotaro pressed the button which opened up the nearby doors, just as they did Makiko gasped as a large dark corridor appeared in front, together the two kids walked down the path which lasted for more than a few minutes...  
Makiko suddenly got cold feet.

"Shotaro we better go back..."

"Aw don't be afraid Makiko."

They still went down the corridor... everything was pitch black still even with the small amount of light revealing what layed underneath till at last, something was gleaming in the darkness... a very tall 50 foot something which spooked Shotaro.

"What's wrong?"

Makiko said before she looked to where Shotaro was flashing his light and screamed in horror before running away from the large creature with Shotaro following behind her... right back to the very entrance of the secret lab and to where she bumped into a figure which made her recoil and hid behind Shotaro.

"Dr. Shikishima?"

"Huh?"

Waiting for them was the stern gaze of a middle aged man with brown hair, glasses and wearing a brown suit with a white shirt and red tie and he was not happy.

"Father there's a monster...!"

"I told you two never to go in here."

"Well... you see."

"It's all my fault, I knew we weren't suppose to enter."

"Dad there was a gigantic..."

"Robot? That's because it's a Robot named Tetsujin."

The kids were puzzled by the naming of said giant robot.

"He looks like a Giant..."

"How does this concern my father?"

Dr. Shikishima sighed in defeat... as he lead Shotaro around the secret laboaratory, Makiko went outside because she was led out by her mother.

"Shotaro, your father and I set out to build a Super Robot, the first 27 failed but 28 built in secrecy was nearly perfect... he towered over the others, it was nicknamed Gigantor the greatest protector for good the world had ever known until computer technology took a giant leap forward and here is where we are today."

They ended up in a control room high above the laboaratory Dr. Shikishima then turned on the main switch to the lab revealing the giant robot in the lab.

"Oh wow..."

The mpressive 50 feet tall robot staring at Shotaro with it's large yellow eyes and navy armor with grey trimmings.

"After your father died Shotaro I attempted to carry on his work, I designed new computers, devolped super alloys.  
This is the result a new titanoite alloy Tetusjin, keeping the best of the original formula 28 but bigger, more lighter and responsive."

Shotaro stared at the professor as he looked out towards Tetsujin.

"It's computers have to be the finest because others have learnt to built giant robots as well, robotic weapons of destruction."

The professor suddenly looked sad at what he just came from... senseless destruction of the space base and realised what he needed to do.

"Even as we speak, the space shuttle that was meant to launch today is being destroyed by a giant robot, it's time to active Tetsujin 28."

"Who's going to operate it professor?"

"You are Shotaro, it was the last wish of your father and it's also my wish too. You will also find that the new computer controls are also accustomed to you... try them."

Shotaro looked on in wonder at what he heard was his late father's dying wish.

REAL ROUTE

After going through the dimensional portal, the lone cruisership was going through and then it suddenly stopped prompting everyone on the ship's bridge to wonder what just happened.

"Alright people, what happened just now...?"

"It seems we've entered a portal of some kind and it's disabled most of our scanners... so we have no idea on where we are?"

"Can we get a visual on screen?"

"Yes Captain... we have enough power for that."

The visual screen powered up and what they saw was something that they didn't expect.

This ship didn't go to another universe, the ship had actually warped to a system that was far from home... because the planet that was in front of them was a planet that was visually all metallic but it looked lifeless and barren.

This was the first time a human vessel discovered the planet known as Cybertron without even realising it.

End of the line for these chapters because I am now going to focus on both Super and Real sides from now on as their own chapters... I will be using Cybertron as the basis for both arcs so to give a run down of what I am offering to the table.

The Super side will start off with the first few episodes of Tetsujin 28 but both Mazingers and their allies which will be set post-story but also Getter Robo which is post-story kind of but it's before Getter Robo G and they are going to be joining in with the Autobots to take on the Decepticons as their war enters an earth that has recovered from the one year war.

The Real side sees the cruisership from Assault Suit Valken unknowingly arrive on the planet Cybertron during the period where the Autobots and the Decepticons are sleeping on earth but if anyone knows Transformers G1 knows that it was left to Shockwave who guards the planet for Megatron... but their absence will trigger a rescue mission for the newly designated peacekeeping unit the White Base.

As for now the stories will start with the Super side first... so see you all next chapter!


	4. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 3

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 3 - The Plot to Steal the Sun

by

Taro M.D

Using the title from the first episode of New Tetsujin 28, I will go ahead and start with what I have intended in mind for the Super side of this saga which will be joined up with the Real side of the saga... kind of like what happens when you choose a Super robot or a Real robot at the start of every game.

Now let's begin the part!

At the Photon Power Labs, we find ourselves joining a large adolescent man who is currently watching some TV in a recreational room alongside him are his two faithful underlings who follow him everywhere who are also his friends as well... most notably he has brown hair and a very defined jawline and chin.

One of them wearing a long expression on his blank face with a runny nose sporting an out of date mullet hairstyle wearing a long red sleeved shirt and pink pants whilst the other one having a crooked smile and a messy hairdo wearing a green longsleeved shirt and light brown pants.

All of them were relaxing after the long day that everyone had when they finally defeated the Mycenae Empire and finally killing their long time adversary Dr. Hell for good... unfortuately the TV channels were distracted by the launch of the new space shuttle and thus finding a channel to watch cartoons was hard.

"HURRY UP IDIOTS! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH SOME CRUMMY SPACE LAUNCH!"

"We're trying Boss!"

"TRY HARDER! THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING GOOD TO WATCH!"

"On it Bossun!"

Boss sighed in annoyance as he tried to distract himself from the events that nearly destroyed the Photon Power Labs but utterly destroyed the Science Fortress Laboaratory... he barely survived yet again thanks to his luck and assisting Tetsuya in throwing him towards the final battle where he joined Kouji, Sayaka and Jun in destroying the Mycenae floating base.

'Poor Kabuto having to lose his father after meeting up with him again... I really should help Sayaka in cheering him up.'

He thought when suddenly loud noises erupted from the TV and suddenly he payed attention... the space base was under attack!

"NOT AGAIN?! Nuke, Mucha this is no time to watch TV!"

"But Boss..."

"Get up you idiots! We need to tell the others now!"

Boss got up and ran out of the door which was proceeded by Nuke and Mucha.

Professor Gennosuke Yumi whom after having that talk with Kouji is currently in his office in the labs going through with a bundle of plans that he personally thought would never of happened... he needed to create an army that would protect the land of Japan but he couldn't mass produce Mazinger Z because Kouji would be upset in how he would destroy his grandfather's legacy.

The Japanese Government had been hard pressing to not only him but also to Professors Saotome and Kabuto about the idea of mass produced super robots that would protect the country from harm but it always occured to him that someone in his government would abuse the new power for their own means.

So instead of mass producing Mazinger Z... he instead decided to reverse engineer some of Mazinger Z's vast weapons and creates super robots based of those, he had success in reversing Rust Hurricane, Koshiryoku Beam and of course the devasating Breast Fire, now he was finalising those plans for the first three and hopefully he would show the finished products to Kouji and Tetsuya.

'These three will hopefully help out Kouji, Tetsuya, Sayaka, Jun and Boss...'

Before he was interrupted, the professor's door was opened and in came Boss who was frantic followed by Mucha and Nuke.

"Boss what's wrong?!"

"Professor! Turn on the TV!"

Professor Yumi turned on the TV in his office and he too saw what was going on.

"The Space Center's under attack?!"

"Yes sir I don't know what that robot is doing there..."

"I don't know either and judging from the looks of it, it's not one of Dr. Hell's creations nor is it Mikene either... but we can't ignore it either."

"You want me to go round up the others?"

"Tetsuya is still not fit and Kouji still needs some space... so I need you, Sayaka and Jun to go there and stop that robot from destroying the space shuttle!"

"Got it Professor! Let's go you two!"

"Right Boss!"

"I'm with you Bossun!"

Boss, Nuke and Mucha ran out of the office, sighing in relief that they didn't see the plans but still... he couldn't believe someone was going to destroy the space shuttle that the Japanese Space Corp was building, it would set them back many months.

'Who could be responsible for this and I wonder if it's connected to the recent thefts of the nation's solar energy?'

In a break room that was far away from the usual areas of the labs... Sayaka Yumi and Jun Hono were having tea in an attempt to calm down from the last few days where their respective loves went through the worst day of their lives.

"It's been a rough few days Jun."

"It has Sayaka, I'm glad it's over."

"Yes I am glad it's finally over."

"Now that things will eventually get back to normal, are you and Kouji going back to the US?"

"Ideally yes, we'd learnt a lot whilst over there getting Mazinger Z powered up but now... I'm not sure what Kouji wants to do."

"I know Tetsuya will want to go back into training when he's fully recovered... it's all we've ever known."

"I thought you wanted to go into modeling?"

"I'm considering it, it's not final though... but I feel that I don't think I'm going to be done fighting which means I'm going to still use the Venus A to safeguard the peace."

"Well I'll support Kouji in what he wants to do... at the same time I want to make a future for myself too."

"You want to follow your father's footsteps?"

"Well father would love it if I was to become a scientist... but he also respects my wishes as well so I haven't decided yet."

"I'm sure that we will find our way in life in due course Sayaka."

Sayaka nodded her head and siped on her cup of tea before Boss came through the room disturbing the peace.

"Sayaka, Jun found you two..."

"BOSS HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BARGE IN!"

"I'm sorry but..."

"Also it's rude to run in without knocking first."

"I know but..."

Before Sayaka could berate Boss further, Jun easily noticed the panic in Boss's demenor and held up her hand silencing Sayaka before she could say anything more.

"Is everything alright Boss?"

"No there's a giant robot attack at the space center... Professor Yumi asked me to get you two."

"Giant Robot? I thought we took care of the Mikene!"

"No this is neither of those, we have to hurry we've been ordered to the space center!"

"Right... let's go Sayaka!"

"Come on Boss!"

"Right!"

A few minutes later, all three were running down a large corridor with Sayaka and Jun dressed up in their combat suits... eventually Boss reached his proud mecha known as Boss Borot especially a very large ladder was thrown down by Nuke and Mucha who got the machine ready especially since he climbed up the ladder in quick succession.

The Boss Borot is a very large and bulky shaped robot with brown and orange two tier coating with yellow limbs and on the top part of Borot's armor were two yellow triangles that were on opposite sides, it's hands and feet were grey which reflected on what the mech was actually made of... scrap iron yet it was very impressive even though it looked like it can fall apart and with the silly pink head with grates allowing the pilots to see.

The lab opened up the way out and Boss decided that he needed a running start to show off it's recently upgraded jet pack.

"MUCHA, NUKE THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE! ACTIVATE THE JETPACK!"

"WHAT BOSS, THE JETPACK?!"

"BUT IT'S NOT BEEN TESTED YET!"

"DON'T CARE, WE HAVE A JOB TO DO SO ACTIVATE THE JETPACK!"

"OK BOSSUN!"

Boss Borot began to make a running start whilst Mucha pressed a nearby button which caused a small looking jet engine to pop out which then ignited but considering the lack of experience Boss had when it comes to flying a jet... well you can imagine what's going to happen next.

"BOSS WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!"

"WHAT?! DO SOMETHING IDIOTS!"

"BOSSUN! WE CAN'T!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Boss Borot began to losing control and proceeded to spiral out of control into the horizon... however two other robots had just scrambled themselves ready and looked on in slight annoyance.

The first was a feminine shaped robot with a dark pink face with a light purple crown, Its torso is colored different shades of blue while its joints are colored yellow. On its chests are a pair of light pink tipped missiles which masquerades as boobs.

The second was also feminine shaped but colored white and red with a light purple front, the features that were unique though were it's stright hair with angular antenna, a human like face with dark skin tone and visible large red lips.

They were the Diana A and the Venus A.

"Aiya... Boss should not of skipped the flying lessons that day."

"Hang onto my legs Sayaka, we'll go pick him up... and then maybe afterwards, we can talk your father into giving you your own jetpack."

"Knowing my father... he won't."

"VENUS SCRANDER!"

The Venus Scrander known as a jet like attachment connects to Venus A allowing it to hover in mid air, allowing Diana A to grab it's legs and effortlessly fly off to catch up with Boss Borot.

The Space Center was in absolute chaos, buildings were being destroyed as one lone and very large purple mech was rampaging all over... flames were everywhere as the robot punched through buildings one by one as no one knew that it was being controlled within by a man named Branch.

Jets came out from the darkened skies as they tried to stop the robot but the missiles they fired were effectively useless as they exploded causing no damage to the machine, however the robot punched through the wing of one of the jets causing it to explode and then it lifted it's hands up in open fingers position before it fired off powerful finger lasers.

Assist Me Dr. Doom: DID SOMEONE SAY THHHHHE FINNNNNNNGER LAAAAAAASEEEERRRRRRRRRSSSSS!

Um... as I was saying, the robot destroyed the rest of the jets with it's finger lasers... inside the mech was a tall black man who is bald wearing a fancy navy uniform, dark black collar with yellow trim with a long red robe and he was grinning evily at the power of this machine that his criminal organisation built with the stolen solar energy.

"Good, if this robot's power keeps going up then we'll take the solar station nearby!"

As the robot turned round and shrugged off a missile attack, nearby the now flying Tetsujin 28 is heading towards the solar station with Shotaro in it's left hand holding tight especially since he was guiding the robot via a remote control device with two large antenna acting as it's signal.

Some distance back... a visibly exhausted Boss Borot was grateful to be holding onto Diana A's legs as the three mechs seemed to have no problem getting to what was left of the space center... just as in front of them Tetsujin arrived at the space center and with Shotaro standing up.

"Let's go Tetsujin! Head for the solar center, the giant robot is heading there!"

Meanwhile at the solar center, the giant robot had already arrived and was taking on the last line of defense the police was offering... with said line being destroyed and one man wearing a police uniform jumping to the side before the robot made a stop then he noticed eventually that someone was inside it.

"Hey... there's someone inside that thing!"

"This is Branch speaking of the Robot Mafia, soon to be Emperor Branch ruler of the world!"

The police officer immediately got angry, this was the guy that was head of the recent solar energy thefts by the so called robot mafia.

"Hmph over my dead... OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"SO BE IT!"

The giant robot's eyes glinted as the police officer suddenly recoiled in fear before making a run for it with the giant robot in pursuit, this lasted a few minutes with the police officer was about to be stepped on when suddenly the machine turned to it's left when a giant navy fist smacked it hard with a Hammer Punch sending it down onto it's ass causing both sets of reactions.

"ARGGGGGHH!"

"HUH?!"

Tetsujin finally arrived and then kneeled letting off it's lone passenger Shotaro leaving the police officer stunned.

"INSPECTOR OHUTSUKA!"

"SHOTARO?! What's going on!"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN RUN OR YOU'LL BE CRUSHED!"

Inspector Ohutsuka had no choice and followed after Shotaro just as the giant robot got up from being punched in the face, Branch finally saw who caused it and was surprised and angered at who he saw.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE... LIKE DR KANEDA'S SON?!"

Tetsujin 28 stood tall against the giant robot just as down below, Shotaro had opened up his suitcase revealing the remote control to a very surprised and shaken Inspector.

"It was made by Professor Shikishima based on my father's design."

"A New Tetsujin? Hmmm."

"LET'S BEAT THAT ROBOT!"

Shotaro activated the controls just as the cursors aligned themselves together which in turn made Tetsujin's eyes glowed bright yellow before raising it's arms up in a strength pose making a very loud noise.

"GO TETSUJIN!"

"GRRRRRRR SMASH IT!"

The two giant robots went head to head with each of them running up to each other... fists drawn back yet it was Tetsujin that was successful and smacked it in the face again only a bit harder sending it down again...  
Shotaro was excited.

"HE'S DOWN TETSUJIN! NOW USE THE HAMMER PUNCH!"

However the robot put up it's fingers again and struck Tetsujin with it's orange lasers.

"Oh no Photon Ray, like a laser of solar energy!"

The lasers were continuous as they pummeled Tetsujin with it's energy eventually forcing the mighty robot onto it's knees in pain.

"TETSUJIN DON'T BOG DOWN, GET UP QUICK!"

Tetsujin did actually get up although very slowly until eventually it finally stood up.

"I'll fire the booster rockets!"

Moving the joysticks forward and then pressing the two buttons at once, Tetsujin's booster rockers came out of it's back and then deployed before sending the massive mech high into the air... the other robot just stood there unable to counter attack.

"OK ROBO! FLYING KICK!"

Suddenly Tetsujin went into a kick motion with one foot sticking out as it rapidly descended as fast as lightning before striking the other mech hard onto the chest leaving a very large sized hole which instantly killed two masked thugs that were in it's path before energy began to leak out in flames, making the robot stumble about in it's death before a stream of fire made Tetsujin step aside just as the mech got back up before exploding leaving a visibly angry Branch who was watching from it's base.

"THE FOOLS THINK I'M DOOMED HUH?!"

The doomed robot exploded in a large flare of energy just as an escape ship was seen flying off into the distance.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S DOOMED?!"

"LORD BRANCH WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"IDIOT! PREPARE THE STRIKE TEAM, TELL THEM TO WASTE THAT ROBOT!"

"NEXT TIME YOU VILLIANOUS SNAKE, YOU WILL BE MINE TO CATCH!"

The skies began to clear as the Inspector changed his tone and actually smiled.

"Foiled his nasty plot."

"At first it seemed that Branch was winning."

"WHAT?! I had the situation under control... of course the timely arrival of you and the new Tetsujin didn't make things any worse."

"We will get along famously... I'm very pleased to meet you Tetsujin 28."

The sun was beginning to set as the giant robot looked on with both Shotaro and the Inspector looking at it but that was before something disturbed the peaceful scene... several missiles heading towards Tetsujin 28 and actually colliding with it causing some damage.

"WHAT THE!"

"WHO WOULD?!"

Suddenly they turned and saw into the distance... a large group of roughly 8 medium tall grey coloured robots that were coming towards them... in menancing fashion.

"I was enjoying that victory! Ok Tetsujin ready to go again?"

Shotaro prepared the control box and made the motions to move... except Tetsujin didn't function.

"OH NO!"

"What's happened Shotaro!"

"It's not fully charged..."

"How long before it can be charged?!"

"A few minutes maybe I don't know!"

"Oh great we're doomed..."

The robots kept walking not knowing that something was about to stop them dead.

"KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"

"SCARLET BEAM!"

Two of the walking mechs were hit dead center by the two photon beams one that was light red and the other was violet whilst this was happening... a very fast speeding blur was heading towards one of the robots before a vicious glint in the setting light can be seen as Boss Borot.

"BOROT PUNCH!"

Smacking the robot hard in the face, Boss Borot clearly took off it's head in a single blow... before quickly heading back to the now prone Tetsujin who was joined by Venus A and Diana A... Shotaro looked in awe at the sight of these three robots.

He wondered who were they?

Millions and millions of years had passed since the yellow space-craft crashed into this volcano that has now become a part of an area of the United States known as Portland, Oregon and yet the mountain gained a name in the form of Mount St. Hilary.

That was until a massive volcanic eruption suddenly disturbed the area allowing scientists to view the once dormant volcano again but unknowingly this would mark the reigniting of a war from another world now brought to the Earth.

So the war on Cybertron reignites just like in G1 only this time it's in a world full of giant Super Robots and Gundams and yes the Decepticons are one of the villians for this arc alongside Brach and his Robot Mafia so it does follow the Tetsujin anime.

BUT they aren't the only villians to be revealed... there is more to come incluing OVERALL villian.


	5. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 4

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 4 - Reunion of the 8th

by

Taro M.D

Time to begin the Real side of the story with the White Base armed with the 8th Mobile Suit Team and two esteemed pilots that survived War in the Pocket now about to begin their first actual mission of the peacekeeping by investigating a disappearance.

A few days had passed too for the White Base as it was crusing around at a high altitude somewhere in the area that was once known as Panama as everyone got adjusted to either living on the ship or getting used to their new base.

Through new assignments, some of the 8th Mobile Suit team would take over from jobs previously held by personnel that had either now moved on from the One Year War or were unfortuately killed... new roles for the team were confirmed as soon as they arrived onto the ship, they were however going to head off into space soon to pick up the last member of the team... the vetrean pilot Terry Sanders Jr.

Michel Ninorich and Eledore Massis's experiences as the team's support crew gave them new opportunites as the ship's new communications experts, Kiki Rosita was assigned to become the ship's new tactical analysist with Shiro Amada and Karen Joshua becoming full fledged Gundam pilots alongside Christina Mackenzie and Bernie Wiseman.

Although Bernie lost the suit he had originally... the Federation gave him a warming gift for defecting to the Federation when he was given the chance to pilot the newly developed RX-78NT-2 which was the brother unit to the NT-1 but it was coloured instead of blue but instead it was red with a purple chest... Christina gave it a nickname of Billy which irked Bernie.

Also included in this new team is vetrean pilot Sleggar Law who defied the odds in a battle against a powerful mech of Zeon known as Big Zam... how he survived was attributed to mostly lady luck but he's actually toned down in his carefree antics but stayed very loyal to his crewmates, known for flying the Core Booster a mass produced support ship that suits his flight style which is why he never flys a Mobile Suit.

We join the bridge as Bright Noa reads over some notes that the new tactical notes from his analysist and at the same time he was drinking a cup of coffee that was freshly brewed... the two operators Oscar Dublin and Marker Clan making sure everything was working to full capacity.

"Passing over Panama space Captain."

"Thank you Oscar, maintain speed till we reach Florida."

"Yes Captain Noa."

Bright was going through the documents that would be the first mission of the White Base... a ship had disappeared near Side 7 when a large unknown mobile colonyship was destroyed in battle and they were called to investigate,  
this was at the request of the newly formed Republic of Zeon with whom the Federation wanted better ties in space.

As expected Florida was known as a very active spaceport for both civilian and military purposes with it surviving from the One Year War although slightly bruised from minor skirmishes... for those that joined the crew, it will be their first time in space so engineers like Omar Fang are working around the clock to prepare for space flights.

The first thing that the White Base will be heading for is to Zahn or Side 1 where the newly upgraded Ez8 and the newly fitted RX-79 Ground Gundams would be picked up alongside Sanders.

"Captain, we are on course for the Florida spaceport."

"How long till we get there?"

"At our current speed, we will get there in 30 minutes."

Bright nodded until he noticed his first officer Mirai Yashima coming onto the bridge and he smiled a little bit,  
unknownst to everyone on the ship and to the Federation, he and Mirai were secretly engaged after the end of the war as their feelings for each other became mutual.

He had hoped to get married before being reassigned but these things happen.

Meanwhile changing locations to where Cheyenne, Wyoming is located at, we discover a man that is currently walking back to his luxurious mansion although he was glad to get a job as being kept under house arrest was slowly affecting his sanity although it didn't really help.

He was able to get a position at the Mobile Suit Academy as a trainer/adviser which would help him pass his knowledge and skills onto selected pilots that wanted to go into the Federation fully but because of the actions that happened during the one year war, he currently was diagnosed as suffering from chronic combat fatigue.

Amuro Ray the great hero of the war was now haunted by the things that he did during the war and most of the last year he was going through several symptoms at a time ranging from constant headaches to sweating to frequent bouts of insomnia and when he did try and get some sleep, he was restless over the things he did... in becoming what the government feared the most, a Newtype.

Currently it didn't help that the house servants hired to look after him were actually government agents hired to maintain his whereabouts at all times, he maintained the moneyflow through by successfully patenting off his Haro design as popular toys which became a very popular must have toy of the last year.

Right now though he was getting back from a day's worth of work watching the young pilots go through their lessons and hear about their ambitions to become mobile suit pilots... but on the other hand he knew the harsh reality of being a pilot and he made a silent vow to never return to space, no matter the knowing feeling that somewhere out there, his arch-rival Char Anzable was alive.

'I wish we never had that stalemate on A Baoa Qu...'

Amuro thought bitterly as he finally arrived at his mansion... to continue his cycle of torment.

Long deep into space near where the metallic lifeless planet of Cybertron is located, the cruisership known as Versis was orbiting unsure of what was going on... inside the captain of said ship and the crew were wondering where they were.

"Ok everyone do we have a clear idea of where we are?"

"Well initial thoughts indicate that we seem to be at some alien world."

"Do we have bearings at least?"

"The circuits indicate that we are still in the solar system... in fact we seem to be beyond Pluto."

"Beyond Pluto? Are we beyond our own galaxy?"

"It seems that we are... although it doesn't explain the dead looking planet."

"I have no idea either but as soon as we get repairs done, the sooner we can get back to the Solar System...  
although it's going to throw our plans to join in the Axis skirmish."

The group in question are members of the Federation Pacific Corps tasked with destroying weapons and space stations belonging to a faction of the Earth Federation known as Axis but as of late, Axis has been fighting the Earth Federation regarding territorial rights on the Moon and things got ugly... not a war but a series of skirmishes that were reported on the news with developments.

Now the platoon's task is to destroy the strongest mech of Axis known as Bildvorg and the colony ship they just destroyed was part of Axis's secret plans to create a fearsome battleship and they were going to head into an asteroid field but they went through that wormhole and now they were here.

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure we won't be gone for too long."

"I'm not sure on that Claire..."

The youngest member of the team alongside the helsman Crea was Jake who had graduated from flight academy just as soon as the skirmishes had begun but he was the inexperienced pilot of the group where as the other two pilots of the Versis Herman and Kurt were experienced soldiers.

"Jake is right, the skirmishes that we were assigned too was to prevent the rise of the Axis Faction from gaining a lot of influence in the Earth Federation... it's vital that we get back to our solar system immediately."

"But sir it would take weeks of travel before we get back and not to mention our fuel supply is rather low."

"True we did use a good portion of it ramming into that colony ship..."

Suddenly something rocked the Versis causing the crew to be violently shook around as alarms began to ring out signalling that they were damaged.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT JUST NOW?!"

"We're under attack sir, readings show that we're taking fire from the planet below."

"It can't be... those readings said that this planet is dead!"

"Perhaps we'd trigger some sort of defense mechanism..."

"Evasive manuevers! I don't want us to get shot out of orbit!"

The Versis began to activate it's thrusters and prepared to evade the oncoming laser blasts that struck the hole but it wasn't good enough and suddenly one laser blast made a very large hole on the ship's port causing it to bellow out smoke and eventually forcing it to go down.

"We've been hit!"

"Can we keep it stable helmsman?"

"No sir we have taken a direct hit, we've lost power!"

"All hands brace for impact!"

The Versis made it's crash trajectory and proceeded to land on the planet below.

On the planet below were large city like structures that spanned the surface but in a large tower like structure a very large figure watches the planet constantly like a hawk... it was a very tall robot about 35 feet that was light purple with white segments on his chest, legs, toes and ears and it has one small yellow circle in the center of a hexagon shaped head... yet he was roused from his most recent sleep cycle.

"Commander Shockwave?"

Said robot turned around to see a not so large but rather 10 foot tall robotic creature known as a Cybertronian like Shockwave these creatures range in different sizes but they are essentially transforming robots.

"What need did you have to wake me from my sleepcycle?"

"The defense systems activated without warning and fired something from Cybertron's atmosphere!"

"You woke me up for that?! Fool the defense systems firing down an asteroid is not worth waking me up."

"However they took a picture of what they were firing at and it's something you need to see Commander."

"Very well private show me."

The robot took out a small remote and pressed a button showing off it's capable holographic system and Shockwave immediately took notice, it was a ship that he had never seen before... it was not as large as the normal ships that existed on Cybertron but Shockwave felt the hope that lay within his spark that perhaps there was life in this part of the universe.

"It shot down a ship? Impossible... Megatron wouldn't be coming back, he would of contacted me if he was to return and that was four million stellar cycles ago... where did this ship land private?"

"The ship crash landed near Tarn Commander."

Shockwave thought about it and pondered if this ship was really worth it, after all it had landed near his original city state that he ruled with a cold electronic fist but the planet's energon supply was running low so it would be foolish to go on a fool's errand but then he realised that logically that if it was an alien ship then they would come from a planet that would have resources to convert into energon.

"Private, I want you to form a taskforce, take as much sentinels with you and investigate the crash site at Tarn."

"Yes sir!"

"If the ship is intact, I want you to bring it back here immediately also if the crew is still alive, capture them but do not kill, I wish to study them and find out where they came from so we can learn where their planet is."

"Yes Commander Shockwave!"

The Private left the room and left Shockwave to ponder on this development... it's the first time in a long time that an alien ship crashed onto Cyberton's surface and hopefully he'll find answers that would solve the energon crisis.

'After all, everything is dictated by logic and I am a loyal servant to logic.'

Soundwave then went off to get some tools and prepare for the eventual brainstorm that would take up the rest of the cycle.

Several hours later, The White Base finally arrived at their space destination known as Zahn, Side 1 is considered the space capital of the Earth Federation and is always the first destination for any ship either making trips to other colonies or essentially a fuel stop for other federation ships before making it an essential hub.

Right now though Terry Sanders Jr, a dark skinned individual and former member of the 8th Mobile Suit Squad is currently located and waiting for his former squad members to meet up with him and the best place to do so is inside Zahn's most famous bar... and he was onto his first scotch.

'They better pick me up soon, otherwise I might end up drinking this bar dry.'

Soon as he downed the scotch, he then took out a cigarette from his pocket and then checked to see if he had a lighter... not knowing that Karen had just snuck up behind him.

"Now where did I put that lighter?"

"Those things can kill you ya know Sanders."

"Hmph I don't need a reminder of that... especially from one is also equally guilty"

Sanders turned to see Karen who was happy that she found him... he smiled back.

"Long time no see Karen."

"It's only been a year Sanders."

"Time flies past for those who live to fight."

They proceeded to do a high five before they had one customary round of scotch before they left together to get Sander's personal stuff from his accomendations which merely consisted of a couple of duffel bags but Sanders didn't mind as he was glad to leave said accomendations.

"That place I called 'home' was horseshit compared to the frontlines a year ago."

"Well where we are heading I don't think you won't complain about housing for a while."

"Wait I only was told that our squad's getting back together..."

"We've been assigned to the White Base."

Sanders literally was agape at where the squad was getting back together.

"The infamous White Base? The same White Base that was in the forefront of the war?!"

"The one and only."

"But we were just grunts that were sent to the Far East..."

"But we were one of the only squads to survive the war... a lot of teams were disbanded because members were killed."

"The Commander though left our squad to deal with that large Zaku like monstrosity... damn that Captain Ryer."

"It was named the Apsalus and it was a damn monstrosity..."

"Hang on how is the Commander back in the Federation? He had a kill order put on him."

"It was removed thanks to Commander Oka on Earth... it was one of the terms that the Commander said in order for him to come back and protection for his wife."

"Wait the Commander's married?"

"Yes he managed to find some happiness after all..."

"With Aina?!"

"Fate has a way with biting those lovebirds on the ass."

"Not with what I'm expecting but yeah I'm glad."

Karen smiled as she and Sanders made their way to the docking bay and waiting for them was the other 8th Mobile Suit squad members and they were happy to see the Vetrean pilot.

"Hey Sanders!"

"Good to see you again!"

"Thanks guys... glad to see you are all doing well."

Then Sanders saw the one person he didn't think he would see again... smiling because he noticed that whilst Shiro survived the war, he can tell he didn't walk away from that explosion in one piece.

"Commander!"

"At ease Sanders... I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Yes sir, I'm happy we are all back together again."

"I'm glad too... The White Base will give us all a new start."

Everyone proceeded to board the ship which then departed Zarn after re-fuelling up on stocks and also getting itself with new mobile suits.

Meanwhile in a location that is not known in any part of the universe... 12 equal flames of different colours gather in some sort of waiting point with leylines connected to different altars in different points across various points in the universe... one of the flames began to glow which made the others notice and focus their attention before holographic images came out of each of the flames, their faces or lack of hidden by the glow of the different colours in the room.

IT SEEMS MY SIBLINGS THAT OUR TIME HAS COME! OUR HISTORY WILL BE RETOLD IN THIS NEW UNIVERSE!

All the other flames burst into life and noises of cheering and laughing were heard towards the distant darkness.

Oh my... so much to round up on, a new start for the 8th Team, Shockwave and of course OUR VILLIANS for the whole of this story as they are divided into twelve equal threats, perhaps you may know but technically they hold significance in our history but not as well known as people thought of them.

There are two villians I plan to use for this arc... the first one is secret for now but I will confirm that the Decepticons will be overall one of the main villian groups and Megatron is going to be just like in the original G1 show and with Starscream abuse o plenty!


	6. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 5

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 5 - Ambush of the Mafia

by

Taro M.D

We continue where we left off from the end of the last Super segment as Tetsujin 28 was saved at the last minute by Venus A, Diana A and Boss Borot and now the 4 robots go up against the mecha of the so called Robot Mafia...  
with added Transformers relevance as their plot begins to activate too.

Let's get to it!

"KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"

"SCARLET BEAM!"

Two of the walking mechs were hit dead center by the two photon beams one that was light red and the other was violet whilst this was happening... a very fast speeding blur was heading towards one of the robots before a vicious glint in the setting light can be seen as Boss Borot.

"BOROT PUNCH!"

Smacking the robot hard in the face, Boss Borot clearly took off it's head in a single blow forcing it down onto it's back out of commission... before quickly heading back to the now prone Tetsujin who was joined by Venus A and Diana A... Shotaro looked in awe at the sight of these three robots.

He wondered who were they? Good thing Inspector Othsuka knew who they were considering most of his early days before the big promotion to ICPO was during the days where Dr. Hell and his Mechabeasts would attack Japan on a daily basis.

"Oh it's Venus A, Diana A and Boss Borot... they were the ones who helped Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger take down the Mycenae Empire!"

"What are they doing here?"

"We came here because of the giant robot attacking the spaceport."

"But you had that under control so we're here to even the odds."

The Robot Mafia group were stunned that three members of Mazinger Z's group had appeared... and they were more surprised when the joke looking robot took out one of the mechs with it's fist.

"BOSS THEY DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THOSE THREE!?"

"SHUT UP IDIOT, WE AREN'T AFRAID OF SOME REJECTS!"

"OH YEAH!"

"NOW THEN YOU MUGS! ATTACK THEM!"

The robots began to march again even those damaged by the beams began to walk when they deployed several guns out of several hatches covered from their bodies... and began to fire volleys of bullets to which it struck the three giant robots except that it didn't do much damage to either of them including the Boss which was covered in a coating of Super Alloy.

"They shot up my poor Diana!"

"It didn't do too much damage to the Venus."

"BOSS ARE YOU OK!?"

"IDIOT DO I LOOK OK!?"

Inside the cockpit of the Boss Borot, we see Boss stuck on the wall in an outline of bullets that made up it's shape just as he got off and reassumed control of the machine.

"Those guys are idiots for messing with the Mighty Borot!"

Suddenly the Venus turned it's attention towards Shotaro and the Inspector.

"How long before your robot of yours is charged up?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Shotaro snapped out of his confusion before checking the remote control for Tetsujin before answering back.

"Tetsujin will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Alright then... Sayaka, Boss let's take it to these guys!"

"They will pay for scratching her paintjob!"

"Nuke, Mucha hang on, we're joining the fight!"

The three super robots spread themselves into defensive positions whilst the seven grey robots began to make their march, a few of the ones in front opened up more panels in their bodies before revealing a few missile launchers... Sayaka was dismayed.

"They're bringing out missiles!?"

"Sayaka good thing we have our own!"

"Right! DIANA MISSILES!"

"VENUS MISSILES!"

Their missiles came out of their chest as what seemed to be the boob area turned into two fast seeking missiles which doubled up leaving with four as they collided with two of the mechs absolutely destroying them with fierce explosions before Boss Borot showed up with a very large chain... both Jun and Sayaka were stunned with the new attack.

"Where did you get that large chain Boss!?"

"Me and the boys decided to smelt down a lot of spare junk at the rubbish dump to forge it! NOW TO PUT IT TO GOOD USE! BOROT CHAIN ATTACK!"

Grasping one end of the chain and then having a good firm grip with the other end with two open loops, Boss Borot wound up the other end in large motions before throwing the chain which grabbed the other advancing grey robot before using the momentum to begin swinging in a circle motion.

"HAMMER!"

"Oooohhhh!?"

"HAMMER!"

"GO FOR IT BOSSUN!"

"HAMMMMMMMMMMMMER THROW!"

Boss Borot's chain gained enough momentum that the grey robot was thrown high into the air and then fell back down causing an explosion from the massive shockwave and it's defeat yet four more remained and they were firing back from their large gun weapons... Boss Borot getting pelted by consecutive bullets.

"HOW LONG BEFORE YOU ARE RECHARGED KID!?"

Shotaro checked his device and finally lights were beeping and then the reticle centered itself before the kid clicked the joysticks and Tetsujin 28 reared itself back to life making it's loud roar heard just as the remaining mechs looked at it.

"SIR WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"FOOL WE FIGHT TO THE END!

The four robots charged in but they got stopped as Tetsujin slammed it's right fist into a nearby robot's face before it began to get gang-piled by the lot but that stopped when one of the robots got it's neck caught up in Borot's Chain before being dragged back and then suddenly getting a large hole through it's chest.

"WE GOT YOUR BACK KID!"

"Boss is right on this, go sort out their leader!"

"We'll back you up!"

"Thank you! Tetsujin go after the lead robot!"

Tetsujin 28 lifted it's arms up and roared before going after what seemed to be the lead robot especially since he just got out an unlikely weapon out of his hand... a Beam Saber.

"STAY BACK BOY! I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS!"

"A Beam Saber!? Where did you get that!"

"We own many surplus supplies since that war ended and we intend to use every means to cause terror!"

Those fiends!

The volcano at Mount St. Hilary in the state of Arizona erupted and local geologists and scientists were stunned at the normally dormant mountain going off but that was the start... the volcano itself concealed another secret,  
the remains of an alien spacecraft from another world... the yellow transport.

Inside said volcano were dormant remains of large alien machines but the volcano did something different than it would expect... it reactivated the very large computer in the room and in it's start up procedure, it opened up a small dome containing a small satelite drone.

EXPLORE, EXPLORE

The drone left the ship through the ceiling hatch and made it's way outside before quickly making it's way over to a nearby city moving faster than light speed until it found it's way into a air field before settling on a F-15 jet before it covered it in a light yellow 3d styled cube as the data showed up back on the computer.

REPAIR, REPAIR

The TV like attachment on the computer then sparked to life then it fired a yellow laser at the first fallen robot which began to glow in the energy before several robotic arms began gathering the parts around it and then in a quick matter of time, the machine was repaired, it acquired a new form and then it looked like a black F-15 jet with purple wings and grey supports before it readily transformed into it's robot form.

Immediately realising that he needed to act fast, he began to drag a large comatose grey looking robot over to where the beam was still being fired before it struck the body and brought it back to life.

"Megatron... my leader we are alive."

Megatron looked at the robot and then realised that they didn't have a lot of time.

"Quickly we must revive the other Decepticons!"

In a matter of a few minutes, Megatron and the robot began to drag various different robots onto the beam which in question revives until all of them are covered in the orange glow before a few more minutes later, the large group of robots flew out of the hole in the volcano before landing in earth tremoring stomps on a ledge high above the base, Megatron in particular was looking at the surrounding area... a large mountain like plains area.

"Much time has passed, we are on a planet far from Cybertron. But our mission has not changed..."

"How do we know if Cybertron still exists?"

"It must exist and if this land is full of resources, we shall return with the power to build the ultimate weapon AND conquer the universe!"

Megatron and the robots began to turn and head off when one of them a red, grey and blue looking robot with a yellow cockpit type chest began to fire downward in three powerful purple laser bursts.

"STARSCREAM!"

"I'm just saying goodbye!"

"Save your energy, the Autobots have taken their last flight."

Megatron cackled evil like as he said light before he began to walk away, Starscream however wanted to make sure so he fired several more laser blasts.

"Thanks for the lift Prime, too bad you can't go the rest of the way."

One of the blasts caused a massive landslide as numerous boulders struck the wreck of the ship which in question shook a large red and blue machine into the path of the next restoration blast before the drone move deeper into the city undetected.

EXPLORE, EXPLORE

The drone spotted a semi-trailer before it too assumed the yellow 3d cube shape.

REPAIR, REPAIR

The many repair arms came out and started to put the large red and blue robot back together until it assumed the form of a very large red and blue semi-trailer before the trailer disappeared into thin air as the red robot began to transform into it's robot form stepping up from it's kneeled position.

"Thanks!"

Optimus Prime was repaired fully and he quickly set out to repair the rest of the Autobots.

Kouji Kabuto pondered on what Professor Yumi had said... only he had the power to solve his current dilemma, the means to what his role is now especially his eyes were closed and that same sentence kept playing in his head.

Kouji, you are an exceptionally strong person with great potential, if there's something you can do then you can put your mind into it and succeed... however I can't give you an answer, that can only be solved by you and you along Kouji.

He kept hearing the same sentence in his head trying to decipher any hint as to what it could mean... then again Kouji was never one to use his head and often relied on sheer will and heroics to go through a situation.

'The one time I truly regretted going in without a plan was when the Great General of Darkness nearly destroyed Mazinger Z'

The words he heard that day when that large Mycenae drew it's sword.

KABUTO KOUJI PREPARE TO DRAW YOUR LAST BREATH AS I PREPARE TO PRESENT YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY!

If Tetsuya hadn't of shown up in the Great Mazinger then he and possibly all of Japan would be destroyed by the Myceanae.

'Hopefully that will be the last of the troubles.'

Suddenly the room began to get dark, very dark as Kouji Kabuto suddenly felt that he was no longer in his room in the labs nay no longer in Japan itself.

"What the... what's going on?!"

KOUJI KABUTO...

"Who knows my name!"

KOUJI KABUTO...

"Yes I know who I am, now show yourself!"

VERY WELL!

Suddenly a figure in a long flowing robe that was plain as anything was worn by a powerful glowing figure that didn't reassemble any sex.

KOUJI KABUTO I HAVE COME TO YOU TODAY TO WARN YOU!

"Warn me? I thought I've saved the world by killing Dr. Hell!"

I WARN YOU OF A GREAT AND TERRIFYING THREAT THAT WILL CONSUME YOUR WORLD!

"The One Year War ended and I've sent the Mycenae to oblvion!?

THE EMPEROR OF DARKNESS IS STILL OUT THERE IN YOUR WORLD WAITING FOR IT'S TIME TO RESURRECT THE MYCENAE EMPIRE BUT THAT IS NOT THE ONLY THREAT TO YOUR WORLD!

"Who's threatening to destroy the world?"

FROM BEYOND THE STARS TWO FACTIONS OF AN INTERGALATIC RACE HAVE DECIDED TO BRING THEIR WAR TO YOUR WORLD, THE AUTOBOTS AND THE DECEPTICONS, IF NOT STOPPED THEN THEIR CONFLICT WILL CONSUME THE PLANET AND ENGULFING IT INTO ENDLESS FIRES!

"WHAT!?"

TWELVE GREAT FLAMES GOVERN THIS UNIVERSE AND THE FIRST OF THESE FLAMES HAS BEEN AWAKENED JUST AS YOUR WORLD FINALLY CAME OUT OF A YEAR LONG WAR OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION... THE FIRST GREAT FLAME SEEKS TO USE THIS INTERGALATIC CONFLICT TO PLUNGE YOUR UNIVERSE INTO WARS ETERNAL!

"How... how can I stop this war?"

YOU MUST SEEK AN ALLEGIANCE WITH THE INTERGALACTIC FACTION KNOWN AS THE AUTOBOTS AND HELP THEM DEFEAT THEIR SWORN ANCIENT ENEMY THE DECEPTICONS.

"Autobots? Decepticons? Is this some sort of sci-fi tale?"

THIS IS NO TALE KOUJI KABUTO! THEIR WAR HAS NOW COME TO EARTH WHERE THE FIRST GREAT FLAME WILL USE IT TO SPREAD CHAOS AND TERROR THROUGHOUT THE WORLD! YOU MUST JOIN WITH OTHERS AND STOP THIS TRAGEDY!

The figure began to fade.

"Wait who do I need to join up with!?"

YOU MUST JOIN UP WITH A SHIP CALLED THE WHITE BASE, YOUR OWN ALLIES ARE CRUCIAL FOR YOUR SUCCESS! FAREWELL KOUJI KABUTO!

"WAIT!"

Kouji sat upright on the bed, face dripping with sweat as he had a vision just now of what to expect and it was not a pretty one at that... the vision of seeing his Mazinger Z and Tetsuya's Great Mazinger beaten in various places, full of cracks and hole and then seeing the business end of a large purple glowing cannon before getting vaporised was not a good site to see.

"That was not just a dream was it... is that my future?"

Suddenly loud knocking was heard outside his room.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! ARE YOU THERE!?"

Immediately knowing the voice to be Shiro his younger brother, he opened up the door.

"Everything ok Shiro?"

The lead grey robot decided to attack Tetsujin with the beam saber but found that the saber just bounced off the armor comically.

"...What?"

He decided to try again over and over again with the beam saber but that was before the hand was grabbed by Tetsujin and then proceeded to get picked up and held above the giant robot.

"HEY, HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Down at the controls of the giant robot, Shotaro and Othsuki looked at each other and grinned.

"Should we put him down Inspector?"

"I believe that would be a nice idea Shotaro!"

"Ok if you say so... Tetsujin, throw him down!"

"WAIT A MINUTE NO!"

Suddenly the mighty robot drew back and proceeded to throw the robot back towards several trees which crashed down in a mighty roar yet it was still going.

"CURSE YOU BOY! YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY!"

The machine got up but only because it was too late to stop a charging Tetsujin.

"ALRIGHT TETSUJIN FINISH THIS BUM OFF! HAMMER PUNCH!"

Tetsujin drew back it's right fist and then in one swift blow, punched a hole through the grey robot which in question perished the pilot as well as the robot then exploded after the fist was withdrawn, soon as they heard the leader's mech explode, the few remaining robots effectively took off for the hills... the battle was won.

"Well done Shotaro."

"Thanks Inspector."

"Everything alright down there?"

Venus A approached the duo just as Diana A and Boss Borot followed with Tetsujin 28 appearing before them.

"Yes thank you, we wouldn't of survived that if you hadn't of shown up."

"Don't worry kid it's what we do best!"

"Good to see all of you again

Sayaka noticed someone that she hadn't of seen since Dr. Hell's forces were attacking Japan on a constant basis and one of the few officers that she became good friends with.

"Inspector Ohtsuka! It's good to see you are do so well."

"Thank you Miss Sayaka, my health is doing wonders these days... how's Kouji doing? I haven't seen him since he saved my life a long time ago.

"Not doing well... he lost his father recently."

The Inspector had a sad look on his face which Shotaro noticed.

"Tragic to hear the news..."

Eventually they all seperated because the day was saved, standard Super Robot ending follows.

Meanwhile in another part of the mountainous region in Oregon, the Decepticons are walking towards a clearing where it contains lots of rocks.

"We'll set up here, those rocks will serve as our base of operations. Soundwave prepare plans for a new space cruiser, Starscream convert the area for construction."

"What about materials?"

"...use your imagination."

Starscream and Soundwave got together.

"Well? Any ideas?"

"There!"

In a robotic voice Soundwave pointed towards a power plant that was nearby, that would do perfectly.

"Great I'll need some help."

"RUMBLE ACTIVE PILEDRIVERS! OPERATION DECONSTRUCTION!"

Soundwave pressed a button which opened up his cassette player like chest as a purple cassette tape came out before transforming into a small transformer like creature... Starscream then instantly transformed into a F-15 Eagle and then flies off followed by Soundwave and Rumble towards the power plant not knowing of this world's resources.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot ship which is now back to full functionality with it's crew now alive and stable with a group of said cybertronians now reformatted into different kinds of Earth vehicles now stand present as their leader Optimus Prime addressed them.

"This new planet is rich with sources of energy but the Decepticons must know this too so we must find them and stop them... Hound?"

A large green coloured transformer nodded his head.

"Right here Prime."

"Scout the area, see if you can locate the Decepticons."

"Just turn me loose, I'll sniff them out!"

"I'm going too, I wanna boot some Decepticon right in his turbocharger!"

A smaller red cybertronian stepped up, announcing his intentions to assist Hound.

"Easy Cliffjumper, just find them we'll deal with them later."

Both Autobots then transformed into their Earth forms... Hound being an Mitsubishi military jeep whilst Cliffjumper took on the form of a Porsche 924 Turbo.

"Good luck!"

Both vehicles drove onto into the distance very quickly leaving dust trials.

Meanwhile back over the skies of Japan three specifically designed combat jets were flying over... some time had passed since Ryoma and Hayato accepted the temporary inclusion of Benkei as the pilot for the yellow jet known as Bear... right now they were training him in the art of combining and how to do it timelessly especially since it meant life and death.

"Alright Benkei ready to change forms?"

"I'm ready!"

"Hayato?"

"I'm with you Ryoma!"

"LET'S GO! CHANGE GETTER 1, SWITCH ON!"

Benkei remembering his flight training in the Saotome Institute carefully lined up Getter Bear with Getter Jaguar before they linked up together to form the body and legs of Getter 1, Ryoma then effortlessly attached Getter Eagle together and it formed the head part which then completed the transformation of Getter 1.

"How did I do?"

"You were six seconds too slow Benkei."

"Huh? I thought I did it well."

"You may think you've done well but on the battlefield, those six seconds will cost your life Benkei."

"Hayato's right, we need to get it a lot faster, let's try again with the combination training!"

"R...right."

Benkei realised that agreeing to become a Getter pilot might be way over his head although the three pilots didn't notice that a portal was opening up high in the sky nor the fact that several red looking monsters popped out before scattering in different directions.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo in the headquarters of Interpol's Japan branch... Shotaro Kineda and Dr. Shikishima were in the office of Inspector Ohtsuki and he was presenting Shotaro with a couple of things that the entireity of Interpol's head honchos universally agreed too which will put on collision courses with the Earth Federation for suggesting the idea... the doctor was looking on feeling proud.

"Shotaro my boy, you and Tetsujin 28 are hereby appointed official members of Interpol. I hold in my hand here your police identification card AND special driver's permit plus this low energy phase gun."

"Hey alright!"

Shotaro took the phase gun and felt real happy.

"It won't give you much protection but you don't need it since you have Tetsujin. Use it in an energency."

Shotaro looked serious and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Shotaro, the solar robots were for starters... there are forces out there like the robot mafia that are more terrifying than the robot you faced today. You and Tetsujin 28 will be forces for good."

"Yes sir."

Thus Shotaro Kaneda and the New Tetsujin 28 became partners for the cause of good.

So ends the introductions of Tetsujin 28 and Mazinger Z in the arc, the Transformers segment will continue on now as I intend to cover the FIRST three episodes of Season 1 of original G1 and use that as a means of progressing the plot along but here's what this part has revealed... also I'm confused if the show takes place in Oregon or in Arizona as the manga suggested.

The Emperor of Darkness did not die at the end of Great Mazinger and thus he will be used as side villian alongside the Decepticons... and he'll be resurrecting three villians but the main saga villian is going to be the first of these great flames, small clue as to what they will be is that they are based on both Western and Eastern Zodiac signs and they were worshipped by the Ancient Cities of Earth's past as each of the flames held governance.

Also someone mentioned if I was going to mention Sayla Mass in the story well I hadn't planned on going into further detail since she is Char's sister but probably will mention her experiences in the GM Custom.

Anyway that's the end for now, I'll be brainstorming the next part! 


	7. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 6

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 6 - Guerilla Warfare

by

Taro M.D

I actually have been enjoying making these chapters believe it or not and the ideas get fresher and fresher so I'm thinking of adding a new series to the mix for this arc because it counts technically as a real robot yet it is classed as a ship coming from the shoot em up genre.

But if you are going to make a good crossover Super Robot Wars then you got to go outside the box for series for instance Virtual On was used in Alpha 3 and they found a way to make it work so it's with a massive smile on my face to introduce the next series for this arc.

Gradius has arrived.

Somewhere in the universe a hole of swirling lights opened up into a tear in reality from what seemed to be an alternate dimension of some kind as then a spore popped out before said tear closed off and then it floated into space until it landed on a nearby uninhabited planet before it went into the ground and then covered itself up.

This spore would go onto represent a new kind of evil that this universe has never seen before.

Moving right along to the crash site near the Cybertronian City formally known as Tarn where it now known for one thing... mile upon mile of absolute wrecks yet somehow the Versis survived it's crash landing although it was damaged by the large hole on the portside, it looked ok especially the ship's occupants slowly came out of the shock.

"Is... Is everyone ok?"

"I'm alright Captain, slightly bruised but top shape!"

"Good, good to hear Claire... anyone else?"

"Herman here doing ok sir."

"Kurt here... slightly shook up but good."

"Jake here I'm doing good."

"Crea here... that was too close."

"Anyone else ok?"

Seeing the nods of the various crewmembers confirmed that they were doing fine... however there was one casualty.

"Captain I'm afraid that not all of us survived the trip down."

The Captain took noticed of the slumped body of the Vice Captain was not a pretty sight, his neck was very much broken in a few places... broke the mood that everyone was in.

"I would of wished that we all made it out in one piece but alas Vice Captain Sullivan will be missed... do we have scanners working Claire?"

"Let me check."

Claire checked to see if the computer survived the crash to which it barely got off scott free as she took notice of the surrounding area including atmosphere, air quality and gravity and the results surprised her.

"According to these reading Captain, this planet has a breathable atmosphere and the gravity is light enough for us to walk outside."

"Alright then... ok everyone first bit of business is to secure the surrounding area and assert where we are and then once we do... we will find a place to bury Sullivan."

"Is that wise?"

"Well do you want a body to stink out the ship?"

"... I see your point sir."

"Alright then... Jake, Kurt, Herman I need you three to sortie out in the assault suits and keep watch whilst the rest of us will make sure the atmosphere is breathable and then we all need to pay our respects to Sullivan."

Everyone nodded as the crew scout out the area whilst the Three Assault Suits sorted themselves out and began to guard the area... unknowingly as they do so, two sets of eyes were watching the developments... the first set of eyes belonged to the private ranked Decepticon that is currently leading the taskforce that consisted of around 15 sentinels, they got there quickly despite the energon shortage.

"Sir was it wise to waste energon getting here?"

"If these aliens are to prove that other worlds exists beyond ours then Commander Shockwave will have deemed this nessercary now shut your servo and keep watching..."

"Aye sir, although those robots over there don't look like Autobots."

"Agreed I don't see their fraggin emblem on them..."

Whilst the Decepticon Taskforce was watching, another group was also watching the aliens with interest... a group of coloured robots that had red emblems on their chasse were also keeping an eye on the new visitors.

"The intel from the scouting bit is pin-pointed accurate... no wonder Xaaron wanted us to go knee deep into Decepticon territory."

"I can't believe that the fraggin cons would be as desperate to..."

"Well they are cons after all..."

"Alright you bots, settle down we have a mission to do..."

"Yes sir!"

The voice of a commanding officer cut the chitchat as we take a look at this group of Autobots, known in circles as the special task force known as the Wreckers, they succeed on missions when the odds are slim, they consist of die-hard fighters that aren't well known but known to disregard planning and sometimes wih a high body count, they always are successful in their mission using sheer guts and determination.

The first one available was a robot that looked like an attached twin but was green all over, they used to be two seperate cybertronians until an indicent caused the two to be surgically combined, it's name is Rack'n'Ruin, the next one is a bright orange robot that has a single shoulder cannon on it's right shoulder...  
it's name is Roadbuster.

Next up a gold upper body and blue body transformers known as Leadfoot, a robot with a grey body, blue limbs and red headcase known as Broadside, the next lot at two robots, one with a white body with blue limbs and red exhausts, the other with blue body, black exhausts, black hands and a black cockpi with skies for feet... known together as the Jumpstarters, Topppin and Whirl are brothers foremost.

The next member is a purely olive green robot named Springer and finally the team leader with it's light orange feet and head combined with it's dark purple body, arms and chest... the signature of this robot is it's hook weapon acting as his right hand and finally a handgun strapped to it's legs known as Impactor.

Together they are the best elite strike team of the whole Autobot faction.

"Any further movements from our otherworldly visitors?"

"Not an inch sir but they did get together for a funeral of some kind."

"Hmmmm make sure they aren't doing anything suspicious..."

"Yes sir... hold on sir, I'm picking up signals coming from nearby."

"What kind!?"

"I got a Decepticon Strike Team about 300 nanoclicks away and they are about to make a strike of somekind."

"Oh for Primus's sake... alright Wreckers we have to stop that Strike team and get those aliens away from the surface!"

"Yes sir!

The White Base with it's many thrusters finally made it to the location near Side 7 where the Versis disappeared although they spotted the destroyed colony ship with the equally amount of destroyed cruiserships which they immediately investigated... the crew of the White Base

"Must of been some battle out here."

"No kidding."

"Alright everyone time to investigate where that ship went... we need to gather all the evidence."

"Gotcha."

The next few hours turned into one large investigation where every Gundam available would be taking note of every bit of scrap metal that was in the area which took a long time for those that are not used to grunt work however the 8th squad were vetreans of grunt work considering it was one of their big things during the war,  
they were testing out their new upgrades on their suits though.

Shiro was now in the suit know as the EZ-8 Kai which was a space upgrade to his original EZ-8 but the modifications came at a cost, it had reduced armor making it more vulnerable and finally it's new propulsion system took up a lot of it's energy. This forced the EZ-8 Kai to take up the 2nd version of the beam spray gun instead of it's signature beam rifle... but it became MUCH faster so Shiro would have to be on it's toes to master this mech, it also carries a Beam Saber for close range.

Karen and Sanders's RGM-79[G] was now upgraded to the Space type where they too gained propulsion systems but also picked up beam rifles but also having beam spray guns as well followed by customary beam sabers... each of the suits were coloured navy blue.

Eventually all the evidence was collected and every suit went back into the White Base before they were all assembled in the ship's briefing room... Bright Noa stepped onto the platform and got the room's attention.

"Everyone thank you for attending this meeting, as you know from observation that there was a battle out in this location but we want to figure out why this battle took place, now I will ask Engineer Han to step up and go through what we discovered."

"Thank you Captain Noa... now then from the analysis of all the debris we can establish that the destroyed colony ship was from the Axis faction but the debris indicate that this was a battleship."

"Wait the ship was a battleship?"

"Correct, now what is puzzling me is how the Versis which we have established as part of the group that was attacking suddenly disappeared... but Ensign Sanders may have found what could of caused it."

"I did?"

"Yes... what you found amongst the debris was evidence that there was a transwrap signature, now some of you may think of that as silly..."

"OF COURSE IT'S SILLY!"

"...Anyway as I was saying, the energy signature is in the same class as Mitrovksy particles which means that it could be possible to form some sort of transwarp jump, since the concept is there we have came up with a device that can mimic a transwarp jump... into what we call a dimensional portal."

"Ok now we are deliving into weird Sci-Fi fictional shit here!"

"The concept is there and hopefully if this test is successful then we can find out where the Versis is...  
that will be all, the test firing of this will be at 19:00 hours... which is roughly a few hours from now."

"Alright everyone, the meeting is over... you have a few hours to relax before we go ahead with this test firing, dismissed!"

Everyone in the room got up and then went off to their own ways... Bright Noa was gonna head back to his cabin when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, the touch belonging to Mirai.

"Captain any chance I can borrow some of your time."

"Of course First Officer."

Bright and Mirai went off towards the cabin... one person clearly noticed the couple and that was Sleggar with whom he refuted the advances of Mirai during the war but gave her his mother's ring to use for the one that she loved the most... which seemed to be the Captain but he knew that they were meant to be.

'I'm happy for you Mirai and good luck to you, Bright Noa.'

Sleggar then shrugged off what sad thought in his head and decided to head to the ship's bar room... he was just starting to get used to his new drinking buddy Sanders who was a very good alcoholic.

Meanwhile an explosion at the Versis camp shook the crew out of their solemness just as the Assault Suits got into position.

"What was that?"

"It seems we have visitors..."

Herman said as his Suit spotted the first of the sentinels headed the group's way and it looked like they were firing a warning suit.

"Looks like we have first contact boys stay alert."

"Be careful Herman, Jake we dont know what these alien lifeforms are."

"Strange they look like robots to me rather than aliens."

"Still... don't make any sudden moves."

"Assault Suits, resist urge to fire back until aliens are proven hostile."

"Yes sir."

"Hang on Captain, we are getting a transmission from the aliens!"

"Wait what!? Put it on speaker!"

"Roger!"

"Alien spacecraft if you can speak our language, this is Ensign Sharpsight of the Decepticons... we mean no harm, if you lower your weapons, I have orders from Commander Shockwave leader of Cybertron to take you to him, if you co-operate then things won't get difficult."

"Captain what do you think?"

"Hmmm this Shockwave doesn't sound trusting to me..."

"I repeat to alien spacecraft this is Ensign Sharpsight of the Decepticons... we mean no harm to you, lower your weapons and co-operate, i have orders to take you to Commander Shockwave."

Sharpsight said again but he was slightly annoyed how the aliens weren't responding.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"If they don't give an immediate result, get in there and do it the hard way."

"Ensign Sharpsight, this is the Earth Federation vessel Versis... we will lower our weapons when you are proven to be non-hostile."

"You have my word as a Cybertronian that we will not fire on you."

"Versis you shouldn't trust the words of a fragging Decepticon."

Suddenly the Wreckers appeared and the Decepticon Sentinels aimed their weapons upon the other group.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Autobot team known as the Wreckers, we have specific orders to get you all out of the area immediately because you are all not safe."

"Never trust the words of Waste Outlets!"

"These Cons are known as deceivers and warmongers, they will probably learn of your planet's location and drink all of the resources of them."

"Wait what!?"

"Captain what do we do?"

"Hmmm... I'll give a perfect answer. Ensign Sharpsight I am afraid that we refuse your offer."

"Grrr blast it all! Sentinels engage the Autobots and capture those aliens!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Wreckers engage the Decepticons and protect the alien ship!"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's wreck some cons!"

"Captain what are your orders?"

"Assault Suits assist the Autobots in repeling the Decepticon assault!"

"Yes sir, Kurt Jake switch to Vulcans and fire!"

"Switching to Vulcans!"

"Switching to Vulcans!"

The battle stirred the dead planet back to life as yellow and purple laser blasts followed by rounds of Vulcan cannonfire as one by one the Decepticon Sentinels were incapacitated with only 5 of them receiving serious wounds, 2 of them suffered extreme Vulcan shaped holes in their chasse.

"This is not good... curse you Autobots, things were suppose to go smoothly!"

Sharpsight and the ones that weren't blasted into multiple holes began to retreat just as more yellow laser blasts made sure some wouldn't try to attack back yet the situation was resolved and the Wreckers came up to the Versis.

"Sorry that we couldn't get here sooner..."

"Autobot Team this is the Captain of the Versis, we are glad that you assisted us especially with what we had no clue about where we are."

"You fell near a former Decepticon city named Tarn and said Decepticons have transistors all over Cybertron's surface... I'm sorry that you crashed down on our planet of Cybertron."

"What's going on here?"

"We are currently in the midsts of a stalemate of a war that has lasted millions of stellarcycles."

"Stellarcycles? So they are essentially years?"

"Yes although there is no much difference... The Decepticons control the surface and we Autobots are part of a resistance currently stationed underground, our orders were to make sure you was saved by any con threat and deliver you to our leader Xaagon."

"Xaagon?"

"He's the head of the Autobot Resistance and wants to meet with all of you."

"We would like to but our ship is wrecked, there is a hole in our port side."

"Don't worry our best engineer will take a look at the damage."

"How are you able to take our plane? It weighs a ton."

"Autobots used to be worker bots so we have worked with large loads... also we bought a transport ship that can easily store your ship for moving."

"Alright we'll come along with you."

Impactor nodded his head as the Wreckers began to make preperations for transporting a large cruisership underground.

Back to the spot where the spore made it's appearance, another swirling of lights happened as this time a ship of some kind came through... it was a very slick like for a combat ship with one cockpit but with two front rectangular blocks and two large thrusters followed by a large fin in the center and finally coloure grey but with blue features... this was a ship that didn't belong in this time and it was more interesting when there were three more equal ships that followed that were red, green and purple.

The Gradius Squad had come from the future to stop the last of the Bacterians.

Back on Cybertron to where Shockwave just found out about the failure of Sharpsight and his Sentinels...

"I TASKED YOU WITH BRINGING BACK THOSE ALIENS AND YOU COULDN'T DO THAT MISSION RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry Commander Shockwave! I didn't expect the Autobot Wreckers to show up!"

"NOW THE ALIENS ARE IN THE SAFE HANDS OF THE AUTOBOTS!? THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE ENSIGN!"

"My failure cannot be excused Commander!"

"OF COURSE IT CAN'T BE EXCUSED SHARPSIGHT! WE ARE ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF ENERGON AND THE CLOSEST THING WE HAVE TO A SOLUTION IS NOW DEEP UNDERGROUND CYBERTRON!"

"What are we going to do Commander?"

"WHAT YOU WILL BE DOING IS GETTING A FULL SQUADRON READY AND HEAD UNDERGROUND AND FIND THAT AUTOBOT BASE, I WILL NOT ALLOW THE RESISTANCE TO GET THE UPPER HAND IN THIS WAR!"

"At once Commander!"

Sharpsight left Shockwave's office just as the robot looked outside the dead Cybertronian skyline.

"Those aliens are key for our planet's survival... and I won't let the Autobots claim our race's survival."

Meanwhile in the same location as the 12 flames, the first flame that was ignited was suddenly put out and a very largely built creature came out... with it's build looking like a cross between a ram, a goat and a sheep but with very large muscles, red skin and alien looking eyes... it looked like a very scary creature but the red flames came off said creature, with one very large white beard and sharp fangs.

The armor it wore was of a military background with great importance... this also suggested that this creature was a tactical genius used to facing wars and foes with optimism, enthusiam and courage but his personality was of a short temper with impatience, mood swings and impulsions but deep on the inside this creature was very smart.

"The first flame has descended from the Dark Aether and I have arrived to fulfill our ancient mission... to send the Universals back to their place and for us Zodiacals to come in and rule this dimension! I, Sardona the great Zodiacal Tactican will lead our first attacks!

With that this chapter is over and meet our villian for the arc known as Sardona, he is the first flame of the Zodiacals, beings that come from the Dark Aether and he represents the days of Ancient Greece because of it's association to Ares the God of War, he is known as the red flame of war... oh and he's linked to the Mycenae Empire :).

Not sure if you noticed but I changed the rating of the story to T, now this is due how the site's search functions default from K to T rating and I wanted more people to find this story... rating's not gonna affect the story though, I have plans in my head to test the limits of said ranking.

Finally Gradius is not the last series to be added, there's 1 more. 


	8. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 7

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 7 - Labor against Mafia

by

Taro M.D

We're gonna progress the Transformers plot a bit so there will be conflicts and I intend to introduce one more anime for this arc and then that will be all until Saga 2 but for now the new anime is Patlabor and it will make sense when you think about it... also earlier I intended to not use Amuro Ray for this story since he's not a plot point but I've thought of a way to make him relevant in this arc after all and it will start here.

Oh and I'm altering the plot for Tetsujin 28 a bit and it'll see the return of a legend.

The advancement of technology in Japan was not restricted to laboaratories finding Getter Energy or Japanium under Mt. Fuji... over the years, Tokyo was far ahead of the world in the field of cybernetic hyper technology which gave birth to a brand new type of machine known as Labor, a multi-purpose humanoid construction machine whose use was spread into every field that was known.

However with such a new invention specifically designed to counter the terrors and effects of constant attacks under Dr. Hell... a new element of crime rose to the scene, Labor Crime and to counter this new threat, the Tokyo Metro Police Department at the insistence of Interpol founded the Special Vehicles Unit 2 within the Security Division to combat this ever growing threat.

However it has not been an easy road to get to especially with department cuts and financial targets but eventually two patrol labors were created knwown as AV-98 nicknamed Ingram although Noa Izumi the top pilot in the SV2 nicknamed her labor Unit 1 Alphonse to set it apart from the other one... Ohta Isao who is the pilot of Unit 2 is considered the gun ho gun freak of the five officers in the department but his accuracy is brilliant on the field.

They are the fore of Tokyo's new battlefront.

Meanwhile back in America to where Starscream, Soundwave and Rumble landed near the power station that was near to their base... Starscreamed of course voiced his disapproval of Megatron towards Rumble, even though Soundwave who is Megatron's most devoted follower is listening as well.

"Someday, I'll be giving the orders Rumble you'll do as I say."

"Look Starscream, Megatron is strong, he's merciless, he can't be beaten and you will never be our leader."

"I will find a way, everyone has a weakness."

"Yeah? But not Megatron."

"We shall see... now shake things up a little!"

Rumble went ahead and do what he is best at... creating earthquakes as he used his Piledrivers to cause the earth to crumble under it's path and in one fell swoop destroy the Power Station as the place became an absolute wreck which pleased Starscream.

"I'm impressed."

Meanwhile nearby in the same region, Hound and Cliffjumper were driving along and noticing the difference in terrain.

"Sure is a lot different than Cybertron out here!"

"Don't fall in love with it Hound, we won't be staying that long!"

Eventually they drove up to a pass where Hound finally noticed something.

"Do you smell something Cliffjumper?"

"No?"

"I do! I think we just found the Decepticons."

They drove up the pass and then stopped still in vehicle form.

"Follow me!"

Hound and Cliffjumper went back into their robot forms just as they walked up to the edge of the cliff and seeing for themselves, the quickly built base of some sort of space cruiser.

"I was right..."

Several different robots were hard at work with building the obvious ones were six green ones that were very hard at work alongside three purple ones... also Megatron and Starscream are also seen.

"What are they doing?"

"Let's find out."

Hound pressed a button on his arm and a minature satelite dish came out before pointing into the direction of the camp with a tiny red light.

"I will plunder this Earth and steal it's resources."

"WE CAN CONCENTRATE THE ENERGY INTO ENERGON CUBES AND STORE THEM IN THE NEW SPACE CRUISER!"

Megatron responds in an evil raspy laugh with a grin on it's metallic face.

"How ironic, by leading us to this planet, the Autobots have sealed their own fate!"

Back at the point, Cliffjumper got out a very large bazooka of some kind that even Hound wasn't sure where he got it out from.

"Cliffjumper, what are you doing!?"

"I got Megatron dead center in my viewfinder!"

Cliffjumper then pulled the trigger as a laser blast was fired and struck the construction of the space cruiser shocking the Decepticons into action as they looked around as to where the explosion came from...  
Megatron was looking around too, finally detecing that the attack came from the North East.

"Who could be firing on us?"

"Who even knows we're here?"

"The Autobots..."

"That's Impossible!"

"They're the only ones here!"

Megatron then looked at Soundwave.

"Soundwave, send Laserbeak to investigate!"

"LASERBEAK PREPARE FOR FLIGHT, COURSE HEADING NORTHEAST!"

A Cassette tape came out and then transformed into an vulture shape before flying off into the northeast, Hound and Cliffjumper realised that the jig was up.

"Now you've done it!"

"Let's burn rubber!"

Hound and Cliffjumper transformed into vehicle forms and drove off quickly with Laserbeak following quickly in it's pursuit and it was very good at pursuing vehicles with it's jet thrusters.

"What is that thing up there!?"

"I don't know but we can't seem to shake it!?"

"Let's split up, it can't follow both of us!"

"Right at least one of us will get back to Prime!"

Hound and Cliffjumper decided to split up as the red car went to the left of the split road whilst the green jeep went to the right... however Laserbeak fired a seeking drone upon the left as it took the right route.

"Accelerator down!"

The drone that Laserbeak launched began to fire purple laser blasts to Cliffjumper as Hound drove faster to evade Laserbeak.

"Eat my dust bird brain!"

Meanwhile.

"You couldn't hit an Autobot with a Moon Beam!"

Cliffjumper was still driving faster to avoid being blasted by the seeker drone and eventually he had enough so he opened up a compartment in the rear view.

"Try this! It's a gas!"

Firing off a gas blast from the compartment, the seeker drone exploded as soon as it made contact destroying the device meanwhile Laserbeak finally caught up to Hound.

"You don't give up do you!?"

Laserbeak's prime function in it's existance is to be a very good spy for it's master Soundwave and for the Decepticon cause but he was also a VERY good shot as he blasted Hound in the back seat causing an explosion and sending the Autobot off the road and down the cliff in a tumbling method seemed to indicate a kill as Laserbeak screeched it's victory and flew back to Decepticon base... with an image of Hound flipped onto it's side with smoke coming out.

That had to hurt.

Meanwhile under the sea of Japan, a lone submarine craft prowls the floor looking for whatever is on the bottom of said sea as it turns out to be the property of Interpol as inside it is Inspector Otshuka and a couple of his officers.

"We've reached our depth Inspector."

"Decrease speed, as steady as she goes now."

The submarine continued on it's course going past some rocks before the scene changed to an underwater base where Branch with not only his hired goons but the remnants of the Mafia strike team that took on Tetsujin 28 and Mazinger Z's allies and he was not pleased at all.

"FAILURES! I AM LITERALLY SURROUNDED BY FAILURES!"

"But boss... we couldn't compete against those machines of Alloy Z!"

"THAT BOSS BOROT IS MADE OF SCRAP IRON AND YOU STILL COULDN'T DESTROY IT!"

"No but..."

"USELESS!"

Branch literally punched the grunt so hard that he flew back a few feet and was knocked out, the man literally hated it when things don't go his way... he already lost the previous day to Tetsujin 28 and now he learnt of how his strike team were literally reduced to rubble by Mazinger Z's allies.

"Curse that Photon Labs! One day I will see that building raised to the ground and that Kouji Kabuto dead at my feet!"

Eventually a little bit later, he was with two grunts as he observed the latest robot that was being completed a robot with yellow and orange tones with grey parts.

"Hiding out on the ocean floor was a good idea Master Branch but we don't get no sunlight and we'd failed to drain the planet's solarpower so now we got to run our solar robots on batteries."

Facing the potential for bad news, solar batteries these days don't run well compared to say Minovksy batteries which can last for weeks but this is what happens when they run on stolen black market technology.

"Batteries won't last long..."

'If only I'd succeeded in stealing Dr. Kaneda's solar power converter years ago... I still remember that night.'

*Flashback*

Branch thought back to when he was working as part of a crack team of operatives rushing towards Dr. Kaneda's lab during a thunderstorm when the rain was hitting down hard as the group broke into the lab and began to ransack the place looking for plans for the solar power converter which would of helped the Robot Mafia build it's army but there was a flaw in the plan... Dr. Kaneda woke up and discovered the robbery was taking place and opened the door.

"Who's there!?"

"Urgh!?"

Branch was mortified that he was discovered as the lights came on in the room.

"My files! GET OUT!"

Branch reacted by aiming his laser rifle and shooting Dr. Branch full of holes that unfortuately killed him and he then ordered his group to disappear leaving multiple lives ruined from that day forward.

*End Flashback*

"If I can get that converter..."

"If you can obtain that solar power converter, could we take sunlight from the solar robot's eyes and amplify it a hundred times?"

"AT LEAST! Dr. Kaneda invented Tetsujin, that converter holds the secret to Tetsujin's power."

"Is that a fact?"

"GRRRRRRR I HATE TETSUJIN!"

The submarine still made it's way through the ocean floor with a determined Otshuka promising to catch Branch.

"Branch is down here and you can bet that ol Inspector Ohtsuka will get bum or my name is not Shigeru Ohtsuka,  
think he'll conquer the world with his solar robot will he? Not wihile Tetsujin around he won't, hmph Tetsujin smashed his giant war machine and we hoped that was the end of Branch but it wasn't, he got away."

Going back to the underwater base where Branch and his crew were looking through the footage of the previous flight... getting to the picture of Shotaro, Branch realised the key to his revenge was in his sights.

"STOP THERE! AHHH LOOK AT THAT BOX!"

Branch noticed the box and put two and two together.

"THAT'S IT! That is Dr. Kaneda's son with the unit that controls Tetsujin! All we have to do is get that unit away from the boy and we'll be able to control Tetsujin!

Suddenly an alarm sounds out that ruins Branch's moment of triumph.

"Submarine approaching! It's Interpol!"

"Oh!?" 'And right into my hands!'

Branch decided to set up his trap with the perfect bait to get that boy's remote control unit.

It was another day in Tokyo, the city was vibrant in the midsts of post one year war... Japan in particular became a thriving country in the face of the Antartic Treaty because neither the Federation nor Zeon were allowed to step foot inside the nation and thus it was a beacon for those that wanted to escape from the war.

However when the war ended Japan no longer became a neutral country and thus the Federation was able to go in and was allowed to create a base just in case things would go wrong again... however their reception was very negative as people enjoyed having peace in Japan minus the attacks committed by Dr. Hell and in worser cases the Dinosaur Empire.

With the Federation deploying a base in Japan, all their technology was moved over there but of course since the war ended, there was a big surplus of unused mobile suits and they became prime targets for thieves, mercenaries and became desireable on the black market.

In the last few months the Robot Mafia took advantage of this surplus by stealing various technologies, weapons,  
parts and supplies from the excess Federation surplus that the money was flowing in and thus it leads to them going for their bigger plans like building solar powered robots that would destroy.

The remnants of the gang that failed to take down Tetsujin were now forced into stealing surplus mobile suits to sell for profit on the black market... since there are several of grunts lining up with transport trucks ready to strap the machines ready for mobilization.

"This sucks man! Why do we get to do the grunt work..."

"You heard the upper management! This is our punishment for running away yesterday!"

"We couldn't do much against Mazinger Z's reject friends..."

"Anyway hurry up before the police saw up!"

"The police stopping us? They are idiots!"

"I'm refering to SV2!?"

"Oh SV2... The Special Patrol Labor Unit with the robots, I gotcha but then again we are more than a match for two crummy labor units in police stripes..."

"FREEZE! DON'T EVEN MOVE!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY PRECIOUS ALPHONSE CRUMMY!?"

"Oh great you had to jink it didn't you."

Suddenly the entrance of the yard was blocked off by the Alphonse and the Ingram were holding up pistols that were supersized alongside various tanks that were aimed directly at the group... they were glad that planning for the last few months were finally going to pay off.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO ROBOT MAFIA! SURRENDER!"

"DAMN IT YOU PIGS, WE WON'T BE GOING QUIETLY!"

Suddenly several robots burst through the convienant hiding spots with powered beam rifles.

"Oh the wonders of unused Federation technology, it's literally like a supermarket and the best thing is...  
WE HAVE LIVE TARGETS! KILL THEM ALL!"

Every robot of the mafia began to unload their paydirt as beam upon beam is fired at the SV2 Unit with only a few times a random tank would get hit especially this forced Alphonse and Ingram into action... especially Ingram's pilot Officer Itso.

"COME ON THEN YOU BASTARDS!"

Being the gun maniac he was very accurate with the pistol which he managed to land several disabling blows to stop a few mechs entirely but Izumi prefered a hands on approach to dealing with scoundrels who insult her precious Alphonse... Hot Blooded fisticuffs.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR INSULTING MY ALPHONSE!"

The nearest robot mecha got it's chest slammed in before said fist was withdrawn which then tore off one of the arms in pure rage which Noa screamed just as it was beating the living hell with said arm.

"HEY STOP HITTING YOURSELF! STOP HITTING YOURSELF!"

"I GIVE UP!"

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE SCUMBAG!"

Alphonse then delivered a killing blow to which it pulled off the chestplace area before grabbing the petrified pilot inside and throwing him towards where the policetanks were before officers were able to grab the pilot and promptly arrest him... however her thoughts were interrupted when she was struck with some gunfire.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO CLEAN HIM UP TODAY!"

Promptly responding with her own pistol she blew holes through a couple of mechs taking them out as they fell down with sparks coming out of them before one lonely mech became the unfortuate victim of a electric baton into the arm joint shorting said mecha out making it unmoveable... meanwhile the convoy of surplus mobile suits lined up by the mafia began to make a break for it.

"NOA, IZUMI! THE CONVOY IS MAKING A RUN FOR IT! BREAK OFF AND PERSUE SAID CONVOY IMMEDIATELY!"

"What about this lot?"

"We'll round out the stragglers and finish off the remaining mechs not affected, both teams will join you instantly now move out!."

"YES CAPTAIN!"

Alphonse and Ingram got onto the special transport trucks that keep them routed as SV2 began their chase of the convoy... a chase that would lead the SV2 into a destiny that even two police labors aren't meant to face.

Back in Arizona, a rescue group lead by Cliffjumper finally arrived to where Hound was basically drove into the base of the cliff... an ambulance and a hook-crane truck showed up, only the ambulance transformed into robot mode alongside Cliffjumper, the cranehook was then lowered as then the two robots effortlessly jumped down to the bottom of the canyonfloor.

"Where did they get ya?"

"I... I think it's my drive-train."

"Can you transform?"

"I... I don't think so."

Cliffjumper then attached the cranehook to the attachable bar underside Hound.

"I'm sorry Hound, it's my fault. I shouldn't of fired at Megatron."

"Haha... you shouldn't of missed you mean haha."

"Huh? Haha yeah! Right haha... Hauler! Pull him up!"

Hauler the crane truck began to pull up Hound with ease considering his vehicle form was pretty strong but for millions of years he was against fighting and only did it when he had nothing else to prove... the medic transformer then pressed a button on it's chest.

"Ratchet to base, we found Hound bringing him back asap."

"Ok Ratchet be careful of any Decepticon ambush."

"Roger that."

Meanwhile near the Decepticon base, four transformers were pondering on the news that their foe had survived the journey from Cybertron.

"I can't..."

"...believe the..."

"Autobots survive."

"Huh neither can Megatron, thought he blew a fuse when he found out... hey what's that?"

The tall blue transformer spotted the large dust cloud and then so did the three purple robots.

"Let's."

"Find."

"Out."

The three purple robots transformed together into one compact purple kodak camera as the blue robot decided to take pictures of the dust cloud.

"Ok Reflector, let's see what you can see."

Aligning the image, the blue robot took a picture and the image came out in one picture which was instant and it was a orange truck of unknown origin possibly alien... he then decided to open communications.

"Thundercracker to Soundwave! Thundercracker to Soundwave."

The signal was heard back on Decepticon base as Soundwave pressed his forehead to receive.

"PROCEED, THUNDERCRACKER!"

"Alien vehicle approaching, possible Autobot."

Back on the base, Megatron issued one order to Soundwave... in a chilling matter.

"Release Ravage!"

The orange truck finally arrived to where the power station as the two humans stepped out to what appeared to be a warzone... they were in disbelief.

"I don't understand it Joe, looks like a tornado hit this place!"

"I... I don't like it. Something's wrong. REAL wrong."

As the two were trying to figure things out, something was watching them really carefully... a large cybernetic panther with grey and black tones, two missile launchers and very fiercely loyal to the Decepticons whom suddenly growled very loud getting their attention.

"LOOK OUT!"

The tall human was pounced on first which his helmet flew off before he pounced onto the other one before they decided to run back to the lorry and flee for their lives... as Ravage looked on with eyes glowing red,  
in his new form the Decepticon spy can do more damage than usual, just as the scene changed back onto the Autobots base where Prime was in the medical bay overseeing a healed up Hound getting fixed up by Ratchet.

"... and that's all we heard Prime. They are going to put the energy in some kind of cube and then haul it back to Cybertron."

"Jazz organise a battle unit, we're going after them."

"Yes Prime!"

Jazz then went off alongside Cliffjumper and Ratchet as Hound was resting... however Optimus Prime had one special mission that he wanted to give to Hauler as it was part of his specialty.

"Hauler, Erector I want you two to head up a mission suited to your needs... we may be stuck on this world for some time and I don't want us to steal energy like the Decepticons so I'm entrusting the two of you with two things... first procuring any energy source that we need to go back to Cybertron and also I want you two to work with Teletraan 1 on building us a space bridge."

"Why a space bridge Prime?"

"It is our way of keeping up with their flight modes just in case the battle will be long."

"Sure Prime, we can go ahead and start now."

"Go ahead and do so and remember do not let anyone see you... only if it's an emergency."

"Yes Prime."

Hauler and Erector went off to get ready... the two former Constructicons didn't really enjoy fighting and prefered to not only build bridges but also securing energy sources needed for potential uses in combat without the need to blow things up or conquer the planet by force, just as Optimus went outside he saw a lot of eager Autobots ready to blow up some Decepticon. Jazz then offically said their name.

"PROWL!"

The first Autobot transformed to it's vehicle disguise of a Datsun 280Z police car just as Cliffjumper did the same.

"TRAILBREAKER!"

A tall Autobot was next turning into it's vehicle disguise of a Toyota 4WD camper truck.

"WHEELJACK!"

An excited Autobot transformed into his vehicle disguise form of a Lancia Stratos Turbo custom.

"IRONHIDE! MIRAGE! SUNSTREAKER!"

Ironhide became his vehicle form of a Nissan van, Mirage became a Formula 1 racecar and a yellow Autobot turned into his vehicle disguise of a Lamborghini sports car that was yellow.

"SIDESWIPE!"

Finally the last member of the battle team turned into a red Lamborghini sports car indicating that the two might either have the same brand or that they are related.

"AUTOBOTS! START YOUR ENGINES!"

All the vehicles began to rev up their engines just as Jazz turned to Optimus Prime.

"Ready Prime."

"Let's Roll!"

Optimus Prime transformed into his vehicle disguise of a Freightliners FL86 with a red truck and a grey semi trailer just as Jazz turned into his vehicle disguise of a Martini Racing branded Porsche 935 with Optimus driving off in front followed by Jazz and the rest of the Autobots.

The Autobots are off to kick ass!

Meanwhile back at the Decepticon base, Laserbeak had just returned from a long flight and had some news to give to Soundwave who then prompted to inform Megatron.

"MEGATRON! LASERBEAK HAS RETURNED, HE HAS FOUND A SOURCE OF ENERGY!"

Megatron had a very strong evil smile on his face.

"EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT!"

Meanwhile we return our attention to an unlikely place... Cheynenne Wyoming where Amuro Ray found himself a small opportunity to rest his eyes but alas like always it will replay the most troubling mind of all and the reason why he is in a state... reliving the death of Lalah Sune.

'Flashback'

Char Anzable had just nearly killed his sister Artesia aka Sayla Mass which mortifyed him but just as he turned round... Amuro Ray in the Gundam slashed off the Geloog's left arm which prompted Amuro to make the finishing blow.

"PREPARE TO DIE CHAR!"

That statement caused Char to wait for the inveitable but it prompted a reaction from someone who was also in that battle... one that both pilots cared for a lot.

"CAPTAIN!"

The Man-08 Elmeth which was an experimental mobile suit designed for a Newtype with it's psycommu system allowing a Newtype to control the Bit-Weapons with it's brainwaves flew right in front of Char's Geloog and took the beam saber to it's cockpit causing an explosion.

"OH NO!"

"Lalah No!"

Char looked on in horror as Amuro being a Newtype felt Lalah's death the worst since they shared a psychic link.

"Lalah... LALAH!"

In space no one can hear you scream but for Amuro he heard her chilling death scream in his mind just as the saber connected fully with inside Lalah's space helmet cracked in places before shattering into millions of pieces before several scrambling brainwaves into his mind and together they had their last conversation and shared several memories of running through mindscapes being happy but eventually it all came to an end when the Elmeth blew up in spectactular fashion.

For Char... he had just the potential mother of his unborn child causing him to scream in rage slamming his hand down inside his cockpit in utter grief and as for Amuro...

'END Flashback'

Amuro having relived her death again had streams of tears down his face as he said.

"I've done a terrible thing... I've done something I can never make right."

There are things that Amuro will never be able to forget.

Such a downer for the ending for this chapter but I have my reasons for shifting Amuro to the Super Side of the arc is because I'm planning to pair him up with the Transformers, now this is for reasons I will get to explain at some point... the Transformers segment going up to the first battle on Earth at the oil field is where I'll be putting Spike and his father Sparkplug and I'm going to make unlikely friends from the two groups.

Patlabor is going to be difficult to impliment because you add them in a world of giant super robots and space faring Gundams but right now they are being linked to Tetsujin 28 to which it will be linked to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger... Great Mazinger and Getter Robo will join at some point and then the buildup will end.

Next up will be the Real Side again with Assault Suits Valkan liked to Gradius and Gundam with Transformers elements. 


	9. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 8

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 8 - Intergalatic Conclusions

by

Taro M.D

So I'm going to advance the plot a bit by getting the White Base to Cybertron... although I'm surprised that no one has called bull on how wormhole technology was used by Mintrovsky Particles to manipulate a tear into space to head towards Cybertron.

Guys it's fiction there are other worse ploys to get certain franchises together and even then I'm not usually good enough to get stuff going so most of the time I play by with what I know and then get to work.

Anyway we are wrapping up a few more plot ends and going fresh into a couple of new ones as we need to advance the story now that the main villian has shown up.

We start off by heading towards a resort in the Italian Riviera as the sun beats down as laying down in a deck chair is one blonde haired woman named Sayla Mass aka Artesia Som Deikun the younger sister of Edward Mass aka Casval Rem Deikun known in reality as Char Aznable, the Red Comet.

Ever since the war ended after the battle of A Baoa Qu, she took her brother's advice and essentially left the war as well as fearing for her life that being the youngest sibling of the Deikun family who founded the original Republic of Zeon, she would become the target for remnants of the Principality that wanted revenge for the death of the Zabi family although some loyalists were few these days... although she was safely given an escort away from the battle by Zeon's Security Forces defected from the last Zabi family member and were now helping the newly established Republic of Zeon.

For Sayla she had amassed a fortune from what was left of the gold bars that her brother gave her that day which she managed to live a life of luxury despite feeling guilty about some of the incidents that happened to hear during the war... from the death of Ramba Ral towards inadvertingly causing the death of Lala Sune,  
she was nearly terrified that her own brother nearly killed her.

Luckily she was very good at hiding and now that the war was over... she could finally decide to make her own life for herself although she worries about not only her brother but also Amuro Ray to whom she hasn't seen since the end of the war.

'I hope Amuro's doing ok...'

However she didn't know how bad things were really and that she would find out... certain members of the Earth Federation had already marked her as most wanted.

Meanwhile at the capital city of the Earth Federation to the city known as the highest in the world aka Lhasa in Nepal, the first meeting of the Council was about to take place... now that the war was over, the government was able to reclaim it's handling of Earth from the Military and began the long and hard task to rebuild themselves after most of humanity was killed off in a span of one year.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Earth Federation Committee, we are gathered here today to chair this first official meeting since the signing of the Granada Accords earlier this year."

Lots of murmurs and nods of heads as each member of the vast 200+ nations was glad to get this meeting underway... so they can get back on track of representing their member states.

"Now then the One Year War as you all know has taken a toll on not only on the lives of our soldiers but also on the amount of resources that we had all contributed... but now that saga has come to it's conclusions I would propose that we need to scale back some of the funding that we all contributed to."

"How much scaling back are we talking about Mr. Chairman?"

"Well enough until we all see some returns... but the amount can be discussed at a later time, now then onto the main topic of this meeting... the reconstruction efforts but also to welcome back Japan as well."

Everyone nodded their heads as the meeting began to take it's course.

**Yeah I wanted to point out here that the Earth Federation here in this story are very corrupt bastards who only care about the money and most of the time are very stupid and idiotic to some of the events that happen even though they are supposed to keep the people safe... I intend to show the events that would lead towards the corruption.**

Meanwhile back on Cybertron deep below the metallic surface is something that the human crew of the Versis wouldn't expect and that is the fact that there was underground flowing rivers, an extensive system of caves and underground forests... it was literally a sight to be seen but for those that live here, it wasn't anything new but the underground was a viable place to move supplies around keeping up the resistance... the captain of the ship was talking to Impactor, the head of the Wreckers.

"Don't worry this is normal for us, Cybertron may look scary on the surface but scratch past that and you'll get this..."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you all to our Autobase... your spacecraft there already arrived there where we will use our remaining resources to repair it."

"How are you going to be able to repair a ship like ours where you don't know if the technology?"

"Our technology is very advanced though so it will take nanoseconds to find the problem... more importantly Emirate Xaaron who is our leader wants to meet with you and your crew."

"Alright..."

The Captain being more concerned for his crew wanted to wait what this Xaaron wanted to see them about before discovering what forced the Versis down onto this strange world... eventually they finally arrived at a very large gate which had a lot of turrets sticking out before the gate opened up which was massive to see the inner workings of a fully functional base.

Various different sized mechanical beings went back and forth doing their tasks... the Versis crew looked around in surprise at how gigantic the base was, in some places some machines were participating combat training using a combination of live ammunition to close combat weaponry.

They also saw the Versis itself being repaired by unknown technology as what looked like engineers worked tirelessly and effortlessly... eventually they arrived at the heart of the base where a dark yellow and grey transformer with a grey head and glowing blue eyes. was waiting for Impactor to return.

"Emirate Xaaron I have returned."

"Well done Impactor on the success of your mission... I will debrief our visitors from another world whilst you go debrief your team and prepare for the next mission."

"Yes sir."

With that Impactor left the command center which left Xaaron alone with the crew of the Versis, they noted that he was about 20 to 30 feet tall which wasn't big compared to what they saw so far.

"Organics from another world, I welcome you all to Cybertron... I am Emirate Xaaron, leader of the Autobot resistance and sorry that you crashlanded upon our dying world."

"Dying world?"

"Yes this planet has been in an stalemate for nearly 4 million stellarcycles because of our war with the Decepticons and now our energy supplies are running dangerously low, it's a reason why we don't want you to stay as long as possible."

"Why's that?"

"The Decepticons are a malevolent race of cybertronian warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe. In response Optimus Prime our leader took several of the most loyal of our faction aboard the Ark to look for a planet full of energy but that was the last we heard from him so now we defend ourselves from the Cybertron Guard lead by the current stewardness himself Shockwave.

"Shockwave?"

"He is Megatron's most loyal commander and master of Military Operations currently he's the defacto leader also he's a literal computer on legs... we Autobots have struggled against his prowess but the deadlock has lead to our current crisis."

"What does Shockwave want with us?"

"He wants to interrogate you and learn where you come from... but he lacks the means to send a craft."

"Why would he not send a craft to our world?"

"Dwindling energy costs, the lack of personnel or the fact that last decacyle ago, Impactor and the Wreckers team disabled their last working spacecraft."

The Versis crew was confused about the term of decacyle and also stellarcycles which some have guessed to be years.

"Anyway we may be in short supply of energy but we Cybertonians are known for our super advanced technology which is why we've offered to repair your spacecraft for you, so that you can head back to your homeworld and forget about this world."

"Thank you very much for doing this."

"That's the only bit of good news, Cybertron all over is an active war zone which makes launching spacecraft usually an impossibility but within the ruins of Iacon, this is a safezone but it will be more likely that Shockwave will launch an attack on us soon as we're out in the open."

"How are you going to protect us?"

"I will dispatch a small platoon to help guard your launch..."

"Emirate Xaaron!"

Interrupting the meeting, a large brown and blue transformer entered the room as he was holding up a scanner of some kind.

"Ah Engineer Ironfist, how is the progress coming along?"

"The alien spacecraft although it wasn't as advanced as our ships, it was an easy job to complete the repairs."

"Excellent... now we need to transport your ship to the launch site so you can all can blast off from Cybertron."

"Thank you Emirate Xaaron."

Nearby the base was the Decepticon Sharpsight and a party of Sentinels... he figured out that learning where the trail would lead somewhere was his best bet and now redemption was in his sights.

"Sharpsight to HQ, Sharpsight to HQ... come in HQ."

"Shockwave here, I'm listening."

"I managed to locate the enemy's base, what are my orders?"

"Your orders are to maintain a watch until backup arrives."

"Understood Commander Shockwave."

Shockwave ended communication just as several large Seeker types were present in the room.

"Ensign Sharpsight has located the Autobot Resistence's HQ..."

"That's the one thing that runt has done right."

"Agreed... don't know why you keep him around Commander?"

"This crisis forces me to keep all available Decepticon as eager which includes the ensign."

"I don't know why you called us here though?"

"Because you seven are the most ruthless of all sweepers I have available..."

The seven sweepers grinned in malaciousness... one in purple, one in blue, one in yellow, one in navy, one in red,  
one in tan and finally the last one was shaded dark purple but had what seemed to be feminine in components.

"Hotlink, Bitstream, Nacelle, Sunstorm, Red Wing, Sandstorm and of course Slipstream I need you all to make sure that Sharpsight's mistake is not repeated again... the Autobots cannot be allowed to solve the energy crisis!"

"We'll make sure those Bots can't stop us! Alright let's get going!"

Hotlink was the first to transform into some sort of alien jetcraft which was followed by the others as a squadron of seven flew into the dead skies of Cyberton... as Shockwave went over to a lone console which flashed yellow.

"Megatron! Planet Cybertron to Megatron! Are you there Megatron!"

Hearing no answer made Shockwave sigh in frustration... not only he was running out of time but also Cybertron was out of time as well.

In the deep vastness of space, the four ships that came in through the portal were now flying at a cruising speed, the pattern of the formation is in a diamond shape with the purple ship on the rear, the red ship on it's left with the green ship on it's right with the blue ship in front... suddenly a voice was heard on the team's communications system.

"Gradius Squad standby for vocal authentication."

"Roger."

"Falchion Beta."

"Here Command."

"Jade Knight."

"I'm here Command."

"Lord British."

"Present."

"And finally Vic Vyper."

"I am here Command."

"Good, good... now you all know the objective of the mission?"

"Track down the Bacterian Spore before it take roots on a planetoid nearby and if we fail to stop it then we take it down the messy way."

"Do we really have to do the messy way?"

"Says you it's more fun if we decide to go hands on."

"It's very difficult because you are all 6000 years into the past where the era's technology has no means to successfully take out the Bacterians... but Command wishes you all to exercise caution and only interact with the era if it's an emergency otherwise you are all on your own from here on out."

"Roger Command, we will exercise all cautions."

"Good luck Gradius Squad!"

"ROGER! ALRIGHT TEAM LET'S GO FIND THOSE MONSTERS AND SQUASH THEM LIKE BUGS!"

"RIGHT!"

The ship's decide to accelerate towards the distance just as a few star systems ahead of them, the planetoid that was infected by the Bacterian Spore was slowly building up and up with now a small defense fleet gathering in the atmosphere... and then the orders were sent out telepathically, small fleets began to form and then the first one began to move out... their mission is to conquer anything in their path.

**FORESHADOWING**

Back to where the White Base was currently being stationed... three hours had indeed passed and every crew member was now attending their stations for the testing of the experimental dimensional portal gun that would allow them to discover where the Versis had disappeared too.

"Everyone standby for the testing of the Dimensional Portal Gun!"

"Roger, all personnel standby!"

Bright then turned his head towards Engineer Han who joined them on the bridge for this historic moment.

"Will this work Han?"

"The principles are there in theory Captain it's not been tested though..."

"...Alright, issue the order Eledore, everyone remains on standby in case anything goes wrong."

"Right Captain... all personnel be on standby."

"Alright Han it's all on you now."

Han nodded as he took the communication spot.

"Engineering Department how ready are we to fire the portal gun?"

"In a few seconds sir we're just making the last calibrations to the frequency."

"Good... I want everyone that is in engineering to get out asap."

"Roger sir!"

The White Base began to open a gate in it's side as the portal gun was now engaged.

"Portal Gun, deployed ready to fire off the test round."

"Energy Cells charged 100%."

"Everything is ready to go Captain!"

"ALRIGHT! DIMENSIONAL PORTAL GUN... FIRE!"

From the gun... electricity builds up from the Mintrovsky particles until they become light beams which then focused itself into a large oval shape before firing at to where the particles were originally and for a few seconds it looked like nothing was happening until a reaction in space saw the energy gather and then creating one large tear into space... the gun had did it's job.

"IT'S A SUCCESS! OH MY HAPPY DAYS!"

"Well... I'm surprised it worked out Han."

"I LITERALLY JUST MADE HISTORY! I'VE PRACTICALLY JUMPSTARTED SPACE TRAVEL BY 70 YEARS!"

Bright literally just made a big cough to get the engineer's attention.

"It's all fine and dandy if the gun tore a hole into space but it'll be useless if it's unstable..."

"If we go through it then we shall emerge on the other side intact Captain."

"Alright... everyone stay at your stations, helmsman begin making approaching speed then break into full speed!"

"Aye sir!"

The White Base activated into approaching speed slowly building up before they really went full speed and then went through the portal, inside it the subspace that was not previously explored began to react to the new object entering it's field which caused the ship to rumble.

"Captain?"

"Keep her steady!"

The next few minutes or so were terrifying to one's nervous system... the fear of completely getting it wrong fresh on everyone's mind yet they kept pressing forward, until at last though they reached the end of the subspace and eventually they got out of the end... arriving at Cybertron.

"We are officially out of the wormhole Captain!"

"Good, good slow down to cruise speed... all hands report!"

"All sections report ok, minor damage to the third thruster but otherwise perfectly fine."

"Alright then... let's see where we are, open main screen.

The entire crew then saw for themselves... the dead planet of Cybertron.

"My god..."

"Wow..."

"How long before the portal shuts?"

"Depends on how much power we used... we have at least a couple of hours."

"Then we better find the Versis then, Eledore can you detect the signal of the ship?"

"Sure Captain but I'm gonna need the ship to be silent in order for me to detect them."

"How come?"

"Whilst me and Eledore was in the Hover Truck Captain, he can pick up on moving objects and pinpoint their location so if there's a signal on that planet sir, Eledore can find it.

"Alright Helmsman cut the engines, Eledore I am counting on you."

"No need for extra pressure there..."

The engines were cut off and then Eledore put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes and began to hear out for any sounds that would come from the planet... a few minutes had passed with him carefully frowning his eyebrows but suddenly he opened his eyes.

"I can detect a signal on the surface... it's faint because of some sort of interference but I am certain that the Versis is down there."

"Good work Eledore, alright Helmsman take us on approaching speed, set a course for the planet's upper atmosphere."

"Yes sir!"

Back on Cybertron's surface near where Iacon is would we find the Versis crew all decked out in spacewear ready for the flight out... the ship feeling not only repaired but in places it felt new as well but they would have to find that out later, right now they were preparing to launch themselves out of Cybertron.

"Are we ready for launch?"

"Yes Captain we will be ready to go in 10 minutes."

"Good... good..."

"Don't worry about things here Versis... we will handle any Decepticon threat."

The voice that was new was the sort that was used to commanding platoons with his resolute attitude, normally he would be the sort of soldier that would be hailed as a hero but for Ultra Magnus he felt in his spark that he would rather be a soldier fighting Decepticons on the front line but since the deadlock happened, he was one of the few vetrean soldiers alongside his second in command that were still managed.

Ultra Magnus was a very, very tall robot although many Autobots often compared him to Optimus Prime or heck even be related to the great leader but he is not these things.

"Everyone's ready for the welcome party Magnus."

"Thanks Kup.

Kup was a grey bodied vetrean soldider of the war that due to the Energon Crisis had now started to show his age but he was still a valuable soldier with plenty of experience.

"Has everyone managed to be properly trained in firing a laserblaster?"

"Yes although some were slow on the uptake Magnus, we do have some promising recruits... especially that Arcee."

Ah yes Arcee, Magnus thought... one of the few Female Cybertronians to willingly join the Autobots alongside the infamous Elita One and her female crew, Arcee became one of the most promising recruits that Ultra Magnus gave the ok to train various Cybertronians into armed soldiers, although she was consistenly known for her pink and white colours, she was a VERY good sharpshooter and is very merciless in hand to hand combat... this was crucial for the resistance as she has a very large kill count as countless Sentinels fell to her skills.

"How about Hot Rod and Blurr?"

"Blurr reads very fast and learns quickly like he should... Hot Rod on the other hand..."

Kup grew visibly frustrated at the carefree attitude of the young transformer that drives his servos into overheat.

"I know old friend... but we really haven't got much soldiers to work with."

"That lad is brash and headstrong Magnus..."

"But he still listens to you from time to time."

"Only when I'm trying to beat some sense into his processor!"

"Now, now Kup..."

"Ultra Magnus this is AutoBase, how's the preperations for the alien's launch sequence?"

"We have secured our team's positions just in case for the eventual Decepticon approach."

"Roger... it's all down to the aliens now, we've done all we can... Autobase to alien spacecraft, are you prepared for launch?"

"Yes Autobase we are ready to launch in 10 minutes."

"Alright Magnus it's up to you and your team now."

"Roger."

Suddenly as the communication ended, The Versis detected signals.

"Captain!? We have signals... a lot of them."

"How many?"

"About 15 or so."

"That must be the Decepticons response to earlier..."

"Leave this to us and continue the countdown!"

"Alright... protect us until we can initiate the blast off."

"Let's go Autobots!"

Ultra Magnus prepared himself with it's blaster just as Kup did the same meanwhile the trio of Hot Rod, Arcee and Blurr were preparing themselves.

"The Decepticons are coming Blurr, Arcee are you ready guys?"

"Just let me aim my blaster at those creeps!"

"IagreewithHotRodletsblastsomeDecepticonsintheface!"

Eventually the Decepticons finally arrived as Sharpsight and his group of unnamed Sentinels made their approach.

"Surrender Autobot scum, those aliens are Decepticon guests!"

"We won't let you learn of their homeworld so you can suck up their energy for your nefarious deeds!"

"OUR WORLD IS ABOUT TO DRY UP YOU USELESS BOTS! Doesn't matter, Sentinels make sure that ship doesn't launch!"

"Yes sir."

"Autobots repel the Decepticons until our alien friends have launched!"

"Yes Magnus!"

"Yessir!"

The next few minutes saw Autobots and Decepticons exchange volleys of laserfire in the launch site with a few clear shots taking out 6 Sentinels in surprising accuracy, two of the kills belonging to Ultra Magnus whilst Blurr, Hot Rod, Arcee and Kup taking a kill each... things were going good.

"So far, so good this is like shooting robofish in a barrel."

"Youreallydon'twanttojinxthisforusnowdoyouHotRod!"

"There's nothing to worry about Blurr..."

"Hot Rod! Don't get too confident, we still have to repel the Decepticons for a few more minutes!"

"Don't worry old timer! We'll get through this!"

Suddenly several laser blasts from the skies signalled a change in pace where representatives from a Decepticon faction that Autobots always have difficulty against not to mention a vile curse word... the Seekers have arrived, Sharpsight was glad for the re-enforcements as each of them landed and then transformed into their robot forms.

"Seekers! Praise the Spark that Commander Shockwave sent you to help me."

"Yeah, yeah he sent us to bail you out again Sharpsight..."

"We always have to sort out your problems ain't that right Bitstream!"

"Yes Hotlink, the fact that Commander Shockwave sent us here usually means the commander hasn't got any hope for you runt.

"But I..."

"Know your place runt! We Seekers don't take special pride in rescuing inferior Decepticons that clearly fail time and time again, you are lucky Shockwave thinks your special because of this blasted deadlock!"

"Yeah!" Sandstorm was too eager to agree with Red Wing.

"No matter... we have Autobots to shoot into pieces!"

"Calm yourself Sunstorm, we have plenty of time!"

"I don't think Slipstream agrees with your view there Nacelle!"

Slipstream had just spotted Arcee... her eternal and hated rival from the early academy days, she had never forgotten that day when she was announced as the best pilot in academy and this fuelled her decision to become a member of the Decepticon Seekers... to overcome the Autobot Arcee.

"You Jerkbots take care of those other Autobots... the airbot in pink is mine!"

Slipstream began to fire towards Arcee although she didn't pay much attention until one laser shot went past her face and then she noticed who fired upon her, fury was marking itself all over.

"Boys let me take care of some business!"

Hot Rod and Blurr looked at each other and nodded before they began to fire upon the other Seekers in particular Sunstorm and Nacelle meanwhile Ultra Magnus and Kup were dealing with the group of Hotlink, Bitstream, Red Wing and Sandstorm plus remaining Sentinels and Sharpsight.

The next few minutes were very tough especially since the Seekers are very good shots and compared to Sentinels who are essentially machines without a conscious thought, they still aim very well and Kup got his shoulder shot at which made him stop firing.

"Blast it!"

"Kup are you ok!?"

"It's just a scratch Magnus... I can still fire."

"Versis how long before you are able to launch?"

"We'll be ready in 3 minutes."

"...Autobots hold on for 3 more minutes!"

"Ultra Magnus sir I don't think we can last another minute!"

"Keep trying!"

"Die Autobots!"

Suddenly two large laser blasts stopped the battle entirely... as both sides looked up, they saw a very large ship making it's appearance into the sky.

The White Base had found the Versis.

A lot earlier, The White Base had taken damage from the same defense mechanism that took down the Versis but since the ship was much larger, it only took surface damage and continued on it's way provided that the turrets of the ship destroyed the mechanisms... suddenly the signal began to beep.

"Captain it's the signal of the Versis, there are nearby!"

"Good! Track down the signal and make a course heading!"

"Aye sir!"

"Meanwhile I want all pilots to be available immediately just in case there's trouble downbelow."

"Is that a wise idea sir?"

"We might encounter resistance though..."

"Mirai's right! We may need to get the Versis crew off this world so all pilots need to sortie!"

"Alright Captain, pilots please get ready to sortie!"

Down below the decks into the hangar bay... Christina, Bernie, Sanders, Karen, Shiro and Sleggar went inside their machines to prepare for the launch.

Eventually they made it above where they saw the battle going on.

"Sir we have the Versis down below."

"Roger... we have two sides fighting as well, unknown origins... The Versis is being defended by one side it seems."

"Alright then, fire the particle cannons!"

After the laser blasts stopped the battle momentarily, the Versis were very happy to see the ship.

"Captain is that...!"

"It's the White Base!"

"Versis, are they friends of yours?"

"Yes Ultra Magnus, they are with us."

"White Base to Versis are you alright?"

"Yes White Base, we are fine... however we are a few minutes from being able to launch."

"Are the forces protecting you friends?"

"Yes the Autobots helped us out when we crashed."

"Roger, we'll give you the time needed for the launch... all units deploy, assist the Autobots!"

The hangar doors open out as the Gundams came out and landed onto the ground before they began to fire on the Decepticons who were surprised by the seemingly motionless machines began firing upon them and clearly a few Sentinels were taken out.

"Decepticons fight back!"

"We don't know how effective these aliens are!"

"Stop them launching!"

The attacks continued to and fro until the Versis's thrusters began to activate.

"Alright we are ready to launch Captain!"

"Go ahead Ensign! Prepare for Blastoff!"

"Roger!"

The Versis began to lift off as it headed off into the upper atmosphere just as the Decepticons looked defeated and then got angry at the failure of losing all their chances of knowing where the aliens .

"Curse the Allspark!? We've failed!"

"Don't you mean... YOU failed Sharpsight!"

"I mean..."

"Oh well it doesn't matter, we've lost this fight Seekers... time to retreat!"

The Seekers stopped battling although Slipstream glared at Arcee from a distance before she joined the others in transforming before moving away from the battle and leaving Sharpsight on it's own.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly he felt the whirrings of many laser guns and blasters aiming at him... with Ultra Magnus being the one in front.

"You are on your own Decepticon, you have two options... either you run away and go back to Shockwave OR you can try and fight but you will risk being deactivated."

"Curse you Autobots, you have DOOMED US ALL!"

Sharpsight decided to transform into it's transport mode and ride off back into Decepticon territory as the Autobots and the White Base Gundamns stood down from fighting... with Shiro looking on especially since Ultra Magnus came up to it's machine.

"For a machine there alien, it is rather impressive."

"Thanks... you looked pretty sharp out there."

"We have fighting for millions of stellarcycles now so I'm used to fighting... it's in my servos."

"Are you all going to be alright?"

"Thank you for the concern alien but we will cope fine, like we told the Versis... we didn't want your world to be involved in our war so that's why we offered to help."

"Alright then... I didn't get your name."

"It's Magnus, Ultra Magnus... and you are?"

"Shiro... Shiro Amada."

"Thanks for the assistance Shiro Amada of White Base."

Shiro inside the mech nodded before a message came loud and clear.

"Everyone, the Versis has reached safe orbit and is waiting for us to join it... all units return please, we are leaving this planet."

Shiro then turned it's mech and offered it's hand out in a friendship shake to which Ultra Magnus replied and in a handshake made friends.

"Safe Journies Shiro Amada of White Base."

"Thanks Magnus... and keep safe."

"I will, goodbye!"

Shiro's mech nodded before it activated it's boosters and proceeded to fly high into the sky with the other Autobots watching about the stories that they will tell for a while of saving an alien species from being exploited by a warmongering faction.

But the war will continue on.

Back on Earth, lightyears ahead... in fact, far below the surface of the earth... a very large flaming entity was burning bright underground cursing the fact that he had just lost the replacement to his most loyalist of servants, The Great General of Darkness.

"CURSE THOSE MAZINGERS! CURSE THEM WITH EVERY ONUCE OF MY CORE! DEFEATING THAT USELESS GREAT MARSHALL WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

Now that he had no followers remaining... he was literally in a bind, cursing the fact that he should of kept tabs on his 8th army, his own personal unit but he had no need of it because he relied on his 7 units of warriors and generals.

"IF ONLY I HAD THE MEANS OF REBUILDING MY FORCES! I CAN CRUSH THOSE HUMANS!"

"Perhaps I can be of help?"

The entity was interrupted with the sudden appearance of a sight that it hasn't seen in thousands upon thousands of years...

"SARDONA?"

"Yes Emperor of Darkness, it is Sardona Tactical Genius of the Zodiacals and I believe I can get you what you need... as long as you can help me with my mission."

"BUT OF COURSE MY OLD FRIEND! AN ENEMY OF THE HUMANS IS A WELCOME ALLY!"

Sardona grinned evily as he got to work with resupplying the Emperor of Darkness with the means that allowed it to create the Mycenae Empire and slaughtered the denizens of Bardos.

It was to be a glorious meeting.

That is officially the end of the Cybertron segment for this saga... perhaps a revisit before the end but I now want to move on with new segments and new angles to work with, essentially I want to get us moving and there's a hint of it at the end of the last Super segment with Patlabor.

This was also a difficult chapter to write up as well considering that Transformers knowledge was lacking and yet I added characters from G3 and also use the Seekers as added enemies, also I'm using the whole Slipstream is female part to give Arcee a rival that will function in story overall.

So back to the Super side next and it'll probably be a while since this chapter took a lot out of me... and I want to wrap up a saga in Digimon before coming back here.

If you want to tell me how you thought of this chapter, go ahead and write a review... I will view suggestions openly! 


	10. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 9

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 9 - Getter Team Sorts Again!

by

Taro M.D

We now have new scenarios emerging from the end of all that... Patlabor going after the Robot Mafia's convoy as well as Mazinger Z's crew meeting with Tetsujin and then we have the deep space rescue of the Versis crew by the White Base and of course the Getter Team training not knowing that demons that are not of their universe now emerging... alongside the Vic Vyper squad with the Bacterions and of course the Transformers.

To cover this there will be 2 paths each... The Super Path and the Real Path as it were for at least a few episodes or so before the groups finally meet, think of these as stages in an actual SRW game.

You can tell from the title that the big boys are now gonna come out to play and to begin with, we are going to see the Getter Team get their main start in the saga as they are continuing to do their training flights.

So I do believe it's time to start.

The New Saotome Institute was very busy at the moment as all the important personnel including Doctor Saotome who was looking through the data of the recent tests and the combination training data.

"Professor, the data's shows no problems with Getter Robo."

"Excellent keep a watchful eye for anything that goes wrong."

"Yes sir."

Professor Saotome was at hard work as he was... the secret projects that he couldn't tell anyone apart from the personnel that were in the room were also sworn not to reveal what was going on... he knew that one day the Getter Machines would not be strong enough which is why he currently initiated the programe that was going on... the building of new Getter Machines... problem is though he hasn't got the names for each of the 3.

'I need to figure out names soon... then the special project can begin.'

As soon as he began to thought to himself, Michiru followed by Musashi entered the lab.

"Father. We're here."

"Ahhh Michiru good to see you... and you are doing much better Musashi."

"Yes sir... I'm slowly getting there, hopefully I'll be back up there with Ryo and Hayato."

"Of course Musashi but you need to heal up more."

"I still don't like it being on the ground..."

"Mother misses you Father."

Professor Saotome held a very sad smile on his face, his long suffering wife Kazuko has been through a lot... she was like many japanese children growing up from difficult turbulent wartimes where she lost her parents to an airstrike causing her trauma to act up... it also led to some very difficult situations where she was against him developing weapons against the Dinosaur Empire, now he wanted to make sure that the weapons that he wanted to develop would be handed off with several experienced staffers who can take over the grunt work with little ease.

"Is she with Genki?"

"Yes they went off into town nearby..."

The Professor nodded as he quickly went over to a station to look over the data it received, the important thing was research and preperation just in case something would attack Japan now that the One Year War was over, he was amongst the various people that knew about the attack of the Space Center since the Institute originally had to deal with the Robot Mafia alongside the Dinosaur Empire.

"Once this is all completed Michiru... I was thinking that maybe you, me, your mother and Genki can finally spend some quality time together."

This made Michiru smile because in the last year or so, they really didn't have a lot of spare time to spend with each other and before her elder brother Tatsuhito's death... they used to do a lot of things together but before things can progress... an alarm sounded and everyone looked up.

"What's happening!?"

"Sir the new long range sensors are going off... something's happening in this location."

"Hmmm that is near where Ryouma and the others are training..."

"Professor what could it be?"

"I don't know Musashi... the Dinosaurs are dead so it's not them and judging from the readings, it's giving out a similar heat source to a Mechasauras..."

"Father?"

"Alright it's decided... The Getter Team must investigate."

Professor Saotome reached over to the communication device that communicates with Getter Robo and pressed the on switch.

"Ryouma are you there? It's an emergency."

"Yes Professor I am here."

"Listen up boys... there's a strange reading that we've just picked up that is not far from your location, you all need to investigate it immediately... Benkei this may be your first encounter with a bad guy so I need you to follow Ryouma and Hayato and make sure you follow everything they say."

"Yes Professor... I'm confident enough."

"Alright then everyone... LET'S GO!"

The pair of them nodded as the three ships then proceeded to change directions and move towards the southwest direction.

Hundreds of miles away and an ocean changes the scene as an off shore oil rig is the location where workers are doing their daily routines and maintenances especially with one Sparkplug Witwicky in charge although he has shirt open with a white undershirt and he was hard at work.

"Give me a hand Spike! We got to raise this bit and flush it out."

"Right Dad! I'll get the bailer!"

Spike Witwicky headed off, he was a very loyal son to Sparkplug and loved him very much even when his mother died years ago, he raised him with the same values that he was given from his father and his father before him,  
this made him very close to Sparkplug and in return the senior was proud of his loyal and hard working son.

However that was going to be ruined at this precise moment.

"DIVE, DIVE!"

Overhead the Decepticons consisting of Megatron leading the troops consisting of Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, three unknown looking Seeker types, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream descended down in an attack dive heading to the oil rig in which Sparkplug noticed.

"LOOK UP THERE!"

The workers noticed too late as Megatron landed on the platform with a resounding heavy metallic thud... to which the other Decepticons landed with similar thuds... to the humans, the visitors were very big about as big as Mobile Suits or Zakus.

"What is it!?"

"What are they!?"

Some workers decided to grab their tools and various rocks decided to throw them at Megatron as they were bounced off them with resounding dinks and thuds but the Decepticon just looked at them and frowned feeling the effects were like spaceflys.

"COME ON!"

Starscream was also getting hit but he reacted out of mere annoyance when Megatron easily picked up a steel pipeline whilst he was still being bombarded by tools, stones and other metallic objects.

"LOOK OUT!"

Megatron easily tossed the pipeline towards the group of workers as not only one was tripped up by the steel but also forced the workers to jump off the oil rig itself which was already in a high place just as Sparkplug was forcibly grabbed by Rumble and held strongly against the wall of the rig watched in horror by Spike.

"STOP! LET GO OF MY DAD!"

Spike did the only thing he could do and that was to hit Rumble in the back hard with his fist but a resounding thud meant no effect and for his efforts, Spike was just pushed hard back a bit by Rumble as he fell into the ocean, Sparkplug having heard the sound brought up his legs to use as leverage to get out of Rumble's grip and succeeding.

"SPIKE!"

Sparkplug shouted concerned about his son as he dove head first into the Pacific Ocean... Megatron wanted to get things over with.

"STARSCREAM! Active the Null Ray NOW!"

Starscream aimed his cannon at the energy generator of the oil rig and with one blast completely disables the base device.

"Soundwave prepare the Energon cubes!"

From Soundwave's chest emerged a bright purple cube to which several were produced into stacks of three as Skywarp and Thundercracker headed over to the main pump to prepare as Skywarp easily turned the wheel due to it's size and strength, Thundercracker held onto the hose that filled the Energon Cubes with crude oil before Skywarp then after filling several cubes full of oil, pressed down on top of the cube and then squishing it down into smaller cubes of now very glowing energy.

"WE DID IT MEGATRON! THE ENERGY IS OURS, WE CAN GO BACK TO CYBERTRON!"

"YOU... FOOL STARSCREAM... This is a small fraction of the energy we need, we must suck this planet earth dry!"

Starscream would agree except he spotted something that made him gasp.

"IT'S THE AUTOBOTS!"

Optimus Prime and his battle team finally flew down onto the oil rig.

"DECEPTICONS TRANSFORM!"

Megatron flipped up as he turned into his gun mode which looked like a classic Walther P-38 pistol which then landed onto Starscream's hands as he in turn used it as his own gun firing off Megatron's signature particle beam towards where the Autobots descending getting close a few times but the team finally landed and started to fire off their own blasters which of course reignited the ancient conflict between Autobot and Decepticon especially since Optimus Prime came close and Megatron transformed into his big appearance before the two eternal rivals grappled once more.

"Don't Interfere Prime!"

"Give it up Megatron!"

"The universe is mine!"

All over the rig, Autobot and Decepticon were engaging in fist fights, exchanging laser blasts and fighting with what can be used as weapons all the more while the crude oil was leaking all over the place mindlessly ignored by the warring conflictors, meanwhile Skywarp and Reflector were about to take the Energon Cubes away when Prowl and Jazz fired upon them destroying one of the stacks before they took off into the air...  
meanwhile Laserbeak got into Optimus's face as this allowed Megatron to make a leap into the air knowing that he got what he came for.

"SO LONG PRIME! HAVE A NICE SWIM!"

Megatron fired off his particle cannon at the supports of the oil rig completely destroying them and sending the Autobots into the water also allowing the crude oil to flow like a gusher which in turn caused a lot of damage... something Megatron knew what to do.

"HERE'S SOMETHING TO KEEP YOU WARM!"

Megatron fired his cannon again this time aiming them at the silo tanks causing a massive explosion which in turn caused Megatron to laugh maniacally as the second silo blew up allowing the Decepticon to make it's exit with the others carrying the remaining stacks of energon to which the explosions caused the leaking oil to burst into soaring hot flames.

"HELP! WE CAN'T GET OUT!"

The remaining human workers were trapped in the wreckage of the oil rig including Sparkplug and Spike.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!"

Optimus Prime heard this and began to swim over to where the humans were calling for help.

"THE FIRE! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!"

Optimus was trying to lift the debris but being an alien robot and considering how difficult Earth's gravity was to the Cybertronian.

"I can't lift it... it's too heavy! Grab onto me! Keep your heads above the water."

Optimus said as the oil fires began to swarm around them as all over the destroyed area especially Huffer who was currently trapped by girders.

"MY ARM... IT'S JAMMED IN HERE, I CAN'T GET IT OUT!"

"I'LL GET YOU LOOSE HUFFER, DON'T PANIC!"

Brawn who was nearby and not affected by the flames swam quickly over to Huffer as his arm began to get out a wielding torch that was not affected by water.

"UGH... ugh... there's two things I hate Brawn."

"What are they?"

"Fire... and water."

"Great! You're in the right place! There!"

Brawn finally freed Huffer from his predictament.

"Thanks Brawn! Let's take off!"

Brawn and Huffer got out of the water as Optimus was still lifting the girders trapping Sparkplug and Spike before he turned towards the blazes.

"TRAILBREAKER!"

"HERE PRIME!"

Trailbreaker waved as he lead a bunch of humans onto a makeshift floating device keeping them safe.

"ACTIVATE YOUR FORCE SHIELD AND TAKE A SHOT AT THAT FIRE!"

"I'LL GIVE HIM A HAND!"

Wheeljack came alongside Trailbreaker who now decided to fly above the area and activated it's unique power which is creating a forcefield using an amplied laser cannon that gives off a green hue before Wheeljack drew it's right fist in to use it's speciality power... the ability to use a powerful foam which completely extinguishes the fires and saving the remaining workforce that was not killed by the intense flames or the deep water of the Pacific meanwhile Prime finally has built up the strength to overturn the girders keeping the Witwickys captive.

"Almost have it..."

The Witwickys finally got loose and climbed onto Optimus's shoulders for support just as the girder finally got shoved aside.

"There!"

"CATCH!"

Jazz turned his hand out into a grappling hook to which he threw it to Prime whom caught it with ease before Jazz began to pull back, his mass and size effectively acting like a heavyweight whilst Optimus flew across the water like a motorboat before finally getting out of the water where Jazz was relieved, the Witwickys looked up to their savior.

"I don't know who you are but you have saved our lives."

"We are Autobots, we're from Cybertron... a planet far from Earth.

Optimus Prime pointed towards the sky when he mentioned Cybertron... Spike got very excited.

"Another planet? Like in space!? That's awesome!"

"Those who tried to harm you are called Decepticons... we must stop them from destroying your world."

Optimus's eyes glowed bright blue as he finished his proclimation.

"Can we help?"

"We are the only ones that can stop the Decepticons unfortuately."

"But my son Spike and I know more about Earth than you do."

Sparkplug said as he pointed towards Optimus Prime but the large transformers realising that he and the Autobots may need help with learning about the planet decided to accept their request.

"Hmmmm... maybe you can help us."

The joy on Spike's face was evident especially since he was denied a chance to go into space to aid the Federation by his father even though they were under the opression of Zeon for a whole year... they decided not to tell the Autobots about the One Year War yet.

Meanwhile back in Japan, the two Patlabor units were making ground on the convoy that was ahead of them as rounds were exchanged between a few of the Mafia units that were escorting the convoy although a few of them were damaged.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! GIVE IT UP NOW!"

"NEVER! I RATHER FACE DEATH THAN BEING LOCKED UP IN SOME CAGE!"

The exchanges got fiercer again with bullets and laser blasts being exchanged but a very loud noise that didn't belong to neither was heard very well as suddenly a very large red monster just landed... it was a nightmareish combination between a scaly dragon, red crystals that looked like it was alive and finally a cross between a sheep and a goat.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

The monster clearly not russled by the noise roared again in a sound that was clearly not meant for most human ears to understand... yet it turned it's attention onto the Mafia convoy.

"What do we do?"

"Why would it want to come after us?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The one that just screamed his fear in the form of anger just as the monster made it's sudden move... ramming it's claws into the center of the mech essentially crushing the pilot very brutally before throwing it to the side which caused the machine to explore.

"DAMN YOU!"

The other Mafia mech unit tried to get a hit to the monster but it's fist collided with the red crystal which nullified some of the damage before it did the unlikeliest thing... it MELTED the mech's fist.

"WHAT THE!"

Then the damaged mech got a face full of fire as the monster breathed down a torrent which was so hot that it dissolved the machine... the Patlabors that were watching the mindless slaughter suddenly got very scared and very out of their depths because their training didn't cover demons from another dimension.

"Are any of you seeing this?"

"Yes Izumi, I am... hold your ground."

"Why Shinohara? It just murdered two of those Mafias."

"I know I saw the same thing as you did but we need to approach this carefully."

"That thing is literally a walking hazard and you want me to remain CALM!?"

"Asuma-san is right Noa, we don't know how strong it is and if we attack it now, we won't know if we can contain the threat."

"I JUST WANT TO SHOOT THIS THING FULL OF LEAD, ITS UNARMED WHICH MEANS I CAN TAKE IT!"

"OHTA NO BAKA STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Ohta recoiled at the angry voice of Kanuka who is Team 2's communications officer as the team's driver sighed in frustration.

"I wish I hadn't of gotten up today..."

"What the heck is it doing?"

The monster began to roar in a different tone before it began to react to something coming up through it's stomach before it retched out several small demon like creatures which made everyone react with disgust.

"That is just disgusting!"

"They look like demons?"

"DEMONS!?"

Unfortuately one of the remaining Mafia units decided that it wasn't going to go down without a fight and proceeded to charge the red monster.

"YOU'LL BE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

Charging in with it's beam saber drawn was the last mistake it did because as soon as it attacked, the small demons began to screech and two of them charged towards the mech before they attached themselves onto the Mafia unit and then proceeded to explode which killed the demons AND the mech in a seemingly suicide attack.

"OH MY GOD!"

"... We are way past our depth here."

The demons then turned towards the Patlabor units and screeched amongst themselves before the monster growled in agreement before it's attention was now shifted onto the pair.

"GREAT! NOW THEY ARE INTERESTED IN US!"

"I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! EAT LEAD YOU FREAKS!"

Ohta got out his pistol from his leg holster and proceeded to start shooting the demons to which Noa was forced to do the same as she fired from her pistol... the barrage of rounds caught a good few of the demons by surprise as they dissolved into vapours once a critical part was damaged.

"See that Noa?"

"I do, Ohta."

However the monster decided to attack with it's tail and proceeded to smack everybody back a few feet from the sheer strength... which caused the large pistols to be knocked back a few feet and left the Patlabors vulnerable.

"This is not good..."

"GET...!"

"...TER BEAM!"

Suddenly a large purple beam strikes the monster hard forcing it back some distance as the demons noticed what caused the attack and it was Getter 1 proudly glaring at the monsters.

"Menancing Officers of the Law monster? Not while we're here."

"Not just any officers Ryouma but members of Tokyo Metro's Special Vehicle Section 2."

"SV2?"

"Yes Benkei... pilots of Patrol Labors."

"Ah ok... the ones designated to counter the effects of Dr Hell's terror?"

"That's the one..."

In the confusion, Izumi looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes... the infamous Getter Robo just saved them from the monster and she being the otaku was in near distance of one of the infamous Super Robots but she had a job to do.

"Are you alright officers?"

"Yes we're fine thank you!"

"Yes!"

"We will handle this thing, you two need to get to a safe place."

Izumi was surprised that she heard a familar voice that she hadn't heard in years... the child of her father's best friend and most often times a very stubborn drinking partner.

'Nagare-san!'

"Izumi we need to pull back."

"Ohta?"

"That monster is beyond our training... those small demons we can take on but that thing is too strong."

"...Yeah."

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS, YOU WANT US, COME GET US!"

The Two Patlabors made their away from the scene with a few of the small demons deciding to pursue whilst the other ones looked upwards at Getter Robo... at the lab, Professor Saotome was watching the monsters alongside Michiru and Musashi.

"Ryouma, Hayato, Benkei are you there?"

"Yes Professor we're listening."

"Good... we just did a prelimiary scan and what I can tell you is those monsters are emitting a very powerful heat source, the little ones are emitting a power source close to an explosion but the big one is the one I'm concerned about."

"How come?"

"If it's what I think it is... we are all in danger."

"That bad Professor?"

"The energy it's giving out is close to a thermonuclear device... literally it will cause countless miles of devastation if it did explode."

"How come it got stunned by the Getter Beam sir?"

"Getter Beams aren't effecting the overall energy flow, it can be damaged just it won't be enough..."

"I see... so what are the options?"

"Well we need to get it far from the ground so it can explode safely so Benkei you may need to use Getter 3 to give it enough force."

"But sir I barely had enough time to perfect Musashi Sempai's special technique."

"Don't worry Benkei I think you are good enough to pull it off, otherwise I wouldn't of chucked you several times if I knew that you can pull it off."

Benkei still winced from when Musashi decided to put him through the most extreme of training methods... lots of strength exercises, learning Judo the hard way and finally being thrown countless times by a fierce Judo master made his body toughened and ready to master Getter 3.

"Alright sempai if you think I'm ready then I'm ready too."

"That's the spirit Benkei!"

"Alright then... Hayato change into Getter 2 and get rid of the small demons, since they are on land you can use your speed to outpace them."

"Yes sir... Ryouma allow me to take care of the little pests."

"No problem Hayato... OPEN GET!"

Getter 1 opened up quickly and the three ships burst away causing the small demons confusion with the big monster roaring in response as it watched.

"CHANGE GETTER 2, SWITCH ON!"

With Jaguar firing towards the ground, Bear followed it and then proceeded to dock with it before Eagle completed the final part creating a land based machine that had red legs, a yellow torso and a large white upper body with glowing yellow eyes and a very large circular drill.

The red monster was not impressed and roared loudly which caused the demons to make their way over but they were about to find out why Getter 2 was the master of the land.

"Now you see me..."

Suddenly Getter 2 disappeared from view causing the demons to be concerned as they looked all over until suddenly Getter 2's arm grabbed the nearest one in it's claw grip.

"...NOW YOU DO! GETTER ARM!"

Crushing the demon in it's grip, it didn't explode which meant that the energy it used only triggered by triggering it's explosive core but not if the energy wasn't built up... which gave Hayato an idea.

"Professor I am going to try something."

"Hayato will this a prove?"

"Yes sir, it will prove something just now..."

"Go ahead then and be careful."

"Yes sir... DRILL STORM!"

Getter 2's Drill began to rotate on it's own generating energy until it began to develop a powerful tornado emitting from the extremely high speeds strikes all the demons at once paralyzing them at once and making them immbolised... the red monster wasn't effected as he chuckled but he wasn't focused on that... Getter 2 was about to unleash some speed.

"DRILL ARM!"

Rushing through each of the stunned demons one by one, piercing them by drill... Getter 2 managed to get all of them before launching the drill with the demons at the red monster causing a massive explosion which damaged the creature but it was still standing... although it's armor was slightly cracked with it's red crystals chipped.

"Good work Hayato, you damaged the monster and took care of all the little demons!"

"But I've lost my drill... so it was risky."

Suddenly the red monster charged in and proceeded to use it's flame broiling hot breath to attack Getter 2 despite the fact that the machine was capable of survivng magma for a limited time... however this flame was way stronger than magma and it felt like a flashfire... Professor Saotome and his crew were looking at the data and the temperature alarm was blaring out instantly.

"Hayato! Getter 2 won't be able to survive for much longer in that flame! You need to break apart immediately!"

"Yes Professor... OPEN GET!"

The three jets broke apart instantly as the red monster started to breath fire in all directions trying to destroy the Getters but the quick antics of Ryouma and Hayato proved to be no problem although for Benkei it was pushing him to the limits.

"Benkei!? Watch yourself!"

"Benkei listen to me, you need to use Getter 3 to send the monster into the air and away from the ground."

"Right Ryouma-san...

Benkei was able to recover and now flying overhead with Hayato and Ryouma besides him... the newly promoted test pilot was now about to make his first official Getter Combination.

"CHANGE GETTER 3, SWITCH ON!"

Benkei pressed the button just as the planes made a nosedive to the ground with Jaguar hovering about the surface before Eagle docked with it in a vertical postion before Bear completed the process transforming it into a land based super robot with tank treads, two large yellow arms and two large missiles on the side of it's head.

The monster saw the new form and charged towards it with it's fangs open but Benkei approached the situation and the Getter assumed the stance of a baseballer mixed with a martial artist and awaited the closeness of the beast... and then just as it got close, Getter 3 made the move.

"GETTER MISSILE!"

Banging it's chest hard triggers the two missiles on it's head to fire at once which smashed against the monster's face in an explosion trigger a roar of pain from the beast but that was nothing when Getter 3 got into it's face.

"GETTER SMASH!"

Delivering a few rounds of it's fist onto the dragon's face shattered scales and teeth away but the creature fought back using it's own claws and began to tear into Getter 3 as well.

"Ugh... so strong..."

"Benkei you have to fight back! Getter 3 is the strongest of all the Getters!"

"...alright... MACHINE GUNS!"

Getter 3's tank section opened up and instantly barrage upon barrage of special bullets collided with the torso of the monster chipping away at the scaly armor and exposing more of the vulnerable underside which Benkei knew to cause a lot of damage.

"GETTER CRUSH!"

Shattering the underside's armor with lefts and rights followed by a double punch... the monster was now visibly in pain and began to bleed out in a very bright liquid that was seeping onto the ground causing some interesting reactions...

"NOW BENKEI!"

"YES!"

Before the monster can react, Getter 3 quickly went backwards some distance and then threw out it's arms as they extended in all directions and then grabbed it in two solid grips before pulling it back... the words of Musashi sempai coming into his head.

"MUSASHI SEMPAI SPECIAL! DAAAAAAAAAISETSUZAN OROSHI!"

The force of the move and the speed of the arms coming back is the same of generating a very powerful F-5 tornado which generated a lot of force as the monster was spun around and around and then eventually thrown very high into the air as it spun round and round and then for no apparently there was an explosion.

"Did I get him!?"

"No Benkei the heat signature is still there... and it's rising a lot!"

"Damn it..."

"Alright Benkei leave the finishing blow to me, it's now in the air and the air is my specialty."

"Ok Ryouma-san! OPEN GET!"

Getter 3 disassembled as the three jets moved full speed into the air with Eagle soaring way past the two as Jaguar and Bear began the preperations to become Getter 1 as the two combined to provide the arms, torso and legs.

"CHANGE GETTER 1, SWITCH ON!"

The combined form moved to dock with Eagle as it provided the head before the red cape descended and the machine flew into the air really quickly.

"2 seconds Benkei that was a much better time."

"Thanks Hayato-san."

"Alright you two, let's focus on the monster!"

On the ground below just as the mecha convoy was secured by SV-2... Noa and Ohta watched the battle from below.

"They are amazing are they not Ohta?"

"Definetly the remarkable power of a Super Robot... and in sync too, it makes my blood boil in excitement!"

"Yeah... huh?"

Izumi noticed something in the sky as a bright red flash appeared... and it stunned her, the red monster had grown wings of it's own and not only was it still damaged but it was glowing very bright and it was very angry as a deafening roar was heard for several, several miles... Getter 1 in the air was not impressed as it stood there, it's cape gleaming in the sun.

"He's seemed pissed Ryo."

"Yes it seems Hayato..."

"Ryo-san..."

"Don't worry Benkei, I'm not afraid of some snapping turtle! GETTER CUTTER!"

Charging in with it's bladed forearms out but that was countered by the very sharp claws of the monster as the both of them ended up at a stalemate before Getter 1 was pushed back a bit.

"What strength..."

"Ryo watch out!"

"What..."

Getter 1 was hit by a torrent of flames that caused a few singe marks.

"Damn you!"

"Ryouma listen, I have made modifications to Getter 1's cape now it can be used as a makeshift shield."

"Thanks Professor! Now let's see that monster try that again!"

And it did... just as it breathed it's fire attack, Getter 1 pulled it's cape over itself and took the blow for then using the disguise of the cloak... Getter 1 pulled out it's signature weapon just as the cape was taken off.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"

Charging in and slashing the monster's upper chest caused damage as the Getter Ray enhanced axe cut into the scaly armor of the monster slicing it like hot butter causing damage... as the monster brought his own claws up which were being powered up by the crystals on it's shoulders.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!"

Throwing the tomahawk out which then curved into an arc literally tore through the claws like a buzzsaw making the monster screech in pain which then made it pissed off so it literally rammed into Getter 1 and divebombed all the way to the ground causing a massive dust cloud to pop up... which was near the Patlabors.

"OH NO!"

The monster was about to do a point blank fire blast to Getter 1's face... all seemed lost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly the monster got a large baton shoved into it's right eye and it burst causing a lot of liquid to flow out of the socket as it then got smashed off by Getter 1's fist before the monster knew what was happening,  
it suddenly got a riot gun to the face.

"EAT THIS FREAK!"

Suddenly loud noises were heard as Izumi screamed pure hot blood as she unloaded round upon round into the monster's chest causing noises... but then Ohta came along and joined in with the riot gun display, two successive barrages of shotgun shells to the monster's chest exposed something that looked like it's core.

"Ryo-san is that?"

"Yes Benkei... it's the monster's core, take it out and we take out the monster.

"How are we gonna get it into the air?"

"Don't worry Getter-san! We'll do the hard work!"

A feminine voice was heard in the cockpits as Alphonse the machine that the voice came from suddenly went into a fit of rage as it struck the monster's head over and over again with the stun baton that came out of it's left arm until the noticable cracks were beginning to be heard... as instead of bone and muscle, it seems to be crystal like with more weird coloured fluids.

"OHTA! GO!"

Ohta kept pounding the head with the butt of the riot gun allowing more damage to be inflicted yet the monster threw them back and smacked Ohta's Ingram with it's tail sending him back some distance.

"DAMN YOU!"

Izumi was known in the squad for her unique way of using the iron link which conviently came up from it's right foot and then throwing the line towards the monster as it wrapped around it's neck before Alphonse grabbed hold of what was left and then proceeded to strangle the monster with the cable harshly pressed to it's neck.

"DIE!"

Hearing the monster struggle and it's screams whilst having the wire chisel through you neck and what seemed to be a few moments... Izumi screamed at the top of her lungs as the monster was decapitated with the strange liquids going everywhere but a new problem began to emerge as the body of the creature was still alive and it's core began to grow brightly and then increase temperature.

"OFFICER YOU HAVE TO MOVE!"

"YES!"

Izumi got out of the way just as Ohta grabbed the body of the beast and proceeded to throw it into the air with all of it's might.

"NOW!"

"THE FINISHING BLOW!"

Getter 1's stomach began to glow bright purple, ready for it's best attack.

"GETTER BEAM!"

Striking the body with the full power of the Getter Beam, the attack fired at full blast sending the monster high into the air where the core began to detonate causing a very powerful explosion that was literally like the power of a themonuclar blast... the explosion could literally be seen for tens of miles.

Sardona who just his eyes closed felt the lifeforce of one of his creatures suddenly going dead.

"It seems one of the scout units has been killed..."

"Must of been by the accused Getter Robo!"

The new visitor in the chamber appeared as a large brown humanoid with scales, wearing a purple uniform with a pterodactyl like headdress with wings and a very large black cape showed up.

"Ah General Bat, I'm glad you've decided to accept my offer."

"Of course Sardona, the chance to avenge my emperor, the supreme ruler of the Dinosaur Empire and future ruler of this world was too much to resist... but tell me something, why are you not saddened by the loss of one of your soldiers."

"General... in war, you always send the weakest to fight first to assess the might of your enemy and then you bring in your best and crush them whilst they are weak!"

"That is devious Sardona..."

"Best part is the other scout units will assess the capabilities of these primitive universals and then I will be the one that will crush them!"

'I'll work for now with this Sardona but it will be worth it to destroy the Getter Team!'

So yeah I wanted to replicate a Getter Robo battle and I felt that I did a decent job... yeah General Bat who is a villian who only showed up in the Manga verse as well as SRW Alpha/Gaiden is going to be another big villian joining alongside the Emperor of Darkness, Two unknown returning villians, Branch and the Robot Mafia with the Real Side dealing with the Bacterians and another unknown villian group I haven't come up with yet alongside the Decepticons being OVERALL villians of the arc and of course Sardona the First Flame.

Also it's the end of the first episode of Transformers so from now it will be a mix of actual plot and to work in into the actual plot of said story.

That is what I got and I believe I want to reveal the unknown villian group but I haven't got an idea yet maybe add in another series for context but I said Patlabor was going to be the last inclusion so I'll think about it for a bit.

The whole Federation is corrupt angle will play in three arcs with the first one showing off HOW it began so it chronicles the rise of the Titans which means Arc 2 will contain Stardust Memory and Arc 3 having Gundam Zeta/Double Zeta.

Anyway I am done for now, next part will be the revised second episode of Tetsujin 28 with Mazinger Z!


	11. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 10

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 10 - The Irresistible Force vs The Inmoveable Object

by

Taro M.D

This chapter is going to be the big meeting between the originators of the Super Robot genre, the successor to the original Gigantor, the very first super robot and Mazinger Z, the definition of a Super Robot whose pilot invented the hot blooded protagonist model that would create a variety of legendary characters.

When I thought about what would I do and it's simple... Episode 2 of New Tetsujin 28 provided the answer so instead of Tetsujin going on a rampage at Branch's hands, he's going to do the smart thing instead and use the machine to attack the Photon Power Laboaratories thus forcing Kouji Kabuto to return into action.

And I kinda need him to make an appearance because it's Super Robot Wars and no massive crossover without the mighty Z is kinda silly really. In all serious though the chapter begins now.

In the underwater base, Branch was very pleased with himself that his plan to secure Tetsujin was coming along well... they just captured the bait needed to get the control unit away from Dr. Kaneda's son and soon he will finally have control over the massive super robot.

'At long last I will have the very thing needed to conquer Japan herself and then I can finally get back at that idiot Professor Yumi and those fools at the Photon Power Labs!'

Before Branch was originally becoming a member of the Robot Mafia, he used to work for the Photon labs as an apprentice scientist specialising in mechanical advancements but several disagreements and the fact he was caught stealing plans ruined those ambitions to becomie a scientist and set him on the path of villiany.

"At long last Yumi... I will be coming back to begin what I'd promise to do to you!"

But he also had another objective... the Robot Mafia was constantly foiled by not only Mazinger Z but also by Great Mazinger and the gang of robots that worked for the Photon Labs including that rustbucket reject of theirs for sabotaging a great payday between the organisation and Dr. Hell but when he was defeated the first time, they lost a lot of money since the Mycenae prefered to enslave the entire human race as opposed to working with them.

'When this day is over, Mazinger Z will be a faded memory!'

All he needed was the boy's control device.

Back at the Photon Labs... Boss, Sayaka and Jun had come back from the spaceport where Jun decided that she needed to catch up with Tetsuya so it left the two of them to talk to the professor but there was someone else that they didn't expect to see so soon.

"HEY KABUTO!"

Kouji Kabuto and his younger brother Shiro was with Professor Yumi when he turned round and saw not only his long time friend but also his long time partner as well, he was relieved to see them safe.

"The Professor told me about the attack in the spaceport, are you two ok?"

"We did rather well considering it was just me, the boys, Sayaka and Jun as well..."

"You three stopped the attack?"

"No we were too late to stop the actual attack but we managed to stop a followup attack."

"You did see the giant robot right?"

"Oh you mean Tetsujin... wasn't sure on who the boy was but Inspector Othsuki was with him."

"Othsuki? I haven't heard that name in a long time, how is he?"

"Doing pretty well actually, he wanted to pass on his condolences for your father Kouji."

"Yeah..."

"I'm worried about the Robot Mafia making a return now after the One Year War."

"Yeah those Federation idiots dumping a whole lot of their weapons claiming that Japan is welcomed back to them is a whole lot of whitewash!"

"One problem at a time Kouji... we have a lot of problems to sort out before worrying about the Federation,  
now Sayaka did you know the name of the pilot who was piloting this Tetsujin."

"I didn't get the name sadly but he was a young kid same age as Shiro."

"However I did hear a name Professor."

Jun took this time to arrive at the group and this was followed by another surprising appearance in the form of Tetsuya who was wearing his usual purple shirt with jeans followed by his trademark purple neckscarf although he still has a couple of visible bandages.

"Tetsuya! Dear god you shouldn't be up!"

"I'm fine Professor Yumi... I heard about what happened to Jun, Sayaka and Boss."

"Don't worry Tetsuya we will all deal with the Robot Mafia at some point... now Jun you said you heard a name for the pilot of Tetsujin."

"Yes Professor, I did hear the Inspector call him Shotaro."

Professor Yumi gasped loudly at that time, he hadn't heard that name in literally years... and the only name he remembered hearing about was when he learned from his former classmate Yoshiro Kaneda when he described the recent birth of his baby son Shotaro.

'It can't be... My oldest friend's son is the designated pilot of Tetsujin.'

Shotaro right now was walking back to his house having had his lesson of the day from Dr. Shikishima where he learnt of many things about Tetsujin 28 especially the Individual Modem which was a portable energy generator which allows Tetsujin to keep going especially 4 of them were installed and said device was created after his father's death.

The Professor also gave Shotaro one vital bit of information that he insisted must be remembered.

"You must always guard it carefully and never entrust it for a moment to anyone. That controller responds to anyone that operates it, Tetsujin responds to those command signals whether they come from you, me or who else gets their hands on that unit, so if it falls into evil hands Tetsujin will obey... Tetsujin can be used for good or evil, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Shotaro finally came up to the house as he finished off walking.

"Gee my head is spinning, I can hardly wait to get home."

As he stepped up to his log-cabin of a house, he hears the sound of his own video telephone going off/

"Ah telephone..."

Opening the door, Shotaro quicked pressed the receive button on the videophone before it went silent followed by a signal connecting through.

"Hello Kaneda Residence... ah Inspector Othsuki, hi Inspector I've been waiting for your call."

"Shotaro I need you to come at once and bring Tetsujin with you."

"Ah then you must of found Branch's secret hideaway!"

The Inspector nodded his head and confirmed it... not knowing that he was already there, being held against his will and now being forced to send his young friend and his giant robot into the hands of Branch.

"Good then at last the time has come to put Tetsujin to the test! He and I are ready sir! Sir? Inspector are you ok?"

Shotaro finally noticed that the Inspector's head was downwards... before he looked back at his young friend.

"More or less."

"Ok... now then where do I go?"

"Seashore, Point A."

"Alright."

"Uh uh Wait a minute...!"

Shotaro disappeared from the screen just as the inspector turned to see his two officers tied up by Branch's henchmen and members of the Robot Mafia and Branch.

"Hehehehe You did very well with the boy, Inspector Othsuki."

"You're a coward Branch! Look I won't be your prisoner forever, I'll get out someday and when I do..."

"Hmhm your lots of laughs... why you think you will leave here alive!"

"WHAT!?"

"Take the clown away!"

"HEY! COWARD!"

Suddenly getting rifle whipped in the other direction, Othsuki and the two officers get marched towards their doom... just as Branch had the most vindictive smirk on his face.

"Hmhm everyone who beat me in the past is now gonna pay! Starting with the Photon Labs! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shotaro finally got changed and with the remote device in his hand ran towards the hangar of Tetsujin 28 where in the labs the lights flashed bright.

"Open the dome!"

The dome at the top of the lab opened up just as Dr. Shikishima robot began to rise towards the roof.

"TETSUJIN RISE! Ok Shotaro he is all yours, take over!"

Shotaro with the device open began to make the configurations which activate the large robot and make him roar in appreciation before picking up Shotaro and taking off into the air, their destination of the Seashore is made with utmost urgency despite the fact that the young boy was being led into a trap.

Some time later around about a few hours or so back at the Photon Labs, we find Kouji and crew currently resting in the break room as they were watching the TV and resting... heck Tetsuya was there as he originally wanted to do more training although he relented when Jun gave him one look which could literally melt a glacier.

"Kinda peaceful when there's no one attacking us..."

"A bit too peaceful for my liking Kouji..."

"Tetsuya..."

"Tetsuya we can worry about the Robot Mafia in due time, they haven't attacked a convoy in days and besides we together can take down anything they throw at us."

"You still have me Kouji to help you remember?"

"Don't forget about us Kabuto!"

"Yes of course... how can I not forget you guys?"

"You better not forget big brother!"

"Shiro jeez you don't need to press the issue, as I said before, we are all together now in this..."

Suddenly the alarms went off just as the various scientists were running off in all directions in panic.

"What is this about?"

Suddenly the voice of Professor Yumi appeared on the nearest monitor and he was in a state himself.

"Kouji, Everyone you all need to get up to the lab immediately! We're under attack!"

"WHAT!? We are on our way!"

Everyone got up from what they were doing and rushed down various corridors and got to the command hub where Professor Yumi greeted them.

"A large group of mechs have appeared in the North-West section heading towards the labs..."

"What kind of mechs?"

"You can see for yourselves."

Suddenly the images of various mobile suits began to walk down the forest, stepping on trees and causing creatures to scatter about.

"Mobile Suits?"

"I bet you it's the Robot Mafia... since Federation forces wouldn't dare anger the Japanese military."

"Probably is Tetsuya... but that wasn't the main issue I had."

"Oh? What is the issue then father?"

"As you can see everyone."

One image came up which got Sayaka, Boss and Jun upset and in shock... leading the attack was the robot that they helped the other day, Tetsujin 28.

"That's Tetsujin!"

"It can't be, we just helped it the other day!"

"Surely that kid cannot be working for the Mafia?"

"I can reassure you all, that brat doesn't work for the Robot Mafia."

Suddenly Branch appeared on the main monitor with his evil grin with Professor Yumi suddenly getting very angry.

"Ahh Professor Yumi so good to see you again after all this time, how long has it been? Several Years now."

"BRANCH! YOU GOT SOME NERVE!"

"Nerve? After all it was you casting me out years ago made me who I am! The very least I can do is thank you..."

"Thanking me? After threatening to steal my secrets to the black market and why come back now!"

"Because I've come to enact what I said I was gonna do to you all those years ago... I will take everything from you and burn it to the ground!"

"Oi you got some nerve saying you've come here baldy!"

"Well, well well Kouji Kabuto... glad your here too because I finally has a means to destroy that invincible Mazinger Z too and for denying me a massive pay day from Dr. Hell!"

"Dr. Hell!?"

"You and your friends will pay dearly and there's nothing you can do to stop my revenge!"

Branch laughing as his image went off struck an accord with Professor Yumi who was still furious and angry.

"Everyone I want you all suited up and out there to shut that monster down!"

"What about Tetsujin?"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, Professor Yumi I'm heading for the Condor! Let's go Jun!"

"Right!"

Tetsuya then ran off towards the docking bay with Jun on his trail.

"Kouji, Sayaka, Boss be careful out there, Branch is a monster and will do whatever he can do to get what he wants... even if he probably murdered Shotaro."

"Wait do you know who he is Father?"

"I do yes, his father and I were very close friends... him, myself and Professor Shikishima all learnt from your grandfather Kouji."

"If Shotaro has indeed been murdered... then I will make sure Branch will be stopped for good! Let's go Sayaka,  
Boss!"

"I'm with you Kabuto! Nuke, Mucha you guys are with me!"

Kouji Kabuto will ride again!

A few hours earlier in a different location, Shotaro was knocked out cold by Branch as he fell for the bad guy's trap but with cunning and a ray gun in his pocket that they didn't take away thankfully, he managed to stun the lone guard that was keeping watch and basically told him to find their secret base... along the way he began to think about what to do next.

'I am such an idiot for falling for their trap, now Tetsujin is being controlled by Branch and the poor Inspector is probably dead and it's all my fault...'

He thought just as he managed to tie up the stunned grunt in rope and gagged him with a cloth and getting his stun gun out ready, the Robot Mafia didn't expect anyone else to find their base especially since the submarine finally broke water in the main area.

Shotaro got out of the submarine quickly and began to ran down the dock area heading towards one of the main corridors of the facility.

"INSPECTOR! INSPECTOR!"

This got the attention of the very few guards that remained forcing the young boy to literally fight for his life as he began to fire off rounds that struck down the remaining guards and incapacitating them.

"INSPECTOR!"

Shotaro finally looked into the room and realised in horror that Inspector Othsuki and his two guards were still alive as they were trapped in a water chamber with the water level nearly at maximum limit.

"I'm done for!"

"Don't you give up until the very end do you hear!"

At this very time the hatch at the top of the chamber opened up and a small hand reached in quickly to get the Inspector out of the water to which he was very glad to see who rescued him.

"Inspector thank goodness!"

"Shotaro how did you find us!?"

The Inspector asked to which he suddenly sneezed very loudly as he was stuck in the water, the two officers that were with him also managed to get out with no problem.

"A terrible thing happened Inspector Othsuki... Branch has Tetsujin's controller."

"What how did he get it?"

"I thought you was on the submarine and I was momentarily caught offguard..."

The Inspector had a look of despair on his face realising that all of this was his fault.

"I got careless it's all my fault."

"What are we gonna do? Those criminals are gonna use Tetsujin as a weapon..."

The Inspector thought long and hard... in his field and considering that there were formidible super robots in Japan, Branch would be using Tetsujin to take down the only means to take it down since the Federation were literally useless in this scenario.

"Hmmmmm Ah-ha I got it!"

Sometimes Inspector Othsuki was a genius.

A few hours later back in the Photon Power labs area and over the distance, stolen mobile suits belonging to the Robot Mafia lead by a Branch controlled Tetsujin 28 began to appear on top of the valley leading down into the larger area where the labs were based... near the impressive Mt. Fuji.

"There it is boys! The Photon Labs where the so called 'Super' robot Mazinger Z resides."

"Surely boss we can raid the place for it's riches and resources!"

"Not just that... but if we get rid of Mazinger Z then we can go straight to the Saotome Institute with full confidence that no one can stop us!"

"YEAH!"

"Onward boys, this marks the beginning of our rise to glory!"

"DIANA MISSILES!"

Two missiles suddenly appeared from below the valley and struck one of the stray mobile suits hard in the chest causing concussive damage which rocked the mech and made the pilot who was inexperienced at using said mobile suit very dead as the machine slumped down to the ground which made Branch angry.

"Where that come from!?"

"Down the valley sir!"

"Well, well... it seems that Yumi's daughter wants to die on the field, how can I not deny a request... alright boys get down there!"

"Yes sir!"

A few of the mechs started to make their way down but they didn't notice that above them atop of a cliff was very large boulders ready to be released... especially since Boss Borot was there with a grin on it's face.

"OI IDIOTS DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO LOOK UP!"

The few mechs that did go into the valley did look up but it was too later as the boulders were set loose raining destruction as the mechs took damage from the following landslide... one lost it's head and whilst another one got crushed by the rocks, the last one was buried alive in the mud and dirt and that Branch was annoyed that he was down 4 units already.

"YOU GUYS ARE PILOTING STATE OF THE ART MOBILE SUITS, START USING THEM PROPERLY... bah doesn't matter I still have Tetsujin."

"Sir what do we do about the landslide?"

"Either go over it or make your way through, it doesn't matter about the ones that are trapped, they are lost to us."

"If you say so sir..."

The mechs began to go through the valley and clearing their way through the landslide as Boss Borot joined up with Diana.

"That was good enough right?"

"Only for a few minutes, how many are there Boss?"

"Barring the ones I just buried and the one you took out with ease... we have 16 Mobile Suits coming down and Tetsujin to deal with."

"We'll try to hold out until the others arrive."

"Right! Here they come Sayaka!"

The first few Mobile Suits that made it down the valley fired off their beam rifles in response which didn't do too much damage but allowed them to counter-attack.

"SCARLET BEAM!"

"BOROT CHAIN!"

A Scarlet Beam damaged the closest mech whilst Boss's Borot Chain struck another two back causing damage but they came charging back in with beam sabers drawn and ignited.

"BOSSUN THEY'RE COMING IN WITH BEAM SABERS!"

"IDIOTS! DID YOU FORGET THE ADJUSTMENTS WE MADE TO THE CHAIN EARLIER!?"

"OH OF COURSE BOSS!"

"I SWEAR... NEVER MIND, GET READY FOR THE CHAIN SCYTHE!"

"ON IT BOSS!"

Boss Borot got into a pose with the Borot Chain before a large scythe came out of one end with a large iron weight on the end.

"TAKE THIS!"

Throwing the chain around it's head, he threw the weight towards the three mechs as the chain caught their beam sabers and disarmed them but before the Borot closed it.

"BOROT CLEAVE!"

Slashing through the first one which surprisingly cut through the Gundanium alloy causing the first one to explode,  
before taking out the other two just the same especially since the iron weight crushed through the cockpit of the last mobile suit killing the pilot inside.

"Wow Boss I didn't know you had that!"

"The Chain wasn't the only thing we worked on, Sayaka-chan!"

Suddenly a mobile suit was right behind Boss and it had a beam saber drawn and ready to strike.

"BOSS WATCH OUT!"

"WHAT!?"

"DIE SCRAP METAL!"

"KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"

The attack destroyed not only the beam saber but also the hand and arm attached... just as Venus A landed near them.

"Jun!"

"Where's Tetsuya!?"

"He's on his way, The Condor had a few issues... anyway let's buy Kouji and Tetsuya some time!"

"Right!"

"Get here on time Kabuto..."

Thus the battle renewed with Venus, Diana and Boss holding down the line and they were hopeful.

Meanwhile in the air, Kouji and Tetsuya had just docked inside their respective machines... Kouji was piloting the Jet Pilder a small aircraft that has a couple of jet engines whilst Tetsuya was piloting the Brain Condor another small aircraft with similar thrusters as the two flew side by side.

"It's been too long since we last did this Tetsuya..."

"I was secretly hoping for the Robot Mafia to attack, it got too peaceful for a soldier like me."

"Yeah..."

"Let's go Kouji!"

"Right!"

The two ships made their moves... Kouji went towards the Photon Labs and towards the swimming pool area whilst Tetsuya descended high into the air as he was heading for the nearby lake where Great Mazinger was now stored due to the destruction of the Science Fortress Laboratory as both pilots made the call.

"MAZIN GO!"

The swimming pool reeled back on command as out of the secret area came out a very powerful mech, the one that saved Japan over and over again during the One Year War defending it's honor against the Mechabeasts of Doctor Hell and the forces of Zeon who dared to attack the nation... the fabled Mazinger Z.

"PILDER ON!"

Kouji effortlessly landed the Pilder onto the empty head port of the mech, activating with it's eyes lit up before raising it's arms above it's head signaling the completion of the docking procedure but that was before he leap out of the area and proceeded to make a sprint towards the woods... as nearby from the mountain, a launch runaway appeared with a jet plane that had an impressive wing span, this was the Jet Scrander an upgrade module allowing the Mazinger Z to have the one feature it couldn't have originally... the power of flight and it just made the launch.

"SCRANDER CROSS!"

Making an impressive leap into the air before proceeding to fly with the boost power of jet thrusters in it's feet,  
The Jet Scander targeted Mazinger Z and flashed in a red light before proceeding to make the docking which connected itself at the midsection, allowing Mazinger Z to fly with no problems what so ever... although this latest one is a more powered up version since it was nearly destroyed by the Great General of Darkness.

Meanwhile Tetsuya in the Brain Condor was making a nosedive towards the lake as from underwater, the new docking station released the Great Mazinger a taller slightly lighter version of the Mazinger Z with more attacking prowess was rising up to meet it... it's V fin was much larger and wider with it's wings a more purplish red colour with yellow antennae on the side of it's head.

"FIRE ON!"

The two meet together as the Brain Condor docked into the Head Dock with the cockpit self righting before making a pose of it's own.

"SCRANDER DASH!"

Great Mazinger opened up it's backports to reveal its own set of Scrander wings that were built in the machine by the late Kenzo Kabuto just as said machine joined up with Mazinger Z as the two made their way back to the valley and to their friends and comrades... which was easy since they went off in mach speed but as soon as they discover,  
the three mechs were on their last legs.

"Tetsuya look!"

"They won't stand a chance... alright Kouji, I'll assist them in battle... you take on Tetsujin."

"Are you sure you going to be ok Tetsuya-san?"

"I'll be fine Kouji, after all we'd survive much worser things... LET'S GO GREAT!"

Great Mazinger already was gathering up energy to prepare for the attack whilst Mazinger Z flew over to where Tetsujin 28 was waiting and on the ground the 8 mechs that remained were about to finish off Venus, Diana and Boss Borot as they were exhausted and beaten in some places.

"Alright you useless lot... time to for you all to learn you place!"

"Hey... wasn't it sunny a minute ago?"

"Now that you think about it... yeah it is getting dark and it looks like thunder is gathering."

Suddenly Jun who saw the clouds and realised who had just arrived, decided to speak herself.

"You all are in trouble now."

"Why's that?"

"THUNDER BREAK!"

The loud boastful voice was clear to hear as Great Mazinger gathered up lightning via the antennae and then raised a finger high into the thunderstorm as the lightning began to gather at the tip of the finger for a way for the lightning to be gathered before firing it as a massive lightning bolt that was instantly fast as it came upon down one of the mobile suits as the energy sparked all over the place before it exploded loudly.

"OH NO IT'S GREAT MAZINGER!"

Great Mazinger landed near the three and helped them up.

"It took you a long time Tsurugi!"

"Seems you did alright for yourself Boss... a new weapon I see?"

"Oh yeah the chain, it's something me and the boys made a while ago."

"Boss... I need you to take Sayaka and Jun back to the Photon Labs and defend there..."

"Tetsuya! You are not going to stay here and defeat these guys by yourself!?"

"These guys are nothing Sayaka... I'll be fine, you three get back to the labs immediately."

"Alright Tetsuya... don't do anything too rash."

"You know me Jun."

"I know too well... Sayaka, Boss let's go."

Venus, Diana and Boss Borot managed to make a run for it... just as a couple of the suits thought it was an idea to shoot them from the back, Tetsuya was not amused at the idea.

"THEY ARE NOT YOUR OPPONENTS, I WILL TAKE YOU ON!"

"The Seven of us against you? Even we have the better odds."

"COME ON THEN IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY, ALL YOU DO IS JUSTIFY MY EXISTANCE IN THIS WORLD!"

Meanwhile Mazinger Z had just located Tetsujin 28 and has just landed... Branch who was on the ground in a nearby plateu had the controls in his hands and watched the screen as he saw the super robot, Kouji was looking at the robot realising that the two looked very similar in design which meant that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mazinger Z..."

"You have a lot of nerve Branch for stealing a robot that is not clearly yours and then using it to attack the labs!"

"It doesn't matter young Kabuto whatever it does, I finally have the means to destroy Professor Yumi and of course destroy that so called Super Robot!"

"We'll see about that! KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"

Mazinger Z's eyes lit up and fired off one of it's well known attacks as yellow eye beams came out but as it struck Tetsujin... the beams kinda deflected off the robot and caused no damage.

"HAHAHA it'll take more than puny beams to beat Tetsujin!"

"Hm so that's out..."

"GET HIM TETSUJIN!"

Tetsujin reacted as he reached out and grabbed Mazinger Z with it's hands but Kouji reacted well and grabbed back and thus a power struggle began between the irresistible Force and the inmoveable object as they were equal strength.

"PUSH HARDER!"

"LET'S GO MAZINGER!"

The two kept pushing and pushing as the ground caved underneath their strength but they kept pushing and pushing until something had to give... that was of course Tetsujin.

"Curse you Kabuto!"

"You can't beat me and Mazinger baldy!"

"BALDY!? HOW DARE YOU! ATTACK HIM NOW!"

"TAKE THIS! ROCKET PUNCH!"

Tetsujin moved in again but Kouji was ready time and Mazinger Z positioned it's arm out and fired off it's very famous Rocket Punch attack which dinged the robot hard and it fell to the ground before the rocket fist returned to Mazinger Z with ease.

"Damnit I forgot about that Rocket Punch... I wish this bucket of bolts had a energy beam attack or something but no all I need is just the raw power, alright Tetsujin get back in there and use your Hammer Punch!"

Tetsujin got back up again and smacked Mazinger Z in the chest hard as the Super Alloy machine fell to the ground and then the solar robot went over to proceed to start kicking it hard in the side... however Kouji knew that would happen.

"REITO BEAM!"

Mazinger Z's spikes on the side of it's head fired two blasts of cold energy at Tetsujin's legs which froze completely which then allowed Mazinger Z to get up giving him some time.

"Now that you are stuck in one place, what can you do?"

"GRRRRR! Don't stand there you fools! Fire your weapons upon Mazinger Z!

The numerous foot soldiers fired their rifles up towards the robot but most of the bullets bounced off due to the Super Alloy New Z alloy but this allowed Kouji to counter-attack.

"Buzz off! RUST HURRICANE!"

Mazinger Z fired off gusts of air from the mouth grate that carried off a few of the ground soldiers into the distance just as Tetsujin rushed in again with it's fist drawn back having broke itself free from the ice.

"HAMMER PUNCH TETSUJIN!"

Mazinger Z just in time blocked the hammer punch and then grabbed the other arm as the super robot managed to raise it's arms above the opponent which for Branch didn't realise what that meant.

"STUPID BOY! We are not going through this test of strength again are we!"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR BRANCH! BREAST FIRE!"

The heat sinks on it's chest began to glow red before at once it fired a very powerful concentrated blast of heat right onto Tetsujin's chest which it didn't plan for and took damage as the visible marks on it's chest indicate the damage.

"GRRRR CURSE YOU KOUJI KABUTO!"

"This is nothing Branch! I've faced Dr. Hell and his forces and they were much together than this!"

'Blast it can things get worse!?'

Branch who was sweating on the ground thought things were going wrong... until from the distance he saw something that made him confused as hell.

'ISN'T THAT THE ROBOT FROM THE BASE? WHAT'S IT DOING HERE!?'

Inside the robot where Shotaro, Inspector Othsuki and the two fellow officers were watching as Othsuki was piloting the machine.

"There goes Tetsujin... ALRIGHT BRANCH COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Inside Mazinger Z, Kouji was stunned to hear the voice of someone he hadn't heard of in a long time... it was Othsuki,  
the police officer that he helped saved several times during Dr Hell's attacks... well he was surprised that he can move a giant robot himself.

'Well I'll be darned, I never knew Othsuki-san can pilot a robot... things are getting weirder and weirder.'

"Hey I thought that was our robot?"

"What's going on?"

The giant robot from the enemy base stood in front of the remaining armed soldiers that were watching.

"WELL BRANCH ARE YOU COMING OUT TO FIGHT ME OR WHAT!?"

Raising it's arms into the air in a flex pose, Othsuki commanded the robot to stomp the ground using it's right foot causing a tremor that scattered the soldiers around... this caused Branch to forget taking on Mazinger Z and now focusing his rage onto their stolen solar robot.

"Blast you Inspector Othsuki! You'll pay for this!"

Using the controller to align the target towards the solar robot, Branch felt that if he couldn't take down Mazinger Z with Tetsujin... he can at least take down the solar robot and begin anew at a later time.

"Hmph! You must know more about the powers of Tetsujin than I do Inspector!"

Tetsujin was fully activated and raised it's arms high and screamed it's readiness just as Mazinger Z was terrified of what it planned to do.

"TETSUJIN ATTACK!"

'He's going to take out the Inspector I got to stop him!'

"Kouji!"

Mazinger Z turned just to see Great Mazinger landing beside him.

"How's the situation?"

"Not good... Inspector Othsuki is piloting that yellow robot over there and it's currently under attack from Tetsujin...  
Tetsuya that robot is very powerful, I could only barely make a dent with my Breast Fire"

"Hm I see... alright we need to slow down the robot and help out the inspector."

"I agree with your assessment Tetsuya-san."

"Let's go Kouji!"

Back to the battle where the solar robot was judo-throwed by Tetusjin as it slammed down onto the ground hard.

"HAHAHA! ATTABOY TETSUJIN! KICK IT!"

Tetsujin jumped up and prepared to use it's powerful flying kick striking the solar robot hard in it's chest and stumbling him down over a nearby forest with Othsuki shaken up.

"AHHHHH HURRY HURRY!"

"DON'T WORRY INSPECTOR WE'LL HELP YOU!"

"KOUJI!?"

Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger together smacked the robot together with their fists as the robot wasn't expecting a double hit like that... but at the same time, both of their chests began to glow in red energy.

"BREAST BURN!"

"BREAST FIRE!"

Together the two heat blasts... one red and the other magenta collided with the prone super robot just as together the attacks were keeping the robot pressed down just as Shotaro armed with his stun gun began to run very fast in the clearing nearby as after all he got out of the robot before the conflict... now he was very determined to get Tetsujin back especially since Branch was fuming that he couldn't get Tetsujin to move.

'Blast those Super Robots, the controls to Tetsujin is not responding to my commands!'

"HOLD IT BRANCH!"

Before Branch can do anything to respond, Shotaro fired off his stun gun and shot Branch in his right shoulder causing him to drop the control device.

"Oww... that stun gun stings you little brat!"

A tense stand off happened with Shotaro who had just fired was waiting for Branch to make one little move... Branch couldn't even do anything eventually Branch growled in frustration as his plans were ruined so he decided to make a run for it and jumped off the nearest cliff falling several hundred feet until he landed on top of an armored carrier belonging to the mafia which then drove off into the distance... leaving Shotaro still tense to fall to his knees and collapse.

'That was close! What a day...'

Both Mazingers had stopped using their combined Double Burning Fire attack to which Tetsujin was shut down suffering burn damage and thus the invasion of the Robot Mafia had ceased but who knows what will happen next.

Finally we turn our attention to a room situation at a very important place... Washington DC where at the white house the acting president who survived the political fallout that took down the puppet Neo Zeon covered government now was looking through files where suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes who is it?"

The door opened up where an important general figure entered the door and saluted the commander in chief of the land.

"Mr. President sorry for interrupting your time but there's something you ought to hear."

"What is it?"

"Um... I don't know how I should phrase this but... it's about an oil platform near the Oregon coast."

"An oil spill!? Don't tell me that there's an oil leak... it would be disasterous."

"Oh no sir, something a bit more drastic than that..."

"How bad we are talking here?"

"We are talking about an incident that literally wiped out the platform like it was a full on war zone."

"War Zone!? Don't tell me there's a unaccounted faction of Zeon remaining!"

"Worse than that..."

The general showed the President the pictures taken from a unmanned drone that was nearby and literally the president was stunned in silence where he saw that the Autobots and the Decepticons were fighting each other and to him, they were not mobile suits either... aliens had come to earth.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

What the hell indeed.

End of chapter and I am relieved to get this out of the way... so let's begin with the obvious and that is how are mobile suits easily defeated by fisticuffs, laser beams and lightning bolts, well I can tell you one thing... it's all tied to the Federation dumping their surplus supplies onto Japan's clutches allowing the Robot Mafia to get their access to them but these are mass produced mobile suits as in they are cheaply made which is why they are pushovers here.

Also Tetsujin 28 being very strong and made of metals forged by solar energy tend to take a few hits and as you can see withstand instense heat blasts like Breast Fire, so for those that are good with details... this will come into play later on.

Anyway 2 chapters of the Super Side is a bit too much so I will balance this out with 2 chapters on the Real Side and get certain characters together.

Oh and I lied about Patlabor being the last new series for the arc... one more is coming. 


	12. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 11

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 11 - Action in the Stars

by

Taro M.D

Kind of difficult to decide what series to add after saying that I wanted to add in one more to the list but I rounded my choices up to three different franchises that would revolutionise the sort of mechanics of SRW... so I will put the two choices that I didn't pick in the end and will put them in Saga 2 when I get to it.

However the one choice I did decide is going to be a doozy that no one expects... I already put Gradius in the mix and now I'll put another franchise no one expects to be included.

Prepare for Twinbee.

In the midsts of the solar system two ships were flying back towards the Earth Sphere... The White Base and the Versis which the former was tasked to find and locate for it's first mission back as a peacekeeping unit even though it took them to a seemingly dead planet far from what they know.

Now that the mission was complete and they are due to fly back to the nearest colony which was in a couple of days,  
this gave both crews the chance to mingle and exchange stories of war and action which led to interesting friendships between the members of the Federation Corp and the Pacific States Marine Corp.

A meeting was going on between the two captains, as Bright Noa listened to Captain Chack Jonston giving details of what the Versis was actually doing.

"I understand that the colony ship was a battleship, our investigations proved that but why were you and your crew attacking it in the first place?"

"Between us Captain Noa... we were assigned in tracking down a powerful weapon that the Axis faction had created and destroy it."

"A powerful weapon?"

"Yes it's name is Bildvorg and those damn Europeans didn't learn from the One Year War!"

The Axis faction are a rouge military group that have influence in the European Union after the region was freed of Zeon forces, a few remnants of European Zeon managed to collectively come together and become what was known as Axis but eventually they began a series of skirmishes which forced the American Government to commission the Pacific States Marine Corp to create a taskforce made for one purpose... to put an end to Axis.

"So what were you planning to do next?"

"We was meant to go into a nearby asteroid field to take out an orbital base hidden that Axis built."

"Hmmm... I'll have a word with Federation command and see if we're allowed to help."

"But wouldn't that put you in trouble with the Federation Captain Noa?"

"No it won't be, We were commissioned as a Peacekeeping vessel Captain Jonston so this would qualify us to take on small skirmishes like this one so it wouldn't be a problem to help you out."

"Thank you Bright... I didn't think we could of pulled off this mission by ourselves."

"I'll see what I can do... no guarantees."

Sometime later, Bright Noa was on a communications call with Commander Oka at Jaburo who was now being filled in about what happened with the Versis disappearance... who was listening intently.

"So let me get this straight Bright... The Versis was doing a top secret mission to destroy an Axis battleship disguised as a colonyship then Versis travelled to a far distance alien planet via a wormhole? With you developing wormhole technology to get there and bringing them back? This story seems to be a bit farfetched to me Captain Noa."

"I know sir but that is what exactly happened... everything will be written in full detail."

"Hmm... that might be a bit too much for my superiors to accept although command have heard rumblings of a rogue group functioning in the European Sector consisting of a mixture of former ZEON personnel, mercenaries and easy to convince soliders."

"The Versis had it's reasons though sir."

"I know, The Pacific Marine Corp was worried about their ship disappearing after it failed to report in... with Federation command putting me in charge of mediating between the two forces, the amount of paperwork is going to be written from this desk is going to keep me busy for a bit."

"So what are my orders for now Commander?"

"From Federation Command You are to escort the Versis back to Earth Sphere but you will be permitted to take part in the skirmishes that the Pacific Corp have planned for the Axis Faction, you are to follow."

"Yes sir!"

Commander Oka turned off the screen which allowed Bright Noa to breath a sigh of relief before a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in!"

The lovely image of his vice captain and fiancee came into his room with some folders in her arms... obviously she was very busy

"Bright, here are the medical forms for the Versis crew as you requested."

"Ah good... let's take a look through these."

Bright picked up the first folder, checked through to see if there were any problems before which there were none before moving through the stack really quickly although he made a couple of notes in his head regarding Jake but other than that everyone passed comfortably... then Bright felt a pair of hands resting comfortingly on his shoulder as Mirai stepped behind him and rubbed the stress out of him.

"That feels great Mirai..."

"Thank you Bright... I know you too well."

"Just gotten new orders from Federation Command."

"Oh?"

"We are to escort the Versis back to Earth Sphere but we will be taking part in any and all skirmishes that the Pacific Marine Corp want them to do."

"That's dangerous isn't it?"

"I know but I did say that we would help them... it is the right thing to do."

"That's rather kind of you to do that dear."

Bright smiled now that the official work was done and they were all alone, their relationship progressed under difficult circumstances, he acted as two things during the One Year War... first he was a commanding officer that put himself on the line constantly but also to the men he was a father figure, someone to turn to in their hour of need but when the war ended, he didn't get any respect at all from the Federation.

Commander Oka who was leading the defense for the Japanese Military was one of the few high rank officers that congratulated him on his efforts in the way although Bright lost his best pilot and closest friend Amuro Ray to political bullshit about Newtypes being feared and evil and all that bollocks.

"You still thinking amount Amuro?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry dear, we'll find a way to get him back to us..."

"I know... I wish I did more to stop those idiots from arresting Amuro."

"They are scared of Newtypes dear..."

"It doesn't justify imprisoning him under false arrest.. those idiots are scared."

Mirai was also worried about Amuro as well, she was concerned about his mental state since in the space of one year...  
Amuro went through hell and he needed some help literally.

"We'll find a way Bright..."

'It would literally take another war to get him back with us...'

Sometimes Bright you can wish for things that you don't really want to happen.

Meanwhile in the depths of space were three ships that were returning from the planet Mel where they saved Princess Melora from an evil alien known as Iva... they were flying their way home thanks to the power of the Bees, highly efficent working android ships that can fly through all sorts of terrain allowing them to work in conditions that would be difficult by Mobile Suit standards.

However the creator of the Bees, Dr. Cinnamon only invented three of them... the sky blue and yellow Twinbee, his sister the pink and dark blue Winbee and their youngest sibling the green and blue Gwinbee, all of them are piloted by Dr. Cinnamon's grandchildren Light, Pastel and Herb as the trio were flying back to Earth Sphere in particular their home of Donburi Island.

"How long before we get back to the Solar system Light?"

"A few days at hyper speed Pastel... we really have come a long way."

"Yeah! Feels great when we work so well together!"

"Hey don't forget about us Pastel!"

"We helped too!"

Pastel nodded as they kept flying in a smooth course, the Bees were equipped for space-travel especially since all they had to do was let the androids plot a path for home but she had to keep an eye on her baby brother Herb who recently had his first birthday and was also the pilot for Gwinbee.

"Grandpa will be glad to hear that we've saved Planet Mel."

"Indeed I am my child, I am very proud of you all."

"GRANDPA!"

Herb was still fast asleep as a hologram appeared to which he woke up and smiled brightly at who it was.

"GOOGOO!"

"How did you find out?"

"Princess Mel just appeared to me and told me of how you three saved her planet from Iva."

"Yeah! Us three took care of that oversized brain!"

"Excellent work! I will prepare a welcome home party as soon as you all get back to Earth."

"Thanks Grandpa!"

Dr. Cinnamon smiled as his hologram disappeared but as soon as he did, the alarms on all three ships began to blare out just as suddenly shaking occured.

"What the?"

"Light? What's happening?"

"I don't know... stay close to Herb."

"Yes of course!"

"Googoo?"

"Don't worry Herb, big sis will protect you."

"Goo..."

"Twinbee can you detect where the disturbance is?"

"I think so Light..."

Twinbee which is sentinent focused it's sensors and it's visuals as he began to look around before spotting something in the far distance... a large ship to be precise with several

"Found it! It's some sort of alien ship!"

"Alien ship!? Didn't we wipe out Iva's forces?"

"This is not those alien ships, it's completely different."

"Light what do we do?"

"We got no choice Pastel... Twinbee prepare for combat."

"Of course Light!"

"Pastel we may need to join them."

"Alright Winbee..."

"Don't worry Pastel, I'll keep Herb safe!"

"GooGoo!"

"Buckle up tight Herb!"

"GOOGOO!"

Herb nodded his head as he was carefully seatbelted up whilst Gwinbee began to get close to Winbee as she joined up with Twinbee... however the alien ship which was large and oval circled with a large blue core noticed the trio and had begun it's functions of supplying loads of attack ships which popped out like a swarm.

Several small gear shaped ships began to fly towards the trio with intent on it's mind... to destroy.

"Light several gears coming in real quick!"

"Let's go Twinbee!"

"Alright then... Winbee, Gwinbee stay close to me!"

"No problem!"

"Lead the way!"

Twinbee began to speed up and firing off it's laser bullets to which Winbee and Gwinbee did the same, the volley destroys a nearby squadron of the small gear ships but several more appeared as the fighting got fierce especially with the involvement of other ships that began to fire it's own laser shots at the trio.

"Light we're not gonna survive at this rate!"

"I know that, we may have to make a jump..."

"A jump? We are literally swarmed in here... not to mention we have Herb with us."

"I know that! There's not much options we can go with here!"

Without warning a large number of the alien ships were destroyed as several laser shots were fired from an unknown direction... which surprised the trio.

"Uh Light did you do that?"

"No did you do it Pastel?"

"I didn't..."

"Herb did you do something?"

"Googoo?"

"Ok..."

"Sorry to interrupt there kiddos but help has arrived!"

Suddenly from the distance, the Vyper squad appeared as they warped in... they were primed for battle, the pilot of the Vic Vyper was taking a look at the numbers of the enemies.

"Vyper Squad this is Vyper leader, we have a small batallion of Bacterion forces ranging from Turn Gears, Discarris, Dagger Ships and Pietos with the Big Core leading them..."

"Bloody hell Captain those beggurs reproduce faster than rabbits!"

"Without the crude analogy there British..."

"Sorry Jade... kinda true though."

"Guys we have those ships to save remember?"

"Right Falchion... alright Vyper Squad seperate and help those ships!"

The ships broke from each other and begun their attacks... in a matter of minutes, the batallion was reduced to mere shreds but Bacterions can regroup and resupply which forced them to counterattack so Vic Vyper decided to step it up a bit."

"Alright team... time to activate Options!"

Suddenly all the ships began to get small bright orange sphere riding alongside them as these were called options before they fired off any weapons that was coded into their memory banks and right now it was energy shots as they added to the destruction of the Bacterion forces, however more suddenly appeared.

"Bloody Germs... they just keep coming."

"Don't worry about it, we can still defeat them."

"I'm worried that they may keep reproducing."

"That's a worry too."

"Viper Squad, this is why we have the Options out so you can take care of them all."

"Right Captain, turning on Rotation."

Lord British pressed a switch as his options now began to rotate in a rolling orbit as this had two options, protection and destruction.

"Jade Knight here, turning on Snake."

Jade Knight then turned on a switch which allowed the options to work like a snake as they shifted from side to side firing off bullets in a volley of different directions which took out a good portion of the Bacterion forces.

"Falchion ready to go! Turning on Formation."

The Falchion turned on a switch that allowed the options to group together with two at each side turning the offense into a five shot which took down more Bacterions than expected whilst Vic Vyper made it's way over to the Bee trio who were still in surprise at the save.

"Vic Vyper here, are you kids alright?"

"We are thankfully."

"Thank you for showing up, we wouldn't of survived against that lot."

"We are still not safe but if you guys can get away, now would be a good chance."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about us kids, we're used to fighting these Bacterions."

"Bacterions?"

"The enemy that attacked you is a Bacterion Armada intent with destruction and conquest... they obviously saw you as targets."

"Light... I think we ought to make the jump."

"But Pastel..."

"We are clearly outmatched against these things and we have Herb as well."

"Children are you alright!?"

"Grandpa!"

Dr. Cinnamon's visage appeared in all the Bee's cockpits with relief on his face.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that something happened..."

"Grandpa we got caught up in a space battle between both sides!"

"Oh dear... oh dear that's not good."

"It's still ongoing!"

"OH THAT IS EVEN WORSE! Children I normally wouldn't do this but I've been anticipating this sort of thing for a while now."

"What do you mean Grandpa?"

"I've been worried that you three may be attacked on your way home so I've decided to put something in your machines to help you cope."

"Grandpa?"

"In each of your cockpits I've installed a system that replicates the powers of the various Bells that you encountered on the planet Mel."

"Wait what?"

"Yes kids... now with this system, you can effectively fight back with ease... but it's only good for a few minutes as this will drain your ship's energy... it's highlighted by the small button that's on top of your cockpit, please use this sparingly."

"Alright Grandpa... Pastel you ready?"

"I'm with you Light, let's help out those ships!"

"GOOGOO!"

"Grandpa what about Herb?"

"Don't worry about Gwinbee... I control the bell system from my lab, so he's fine... now press the button you two!"

Light pressed the button whilst Pastel did the same... before both Twinbee and Winbee glowed with a shine that indicated that they were ready.

Twinbee was going to kick some space butt!

Back on Earth in particular a few days had passed since the attack on the oil platform and for Spike Witwicky he had started to write a diary about the experiences he had with the Autobots.

"The Autobots are an highly advanced form of robot, I don't really know if they are from the past or the future but they can think and have real feelings..."

Spike looked up towards the skies and in particular space, a year ago he was denied the chance to take part in the One Year War especially since his mother was in Sydney on a business trip during the One Week Battle of the Year War when it was destroyed by Operation British forever scarring the earth.

"I can't believe this is happening, instead of me going into space... somehow space has come to me."

Spike put the diary away in his backpack just as from the distance, Soundwave was watching and realising he had an idea... transformed into his disguise form of something that most humans won't act too suspicious off... a cassette player that is purple, to which Spike noticed as soon as he saw the device.

"Hm? I wonder who let this here?"

Spike ran inside the Autobot Base with the cassette player before stopping to put it down on a console before heading off towards Trailbreaker who was nearby unaware that the cassette player was now recording which a few minutes later after seeing that the coast was clear, Soundwave dropped his disguise and appeared inside the Autobot Base, then he pressed a button which Ravage came out of.

"RAVAGE! INTO TELETRANN 1! ACQUIRE KNOWLEDGE OF EARTH'S RESOURCES!"

Ravage jumped up and became a tape which then inserted itself into one of Teltran 1's open slots which began to copy all the locations of neary sources of energy which then included a recently opened nuclear fusion reactor that was powered by Minovsky Particles.

However things would go wrong as Spike who had just returned from going out on a drive on Hound spotted what was going on over at Teletrann 1.

"Hey! What's going on here!?"

Just as Spike went over, Soundwave took it's time to reveal himself with a mighty crash.

"Who are you!?"

Spike pointed just as Soundwave glared at the human with it's eyes before taking a hard swipe with it's hand to which it missed the human before it clearly made a run towards the nearby emergency alarm and then jumping to press it which caused Soundwave to make a run for it.

"RAVAGE EJECT! EJECT!"

Ravage got itself out just as it ran alongside it's master just as it got out of the front entrance which unfortuately got the attention of Optimus Prime as he saw Soundwave.

"A Decepticon... GET HIM!"

Soundwave realised that he was only gonna barely get away with it but Ravage was being too slow and won't be able to catch up.

"RAVAGE!"

Ravage tried to catch up but was blocked off by Bumblebee and Brawn seeing that it was useless to try and save him, Soundwave just ran away which distracted the two mini-vehicles however Ravage broke free and ran up the cliffside trying to evade the Autobots... spotted however by Jazz and Sideswipe.

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!"

"FIRE!"

The two Autobots fired their laser blasters into the cliffside trying to get Ravage but it was too dark to see thus literally it was chasing shadows... so Hound and Gears turned into their car forms and used their lights to see whilst Optimus came around the corner.

"Gears! Activate your Infared!"

Gears turned on the Infared which changed the light into a bright red beam which finally spotted Ravage.

"THERE HE IS!"

"FIRE THE NET!"

Jazz this time joined by Prowl decided to fire off two energy nets which combined into one and then trapping Ravage in it... they caught the Decepticon spy.

"We got him!"

However this was just a small victory for Soundwave was already back at the Decepticons and he was in tape form which was playing back at what he learned from Teletrann 1... Megatron was very interested in the location of the thermo nuclear plant most particular but then he heard what he needed to hear.

"HOOVER DAM IS ONE OF THE LARGEST IN THE UNITED STATES. THE HYDROELECTRIC PLANT HAS A CAPACITY OF 1,750,000 KILOWATTS."

Soundwave then transformed back into his robot mode just as Megatron got up.

"Good work Soundwave!"

"But that is not enough electrical power to make the energon cubes! We should go after this thermonuclear plant instead which has more power to provide us with energon cubes!"

"Your scientific knowlege is overshadowed by your stupidity Starscream! This thermonuclear plant is too far for us to fly whilst this dam is perfectly close for our needs and besides we are going to create a tidalwave, one that will send enough power surging through that dam to make all the Energon Cubes we need!"

Megatron's eyes glowed red.

"TOMORROW WE ATTACK HOOVER DAM AT SUNRISE!"

Back in space, The Vic Vyper Squad was now taking on the Big Core with various more reinforcements that spawned in the hundreds... even they are having a hard time.

"They keep coming Captain!"

"Don't panic... this is what we were trained for."

"The Captain's right, we need to keep firing!"

The Vic Vyper was firing it's powerful Cyclone Laser whilst Lord British had a Ripple Laser... Jade Knight had a Pulse Laser and finally Falchion had a Micro Black Hole Laser which was strong in only affected areas but Big Core was still watching and the fighters still kept coming.

"Sir I might just be right on the amount of beggurs that keep coming!"

"Duly noted British, duly noted."

Suddenly the sound of bells can be heard throughout the area.

"Ok did I hit my head hard enough or did anyone just hear bloody bells!?"

"You aren't the only one who heard that..."

"Then who?"

Suddenly three very large fireballs took down a very large mass of the Bacterions as then Twinbee, Winbee and Gwinbee appeared from the distance.

"Thanks for saving us earlier mister!"

"Allow us to return the favor!"

"GOOGOO!"

"Huh... who knew that kids in this timeline can be pretty good with fighter planes."

"Cut the chatter Vyper Team, we still have Big Core to take down..."

"Right Vyper Leader."

"Commence the attack Vyper Leader?"

"Of course, British, Knight, Falchion make the starting moves."

"Roger!"

The three ships broke out of formation to begin their attacks just as Vic Vyper got alongside the Three Bees.

"Do you three have something that can take down Big Core?"

"You saw that fireball attack we did? That's one of them."

"Light what about our bombs?"

"Bombs you say?"

"Yeah, our ships are equipped with multiple bombs that we can throw to ground targets."

"Can you ascend high enough to drop those bombs?"

"Light didn't Grandpa install a Boost Ascender into the Bees?"

"Yeah he did... I got a plan of attack, Pastel you and Herb use the Boost Acender to get to a high enough height and drop bombs onto the Big Core was it mister?"

"Correct. I really ought to know your ships names though."

"Oh right sorry... this ship i'm in is Twinbee and those are Winbee and Gwinbee."

"Ok then... alright Twinbee you stick with me, may need those fireballs of yours to crack that core."

"Alright mister."

"Oh and I'm Vic Vyper by the way, mister makes me sound old..."

"Sorry Vyper-san..."

"Alright let's work together."

"Let's go Pastel, Herb!"

"Right!"

"Goo!"

The action was executed when Winbee took hold of Gwinbee's hand and together they quickly ascended high into the cosmos ceiling whilst Vic Vyper and Twinbee flew towards the fighting scene just as the Big Core began to crack in certain places due to the consistency of the three lasers attacking it at once.

"Alright team, let's end this!"

"I'm with you Captain!"

"Alright... Winbee, Gwinbee I believe you can start this!"

"Right Vyper-san! DROPPING BOMBS!"

"GOOGOO!"

Winbee and Gwinbee sped high above the Big Core and proceeded to drop a lot of bombs that impacted high which cracked the outer armor before Lord British zoomed it and precisely hit the cracked area with it's Ripple Laser followed by more precise strikes by the Pulse Laser and the Black Hole Laser which then left a gap in the upper portion.

"NOW!"

Vic Vyper fired off it's Cyclone Laser at the right time which went through the gap and through the other side causing a critical strike damaging it massively before Twinbee came rushing in and wasn't stopping and then it selected something that no-one expect.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

Twinbee shouted loudly as suddenly it got out a large yellow hammer with a red star on the end of it but it glowed brightly and then it grew ten times it's size and then it practically destroyed the Big Core as it exploded into various pieces... Light who was inside it was very surprised.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"I don't know Light... I don't know."

Lastly back on Earth, a secret meeting was going on between four men that was being held on a top floor penthouse suit amongst the last remaining hotels to have not been blown up by the one year war... they toast themselves on very expensive beers that were not locally made but imported... this meeting would have important significance on the fate of the Earth Sphere itself.

"Now, now... if we are to survive the post-war conditions of the world then we must do this."

"I agree, the Earth Federation are mostly caught up in keeping their individual affairs in order for them to completely resist this idea."

"Especially since we put a lot of influence towards those idiotic moneymen..."

"That is true... now if we was to say control those moneymen and make sure they carry out our agenda?"

"What agenda is this?"

"To make sure the spacenoids know their place, and effectively bleed the dirty spacerats dry?"

"We are Corporate Bastards, we don't get our hands dirty... besides we're stinking rick enough as it is."

"True but what if the Federation decides to tax the big businesses for the recovery?"

"Hmmm this is a bad thought..."

"Don't worry gentlemen I propose something that will help us... allow me to introduce you all to the one man that will effectively represent us."

A nearby door opened and in came a man that commanded grace and poise yet impose a sense of command and leadership,  
his hardened eyes looked around whilst his grey hair, large forehead and grey beard complete this image.

"Gentlemen I assume you know of Jamitov Hymen?"

Yes... unfortuately we do know him.

So that is all for now, we've learnt that the White Base will be working with the Versis until it gets to Earth whilst we discover that the Vic Vyper team is for now working with the Twinbee team which is probably going to be asking the question I knew it's coming.

Why would you include Twinbee in Super Robot Wars?

Well its simple... you always don't expect the usual customers and in this series in general, cartoons and video games are open to suggestions though not all are considerable choices because they need to make sense in a way plus there is the Konami connections as Twinbee and Gradius have met before in Parodius thus they work together.

Also for Twinbee it is set after Detana Twinbee these character's debut so it'll be before the next game in the series.

Now for the important thing... The Bacterions are going to be recurring villians throughout the series showing up in places but now the Transformers are now going to appear in both sides eventually linking both together and that will be the setting up for the arc to come.

I've got the lineup for Arc 2 ready as well. 


	13. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 12

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 12 - Trouble on Both Fronts

by

Taro M.D

So we are going to progress things along as this will be covering missions 2 of Assault Suit Valken with added help from the White Base as well but this will be also be a meetup since the Gradius team and the Twinbee trio will be colliding with this lot.

Also there's going to be a reason why both Super and Real are going to meet... and the Transformers will be the reason why.  
-

The White Base briefing room is where this chapter begins as both White Base pilots and Versis pilots were sitting down waiting for the next mission... both Bright and Chack made their way to the speaker podium, Bright spoke first to get the attention of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming today."

"As of this moment until we get back to Earth Sphere, we will be working with each other as part of a joint taskforce to eliminate the hold of the Axis faction in space... to do so, we will be attacking two targets... the first one is a orbital ore facility located in this cluster of asteroids close to the moon and then the second one is a large satelite that refines this ore once it's been fired into the earth's atmosphere."

"Now the Moon Colony has been not too pleased with the way Axis has been mining it's surface for the ore that they are using so if we cut them off at these two targets then we won't have to worry about anymore mobile weapons to deal with."

A map of the ore facility was then displayed on the big screen behind them.

"With only one access route here, this is how we will commence the attack... Sleggar you will provide a way through with the Core Booster... you will have to watch out from asteroids though."

"Heh asteroids are just flying debris that I can fly past with ease..."

"Once you get through then you'll provide supporting fire to assist the White Squad."

"Not a problem there Captain, leave it to ole Sleggar."

"Now then... White Squad you will be with the Assault Suits who have been fitted with jet rockets to join you, now all of you have one objective... destroy the refinery but you will be split into three teams to make sure we get the maximum effect."

"Team Gamma will be consist of Herman and Sanders... you two will be tasked with destroying the ore refinery."

Herman and Sanders looked each other, smiled and fistbumped each other.

"Team Bravo will consist of Karen, Wiseman and Kurt... you three will be tasked with destroying any Axis machinery used in the excavation of Moon Ore."

"Sounds like a piece of cake."

"Finally Team Alpha will be lead by Shiro and consist of Christina and Jake... your task is an important one, you are assigned to the core, we've gotten unconfirmed reports that there is an active mobile weapon, we can't allow a dangerous risk to spread to the colonies so your task is to find it and neutralise it by any means."

"Right..."

"Ok teams you have your orders, we will be arriving at the Axis Ore Refinery in 24 hours so I want all of you to get some actual sleep... for those that can't, don't drink yourselves too much... everyone is dismissed."

Everyone in the room got up and left although one person had doubts that the mission was going to be a success and that was Jake... although he had did well in the Colony Attack under normal circumstances, the whole episode on Planet Cybertron had his nerves shaken up.

"I'm nervous... I shouldn't be like this really."

"Don't worry Jake, I won't let anything happen to you."

Jake turned to see his ship's communications officer Claire who was also at the meeting but caught up to Jake as she was worried about his state of being after being stuck on that alien planet for what seemed to be a few days.

"I know Claire..."

Jake usually has instincts that came from his gut and this one told him that this wouldn't be a simple mission.

Meanwhile in another portion of space heading towards the Solar system... The Vic Vyper Team whom saved the Twinbee Trio from Big Core and it's advanced scout party and now was making sure that the young kids got back to the solar system... which was easier thanks to advanced space warp travel from the year 8000.

"Alright Twinbees, we will be back in your solar system in a few hours... hope you weren't too unstable about the warp travel."

"We... we're alright."

"Goo!"

"Oh yeah I'm feeling great!"

Inside Winbee, Pastel's hair was all over the place with her eyes covered in swirls whilst inside Twinbee... Light's hair was also all over the place whilst in Gwinbee... Herb was still the same and clapping his hands in absolute joy meanwhile the Vic Vyper squad were talking amongst themselves using a technology not invented by this era of time...  
their inbuilt communications system.

"Guess those three aren't used to hyperspace just yet..."

"That's a good thing for us."

"I've been wondering... isn't their grandfather the one that invented the Gradius programme?"

'His descendants historically were the ones that came up with the first Vic Viper yes."

"Exactly we need to get them to Earth safely before something happens to them..."

"I'm thinking that the Bacterions know this too which is why they went back in time..."

"They only went back in time because I stopped Venom from destroying Gradius."

"Now they want to use this chance to destroy Earth and prevent the creation of the Vic Vyper."

"No doubt that's their plan if it is..."

'Alright Team we better help them back to Earth's Solar System and then we can continue the hunt."

"Right!"

Meanwhile an alarm was then heard in the cockpit of the Vic Vyper.

"Ok then what's that noise?"

"Checking sensors now... Sir there's a wormhole being opened up about 500 meters from us!"

"Wait what!?"

The wormhole opened up and both the Vic Vyper squad and the Twinbees entered it and then disappeared.

Dawn had broken in the area surrounding Hoover Dam just as when the Decepticons swooped into the area before heading a little way into the upper riverbed before they all transformed into their robot forms ready to conquer.

"SOUNDWAVE! DISPATCH RUMBLE!"

Soundwave pressed a button as Rumble came out of the cassette tape and then transformed into it's robot form... just as it turned to Soundwave who pointed towards the river.

"RUMBLE! ACTIVATE PILEDRIVERS! OPERATION TIDALWAVE!"

Rumble walked down into the river and swam towards the bottom before activating it's piledrivers which caused the water to swirl about violently a few minutes later which made Megatron cackle in glee at the way his plan was working.

"It's working! Excellent! DECEPTICONS! TO THE POWER PLANT!"

Megatron jumped up followed by Soundwave and the three Seekers as Reflector stayed behind to make sure things were protected just as at the power plan of Hoover Dam, the water that was being surged from upstream began to overwhelm the dam as water began to overflow through the upper ducts just as inside workers who were doing their daily routine suddenly had their day turn to the worse.

"Hey Ed, look at this gauge!"

"It's going crazy!"

"Something must be wrong..."

The worker was banging on the gauge although futile at the effort as it still went crazy.

"The river is rising!"

All the workers looked up at the supervisor who just came in alarmed.

"Man your emergency statons!"

The workers look alarmed just as the scene changed back towards Autobot HQ at the Arc where Spike was with Jazz when something came through on Teletraan 1's screen.

"There's some sort of trouble at Hoover Dam... yeah there's a tidalwave, the power output is ten times bigger than normal!"

"Could be the Decepticons alright, I'll tell Prime!"

Back at Hoover Dam, the intense rushing of the water has started to make cracks on the structure itself just as at the Power Plant, loud thunderous bangs spooked the workers and caused them to run around in panic just as Megatron led the Decepticons through the very large hole in the wall before getting everyone's attention by firing his fusion cannon to the ceiling obliterating it into very large pieces to the horror of the workers.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! You will all do exactly as I say!"

"What if we refuse!"

A lone worker that wasn't very smart shouted out his refusal just as Megatron aimed his Fusion Cannon at the human and without hestitation fired it at said human and he was instantly vapourised without leaving a trace except for a pile of ash with the workers visibly scared.

"Anyone else want to object?"

Nope was the universal agreement...

Several, several hours ago on the other side of the world... a person literally wakes up in fear over what happened just now and that person was Kouji Kabuto who ever since his encounter with the mysterious glowing figure with the robe and he still had that same vision... the one that spooked him in the first place.

'That thing is attacking a power plant somewhere in the US... on top of a large dam in the desert? That's got to be Hoover Dam!'

Kouji quickly got up from bed and literally changed into his battle outfit and carefully made his way out of the Kouji residence as he jumped into the Jet Pilder and activated it just as it made it's way into the distance... however Shiro who was asleep at the time woke up as soon as the Pilder was activated.

"Kouji?"

Shiro got up on hearing the noise and then checking out Kouji's room only to find an empty bed.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Shiro suddenly getting a bad feeling in him decides to quickly go outside the front door only to find the Pilder not there and it seemingly going off into the direction of the Photon Labs.

"Shiro! What's going on?"

"Tetsuya! It's Kouji he's not in his room and he's taken the Pilder!"

Tetsuya was woken up by the commotion of hearing Shiro shouting which his instincts kicked in just in case there was an enemy attack managed to reach his brother.

"Don't worry Shiro, I'll catch up to Kouji and find out what's happening... you go back to bed and sleep, Jun will be around in the morning."

"Alright Tetsuya-onichan."

Shiro reluctantly went back to bed just as Tetsuya went into his battle outfit after changing and then activating the Brain Condor to then go after Kouji... worried that something might of spooked his adopted brother.

'Alright Kabuto let's see where your little night flight is taking you...'

At the ore refinery deep in space... The Axis forces that are stationed there were on standby because they've been preparing for the eventual conflict between them and the Marine Corps because of some of the resentment that was had from not only the one year war but also the destruction of the colony disguised warship.

"Status Report?"

"Nothing yet sir."

"Damn them for attacking the colonyship... keep watching the scanners!"

"Aye sir!"

"Even if they do show up now, that ship would have to go through the asteroids surrounding this facility..."

Suddenly a loud alarm noise sprang up causing everyone to pay attention.

"Is it them?"

"Two attack ships have entered the perimeter beyond the asteroid field!"

"TWO!? We only had intelligence for one attack ship!"

"Sir, we can confirm that the ship that took down the Warship is there... and the other one is... no way it can't be!"

"What can't you believe private?"

"It's the White Base Commander!"

All Axis crew members that were on the bridge were literally stunned but the Commander regained his composure and made the order.

"Alright all Interceptors get into the asteroid field and slow them down! Meanwhile I want all active pilots to get inside the special suits we got from Earth immediately!"

"The special suits sir?"

"The ones that the Axis headhonchos paid a lot of money for!"

"Ah those suits sir."

In the hangar bay of the refinery... a terrifying site and a remnant of the One Year War was on display as the special suits turn out to be a handful of Zeon Mobile Suits... a variety of Doms, Goufs, Gelgoogs and plenty of Zaku 2s which were now being activated and they too launched out from the bay.

Meanwhile at the perimeter... both White Base and Versis were preparing to launch the units for the mission.

"White Base to all Units, we have approached the perimeter of the ore refinery... Sleggar you go ahead and clear a way through."

"Roger White Base, Sleggar Launch!"

The Core Booster flew out of the White Base's hangar bay and started it's mission whilst getting ready were the White Base's own Gundams as this was their first official mission together.

"Everyone good luck out there and come back in one piece!"

"Roger that Commander."

"Be careful out there Bernie."

"Don't worry Chris I'll keep an eye on your boyfriend here."

"He's not...!"

"Sometimes Karen you are unbelieveable."

"Cork it Sanders! Don't ruin my fun."

"White Base to all Units, launch now! Avoid the Asteroids and be prepared for anything!"

All the White Base Gundamns launched one by one although for Shiro this was his first time using the High Mobility EZ-8 in combat and the first time he's been inside a mobile suit since losing half of his leg... but science is a wonderful thing allowing him to have a fake leg which made him pilot again.

"Alright Chris let's go get Jake."

"Yes Commander."

Meanwhile at the Versis... Herman, Kurt and Jake were already set to go, their walker suits were fitted with boosters for movement and control.

"Versis to all units, launch! Don't crash into any asteroids!"

Hernan was the first one to launch as he made his way to join up with Sanders, Kurt was next as he flew over to where Karen and Bernie were located meanwhile Jake was now ready to join up with Shiro and Christina... he was quickly briefed by Claire just as the other two began to pick up their comms.

"Claire to Team Alpha, your point of entry will be through the rear nav area, be on the lookout for any small asteroids and avoid them."

"I'm sure that there will be enemy interceptors... we'll do fine."

Jake then launched immediately allowing him to join up with the rest of Team Alpha as the group began to evade asteroids that blocked their path... eventually they came up to the first bit of enemy resistence, small drones that began to fire lasers.

"We're under fire! Do we slow?"

"No Jake we can't stop even if we could, just avoid them if you can and push forward!"

"Roger!"

The three suits began to manuever through the asteroids and the small drones with some of them getting destroyed by a combination of vulcan fire, gatling fire and beam fire but quickly as they went down, as Jake said various orange and black coloured Assault Suits began to fire missiles at the trio.

"Missiles! Lots of them, closing fast!"

"Damn it... too fast for us to evade!"

"Just blow 'em up!"

"Oi oi Alpha Team, I leave you guys for a few minutes... don't worry Sleggar's here!"

The Core Booster decided to counter the missiles with his own as a volley was launched which took down every missile.

"Thanks Sleggar... how are the others?"

"Both Beta and Gamma have gotten to their targets so you guys are the ones left behind..."

"Jeez how big is this trench?"

"Not too big... I can get us through this easily in 5 minutes tops, all I have to do is guide you three to the core."

And so the next 5 minutes involved a lot of dodging, shooting, blasting and cutting down wave after wave of interceptors and small drones plus the various sized asteroids until eventually the asteroids began to cluster fewer and they had arrived.

"Alpha Team to White Base, we have arrived at the core."

"Cutting off Boosters!"

"Roger. Proceed with Caution Alpha Team."

Jake decided to get rid of the Rocket Pod that was on his back just as the trio and Sleggar got into position to see where they need to go... unfortuately they got a very nasty surprise when suddenly a large volley of enemy fire began to reach them.

"What the! Who's firing on us!?"

"I'm seeing things but I don't believe it."

"White Base to Sleggar, what's happening."

"White Base I think we might be in a bit of trouble."

Waiting for Alpha Team was a large platoon consisting of Gelgoogs, Goufs, Doms and the infamous Zaku 2s... so either Axis stole a supply of Zeon Mobile Suits or they just revealed their loyalties.

Back in Japan, Kouji during the middle of the night managed to dock with Mazinger Z and right now he was trying to plan on how to get to the US and stop the giant robot from destroying the dam but like he used to do things... he clearly had no plan of action.

"Alright you have come this far, what do we do next?"

"You can start by explaining to me why you are joyriding in the middle of the night."

Kouji looked around and saw the Great Mazinger to his right with Tetsuya looking on with his serious and focused expression as always.

"Tetsuya what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking that question to you Kouji, you just left Shiro like that and he was worried sick."

"I... I'm sorry something happened just now and I got very spooked."

"That's not like you Kabuto at all."

"I know..."

"Is there anything wrong Kouji? I mean we are brothers forged in battle."

"It's that... have you've seen something that would scare you to your core?"

"Kouji... everyday against the Mycenae would literally scare any man to death and yet I fought constantly, it was all I had to go on."

"Alright... Tetsuya, I saw our deaths."

"Our deaths Kabuto?"

"Yes... a glowing figure in a long robe said something about an intergalatic war about to restart on Earth and something about a first great flame using it to causing the end of the world."

"Hmmm... I would this hard to believe."

"I know I said the same thing as well... but then I saw the vision of our deaths, killed by a giant robot taller than Mazinger Z but shorter than Great Mazinger wielding some powerful laser cannon that tore through our armors to shreds."

"That's very serious Kouji... so why did you come out here?"

"Because that same robot is destroying Hoover Dam!"

"Kouji that's in the United States... and even in our machines it would take us what several hours to get there."

"I know... I didn't think that far ahead."

Before Tetsuya was going to give Kouji a stern telling off... several beeps were heard and the voice of Professor Yumi was heard.

"Tetsuya did you find Kouji yet?"

"Yes Professor I found him, he's safe and sound."

"Thank goodness you got to him in time... something came up on our long range scanners, a large disturbance of some kind."

"What's wrong Professor?"

"We are getting huge distortions not too far from your location... you need to investigate immediately."

"Roger Professor... let's go Kouji!"

"I'm right with you Tetsuya!"

Both Mazingers both started to descend towards the disturbance and eventually discovered what was causing it... two figures one of them was the same as the scaly dragon sheep ghost monster and the other one looked to be a living robot of some kind that was spooked and right now was trying to defend itself.

Things would get out of hand so quickly.

At the core of the ore refinery, Alpha Team was being bombared by the unexpected resistance of the Axis faction who are currently fighting in Zeon Mobile Suits and this caused worry at the White Base who was seeing the battle via the onboard camera of the NT-1 Alex especially with Bright and this was co-cordinated with the Versis who was also equally worried.

"This is bad... very bad."

"Our intelligence is usually spot on here but I didn't expect Axis to have Mobile Suits especially Zeon ones."

"Eledore get into contact with Bravo and Gamma! Check if they are encountering Zeon Suits."

"Roger! White Base to Teams Bravo and Gamma! Are you encountering resistence?"

"Team Bravo reporting in. I was gonna report that we had encountered some resistence but we managed to take down a good few of them."

"Team Gamma here. Both of us has just taken down a lot of Zeon Suits... somehow I wasn't expecting to see Zeon Suits."

"White Base we didn't get the info that these people have Zeon Suits... there's a lot of Doms, Gelgoogs, Goufs and Zakus out here."

"White Base to both Teams, proceed with your missions and take down as much as you can!"

"Right Captain!"

"Roger!"

On the Versis as they were watching the events via Jake's onboard camera... Crea was very observant as she spotted heat readings on the asteroid floor... this is amongst the turrets firing on the Assault Suit from artificall created asteroids and upon some places on the rig.

"Alpha Team I'm getting readings of proximity mines on the surface of the rock."

"Understood Versis, we'll be careful."

Shiro said as he effortlessly took down a Zaku with the Beam Spray Gun but then suddenly took a hit from one of the turrets so he counter-attacked with the Vulcans in it's head unit as it was destroyed.

"Gah... this unit is not as strong as the EZ-8..."

Meanwhile Christina had no problem taking out the few mobile suits that stood in her way as she used her beam saber to cut through a Dom, a Gelgoog and a Gouf in succession... ever since the saga inside Side 6 and the eventual recovery Christina went through vigorous training and took part in various missions against Zeon forces including helping Bernie defect.

"Shiro! Jake! The pilots operating these Zeon suits aren't good shots!"

"Duly noted Chris."

Shiro as he blitz through a small group of Zeon Suits with the Vulcan Gun just as Jake went a bit further, he mused at why there would be a lot of enemy suits here.

"For just a refinery, there are way too many enemies here..."

Suddenly Jake spotted something near him which looked like a chip device of some kind.

"Versis, I've found something that looks like a chip device..."

"I see it Jake... I'll scan it for you now."

Crea back on the Versis began to type very fast as the scanners scanned the chip device and things beeped out in the command center.

"Jake! It's a weapon chip designed for the Assault Suit... with this you can now use missiles!"

Jake realised that he needed all the weapons he can get, managed to insert the chip into the information slot of the suit without realising that he also gave the weapons to his two other crewmates... Herman and Kurt, some time later the first bit of good news came in.

"Gamma Team reporting, We have just destroyed the main ore refinery."

"Roger. Watch out for enemy fire and return to bases."

"Copy that."

The Alpha team surged forward taking down any Zeon suit in sight whilst avoiding all the asteroids and smashing down any turrets that they can see.

"Bravo Team reporting, We are just about done here... all excavation machinery have been destroyed."

"Not to mention a whole lot of Zeon suits too."

"Roger. You're the last one left Alpha Team."

"Copy that."

Eventually getting through the last of the defenses and what was left of the suits, they came to a very large area that seemed to be barren.

"Alright Alpha Team, this place is as good as destroyed."

"Roger that Well done guys!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Jake are you alright there?"

"Yeah I'm fine but something just came up on my map."

"Is something wrong Alpha Team?"

"I'm getting an energy reading from the front of that rock formation... it's pretty fucking huge."

"Yeah I'm getting it now... you don't think it's their mobile weapon?"

"Possibly...

"Alpha Team, we've picked up the signal here, too."

"Be careful you three, we don't know what to expect."

"Yes sir."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll go check it out."

Jake decided to press forward all the way to the rock formation at the back... slowly but surely the Assault Suit made it's way there but what he saw was the mobile weapon stuck on the room and before Jake had the chance to stop,  
the mobile suit broke out of the rock and began to fire at Alpha Team.

The pilot of the mobile weapon is actually the Ore Facility's Commander who decided to resort to using this machine as a last resort

"Damn it, it really IS the mobile weapon!"

"SURPRISE GUNDAMS!"

"I'M NOT EVEN IN A FUCKING GUNDAM!"

"Doesn't matter Federation puppet, this mobile weapon will destroy you all!"

The Mobile Weapon attacked with a ferocity of blaster fire combined with it's unique defense of using artifical asteroids as a shield whilst some had turrets... but that wasn't the only thing that it had, the remaining Zeon suits were also firing from the rock surface which proved difficult for the three suits.

"There's literally no way through!"

"Keep trying!

Suddenly the wormhole opened up from nearby the battle was taking place and out came the Twinbee Trio first before the Vic Vyper squad flew out as said wormhole closed.

"Ugh... what happened?"

"I don't know we just flew into a bloody wormhole!"

"Aiya... that was interesting."

"Pastel are you ok?"

"Yes Light I'm fine... and so is Herb."

"Goo!"

"Twinbee! Are you ok as well?"

"Yes Light I'm ok... that was a rush!"

"Alright Vyper Team... anyone got an idea on where we are?"

"Hmm... it seems that we manifested ourselves in the mids of a facility of some kind."

"Yeah I think we've just landed ourselves in the midsts of a battle!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?"

The Mobile Weapon's pilot was stunned, scared and freaked out that 7 ships appeared out of nowhere and that they all looked different... his mind began to completely break down.

"DOESN'T MATTER! DESTROY EVERYONE OF THESE FEDERATION LAPDOGS!"

The firing became intense as the suits continued to fire upon Alpha Team but now the Vyper Group as well... this clearly had to end immediately.

"We'll figure out where we are later! Vyper Squad engage the enemy!"

"Roger Vyper-san! Pastel keep Herb close to you!"

"Yes!"

The effects of the Vyper Squad cutting through the resistances of the Mobile Weapon was sufficent... the asteroids exploded one by one until the wall protecting the machine was gone and what was left of the Zeon Suits was taken out by the Twinbee Trio who effectly disabled them by combining their short range weapons which were Twinbee's Hammer, Winbee's Ribbon and Gwinbee's Rattle.

Meanwhile Alpha Team has just gotten through to take on the Mobile Weapon with concessive vulcan fire although not much was done to the outside shell.

"That weapon's armor is too strong for Vulcans."

"Anyone else got something stronger?"

"Wait... I picked up some missiles from a data chip earlier."

"Seriously Jake!?"

"Uh yeah..."

"USE THEM!"

Jake immediately switched to Missiles in his weapon system and began to fire immediately at the mobile weapon which got pounded mercilessly over and over showing off the damage in due time, the structure began to downgrade as the pilot began to panic and launched more asteroids at Jake... but he cooly kept his nerve and kept blasting with missiles until more explosions began to come from the mobile weapon signalling the death phase.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO! SIEG ZEON!"

The commander shouted and then screamed as the cockpit of the weapon was engulfed in a giant explosion before the mobile weapon was completely and utterly destroyed.

"Alpha Team reporting, we've destroyed the enemy mobile weapon... also we've found a group of unknown ships that have helped us."

"Good job everyone, mission complete! Return to base."

"Roger."

"Alpha Team leader to unknown ships, what will you do now?"

"Vyper Leader to Alpha Leader, we'd intended to escort the Twinbees here back to the Solar System but for some reason we'd got transported here too so we would request a rest if possible."

"White Base to Vyper Leader, bring your ships to our vessel... we have enough room for all of you."

"Roger that White Base... let's go Vyper Squad."

Thus the Vyper Squad and the Twinbee Trio joined up with the Versis and the White Base.

However things were not looking good on Earth in the bedroom of one Amuro Ray... he was having another nightmare of the incident that took Lalah's life and as usual he was suffering from the experience, however just as he got to the end of the nightmare... something happened that made it unusual.

Literally the nightmare stopped in it's wholesome and Amuro was concerned.

"W...what's going on?"

AMURO RAY...

"Huh? Who's there!?"

AMURO RAY...

"Show yourself!"

VERY WELL AMURO RAY...

Suddenly Amuro was taken out of his dream so that he was now looking from the outside just as the figure appeared in the long flowing robe with the glowing.

"Who are you?"

I AM A WATCHER OF UNIVERSES AMURO RAY AND TODAY I HAVE COME TO WARN YOU!

"Warn me? I fought in a year long war and was successful for all that it did to me..."

I WARN YOU OF A GREAT AND TERRIFYING THREAT THAT WILL CONSUME YOUR WORLD!

"Why me... I've already served in a war that lasted for a year."

YOU ARE A PROTECTOR OF PEOPLE, FIGHTING ON THEIR BEHALF!

"I saw a lot of my friends and loved ones die by my hand... especially Lalah!"

The figure flashed his eyes as he saw the memories of Amuro during the one year war and realising that he needed to be healed of the mental trauma and fatigue came close to Amuro and put his hand out onto his head before Amuro could react.

ACCEPT MY GIFT TO YOU AMURO RAY!

Suddenly Amuro felt a surge of power go through his head which his Newtype abilities began to swell in his brain but it didn't hurt nor did he feel any pain but also he felt the fatigue go away like it was a waterfall but when it was over, he finally looked at the sight of the battle with something of a new clarity... a sort of understanding.

"What did you do to me? I'm not feeling any pain at all."

I HAVE EASED YOUR MENTAL WOUNDS AND GAVE YOU A NEW UNDERSTANDING, ALTHOUGH I CAN'T GET RID OF ANY GUILT THAT YOU HAVE... THAT IS BEYOND MY POWER.

"T...thank you."

YOU MUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY NOW AS PROTECTOR OF THIS WORLD AND UNITE WITH OTHERS... OR OTHERWISE THE TWELVE FLAMES WILL TEAR YOUR WORLD ASUNDER!

"Which others? Also what are these twelve flames?"

YOUR FAMILY AT WHITE BASE IS ONE AND YOU WILL NEED TO UNITE WITH THE SUPER ROBOTS OF THIS WORLD.

"Super Robots? The Ones in Japan?"

TWO FACTIONS OF AN INTERGALACTIC RACE HAVE BROUGHT THEIR WAR TO YOUR WORLD, THE AUTOBOTS AND THE DECEPTICONS WILL CONSUME YOUR PLANET AND PLACE IT IN AN ENDLESS WAR.

"N...no, not another war."

PRECISELY AMURO RAY... THE WHITE DEVIL MUST FIGHT AGAIN FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR WORLD.

"My Gundam was destroyed in A Baoa Qu against Char's Zeong."

WHAT IF I WAS TO TELL YOU AMURO RAY THAT YOUR FEDERATION BUILT ANOTHER GUNDAM LIKE YOURS?

The news was a revelation to Amuro since he always thought his Gundam was the only one in existance although eventually he knew that they were going to mass produce it, to find out that there was another gundam was a surprise to him.

"Where do I find the other Gundam?"

THAT I CAN'T SAY BUT YOU DO HAVE PEOPLE YOU KNOW THAT CAN HELP BUT ALSO THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE YOU NEED TO SAVE AS WELL.

The dream immediately disappeared like that and a single image appeared in the area that Amuro was very familiar with.

"SAYLA! I THOUGHT SHE WAS SAFE!"

SHE IS SAFE FOR THE MOMENT AMURO RAY BUT YOUR FEDERATION SEEKS HER CAPTURE IN ORDER TO CATCH A MUCH BIGGER PRIZE.

Amuro instantly knew what the figure meant... his long time rival, Char Anzable.

"I'll find a way to save her, that I can do!"

GOOD AMURO RAY... SAVE YOUR FRIEND SAYLA MASS AND THEN I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE TWELVE FLAMES!

The figure disappeared just as Amuro woke up from his sleep... realising that he had no nightmare for the first time in ages, he mentally thanked the glowing figure for giving him the peace of mind but now he had a new mission in his head and that was to stop the potential war between the Autobots and the Decepticons but to do that he needed to head straight back into action and retrieve the 2nd Gundam.

To do that he needed some leads... knowing that he had one good friend that was excellent, he resolved to begin his fight back against the very Federation that he served.

And so ends this chapter of SRW: X and now I feel I must address two interesting plot points.

1, The Axis Faction turning out to be a remnant of Zeon was something I needed to connect the world together and to do that I had to research Zeons Remnants so in the Aeon Translation of Assault Suits Valken... the Axis group are implied to come from Europe so then I realised I had a potential connection and then seeing that not all Zeon forces surrendered made my choice to turn Axis into Axis Zeon an easier decision.

2, The decision to allow Amuro to regain his condition and essentially get rid of the combat fatigue... Sayla is going to be a crucial factor in Amuro's recovery and it's a plot by itself so I am going through with that but I am also going to be using the RX-78-02 Gundam as the 2nd Gundam because I want to use more Manga related content and it looks much cooler.

3, Also the eventual confrontation between Optimus Prime and Megatron on top of the Dam is going to still happen but the fight scenes were a bit meh in the show SO what I've decided to do is use some references from Transformers Prime which had excellent fight scenes and Megatron is going to have elements from Prime in his origin story.

For now this ends so see you later everyone! 


	14. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 13

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 13 - The Dinosaur Empire Strikes Back

by

Taro M.D

And now we are back on the Super Side as I figured now would be time for the Dinosaur Empire to start their revenge campaign against the Getter team because well I need to move things along plus as you saw from the intro, Musashi did his suicide run and killed Emperor Gore without him getting killed so naturally they are pissed and they are now under General Bat's command who is working with Sardona.

Also more Transformers because it's the big central plot that connects both sides. -

The chapter begins deep underground, far down into the Earth's core where a fortress of intimadation known as Machineland was rebuilt after the event that claimed the life of their supreme leader Emperor Gore... the Dinosaurs had no idea on what they would do after this event and without any generals to lead them, they were surely doomed to oblivion.

However their shining light came when the normally reclusive general known as Bat returned to take command of the Dinosaur Empire and he would swear revenge on the one man that took out their leader... Musashi Tomoe.

To achieve his plans he needed to rally the remaining forces and so when the mysterious Sardona appeared to him and said that he would provide the General with the resources to rebuild his forces... The General made a decision right there and then that he would support Sardona in any means.

Hopefully he knew that his loyal Emperor would of made the same decision as he did... suddenly a communication device in the room that he was in suddenly went off as a reptilian soldier appeared on said screen and saluted his leader.

"General Bat sir are you there?"

"Yes I am here... are the forces ready?"

"Yes my general, we are finishing off the preparations for all available Mechasaurs."

"What about the ones from Sardona?"

"We got them all under control my general... these are impressive creatures."

"Hopefully we'll use their power to crush Getter once and for all! Get the assault troops ready!"

"Are you coming with us my general?"

"Not for the moment! Issue the order to the Mechasaurs to head for the New Saotome Institute and attack!"

"Yes sir!"

The communication went silent as General Bat grinned evily... unnaturally evil.

SOON I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME TO THE AFTERLIFE... GETTER...

The New Saotome Institute is where things change scene as Musashi was making swift progress in his rehabilation and currently in the kitchen making himself a very large and very much needed sandwich.

"Man being on the sidelines can really make a guy hungry..."

"Hey Musashi! No need to stuff yourself so easily..."

Musashi froze as the voice of Hayato and then he relaxed before turning round.

"Oh Hayato I didn't see you there, I thought you was Michiru."

"Be lucky that I am not... otherwise she would of given you an earful about your recovery habits."

"You know me... I've been bored a lot and even watching my Judo Class didn't excite me..."

"That is something."

Normally Musashi aka the Captain of the Judo club would judo throw the unlucky pupil into the mat or when he gets mad he takes it out on them but even then they were amongst the various well wishers that gave him the means to recover in spirit.

"Say where's Ryouma?"

"He's heading to the Professor's office for a meeting, Benkei went off to do some extra training regarding the recent issue we had with that monster..."

"Yeah that monster was way stronger than any Dinosaur we'd faced."

"Benkei did pretty well for his first mission don't you think?"

"He did well with what I taught him..."

"Don't worry though old friend, he won't be replacing you anytime soon."

"I know, I know... I didn't want to feel bad at eventually being replaced like that, I couldn't let Michiru fly to her death and yet..."

"Musashi, you had a close call... remember that."

Hayato then went off out of the kitchen just as Musashi decided to get stuck into the sandwich... meanwhile Professor Saotome was deep in his office working over the fine details of several of his secret projects including finally giving names to the three ships that would eventually become what he hoped would be a force of greater good.

'Poseidon...Liger... and Dragon, they are perfect names!'

Once he got that out of the way, he bundled the plans away tightly before heading over to a hidden console and pressed a few buttons on a keypad before opening up a hole in the wall as he then put the plans away before closing the door and then heading back to the keypad and pressing the same commands to close said hole and then the console going back to it's hiding place... before the door to his office was knocked on.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Professor... I'm here about the meeting."

"Come in Ryouma, the door's open."

Ryouma opened the door and came in as he sat down in the lone chair that wasn't occupied just as Professor Saotome was having a sip of the freshly brewed coffee that was prepared.

"Glad you've come... I kno."

"Professor I'm worried about the monster..."

"I share your worries as well Ryouma, a monster like that with the untold power of a theronuclear bomb scares the living hell out of me."

"Yes I agree..."

"We have no idea where it came from and frankly if that thing is a sign of some new force of evil then this institute will rise to the challenge."

"Don't worry Professor, we successfully replied the Dinosaurs countless times... it'll be the same as before."

"I hope you are right Ryouma which means I'll be needing to rely on you, Hayato, Musashi and Benkei."

"I'm glad Musashi is nearly fit again... the brave fool is still the heart of the team."

Before the Professor can say anything to agree with the young man, the alarm very loudly blared out throughout the entire base causing both men to look up in alarm... Professor Saotome immediately reached for the telephone on his desk with direct connection to the main control room.

"What is going on up there!?"

"Sir you need to get up here immediately, we are under attack!"

"I'll be on my way... Ryouma get everyone to the control room immediately!"

"Right Professor!"

Ryouma quickly got up and ran out of the office heading off quickly before the Professor did the same thing and headed in the opposite direction... just as he was joined in mid run by Michiru who was nearby.

"Father! What's happening!"

"I don't know dear, that's why we're heading up to the control room!"

"Right!"

Eventually they arrived at the control room and the scientists were concerned with images being shown on the screen,  
the professor gasped at what they were... and so was Michiru.

There was a small force of three Sakis, five to seven Bados and Zais and making up the rest of their numbers were a lot of half mechanical and half organic sheep and goat like creatures with battle armor and wielding swords, spears and shields.

It seems that the New Saotome Institute is in a lot of trouble.

At Hoover Dam, the workers were all being cornered into a spot as Skywarp and one of the Reflector bots guard them just as Megatron looked down at Starscream because of the height difference.

"Starscream prepare the Null Ray!"

A warning sound then spooked the workers realising that a disaster was about to happen.

"We got to get out of here, she's gonna blow!"

Outside Hoover Dam was cracking up more with the ferocity of the waves as some of the bridge cracked off creating more water flowing just as the supervisor of the workers was making his case to the Decepticons.

"You don't understand I tells ya, this whole place is going go sky high!"

Megatron however was not interested in these things however.

"Perfect! The electrical output is at it's peak... exactly where I want it, Starscream activate the null ray."

Starscream fired the null ray at the three main turbines of the power plant, as each one glowed before stopping entirely... the turbines were disabled for the moment.

"Soundwave Prepare The Energon Cubes!"

Soundwave generated the Energon Cubes just as the Reflector bots took them over to the generators and stacked them on the end before the generators activate and filled the cubes with electricity which was then converted into pure energon.

"Quickly quickly!"

Meanwhile the Autobots had finally arrived at the riverside just as Hoover Dam was still being pounded by the high flowing tide before they all transformed and assested the situation.

"We got to work fast!"

"You think the Decepticons is behind this?"

A very large fusion blast smacked against the rockside hard just as the Autobots looked up at the Dam... and Optimus saw his eternal rival Megatron.

"YOUR TOO LATE PRIME!"

"There's your answer Prowl... AUTOBOTS TO THE AIR!"

The Autobots jumped off the ground but not Hound as Spike who came with them jumped off with the human noticing the river being the most frantic in one spot.

"Looks like the heart of the tidal wave is right here."

"Only one way to find out."

Hound's face was then covered by protective glass as he just jumped right into the river.

"Be careful Hound!"

Hound went underwater as his flashlight was activated and when he went a few feet, he saw the origin of the tidal wave as the light shined onto Rumble before Hound jumped onto the Decepticon and fought, whilst this was happening Ironhide and Bumblebee went further down the river as the rushing tide was threatening to take down the nearby city of Carson as the outskirts stood no chance.

"Ironhide, we got to stop that water!"

Ironhide then proceeded to turn into his vehicle form whose back opened up to provide a laser cannon with enough room for Bumblebee to get in.

"Stop talking, tighten your shock absorbers and get in! We're gonna make a new river!"

"Let's go!"

Ironhide began to drive alongside the river bank before Bumblebee fired the laser beam which cut into the ground creating a new river as the flow was diverted from the main river with several paths began to branch out cutting the power of the free flowing frantic flow before one very large rivine was cut up which took on the river and immediately cutting it out, delighting several of the nearby residents that were saved from intense flooding.

Meanwhile back at the Dam Optimus had now recovered from Megatron's warning shot and was eager to dish some payback, unknownst to them that a news helicopter had just arrived and saw what was happening to the power plant... a reporter and a camera crew just arrived hearing about trouble at Hoover Dam.

"What are those things? Zeon mobile suits?"

"Doesn't matter if they are, get that camera rolling! This will be the scoop of the universal century!"

"AUTOBOTS! TO THE POWER PLANT!"

All available Autobots immediately flew into the air armed with laser cannons immediately opened fire on the power plant knocking down one of the Reflector bots and Starscream who was just standing there when the Autobots finally entered just as the Decepticons had compressed the Energon cubes into carrible objects.

"Gather the Energon Cubes! We are done here, return to base!"

"Stick it into neutral Megatron! Your not going anywhere!"

"TRY AND STOP ME PRIME!"

Megatron fired off his Fusion Cannon which caused another large explosion as the Autobots dodged and thus beginning another battle just as outside the helicopter news crew saw the large explosion and decided to broadcast the emergency.

"This is Geoff Sinclair for KTVN 2... witnessing several explosions at the Hoover Dam Power Plant investigating sharp rises in the river as Carson City feels the impact, we don't know what is going on in there but several mech like creatures probably Zeon related approached the plant and started firing... we will stay with the story as this develops.

The story running now would have huge consequences for the planet itself just as inside the Autobots and the Decepticons beginning a firefight as large and small fought with desperation and survival as this was happening,  
Sparkplug who was with the Autobots as they got in, spotted all the workers that were trapped in the crossfire.

"HURRY! FOLLOW ME!"

This was happening as Mirage was fighting against Skywarp and Thundercracker as metal struck metal before the numbers were too much for the blue Autobots but just as Cliffjumper joined in and got overwhelmed by the pair, Mirage came back and double kicked them off the ledge that they were on.

"For someone who doesn't like to fight... heh your not bad Mirage."

Optimus though had caught up to Megatron who punched him off the small ledge that they were on as the Autobot leader was hanging.

"Any last words?"

"None you want to hear Megatron!"

"Nothing can stop me now! NOT EVEN YOU PRIME!"

Megatron then stepped on Optimus's hands just as down below Starscream was still reeling from getting stunned and had a small chunk of Energon that was being prepped by a Slingshot that the scientist quickly constructed using nearby parts.

"So long Autobots... here's one Starscream has been saving for you!"

Firing the Energon chunk into the nearby power console causing a massie explosion that rocked the immediate area which Megatron felt as he was shaken about and he saw Starscream and immediately got angry.

"YOU FOOL STARSCREAM! HELP SAVE THE ENERGON CUBES, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

Megatron then got tackled outside as the Decepticons grabbed as much Energon as they could, just as Optimus and Megatron began to have a fist fight on top of the destroyed dam walkway, the millions and millions of years of forced status not stopping their combat instincts... with Optimus having the vast experience of previous Primes through his veins against Megatron who learnt his combat skills fighting for his life in the gladitorial pits of Kaon countless times.

As the two former best friends lock themselves into countless grapples which then resulted in more punching and kicking... Optimus figured he wanted to end this quick.

"YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH MEGATRON!

Optimus's right hand retracted itself as a very impressive orange glowing axe appeared, Megatron wasn't phased by this and responded in kind.

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING I TOUCH IS FOOD FOR MY HUNGER, MY HUNGER FOR POWER!"

Megatron's right hand retracted as a long purple chain with a mace appeared.

"NO! I AM GOING TO END YOUR HUNGER ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The two titans began to fight with their new weapons as several minutes of exchanges happened as orange collided with purple before Optimus smacked Megatron down with his axe but the Depcepticon got back up... not much of damage was shown.

"ALMOST PRIME! BUT ALMOST DOESN'T GET THE JOB DONE... YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Megatron tried to go for Prime's legs but Optimus jumped in time.

"YOUR OLD MEGATRON, YESTERDAY'S MODEL! READY FOR THE SCRAP HEAP!"

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S READY FOR THE SCRAP HEAP!"

Optimus dodged some very fierce swings from Megatron's mace as Megatron wildly swung his mace in circles ready for the power smash just as the Autobot leader crouched down.

"JUNK THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE MEGATRON! SPACE JUNK!"

"SILENCE!"

More fierce exchanges happen as axe collided with mace before Megatron struck Optimus hard sending him to the ground as Megatron laughed in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU PRIME, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH PIECES TO SWEEP UP!"

Megatron began to use very fierce swings now that his foe was on the floor but Optimus countered back and then he got back up and lashed back at Megatron with the swings becoming more violent as each look for the killing blow which was great entertainment for the helicopter that was filming all of this.

"Geoff Sinclair for KTVN 2 here as events are escalating into levels of complete warfare as what seems to be the two leaders for both groups, attacking each other as Hoover Dam gets closer to being destroyed... what motivates these two as they fight to what seems to be the death here... not knowing that Carson City is in complete and utter danger if this situation continues to develop.

Suddenly the helicopter began to shake and topple as what seemed to be two very fast moving blurs went past them.

"What the!? WHO WAS THAT JUST NOW!"

Back onto the field, Spike was still above ground near the epicenter of the tidal wave as Hound and Rumble continue to fight under water.

"Hound... HOUND! ARE YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE!?"

Hound however was not doing ok... he was kicked into a pile of rocks by Rumble who then boosted himself to the surface before climbing out of the water to Spike.

"Hey where's Hound!"

Rumble ignored the human and shoved him some distance but Spike grabbed him by the legs and took him down but that was before the Decepticon had him in a death grip that was very strong.

"HELP! HELP!"

Optimus having heard the scream for help was distracted but that was enough for Megatron to smack him hard on the side forcing the Autobot to fall several hundred feet down towards the water before heading downstream.

"WHO'S THE SCRAP METAL NOW PRIME! NO ONE ON THIS PATHETIC PLANET CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"ROCKET..."

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY VICTORY PROCLAMATION!?"

"...PUNCH!"

One solid punch to the face sent Megatron down on his backside as appearing in front of him was of course Mazinger Z... the robot looked upon the fallen Decepticon with a cold glare just as Great Mazinger joined at it's side with it's also cold glare, the bigger question is simply this.

HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET THERE FROM JAPAN SO FAST!?  
-

Meanwhile back in Japan, where every scientist in the New Saotome Institute is currently present in the main room alongside Dr. Saotome followed by Ryouma, Hayato, Benkei, Musashi and Michiru... alongside the young Genki who was watching the briefing albeit with a bit of terror in the young man's heart.

"Everyone it is as we feared... the Dinosaurs have not only found this base but they seem to have been quickly rallied by someone and now an attack force of considerable force is heading this way, although Getter can deal with them, this attack force is too large for us to take on by ourselves."

"This is bad...!"

"Yes I agree Musashi, it is very bad... but as it so happens I have good news and bad news on that front, I've been contacting all of my fellow doctors and professors with requests for help."

"So good news and bad news Professor?"

"Bad News is I couldn't get the help of the Photon Power Labs because both Mazingers are unavailable and said labs have to be defended so no help is coming from there I'm afraid... however I was successful in contacting Interpol whom sent their special agent Inspector Otsuka, I'm sure you remember him well Ryouma, Hayato and Musashi.

"I remember the Inspector Professor..."

"He was a special one."

"He loved us especially since he was stuck with us throughout the last year!"

Professor Saotome had a chuckle from the memories of the last year... anyway he had to get straight to the point.

"Now then as I was saying... Otsuka recommended me in contacting someone and wouldn't you believe it was someone I haven't talked to in nearly 10 years."

"Oh?"

"He was able to get into contact with an old friend of mine named Dr. Shikishima who I used to go to school with alongside Professors Yumi and Kabuto and he has agreed to help us as well..."

"How can he help us father?"

"Does everyone know of the Tetsujin program?"

A lot of the scientists and some of the pilots especially Benkei gasped loudly as both Ryouma and Hayato looked at their companion.

"What's wrong Benkei?"

"I always thought Tetsujin was a myth... something my grandfather constantly told me as stories about a great and mighty protector descended from the sun protecting Japan from all manner of threats."

"Whilst the stories of your grandfather are a bit overexaggerated Benkei... The Tetsujin program did actually exist although this was during the war days and before the signing of the Antartica Treaty which nullified Japan as a resource for both Federation and Zeon... regardless Dr. Shikishima followed on from his late mentor Dr. Kaneda's work and was successful in creating Tetsujin 28."

"Sounds like this Tetsujin is the sort of thing we need right now."

"I thought you would say that Mr. Nagare..."

The nearby door opened just as Inspector Otsuka walked in followed by Shotaro.

"Inspector-san!"

"Hello Mr. Tomoe, it is good to see you all in good spirits... although I wish it could be in more happier times that we would meet again, anyway I am here to introduce the designated pilot for Tetsujin 28... say hi Shotaro."

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you all."

"Shotaro is the late Dr. Kaneda's son and is currently fighting against the Robot Mafia..."

"The Robot Mafia are currently reeling from a failed attempt to destroy the Photon Power Labs so they are reassessing their forces which allowed Shotaro to train hard for their return."

"Any enemy of that Mafia is a friend of ours right guys?"

"Of course Musashi... we don't have a lot of allies these days."

"Exactly."

Shotaro and the Getter Team began to conversate about other subjects... Michiru was going to join them of course since she wanted to know more about Shotaro but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts as she turned to her father.

"Michiru my dear, I need to talk to you about somethings."

"Of course Father..."

"You don't mind me coming along as well Professor Saotome? I was hoping to discuss battle tactics to repel these filthy prehistoric lizards back."

"Oh of course... we'll do that Inspector but there's something I want to show Michiru first."

"Alright Father... let's go."

Professor Saotome, Michiru and Otsuka left the room although Shotaro did briefly notice but his attention was distracted by the getting of knowing of Ryouma, Hayato, Musashi and Benkei whom he realised were really cool people and would definetly learn from having older male role models.

A few hours had passed since the Dinosaur Assault Force left their underground base and made their way through the shores of Japan and past the countryside of the supposed weak nation as they finally arrived at the New Saotome Institute where the leader of the force who was inside a nearly armored Saki who was waiting on orders from General Bat.

"Assault Force team to Supreme General Bat! We have arrived at the New Saotome Institute as instructed."

"Good, good... send two of the Bado's on a scouting run, I want to know what kind of defenses are we dealing with."

"At once my general... Bado's 6 and 7, you heard our glorious leader... initiate scouting run!"

The two Bado's flew into the air and make their scouting runs but the New Saotome Institute saw them coming.

"Two Bado Units approaching the Institute from the north east section."

"Activating counter-measures!"

The counter measures were deployed as several unmanned turrets situated on locations all over the area firing Getter enhanced bullets at the scouts which responded back by using missiles and energy waves, immediately after that Professor Saotome arrived at the control room alongside Otsuka.

"Looks like this is a perfect opportunity to test our new defense system..."

"Yes Professor... we are ready."

"ALRIGHT! GO DOWN!"

The institute was immediately covered by a layer of Getter Energy that proved it's worth and time and research as it deflected the attacks completely... surprising the Bados attacking, figuring that this is all they needed to know.

"Time to head back and report to the commander."

"Right!"

The Bado's quickly flew back to the assault group making their report.

"Commander, the Getter base has it's own shield and counter-measures."

"Duly noted scout unit, my liege it seems the Getter knew that we were to come back."

"Hmmm... don't make any movements yet until I give the word."

"At once my liege!"

General Bat turned off the communications just as a figure appeared in the room at the same time... although the General knew who he was.

"So you overheard what happened then Sardona?"

"More or less..."

"The Getter are very resilient in their weapons, the late Emperor Gore would of spent many an hour trying to destroy them..."

"All weapons made by Universals don't last very long, they do have breaking points."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have seen many battles and the results always the same... Universals are mere creatures of destruction, thus they need a strategic mind to nullify them in the best way."

"So what must be done?"

"This 'Getter Energy' fascinates me ever since my scout unit get destroyed by this source... and I want to see the full impact against opponents of a lesser nature, so I gave you some of my soldier units... anyway commence the attack at once, my soldiers will support your Mechasaurases."

Sardona disappeared as swiftly as he came in just as General Bat blinked at whether he made the right choice, he can dwell on that later as he had some business to deal with.

"General Bat to Assault Force Commander!"

"Yes my liege! We are ready for the assault!"

"Attack now, lay waste to the Saotome Institute and bring me the head of our Emperor's killer... MUSASHI TOMOE!"

"AT ONCE! FOR THE EMPIRE!"

From over the hills... the assault force came as trees were trampled down as the large force converged at the New Saotome Institute but inside the building, Shotaro was getting ready to go into action... he was hopeful that the Getter Radiation wouldn't be interfering with the signal from the control box.

"Is the signal coming through Shotaro?"

"I'll give you an answer in... 3, 2 and 1."

The target reticle completely aligned into the center which then gave off a loud beep meaning that it was successful.

"Tetsujin is ready Inspector!"

"Good, good I believe things are ready on our end Dr. Saotome."

"Alright then young Shotaro, launch Tetsujin and make sure to hold the Dinosaurs off until the Getter Team sorties."

"Yes sir! LET'S GO TETSUJIN!"

Pushing both sticks forwards, the mighty robot was activated as it rose up from it's hiding place which was located in a hidden part of the building that was hiding from, and without feeling much pain... he walked through the Getter barrier and then he raised it's arms into the air and did it's scream which surprised the attacking Dinosaur force.

"What is that mech sir? We don't know what it is."

"So it seems the Getter called upon outside help... heh cowards, attack that robot!"

The nearest Zai took the opportunity to charge at Tetsujin but the Iron Giant grabbed it by the large ears and was just simply tossed to the side crashing several trees at once... which another Zai tried to attack but by using the missiles in it's horn but Tetsujin shrugged off the missile barrage.

"ALRIGHT TETSUJIN... HAMMER PUNCH!"

Tetsujin instantly drew back and immediately without blinking an eye was right upon the Zai and used it's Hammer Punch to great effect as it completely went through his face and out onto the otherside before the fist was withdrawn and said creature exploded.

"He just took down one of the Zais!"

"Use the numbers you fools!"

When the commander meant numbers, he meant that they should attack in pairs and that's what they did... although a few of the mechas consisting of a Sai and two Zais were damaged although none of the weird soldiers were used yet.

"Commander do you think we should use the special soldiers yet?"

"No wait until the Getter show up! Get in there!"

A few of the Bados began to fire missiles from their wings as a few of them did hit Tetsujin but it only singed it's armor so they tried energy waves which slowed it down... the numbers were now beginning to build up as Shotaro was noticing the increasing damage.

"Tetsujin is getting pressured out there... I don't know if I can hold them off."

"Keep trying! Getter Robo is not quite finished with it's upgrades."

"Don't worry Professor... I managed to draft in some extra help if you thought that Tetsujin was enough."

"SV2 Unit to Othsuka, is it time for us to make a scene Inspector?"

"Othsuka to SV2 Unit, yes I do believe it's time Captain Goto."

"Roger!"

Watching things from a nearby road which was close to the Saotome Labs was the SV2 unit whose units were already primed and ready to take care of the Dinosaur Empire... especially since their captain was watching the fight for themselves.

"Alright then... Noa, Ohta you two are to deploy and join in the battle to help Tetsujin, the rest of us will relocate to the New Saotome Labs.

"Roger!"

"Let's go Noa! We have some Saurians to stomp!"

Both Labors who were already upright and conviently hidden in the hillside, managed to make their way down the hill and then making a sprint towards the fight just as the Dinosaur Mechs were continuing to pound onto the Iron Giant... well that was until the nearest Bado was destroyed in a hail of bulletfire which blew up instantly.

"Commander! Two more Human mechs have just showed up, what do we do?"

"GET THEM WHAT ELSE! AND USE THE SPECIAL SOLDIERS!"

The 'special soldiers' known as the half sheep and goat warriors began to make their moves... as two of them clashed with Tetsujin using their swords to cause damage to the giant whilst a few more of them a group of four went over to intercept the Labors.

"Noa these things look familiar don't you think?"

"Yeah that ugly dragon thing from the other day?"

"I reckon they are the same... but really who uses swords and shields in this day?"

"Good thing we have guns!"

"YEAH! LET'S WASTE THEM!"

Both Labors got out their pistols and proceeded to fire upon volley and volley of bullets upon the charging group as their shields proved ineffective as their body armour shattered from the modern age's advances as holes began to appear on the soldiers but their blood spilled onto the ground was some sort of oliy multicoloured liquid that seeped into the ground... Ohta figured he might try something.

"TAKE THIS YOU UGLY FREAK!"

Ohta shot the liquid on the ground with his gun as the bullet collided with it shedding a few sparks which seemed to ignite the liquid leading into the still active soldiers which then combusted as fires literally ignite all over the ones with bullet holes in them until they explode into fragments of crystal and armour.

"Well that was... messy."

"JUST HOW I LIKE TO DO THINGS!"

"Can it Ohta, Tetsujin still needs help!"

"Aye aye... it does, let's go."

Meanwhile back on the Getter Base, Ryouma and Hayato were running down towards their respective ships but they were concerned that Benkei had not reached them yet.

"Damn it where's Benkei, we need to launch now!"

"Ryouma... patience... Benkei will show up."

"I'm here!"

Benkei ran up to the pair of them although he barely got on his baseball uniform.

"Where were you Benkei? The Dinosaurs are attacking us!"

"He was late because I told him something."

All three turned round to see two faces that they hadn't expected to see so soon... Michiru dressed up in her battle armour and of course Musashi who was dressed up ready.

"Musashi! You are not fully healed!"

"I know that, those stinkin reptiles are threatening us... our homes and I won't be held back in the sidelines this time, I killed their leader last time, this is still our fight!"

"Alright Musashi I'm with you."

"Ryouma? You sure its a good idea?"

"We three spent the last year fighting the Dinosaur Empire and no disrespect to Benkei... I don't think he's ready for the Dinosaurs yet."

"I understand everyone..."

"Don't worry Benkei, one day you will get to pilot Getter Bear... one day but not right now."

"Michiru I have a question... Musashi piloted the Lady Command to it's suicide run and got destroyed, how come you are prepared for combat?"

"There is the reason why!"

Michiru pointed to a mech in the far distance which looked very familiar to the one that they saw getting destroyed in the last year but it looks improved.

"The Getter Queen!?"

"How... we saw the Getter Q get destroyed!"

"Father rebuilt her after discovering that he kept a backup copy of the plans..."

START FLASHBACK

"Father! What is this!?"

"It's the Getter Queen Michiru..."

"Impossible! I thought you lost the plans to the Dinosaurs!"

"I thought the same thing as you did, but when I looked through all the plans I had stored and saved... I discovered the Getter Q plans and realised that I can rebuild her and maker her stronger."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Michiru my dear, the world is changing in an alarming rate... that thing the Getter Team encountered earlier this week is a creature of significant power and it is of unknown origins, I want this facility to deal any and all oncoming and ongoing threats even if the threat comes from the Robot Mafia."

"Father..."

"I know that you and your mother may disapprove of my methods but I want to protect this world to not only you and Genki but to all future generations... this Shin Getter Q is something I created using new technologies I couldn't use before and it's something I was gonna give to you for your birthday."

"Oh Father you didn't have to..."

"But I did my dear daughter, now it's all up to you... help the Getter Team."

END FLASHBACK

"That is why I am here now, to help you three."

"Well we can't refuse help now can we boys?"

"I agree."

"Let's send these Saurians back together!"

"What about you Benkei?"

"Don't worry about me Michiru-san, I'll stay here and protect the professors."

"Thanks Benkei."

He smiled before he ran off in the opposite direction heading back into the lab whilst the four watch him leave.

"He'll be a perfect member for us one day."

"I know... he's a good kid, I wouldn't mind if he replaces me in the Getter Bear."

"Let's go Everyone! We got some Dinosaurs to repel back!"

"Right!"

Ryouma, Hayato, Musashi and Michiru all ran off towards their respective ships just as the battle kept going with Tetsujin getting slightly bruised with the Patlabors struggling to cope with the remaining foes.

"That's a lot of Dinosaurs to still beat!"

"Don't forget about those soldiers..."

"Gah! I am not sure I have enough power to deal with these guys."

A lone Sai realised that the Labors weren't strong enough and decided to make a charge towards Ohta.

"Alright then you miserable lizards! I ain't afraid of you."

"GETTER... TOMAHAWK!"

The dual sounding attack was shouted as two Getter Tomahawks were thrown at the Sai which together cleaved it's head off and sending the carcass to the ground as it shorted out caused all parties to stop fighting.

"IT'S THE GETTER!"

"WAIT IT'S NOT ALONE... LOOK WHO'S WITH IT!?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! ITS THE GETTER Q... I THOUGHT WE DESTROYED IT!"

"IDIOTS! THIS IS THE SHIN GETTER Q, STRONGER AND DEADLIER THAN BEFORE!"

"HOW DARE YOU DINOSAURS ATTACK OUR HOME!"

"IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN A THOUSAND OF YOU LIZARD BRAINS TO EVER DEFEAT US!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S SEND THESE SAURIANS BACK IN PIECES!"

"RIGHT!"

The armoured Sai who was still around realised that this was the chance now and then to finally attack the Getter Robo... so he rallied the remaining mechasaurses and the remaining special soldiers into a frenzy

"DEATH TO MUSASHI TOMOE! AVENGE THE EMPEROR!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

The Shin Getter Q then pulled out of nowhere a couple of pink and red shaded pistols.

"Pistols? What are they going to do against us?"

"THIS! GETTER PISTOL BURST!"

From the pistols came bursts of Getter infused bullets as the nearby Bados and Zais suffered multiple bullet shaped holes as they shorted out before collasping to the ground and exploding... the Armor Sai was in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!?"

"IMPOSSIBLE? THIS IS NORMAL FOR US LIZARD!"

The remaining soldiers decided to charge in with their spears and swords out ready to cause damage... well that would be the plan.

"Ready Michiru-san!"

"Yes!"

"SWING TOMAHAWK!"

Three tomahawks come out and together they proceeded to do a double-combo as the soldiers as each were no match for the enhanced getter weapons as Michiru struck from the front embedding her axe into the front of the first before Getter Robo came from behind striking all three of them in a horizontal slash motion just as their wounds began to seep out the mixture before two of them collasped but the other ones still stood up... well that was before Tetsujin appeared out of nowhere with the sun gleeming in the backdrop.

"FULL POWER TETSUJIN... HAMMER PUNCH!"

Tetsujin pulled back it's fist and literally punched a hole through the lone soldier that was near him before pulling away which saw an interesting reaction which was that the soldier literally melted into a puddle of multi colour goo... the other one that was remaining was literally caught in the sights of the Labors... Ohta of course had his signature riot gun out, ready for the final blow.

"TAKE THIS MONSTER!"

Ohta fired off his riot gun as the rounds piereced through the shield, the chest armour and the innards before also becoming a pile of goo... the remaining mechasaurases turned their attentions to the two Getters.

"Alright... looks like they're focused on us."

"Ryouma do you have a plan?"

"Yeah I do have one... if this works then we can get rid of most of the Dinosaurs barring that Armoured Sai."

"What's the plan Ryo?"

"We go all in on a Getter Change attack..."

"All in?"

"Yes Musashi all in..."

"That is a crazy plan Ryo..."

"We're used to crazy plans Hayato... this one will work."

"I know it will."

"What about you Musashi?"

"After missing out on smashing lizards, I'm with you guys!"

"What do we do in the meanwhile Getter-san?"

"We want to help as well."

"Alright then... Tetsujin, Labors... follow my movements, Michiru stand back for a moment."

"O...ok."

"LET'S GO! OPEN GET!"

Immediately seperating into the three ships, this triggered the Labors to go into actions as they got out their pistols and together joined in as all five began to fire bullets at the very large group in a surpressing motion.

"EAT LEAD PREHISTORIC FREAKS!"

"GO FOR IT RYO-SEMPAI!"

"Sempai?"

"Um..."

Luckily Getter Robo did not hear the cuffable as they began to prepare for the first part of the attack.

"Musashi you still remember how to fight?"

"Course I haven't forgotten Ryo! I've been itching to get back into things!"

"We'll begin with you!"

"Oh it is so good to say this again... CHANGE GETTER 3! SWITCH ON!"

Musashi pressed the button in the cockpit and at once, the three ships combined into Getter 3 as it turned round and stretched out his arms ready.

"GETTER... SMASH!"

Getter 3's arms stretched out fully as a couple of Bados got smashed hard before two Zai got punched through as the hands guiding them became fists and then smashed the armoured Sai hard with two swift and fierce punches before the arms quickly retracted however before the commander can react... Tetsujin was right up in it's face and began to swiftly punch him hard in the chest before grabbing the Armoured Sai.

"TETSUJIN! THROW IT TO GETTER 3!"

Tetsujin picked up the Armoured Sai and with his eyes glowing yellow, threw it very hard towards Getter 3 who was ready to catch the Sai and do it's special attack.

"THANKS KID! DAISETSUZAN OROSH!"

Immediately catching the Armoured Sai, Getter 3 immediately used it's best attack as Musashi who hadn't forgotten how to use it swung him very fast using the momentum of the catch before throwing him high into the air signalling the next part of the attack.

"OPEN GET!"

Immediately in a blink of an eye, the three ships broke apart and raced high into the air just as Getter Eagle raced in front.

"YOUR UP HAYATO!"

"DON'T WORRY RYO! CHANGE GETTER 2! SWITCH ON!"

Soon as they got together, Getter 2 was formed and using the speed of Mach 2... Getter 2 had already started to leave visions of itself as it disappeared.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID IT GO!?"

The commander inside the armored Sai looked around but immediately regretted his words as Getter 2 appeared in front of the mech and was on an intercept course.

"GETTER DRILL!"

Attacking with the drill in it's hand, the drill collided with the armour as it forced the direction of the fallen beast but as this was happening... the last Bados were in it's path as they exploded leaving only one of two Zais as well as the last two normal Sais before it reappeared on the ground.

"DRILL STORM!"

The drill began to speed up extremely fast as it created a tornado which immoblized all the enemies before sending them high into the air.

"OPEN GET!"

The ships broke up on their own and began to race high into the air as they were followed by Shin Getter Queen who got out two Tomahawks of it's own ready.

"RYO, IT'S ALL YOU!"

"LET'S GO! CHANGE GETTER 1! SWITCH ON!"

They came together and became Getter 1 as it flew fast in the air with it's Mach Wing deployed but then came alongside the Shin Getter Q with it's own tomahawks.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"

The pair tore through the regular Sais, the remaining Zais and did a lot of damage to the Armored Sai before it fell to the ground in a massive thud before the Labors rush up to it and begin to use their Riot Guns to shoot it down with several upon several rounds of bullets before they rush away.

"MICHIRU! LET'S SHOW THIS THING THE POWER OF THE GETTER!"

"YES!"

Both Getters start gathering a familar purple glow in the stomach before charging up to full power.

"DOUBLE GETTER BEAM!"

To a member of the Dinosaur Empire, one getter beam usually means the end of your existence but when two getter beams are used together... well things are usually impossible to explain except Getter Robo is literally the one franchise that literally says fuck you to physics and gets away.

"U...UNPOSSIBLE!"

The Armoured Sai began to chain react before the commander inside the cockpit began to melt as even his bones were turning into literally oil since Getter Energy is literally toxic to a dinosaur and too much exposure can have dire effects just as the Armoure Sai exploded in a very large explosion... with General Bat watching the said end of his commander, unfortuately his face turning into a vicious snarl.

"DAMN YOU GETTER!"

General Bat slammed the console which shorted out the device before heading towards a mirror as he felt the spirit of his long dead emperor quickly taking hold of him... his face turning into a ghastly shade of dark green with very evil eyes glaring back at him.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE BAT!"

"I'M SORRY MY EMPEROR! I WILL TRY AGAIN TO AVENGE YOU!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO SUCCEED, DON'T FAIL ME!"

General Bat then regained control and looked in the mirror before realising that if he was to fail his emperor again then he will most certainly lose his body for good.

Another chapter ends and so comes to the end of this 3 part focus on the Super side of the story with a lot of interesting plotpoints and reveals... I will now list the big one.

1, General Bat is being posessed by the vengeful ghost of Emperor Gore who desire for revenge has prevented him from crossing to the other side... there is no General Bat in the Anime version of the show so what I did was give him a reason to exist. He was due to join up with Machineland and lend his services but that was before Musashi's Suicide run.

2, Optimus and Megatron fighting with the Energon Axe and Energon Mace whilst originally one of the misused segments of the 3 part pilot is also iconic because these weapons have stayed on in varient forms and artwork so I thought to myself what works in a Super Robot Wars format and the answer was the weapons... all transformers will use blasters as this is what they do but I would like to add in Transformers Devasation into the mix since it shouwed what they can do with Transformers and hand to hand combat.

3, The Shin Getter Q is something I personally thought of and created because Getter Q was destroyed in the series and since 99% of it is established as backstory... I couldn't bring her back so I literally made a Shin version and gave her additional attacks such as the Pistol Burst.

4, Mazinger Z Rocket Punching Megatron is going to be the start of the actual Transformers deviancy where I will be bringing plots from Season 2 and putting them here so it would make sense in an SRW format.

5, Finally small hint... what happened to Kouji and Amuro is what's also going to happen to Ryouma.


	15. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 14

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 14 - Mazinger vs Conquerer

by

Taro M.D

The first big conflict for this arc is going to be here and now... Mazinger Z alongside Great Mazinger interrupted Megatron's proclaimation of victory over Optimus Prime and that's going to be the basis of this chapter, but I will do something as well.

I will also show how they got there in the first place and it involves Hauler and Erector.  
-

EARLIER THAT DAY

Both Mazingers had arrived at the large disturbance detected by the Photonic Labs as they assessed the situation...  
two creatures that clearly didn't belong on this planet were fighting or rather one was fighting, the other was defending itself... since on the floor was another creature that wasn't doing very well.

"Kouji, look there!"

"That's not good..."

The one that was attacking was again the same sheep/goat dragon monster that was stopped by Getter Robo and it already had some sort of claws extended ready to do some damage... the one on the floor was a machine like figure with orange colouring whilst the other that was on it's on was coloured green and had some sort of pistol out that was just fired.

"STAY BACK!"

"Hauler..."

"Don't worry Erector I will get us out of this!"

The monster roared as it stepped closer, not caring what these things were but realising the need to cause violence and destruction... he was going to take care of the two machines into a load of pieces, Tetsuya was not going to stand for this.

"Kouji! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger charged in together which caused the monster to look towards them only to get two hard punches to the face sending it back a few feet before recovering and then eyeing the pair and roaring his anger.

"How about fighting someone that can fight back ugly!"

"I don't tolerate cowards."

"YOU THERE! Get your friend and head to a hiding place, we'll take on this thing!"

"R...right, thank you!"

Hauler managed to get Erector off the ground and then head off into a nearby hiding place leaving the Mazingers to go up against the creature.

"Tetsuya? Is this thing one of the Mycenae?"

"No Kouji... this is not a Mycenae, his malice is a lot stronger than those demons."

"Aiya..."

"Kouji, Tetsuya are you there?"

"Yes Professor we're here."

"We are analysing the creature now... and we are detecting a very large source of heat, possibly thermonuclear... be careful."

"No problem... I can cool this guppy down, REITO BEAM!"

Mazinger Z made the first move as the spikes on the side of it's head reacted as two beams of bright blue energy struck the monster followed up a blast of cold wind from the mouth grate as the creature slowly began to freeze up from the super cold breath before being frozen completely.

"That ought to cool you off freak!"

Just as he said that, the ice began to slowly melt and crack as the monster's temperature began to increase.

"Tetsuya quick!"

"Right!"

Both Mazingers lifted their fists up ready.

"DOUBLE MAZINGER PUNCH!"

Mazinger Z used it's Iron Cutter whilst Great Mazinger used it's Drill Pressure Punch to initiate another combo attack as the ice cracked fully and the monster roared it's anger just as the two punches made it's impact creating damage as the Iron Cutter cut the chest armour open and Drill Pressure Punch doing extra damage... the monster began to seep the same liquid that did interesting things to the enviroment.

"Huh now there's something you don't see every day..."

"Kouji! Focus!"

The monster roared and made it's attack as it ran over to Mazinger Z before making a swipe with it's claws... how fast the attack was how Kouji reacted as he discovered that the monster did some damage to Mazinger Z.

"Oi freakshow! Mazinger Z is not some scratching post!"

"BACKSPIN KICK!"

Great Mazinger rushed up to the monster as a curved blade emerged onto his leg before making a swift vicious kick which grazed the monster.

"KNEE IMPULSE KICK!"

Great Mazinger then protruded a spike coming out of it's knee and then he grabbed the monster's face and jammed said spike through the monster's head and onto the other side but it didn't kill him... it just made it more angry as he grabbed the robot and chucked him a few feet... it was now bleeding a lot.

"He took a full on spiked knee in the face and is still able to get up..."

"What is this creature..."

"Whatever it is you two, it must not be allowed to explode or we are talking about a lot of irreversible damage!"

"Right..."

Mazinger Z's eyes began to glow yellow as the monster set it's gazes upon the mecha again... not knowing that thunderclouds had began to gather above.

"KOSHIRYOUKU BEAM!"

The photon beam were fired instantly just as the monster counterattacked by breathing his hot fiery breath which went through the beam and struck Mazinger Z hard.

"AHHHHHH... that monster's breath is super hot!"

"Kouji! Mazinger Z's armour has been damaged, it seems the monster's fiery breath can affect Super Alloy Z!"

"Oh great! I can't take another fire bath!"

"I believe a change of weather is needed."

Great Mazinger took the opportunity to summon the energy needed to create the natural lightening storm needed to power up one of Tetsuya's signatures but as the rain began to fall, the monster whose temperature was still at high temperatures began to emit steam thanks to the rain touching it's still hot body.

"LET'S GO GREAT!"

The lighting flashed down onto Great Mazinger's antennaes as it powered up the machine with only one output needed to go... and that's towards.

"THUNDER BREAK!"

Firing off the thunder attack onto the monster, the wounds from earlier managing to get through the armor and causing a lot of damage with more cracks into the chest armour, something Kouji noticed.

"Tetsuya look... it's chest is damaged in several ways."

"You are right Kouji..."

"If that chest armour goes..."

"What can you do to make it work?"

"Kouji if your plan was to use Breast Fire on it, it won't work."

"How come professor?"

"Because that creature's core essentially makes it a Fire type allowing it to absorb any of the heat attacks you have."

"Ahhhh... looks like I'll have to rely on plan B?"

"Plan B Kouji?"

"Watch and see Tetsuya... and follow along when you do get my plan."

"Alright."

"Ok ugly time for you to reap the whirlwind! RUST HURRICANE!"

Firing off the Rust Hurricane, the beast was struck with the powerful corrosive wind as it roared in pain whilst the force literally making the creature go back... Tetsuya quickly got what Kouji was plotting to do and responded in kind with a wind attack of it's own.

"GREAT TYPHOON!"

The Great Typhoon join in with the Rust Hurricane creating literally a powerful barrage of corrosive wind that literally melted the chest armour and most of the front part of it's body into a sort of gooey mess as the chest armour was exposed literally as the core flashed intently.

"Tetsuya! That looks like the monster's core!"

"Right Kouji are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"DOUBLE MAZINGER BLADE!"

Great Mazinger got out his swords from the shoulders as he gave one to Mazinger Z before the pair of them rush in and together stabbed the core of the monster at once causing the creature to roar in very loud pain as literally nearby trees were blown back by the force of the roar... but that was before the sheep/goat dragon went silent quickly and then proceeded to keel over in death.

"D...did we get it?"

"I believe we did..."

"Kouji, Tetsuya, all life signs have ceased from the monster."

"Is the monster dead?"

The two robots turned to see Hauler coming out... with Erector having recovered from the attack, naturally the first instinct that flowed through their bodies was beat the crap out of it and ask questions later but Kouji having learnt that hot bloodedness can be surpressed especially with unknown sentient creatures.

"It is dead yes."

"Thank Primus..."

"However we came to investigate a large energy spike and we found you two."

"It is our fault yes, I'm Hauler and the fellow next to me is Erector... we are both Transformers from the planet Cybertron, we was reactivated a few stellacycles after crashing on this planet of yours."

"Crashed here? Reactivated?"

"Yes, a long time ago we Autobots left our planet of Cybertron for a interplanetary expedition folowing a depletion of resources caused by a civial war that has lasted for millions of stellarcycles... however our foes the Decepticons followed us and following a battle, we crashed here and became dormant."

"So what brought you two here?"

"We had just completed building our transport network known as a Ground Bridge and was testing it to see if it can go anywhere... however we had a few hiccups and then that monster attacked us so we couldn't fight back."

Meanwhile on the ground, the fallen sheep dragon was slowly stirring itself back to life as it snarled before making it's move... however Erector saw what was going on and got his gun up ready in prime defense.

"Watch it! That monster's still alive!"

"WHAT?!"

Kouji was very pissed off and so he knew what to do...

"BREAST FIRE!"

Mazinger Z quickly raised it's arms high and unleashed it's fire attack which struck the monster before it got up,  
thankfully without the core to power it up... all it was just another monster that couldn't stand the heat.

"BREAST BURN!"

Great Mazinger joined in and used it's Blast Burn which joined with Breast Fire increased the temperature so much that it literally melted the creature turning it into an absolute mess composing of organic tissue and crystaline and occasional bone structure.

"So much for that thing... anyway you said something about a Ground Bridge?"

"Of course, the Ground Bridge is an interdimensional transport system that we hope would link all over this planet but so far we've linked this spot and our base."

"Well this spot as you call it is known as Japan... and we are Super Robots guarded to protect this country."

"Japan?"

"It's a long story that we don't have time for..."

"Ok then... we need to contact Teletraan 1, the computer on our base."

"Sure go ahead."

Hauler then picked up a communications device.

"Hauler to Teletraan 1, please respond."

"This is Teletraan 1 speaking, what is the status of your problem Hauler?"

"Is it possible to speak to Optimus Prime please?"

"Optimus Prime is not here right now, he and the other Autobots have gone to Hoover Dam to stop the Decepticons."

Kouji locked up when he heard Hoover Dam... the vision of the tall robot that he saw killing a worker being there and now realising he might have a chance to take on the robot that was causing distraction.

"Does this Ground Bridge work as a transport?"

"Well yes..."

"Good then I have a request Hauler-san."

Meanwhile in the state of Texas watching the news of Optimus Prime fighting against Megatron is a scientist known as Dr. King... he is the head of the Dallas Research Robot Center and he designed a super robot known as Texas Mack that worked well in the United States at the time was under Zeon occupation... his two children Jack and Mary are the designated pilots of the Texas Mack.

"My god... this is bad, Jack and Mary I need you two to dispatch immediately to Hoover Dam!"

"Hoover Dam? Why are we going there Father?"

"You two can see for yourselves!"

Inside Texas Mack... Mary who was inside the Hat was watching the footage for herself.

"Are they giant robots?"

Inside the body of Texas, Jack King grinned wildly at the thought of finally facing off against something that wasn't a runaway Zeon Criminal.

"Don't worry Pa! We will go to Hoover Dam and round up those sentinet badboys and come back before you say yeehaw!"

"That's my boy... now go!"

Texas Mack was launched immediately... the robot itself looked like a stereotypical cowboy including long tacked on brown hair and long poncho was flying through the air at speeds exceeding mach 2, Jack was also finally glad to be going to be doing something apart from rounding up Zeon soldiers and sending them to the big house.

'Yeehaw! One day I will get that rematch with that Getter Robo."

Back in present time Megatron was not too happy about being interrupted of his victory proclaimation... he had just defeated his long time enemy Optimus Prime and now before he could get away, two new robots appeared and have blocked off his escape... considering that the Decepticon leader hadn't seen a super robot before, he pondered if it was an Autobot or not... the emblem was not on it's chest and neither was the symbol of the Decepticons.

"State your faction and names, strangers."

"I am Mazinger Z and this is Great Mazinger and We don't belong to any faction apart from Japan."

"Japan is a strange name for an Autobot nor a Decepticon."

"It's a country on this planet Earth."

"A country of Earth? It's been a long time since I last met someone neutral, Hear this well Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and hopefully you two are not too stupid to listen to what I have to say."

Neither Mazinger or Great Mazinger said anything.

"Judging from your silence I am convinced that you will listen to what I say."

Tetsuya realising that this Megatron is a experienced soldier designed for combat... he knew the danger was there, Megatron decided that he was going to do the talking.

"Very well then... The Decepticons are the most powerful faction in the universe and you two are utter fools for thinking that you can block MY way, I have loosened servos for lesser offenses!"

"You won't be getting away this day machine!"

"I am more than a mere machine, you pile of scrap metal!"

Megatron rushed in to take a swing at Mazinger Z but it was stopped by a strong fist as the two powerhouses went into a staring match as Megatron noticed something whilst being exchanged in a strength hold.

"So it seems you are more than meets the eye Mazinger Z... I can see you have a human controlling you."

"Crud..."

Mazinger Z's grip was getting weaker due to the strength of the Cybertronian... as Megatron got a good look inside the cockpit of the docked pilder.

"Well, well what would be your name fleshling?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Oh? A bit of fire huh? I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"OH REALLY!? KOSHIRYOUKU BEAM!"

"What?"

Mazinger's eyes lightly brighted up before firing the photon beam directly into Megatron's eyes.

"AHHHHHH MY OPTICS!"

"RUST HURRICANE!"

Mazinger Z unleashed the full power of the corossive acid winds as they struck Megatron hard but the cybertronian built for war got up and now that he can see... felt the breeze that reminded him of Cybertron.

"Ahhhh thank you for reminding me of Cybertron... those harsh winds are lovely."

"How..."

"MEGATRON! DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE!"

Above them, Starscream and some of the Decepticons that were still carrying the Energon Cubes were waiting on Megatron.

"STARSCREAM! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO HEAD BACK TO BASE!"

"THAT IS YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE!"

Suddenly thunderclouds began to storm overhead which confused the Decepticons.

"Wasn't it sunny earlier?"

Reflector asked just as lightning came down and gathered in Great Mazinger... Megatron realised in horror at what was going to happen and shouted loudly.

"SCATTER YOU FOOLS!"

"THUNDER BREAK!"

Great Mazinger quickly redirected the lightning through his finger and aimed it right at Reflector which the surge quickly hit the Energon Cubes that the Decepticon was carrying before they began to chain react and the other Decepticons began to scatter as the cubes explode which literally heard a scream of absolute agony before the body of Reflector literally dropped from the sky and hit the ground hard causing.

"NOOOO THE ENERGON CUBES! YOU WILL PAY GREAT MAZINGER!"

Megatron raged as he tried to aim a punch but was countered immediately.

"DRILL PRESSURE PUNCH!"

Great Mazinger's fist began to disengage from it's arm and had drill rotators as it spun round but as they collided with Megatron but only did minor damage.

"How..."

"IRON CUTTER!"

Mazinger Z took advantage by firing off it's advanced rocket punch with razor sharp axe blades as the attack hit Megatron as well but like before, it did minor damage.

"Geez it's like this thing is made from some sort of space armor."

"Correct... powerful Cybertronic Armor, but unlike you fleshlings in your toy robots!"

Megatron now was really pissed and aimed his fusion cannon at the pair of them.

"TIME I ENDED THIS!"

Megatron then did something different and aimed downwards towards Hoover Dam and fired a blast that caused a huge hole to appear which caused a lot of water to gush out.

"DAMN YOU MEGATRON!"

"WHAT WILL IT BE BOY!? ME OR THE DAM! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH!"

Megatron laughed easily as he made flight into the air followed by the Decepticons with fewer Energon Cubes taken as Starscream flew next to him.

"We've lost Energon Cubes!"

"I KNOW STARSCREAM AND I BLAME YOU!"

"WHY ME!?"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD OF LEFT WHEN I GAVE THE ORDER! NOW WE HAVE FEWER ENERGON CUBES!"

"WHAT'S YOUR ORDER NOW MIGHTY LEADER?"

"RETURN TO BASE!"

The Decepticons flew off into the distance just as both Mazingers now have a new problem to contend with.

How to plug a very large hole up with gushing water and a nearby city in danger.

The President of the United States was watching this with sinking horror... this was not a good time for him, he had just overseen the cleanup to the oil refinery incident and now Hoover Dam has just burst it's banks and Carson City was in danger.

Even worse he and the other chief of staffs were puzzled as to how two of Japan's super robots got there.

Literally they appeared out of thin air... and he was determined to find answers or at least spin something up to get the support of the American people.

Texas Mack was making ground as fast as it went.

"Hurry big brother! We don't know how bad things have gotten!"

"Let's RIDE!"

Texas Mack immediately activated the afterthrusters and picked the speed up... Jack wished that he had a robot horse to speed things up.

This is where I'll be ending it for now mostly because this is a 2-parter, now the important events must be addressed first.

1, Reflector is dead, very dead... this was one of the big changes I wanted to make since three of them combined into one makes up for numbers and considering Energon is a very powerful explosive substance that can kill Transformers, I figured that this was a suitable way to go.

2, In this series, I've made Energon that was created via an energy source react to being struck by the same element here a hydro electrically made Energon Cube is destabilised by a lightning bolt via Thunder Break, so for instance if an oil based Energon Cube reacts to fire then yes it'll explode.

3, Texas Mack was always going to be included and here it's going to be a big help to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger because there is going to be fallout, it is going to be a factor especially since the President of the United States is a Zeon sympathizer and this is why Amuro Ray is put under house arrest to find a way to control the Gundam.

4, The paths are going to merge in the next few parts as both sides will finally meet. 


	16. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 15

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 15 - Circumstances of Political Natures

by

Taro M.D

The aftermath of Mazinger vs Conquerer will be the main focus here and will set up for the unification to the Real Side from the Super Side as things aren't cut and paste... remember this is a world that has just got past the one year war and now it is on the cusp of another war from beyond the stars.

Things are going to be a bit tense from this final chapter of the seperate Super Side. -

Continuing on from the last chapter, Hoover Dam had just gotten a very large hole with gushing water coming out...  
this was an emergency now and both Kouji and Tetsuya needed to come up with something.

"Dammit that Megacreep is getting away!"

"Kouji! Now is not the time to go after Megatron, We need to plug up this Dam!"

"What can we do? The dam's hole is too big!"

"HELLO THERE SUPER ROBOTS!"

Both Mazingers turned to see that Texas Mack had just arrived... whom the pilots were happy to see one of them.

"Big Brother? Is that Mazinger Z I see?"

"Yes it is Mary... which means it's Kouji, man it's been ages since we last hanged out with him!"

Texas Mack waved at the Mazingers.

"HEY THERE KOUJI! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Jack? Mary?"

"Hiya Kouji, long time no see! Who's the other robot?"

"This is Great Mazinger, piloted by my adopted brother, Tetsuya."

"Kouji you know this robot?"

"Yeah whilst I was studying in America, that's Texas Mack... piloted by Dr. King's children Jack and Mary, it may seem weird to you but they're good people, a bit strange but they are good people."

"I see."

Tetsuya thought that the robot was a little flashy and strange but he had never been to America before so for the time being, he had to trust Kouji... meanwhile this emergency needed

"KOUJI! DO YOU NEED HELP PLUGGING UP THIS DAM!"

"YES JACK! WE NEED TO STOP THE FLOW OF WATER BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!"

"OKIE DOKIE MAZINGER Z! LET'S GET TO WORK!"

Downstream however Optimus Prime was struggling in the flow of the raging river... luckily though Jazz spotted him.

"PRIME! USE THIS FOR AN EMERGENCY LINE!"

Jazz through out his grappling hook which connected to the other side of the bank allowing Optimus to grab said lin

"NICE GOING PRIME, YOU DID IT!"

Optimus was very grateful as he used the wire to get out of the river since in a different place on the river, Spike got Hound out of his predictament before the young human nearly drowned, however Optimus realised that the danger was not over yet... thus he made the call to all the Autobots.

"Autobots! We aren't finished yet."

"We need to get back to base Prime!"

"I know we do Huffer, but the river has not calmed itself yet."

"Whatever you say Prime!"

"AUTOBOTS! Back to the Dam!"

All 17 Autobots flew into the air and back at the dam hole where the three super robots were literally throwing rocks at the hole to stop the flow of water... all of them were looking on at the scene of three sentient robots trying to stop the dam but it wasn't working.

"WHOA THERE!"

"Don't worry we are not like the Decepticons... we are all Autobots and I am Optimus Prime, their leader."

For Kouji, he finally got to meet this Optimus Prime that Hauler was going on about but before he got the chance,  
the dam's hole got bigger and more water gushed out.

"We can exchange introductions and questions late Optimus-san, this dam needs to be plugged up."

"I agree, Autobots help the robots with the dam!"

"Right Prime!"

With 20 robots working on sealing up Hoover Dam, the process took a lot quicker especially since some of the transformers can easily go underwater and start sealing off the dam but eventually the same newscopter that cover the events.

"Geoff Sinclair for KTVN 2 as we now see scenes as the infamous Super Robots of Japan, Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger trying to plug up Hoover Dam alongside the famed American Super Robot Texas Mack and the unknown robots? We are keeping you all filled in as literally the world is watching."

Finally there was enough rocks to plug up the hole but it was in danger of falling apart... Tetsuya saw this and decided to act.

"Kouji! Follow my timing! BREAST BURN!"

"Ok Tetsuya! BREAST FIRE!"

The two Mazingers used their heat blasts to melt the rocks as eventually the plug was covered up in a thick layer of melted rock which quickly cooled off when the water collided with it, the task was done as all stood to watch the hard work, Optimus realised that this is the best time to leave.

"Alright Autobots, it's time for us to return to base."

Optimus Prime then turned around to Mazinger Z.

"I apologise for bringing our war with the Decepticons to your world, sentient one."

Mazinger Z's cockpit opened up and greeted the Autobot leader with a surprise... it was a human piloting it and one that Spike Witwicky knew easily, he had been hearing about the Super Robots of Neutral Japan and how they took on nightmares that were worse than Zeon and this confirmed it.

"Optimus this is Kouji Kabuto pilot of Mazinger Z... he's from Japan."

"Spike? You know this person?"

"I don't know him personally sir."

"Do you know any of the others?"

"The Taller Mazinger is known as Great Mazinger piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi and the cowboy looking one is Texas Mack,  
it nearly defeated another Super Robot known as Getter."

"HOLD ON THERE PARTNER, I KNOW I COULD OF BEATEN GETTER... but I didn't."

"I ain't partner there Mr. Texas Mack... my name is Spike Witwicky."

"FAIR ENOUGH THERE LIL SPIKE!"

"How did you get here from Japan?"

"Funny story actually..."

"We were brought here by a Ground Bridge designed by two of your Autobots named Hauler and Erector."

"Hauler and Erector? Didn't you give specific orders to them Prime about not being detected."

"I did Ironhide... something must of happened, care to enlighten me as to what happened Tetsuya Tsurigi?"

"We responded to a large energy surge and saw Hauler and Erector getting attacked by this large crystal dragon."

"A Crystal Dragon?"

"Yes we came and responded by killing it... then Kouji was specific about using the Ground Bridge to come to Hoover Dam and try to stop Megatron, unfortuately all we did was not much."

"You used your Thunder Break on one of those Decepticons carrying some sort of glowing cube Tetsuya."

"Wait you struck Energon... with LIGHTNING!?"

"Yes... a very powerful explosion that destroyed that carrier, it's remains are over there."

Mazinger Z pointed to where a complete charred and smoking wreck that was once a Cybertronian and the Decepticon known as Reflector.

"By the Matrix..."

"By then Megatron got angry enough to blow a hole in Hoover Dam."

"That does sounds like the thing that snake would do."

"I understand... we have to get going, the beings of this planet will come to investigate what happened and we don't want to give them the misunderstand of fear..."

"I understand."

"Kouji Kabuto...I fear your actions today may make your country of Japan a target for the Decepticons in their quest to plunder your planet of it's resources but we Autobots will always come to the aid of our allies... I hope we meet again Kouji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurigi."

"Farewell Optimus-san."

The Autobots along with Spike who was on Hound took to the air disappearing from view... just as the three robots pondered on what to do.

"Hey partners I reckon we need to head back to the ranch?"

"You mean head to Texas Mary?"

"YEP! Your stuck here in America for the foreseeable future so you might as well come with us!"

"You know Kouji, this is the last time I follow one of your hutches."

"I know... I know..."

And so just as the military appeared a short distance away, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Texas Mack all began the flight towards King Laboaratories, not knowing that both Mazingers would trigger an international incident.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOTH MAZINGERS ARE TRAPPED IN THE UNITED STATES WITH NO WAY TO GO HOME!?"

"It seems that this Ground Bridge is only a one way system right now and Kouji Kabuto was adamant in using it."

Hauler and Erector had however met up with Diana A and Artemis A who had just arrive to make sure everything is ok.

"That idiotic man..."

"It's Kouji Sayaka... you knew he would do this."

"I know but right now I'm worried about Tetsuya... he has never been to the United States."

"We can't do much anyway... well except escort these two back to the labs."

"Um... any reason why?"

"Because you was attacked by that crystal dragon thing and Professor Yumi the head of our labs wants to know in full detail."

"Hauler? Weren't we meant to report to Prime?"

"I don't think we can... remember that the experiment fried our communications device."

"Scrap... your right, well we better go."

Hauler and Erector were then escorted by both mecha as the incidents involving the Crystal Dragons seems to draw a new conclusion... trouble is on it's way back.

Meanwhile in the Arizona Desert now surrounded by the working of what seems to be a structure that is not of this earth... a certain Decepticon leader was not happy.

"IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!"

Megatron was angry that the haul of Energon was not the amount that was targetted and so the conquerer relied on the best means to reduce his anger... firing his fusion cannon at not only the nearby rocky terrain but also on any Decepticon he can try to hit.

"MEGATRON SIR WE STILL GOT A LARGE AMOUNT OF ENERGON!"

"AND WE WOULD OF HAD A LOT MORE IF YOU HADN'T OF STAYED AROUND FOR THAT GREAT MAZINGER TO TARGET!"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"THAT IS WHY YOU SHOULD OF RUN STARSCREAM! I HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SETBACK!"

"ME!? IT WAS THE REST OF THESE BUMBLING OAFS THAT DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOUR COMMAND!"

"CORRECT WHILST ALL OF YOU TAKE SOME FAULT FROM THIS FAILURE! YOU, STARSCREAM SHOULD OF LED OUR ARMIES BACK VICTORIOUS... AND NOW WE HAVE ONE LESS DECEPTICON AND LESS THAN THE REQUIRED ENERGON TO POWER UP OUR WAY OFF THIS BACKWATER PLANET!"

Megatron backsmashed Starscream since he always put the blame onto the leader of the Seekers.

"Now then... we need to look elsewhere for our Energon, Soundwave do you have the information recored from Teletraan I about the natural resources available from Earth?"

"AFFIRMATIVE MEGATRON."

"Good... good. Now we must learn all that we can about this... Japan."

"Perhaps oh wise and mighty Megatron that I can aid and assist you in your quest?"

The whole Decepticon faction looked around especially Megatron as he assumed that no-one not even those pesky Autobots.

"WHO DARES DISTURBS THE DECEPTICONS!?"

"I am merely but a humble being who can help you in your quest to plunder Earth."

"SHOW YOURSELF THEN SO I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

Instantly in a flash, Sardona appeared as all other Decepticons aimed their blasters and guns at the Ethereal.

"Megatron who is he?"

"SILENCE STARSCREAM! I WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS TO THIS STRANGER."

"It's alright oh mighty Lord Megatron... I am Sardona of the First Flame and I want to help you."

"Help us Sardona? And how would a creature like you help us?"

"Because we have a common enemy... an enemy from the country of Japan..."

"Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger..."

"Correct."

"Why would you help us?"

"Because you Decepticons are trapped on this planet... thrown into statis for nearly 4 million years with no way to get back to your planet Cybertron and to conquering the entire universe as well."

"You seem to know a lot about us for a mere creature."

"Because I can see into the past and into the future... my mind is endless and engaged in wars, I merely wish to extend my offer to help you gain resources but also revenge for delaying your conquests."

Megatron then thought about revenge against the human that piloted Mazinger Z... how he would enjoy crushing the fire out of his soft shell.

"What do we Decepticons gain from holding an alliance with you Sardona of the First Flame?"

"That is easy... I can point out to you where your original ship crashed."

Megatron gasped loudly, he knew what he meant... as all Decepticons were on the Ark when the incident happened.

"You know where the Nemesis went down?"

"I can see into the past mighty Lord Megatron... I can show you where it lies, in return I need you and your Decepticons to join my alliance of evil to crush the Universals."

Megatron eyes glowed brightly red at the thought of restoring the deadliest warship of the entire Decepticon army... and the power source that would easily destroy Optimus Prime his most hated enemy.

"LEAD ME TO THE HEART OF CYBERTRON AND WE DECEPTICONS WILL AID YOUR ALLIANCE!"

Sardona can only grin to himself.

Soon the First Flame will begin his conquest of this universe.

Back in Japan where Ryoma was sleeping in his room... he felt that there was something wrong, something that wasn't right... I mean he did repel back the Dinosaur Empire but that was also due to Tetsujin and the Police Labors helping out alongside the Shin Getter Q, also didn't help he had that unexpected reunion with Noa Izumi who was someone he hadn't seen in nearly twelve years.

FLASHBACK

"RYO SEMPAI!"

"What.."

Ryoma Nagare is a man of great courage, great leadership and is passionate about his friends and defending the world but normally someone's sempai is not normal especially since he got a glomp tackle from the one person that he didn't expect to see again.

"I...Izumi-san!?"

"Hi Ryo-sempai! It's been a long time."

"Oi Ryo I didn't realise you knew a police officer!"

Ryoma can be silent as Izumi proceeded to drag him towards some distance whilst Musashi and Benkei shared a chuckle or two with Hayato smirking at the scene and Michiru shaking her head in amusement at the sight... even joined in the fun.

END FLASHBACK

Now Ryoma was able to relax especially he was going to be dragged along a trip to the park in Tokyo by the little girl of his father's best friend, he figured he needed the break from the constant fighting of dinosaurs but also these crystal soldiers that showed up... not as formidible as the dragons but still a deadly threat, just as he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep, a voice was then hard.

RYOMA NAGARE...

His eyes snapped open as he looked around his empty room.

RYOMA NAGARE...

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Ryoma's vision of his room faded as the robed glowing figure with the long robes appeared.

I AM A MERE WATCHER OF UNIVERSES RYOMA NAGARE, I HAVE COME TO YOU TODAY TO WARN YOU!

"Go on, I'm listening."

I HAVE SENSED THAT YOU AND YOUR TEAM HAVE ENCOUNTERED THE THREATS OF THE FIRST ETHEREAL GREAT FLAME, SARDONA... ONE OF TWELVE THAT GOVERN YOUR UNIVERSE

"The crystal monsters?"

CORRECT RYOMA NAGARE... THEY REPRESENT THE FLAMES OF WAR, A WAR THAT WILL BE ETERNAL SHOULD THEY BE NOT STOPPED!

"What do I need to do?"

TWO GALACTIC FACTIONS FROM THE PLANET CYBERTRON ARE ABOUT TO REIGNITE THEIR WAR, YOU MUST SEEK AN ALLIANCE WITH THE FACTION KNOWN AS THE AUTOBOTS AS WELL AS UNIFY WITH THE SUPER ROBOTS OF YOUR COUNTRY ALONGSIDE THE WHITE BASE.

"The White Base of the Federation? How we are just Super Robots."

WHILST SUPER ROBOTS ARE STRONG ON THEIR OWN RYOMA NAGARE... REAL ROBOTS LIKE THE WHITE GUNDAM ARE THERE TO PROVIDE BALANCE THUS BOTH SIDES MUST JOIN TOGETHER TO REPEL THE FIRST FLAME BACK AND IT'S ALLIES.

"Wait! Anything else?"

NO... I MUST GO NOW, I HAVE WARNED TWO OTHERS OF THE SAME THING I TOLD YOU AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE CHOSE TO DEFEAT THE FLAMES OF WAR!

"WAIT!"

Ryoma screamed as he woke up from a really bad nightmare... as he was hovering in a blank part of space where there was barely any life and he was looking at a nightmarish creature that looked like a Getter Machine but it was terrifying, it was threatening and with it's blank stare, he felt the creature looking deep into it's soul.

And Ryoma would only a name to go with it.

"E...Emperor."

We conclude this Super Side of SRW:X Arc 1 with a horrifyng conclusion of what most Getter machines will end up... this is an epilogue to this side because next tim we join the super side, it will be unified with real.

I might as well drop this as well, I have managed to track down and read through the Dynamic Heroes manga and whilst some areas don't make sense and yet aren't possible because this is Super Robot Wars but there are movies I will go through and adapt as storylines... so maybe a no on Cutey Honey.

In accordance with this plan, I will be introducing Devilman in Arc 2 to build up towards a preferred version of not only the Dynamic Heroes saga BUT a more refined Final Dynamic Special with MORE Dynamic robots.

Next time though, there's 1 more Crystal Dragon out there... and whilst Super Robots can beat it, the White Devil will face it's biggest test yet.

\- 


	17. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 16

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 16 - Return of the White Devil Part 1

by

Taro M.D

Now we focus on the Real side of the final few seperate chapters before the path merge with the Super Side and thus I mentioned that a Gundam was going to take on the last of the Crystal Dragon scouts that were twice defeated easily by the Mazingers and then somewhat mixed with the Getter Robo team plus the Patlabors.

But that was the less difficult part... far as I know Gundams usually have a hard time against monsters and then there's the realism as well as the drama plus there's also the conspiracy with the extra element of the government not trusting newtypes so this is going to be a fun chapter.

Let's see if I can write a Gundam fight.  
-

The chapter opens up in an office somewhere on Colony 1 amidst Side 7 where Kai Shiden former White Base personnel who immediately saw the increasing corruption of the Earth Federation Government and decided that he couldn't cut it as a mobile suit pilot and thus left the White Base after saying goodbye to not only his crew but also to his friends.

After he left, he returned to his home of Green Oasis for a short time, trying to see if there was something there to salvage... unfortuately there was not much left there so he moved into the main city of Colony 1 managing to become an freelance journalist and securing his current office for an extremely low price thanks to Side 7 being attacked during the war.

Currently he managed to secure a few provisions for his office... a video-screen phone for communication to the outside world, a decent sized television for a discounted price and a few potted plants so that the office didn't look so dull and dreary, sitting back on his chair as he took out a cigarette from his backpocket and was about to proceed to light one up when the vidphone went off making him sigh in frustration.

"Of all the times to call... better not be those bill collectors."

He picked up the phone and sighed to himself as he answered.

"Kai Shiden, freelance journalist and reporter."

"Kai! Thank god I reached you!"

"Amuro?"

The image on the other end showed up as Amuro Ray fresher than any other time during the One Year War and as sharp as he ever was... Kai couldn't believe it.

"My god Amuro it's good to see you again... last I heard the Federation put you in house arrest."

"They did but I managed to sneak away to get an opportunity to call you Kai."

"How did you get this number anyway?"

"I talked to Hayato first, he gave me this number."

Kai smiled for he knew about the close friendship Amuro had with Hayato and gave said person the number needed for emergency contacts... realising that something might be up, the former White Base pilot put his serious face on.

"What need do you have to contact me then Amuro?"

"I want to hire you for a job."

"Hire me?"

"Yes Kai, I need your help since I can't leave Earth."

"Alright... what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to look into Project V."

"Project V? As in the same project that created the Gundams? What is there to know more about it?"

"The Federation created more Gundamns than just the three we used during the war."

"WHAT!? That's impossible! If it's true then it doesn't justifying imprisoning you in house arrest..."

"...Unless they knew they couldn't trust me fully and had plans to mass produce."

"Hmmm I'll see with what I can find out Amuro... I am a freelance journalist though so I don't normally do this for free."

"If it's money you are worried about, whilst I was under house arrest... I made royalities from patenting out Haro as a popular toy and got rich off it, it allowed me to buy the luxurious mansion that I currently reside but it's full of Federation agents."

"You don't have to give me anything Amuro."

"I insist Kai... it's the least I can do to thank you for your help during the war."

"Alright then Amuro I'll accept your offer!"

And so Kai Shiden got himself a job, something that would ignite the Federation's war engines once more.

In the veil of darkness set in a room watching from all viewpoints was Sardona who was with the Emperor of Darkness as they began to plot the next move.

"So far one of your scout units have been destroyed and the other two have been accounted as missing Sardona."

"Not really missing, just doing their jobs... in fact I can feel one of them crossing a vast ocean just now and there seems to be a large influx of energy that the other scout unit is investigating."

"I'd forgotten that you are one of the Zodiacals..."

"Yes Emperor, the ability to see the past, the present and the future like all members of the Ethereals is useful when it comes to plotting what I should do next."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"My dear Emperor, General Bat came to me with his proposal and I couldn't refuse his help especially since he had the same objective as the both of us... the destruction of the human race, so for now our efforts are rooted here in this country known as Japan thus take down the Super Robots."

"I did wonder if the Dinosaur Empire were trustworthy since Gore refuted communications from of my Great General but with Bat... I do like the idea."

"That's the spirit speaking of Great Generals, I take it my resources have been useful for your special project?"

"Oh yes everything is going according well, I made a big mistake resurrecting Dr. Hell into the Great Marshall but his lieutenants on the other hand have more potential to be willing slaves for the Mycenae cause... but I will always have the need to have the Great General of Darkness for he is my most loyal of servants."

"Very well, I have always trusted your judgement Emperor of Darkness..."

Sardona felt a ripple through time coarse his very being and then he had a frown on his face.

"What is it Sardona?"

"It seems that I have seen another uncertainty in our plans... I just felt another of my scout units fated to fall in battle, this is not good... it seems I've underestimated the power of the Universals, for that reason I may need to recruit the faction known as the Decepticons."

"Why do we need the help of these Decepticons then?"

"Because a powerful war like race has many advantages to shake up the Universals... make them fearful allowing us to have more time to muster our forces together."

"Excellent, excellent then together we will take over Japan and then we can look towards world conquest! But how would you convince these Decepticons to join our cause?"

"Because I has something that they need... the location of their powerful warship."

"Warship?"

"The very ship they used before it crash landed onto this world, they called it the Nemesis."

"Nemesis huh?"

"Although it crashed into the ocean a very long time ago, the Nemesis was reactivated for a brief time before it finally crashed again in it's current location... that is how we will convince the Decepticons to join us."

The Emperor of Darkness can only nod at the plan of Sardona which was all he needed to know... Sardona was also glad he didn't have to provide why he learnt the ship's name was Nemesis as looking too far into the past revealed something that shouldn't of mentioned... how the prehistoric world was the setting for something called the Beast Wars between the future descendents of the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"So where is your last scout unit anyway Sardona?"

"Currently it flew past Japan and it is currently flying East towards the United States... it will make landfall in two weeks, I had an assessment of their capabilities and the foolish Universal filth have no chance."

Just as Sardona grinned a fang grin as whilst Japan is known as the country of Super Robots, America are not prolific when it comes to giant robots... thus the recipe for disaster will occur.

A week had passed since the contact with Kai for Amuro who had to maintain his facade of being a broken Newtype so that his Federation captors wouldn't get suspicious of what happened and there was one benefit of the meeting with the mysterious Watcher, he managed to get some sleep although the nightmares of Lalah still came but they didn't impact him as it normally did.

'I still felt bad about Lalah... there's not much point in denying that truth.'

Amuro immediately focused on another task in mind... he wanted to know more about these twelve flames that the Watcher mentioned but he had to track down Sayla first and that was difficult because she completely disappeared during the battle of A Baoa Qu.

'How am I also going to find Sayla when the Federation deems me a threat in their eyes... especially since they seek to capture her in order to lure out Char, should I ask Kai to find out where she is...'

The last sentence was a question that he asked himself, did he really want to see Saya again and would she even welcome him back after what happened... an old saying goes in order to make an omelette, you have to break a few eggs, that was one of the things his father said before he went crazy from being sucked into deep space.

'Hopefully Kai can find out everything that went on in Project V and what the Federation was really planning to do with the Gundam... and why the urge to put me on the sidelines!'

He immediately banished the angry thought from his mind quickly because he wanted to have a clear mind to think,  
his Newtype abilities began to become more focused and more aware of his surroundings allowing him to focus on making sure his tracks were covered.

Eventually he invested into making one of the rooms of his house sound proof as well as turning it into a private office where he could work in peace or essentially lie to the housekeepers if he wanted to left alone but when he did get his smarts back, he invested in a private telecommunication phone that was impossible for anyone to hack in and listen... he had to lock the door as well before sitting down and then he dialled a very familiar number towards space.

"Kai Shiden speaking."

"Hi Kai, it's Amuro."

"Ahh good I was expecting a call from you... is the channel secure?"

"I just ran the last checks as of ten minutes ago and the room is soundproof."

"Good... good because I've got a lot of information to share."

Kai then debriefed Amuro on what he found... he discovered that despite months had passed since the incident on Side 7 and in particular the research facility where Project V was being housed and whilst he discovered that the place was still a shambolic wreck with most of the equipment ransacked by thieves making a quick space dollar.

"The Feds didn't have the chance to secure the facility, it must of been deemed a risk to keep open because during the war amongst other things but I did find data relating to Project V."

"What did you find out?"

"The Gundam is part of a series known as RX-78 and it is the 2nd model of said line... barring the prototype model made, 6 more were created but considering that the Federation went to all lengths to win the war alongside all other types... it took a week just to get the data needed."

Amuro reflected on the information he just heard... so there was more than 1 Gundam and the Federation were using it as a template to win the one year war but it proved to be very costly which is what the Federation wasn't prepared to endulge so they instead moved onto creating mass produced models at cheaper prices and cheaper sources which as Amuro often saw led to more lives being lost.

"Anything else you've found?"

"I was hoping you say that Amuro, I had to do a bit of investigative work as well but I managed to track down the other Gundam that we'd been talking about... and it's an interesting location too."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the Colorado Military Complex... cleverly disguised as a statue with no given explanation, here's the thing as well. The Federation are trying to train their own pilot for 02."

"So that's why..."

"Exactly but here's something else that has me worried too... take a look at this."

Kai then passes details of a series of reports of some unknown force tearing it's way apart the Pacific with several island facilities destroyed with a small amount of life destroyed as of recently.

"What's this?"

"I don't know Amuro, it showed up a few days ago and the Federation is very hush-hush on this not wanting to start a panic but it's worrying... take a look at the flight pattern."

Showing off more data that Kai found out by hacking Federation communications and calculations... the creature's path was very obvious, it was heading for the Colorado Military Complex.

"It's heading right there!"

"Exactly whether it's on purpose or not... if this is a monster of some kind, the amount of damage it could do would literally be catastrophic."

Amuro had to frown his eyebrows at this, he didn't want more lives lost in the peace that he spent several months achieving at his own personal cost.

Eventually he would have to make his own plans but first things first.

"Kai there's something else I need your help in..."

Once more a week went past and the news about a mysterious path of destruction led by an unknown assilant in the US was being downplayed by the Federation as unknown at this time but didn't want anyone to panic just yet whilst in Colorado, it was just another day at the complex with demand for more mass produced mobile suits just as the same as it was during the war.

The Colorado Military Complex is a multi acre site dedicated to the construction, research, development as well as the housing of hundreds of technicans, scientists and workers... to make sure they were all safe, a security team with up to date training alongside an inbuilt

"Alright you lot, we got several quotas to fill out before the day is done!"

"YES CHIEF!"

The large crowd of technicians who were gathered for the meeting with the factory master which is amongst the finest in the country especially since the demand was still high for peace keeping robots but this was interrupted by a very loud roar that shook everyone inside the building to their cores.

"What... was that..."

Meanwhile in the void between realms, Sardona has his eyes open as he saw through the eyes of the last scout dragon as it saw the vast complex.

"So the Universals still dabble in tools for their wars? Bah this is not a fitting site for a master in the arts of warfare... in fact I reckon my scout unit is feeling a bit frustrated of having not to do anything, HERE ME SCOUT DRAGON! UNWIND YOURSELF AND LET LOOSE!"

The Scout Dragon in question was only a few miles away from said area but now that he had been given permission to cut loose, it's armor began to shatter in places before it roared allowing said armor to reformat itself into something sleeker and something faster... sort of like a bug creating a cacoon before becoming something much larger.

The Scout had now become The Warrior.

Yeah I figured that this would be a good place to stop before running out of ideas... yes originally I was going to write a full chapter dedicated to Gundam itself but I was getting stumped on how to correctly place the atmosphere of said drama alongside the mech combat.

So I've now dedcided to split that idea into two with the ACTUAL combat showing up next and of course the players are in place... it's the RX-78-02 that's going to be in action and originally I was gonna add G-3 here but then it wouldn't be a good idea and the entire RX-78 line will be involved in the story.

Also I am going to wrap things up in a few parts and split the arc into two, allowing the combat part of the story be the biggest part of said second half... so that is what I'm focusing on, hopefully it'll work.

Before I go and leave you all, the crossover portion of the story will be focused on unifying elements from different mediums into something that makes sense and so far I reckon I got the balance right... that being said I might be looking into parallel dimensions where stuff that you does not make sense in SRW does work because thanks to Moon Dwellers recently, Endless Frontier became canon to SRW OGverse and in extension Project X Zone as well as Namco X Capcom the original crossover game is now connected... not sure on Xenosaga yet.

So for instance if I wanted to bring in say Super Sentai as well as Kamen Rider and by extension Star Sheriff...  
as well as Ultraman because recently if some of you paid attention recently, bloody Godzilla got included in a SRW and impossibly they found a way to make him fit in.

Thoughts? You can post a review, telling me what you think. 


	18. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 17

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 17 - Return of the White Devil Part 2

by

Taro M.D

Continuing on from the last chapter, the RX-78-02 is up against the newly transformed Warrior form of the Scout Dragon... this is something I was going to reveal at a later date because the Scout Dragons have different forms,  
the ones you saw were in Tank Form because increased defenses via its crystaline body.

But when the crystal snaps off then Warrior Form is achieved, it gains a speed boost to work around the lack of defenses but it is going to be ridiculously fast.

As you all are about to find out.  
-

A chaos like nothing has happened since the end days of the One Year War... Colorado Base was under attack from an unknown enemy that was causing a rampage throughout the facility, causing death and destruction on a level unheard of from the war.

Already a security squad that consisted of several mass produced GM I's that were adorned with personal colours of said squad and each of them were hurrying towards where the enemy was still loose.

"Squad 3 Leader to all Squaddies, be careful everyone... this thing has already taken out Squads 1 and 2 without much effort."

"Is this true?"

"If it can tear through squads 1 and 2 with ease..."

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"Will you pansys calm down for a minute!"

The Squad Leader was in front and even then he was the first to see the carnage... several buildings destroyed,  
the destroyed GMs of Squads 1 and 2 and whilst this was happening... The creature now looking like a large dragon with two very large hands that had slasher blades for fingers.

"Alright Squad 3, we have to distract it for a good few minutes whilst the evacuations are proceeding, Philson and Myers you two are to provide cover fire, Gordon and Trembelay you two are supporting and finally Silas and Davids you two are with me... let's go team!"

"Aye sir!"

The four members of the squad began to use covering fire as well as supporting fire as beams and gatling guns went off into the direction of the warrior dragon who had now just noticed the attacks and was making it's way over to them.

Meanwhile this was going on, another resident who was at the scene of the attack just now and is now currently rushing through the chaos is literaly Amuro Ray who managed to convince the Cheyenne Academy for him to take the day off has not only managed to get past the emergency security personnel but also quickly confiscated a military jeep and is currently driving through the wrecked buildings and the destruction caused by the warrior scout.

"Damnit I can't believe things have gone this bad... I better find the Gundam and hurry!"

Spending the last week with getting the information from Kai and figuring out where to go... Amuro needed to find the RX-78-02 immediately or otherwise there would be even more loss of life.

Even worse though was that this attack was currently being broadcasted by the local news whose helicopter was at the scene.

"Jake Masterson reporting for KKTV 11 News, first at the scene here at the Colorado Military Complex and a horrible situation has just emerged without any warning, lots of casualties as well as millions of dollars worth of equipment trashed as what seems to be a large crystal like monster is destroying the area and so far it does not show signs of stopping nor we haven't got any reasons why it's on the rampage."

This news was being broadcasted throughout not only the Colorado area but most of the Western United States was listening and eventually this would go eastwards to the politics.

The War Room inside the Pentagon is literally going into overdrive with the news of now another big attack only this time it was in Colorado and not in just Nevada... everything was going wrong for the US President.

"Gentlemen I don't need to tell you all about what's happening right now... but let's make sure we get this urgent meeting started."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then... what's the current casualty level in Colorado?"

"Mr. President the situation in Colorado isn't looking good at all, we have lost around 5 buildings worth of vital research and development projects ranging in the millions and millions of dollars with roughly 65 casualties but I've been told that there is more deaths rising as we speak."

"Not good... do we have any suitable intelligence on what is causing these attacks."

The commander of the US Federation Forces branch took his chance to stand up.

"Yes sir, we have strong reports that this thing is a crystal dragon like monster with large sharp blades... it's been able to slice apart the base's security robots like nothing."

"A Crystal Dragon with Large Blades? This is just as bad as those sentient giant robots who attacked Hoover Dam and caused considerable damage to the area surrounding Carson City... I don't need to remind you all of how we barely got out of the year long occupancy by Zeon forces, so I hope to god that someone here has a plan to stopping this thing!"

"We did get reports that concussive weapons do work on the creature but not much else..."

"Do we have anything else that's there?"

"Well sir... we do have something there ready to use."

"Excellent! So what's the problem?"

A few worried faces amongst certain personnel was what greeted the US President.

"I see the worried faces gentlemen, what's wrong?"

"Mr President sir... I'm sure you know about Project V sir."

"Of course it's that special project where the Gundam, Guncannons and Guntanks were created which the Federation Forces made their GM's for common use."

"We forgot to mention that via Tem Ray's former assistant whilst he was in charge of what was left of the project,  
learnt of our special plans for it... the project known as 0V."

"Wait you mean 0V!? Then what did this assistant do!?"

"We had plans to deploy the modified RX-78's with purpose to win the One Year War but when the war ended, they were all scattered to different bases for the special purpose of them being emergency deployments with pilots that we can trust and also not those Newtypes."

"Those freaky space people with the psychic powers? Like when you arrested Amuro Ray under house conditions."

"Precisely sir but the RX-78-02 model which is our main unit for 0V is currently located at Colorado base and thus we think it might be a target for the Crystal Monster sir."

"WELL DAMN IT ALL! THIS IS GOING TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET!"

"Quite frankly put sir."

"Alright then... so how did this assistant get the RX assigned to the base then?"

"Well sir..."

"That's one way of hiding the Gundam I suppose."

Amuro Ray had finally tracked the location of the RX-78-02 inside the base and as it turned out... it was meant to be displayed as a statue for all to see however there were exceptions, mostly because the attack on the facility has forced it down onto it's backlegs so it's now laying down making it easier for Amuro to access the cockpit.

The RX-78-02 was still the same build as the original RX-78 except there were a few noticeable differences... first of all, there is now a shoulder cannon placed on it's right shoulder and the shield it normally deploys is large enough to hold two rifles although the lack of a hammer was worrying for Amuro, he did spot a Hyper Bazooka so he did have something concussive to use just in case... also noticing that the mech has two beam sabers which was an improvement for close range.

"Good! Now I can get in and see if I can stop that monster."

Amuro managed to get onto the torso of the gundam and realising that it was literally the same as the old model,  
he knew where to find the emergency switch that opened up the cockpit for the torso and got in as easily as he did back on Side 7, soon as he got in... he looked around the bottom of the seat for the one thing that he knew would be there.

"Let's see, where is it? Ah! There we go!"

Amuro found exactly what he was looking for... the instruction manual and since he was very good at reading manuals and was a technological mastermind, he quickly learnt what he needed to know and then got into the seat of the Gundam and strapped himself in as he looked at the controls, he realised that this was all too similar to the old Gundam he knew.

"Alright then... let's stop that monster."

Back to where the Crystal Dragon was, a good third of Squad 3 was totalled with most of the parts shown all over the place with two mechs completely destroyed as they were cut to ribbons.

"Damn it all..."

"Squad 3, this is Base Command we have evacuated about 85% of the base now... you need to hold on for a few more minutes."

"Myers and Trembelay were taken out easily Base Command... it's a miracle we're still up."

"Lieutenant Anders, you will have the chance to mourn your fallen comrades later, you need to keep the beast occupied... what is it doing?"

"Uh... it seems to be distracted sir."

"WHAT!?"

The Crystal Dragon seemed to be occupied about something, realising it's gaze was trying to find the location of a heat source that was as strong as his... one of Squad 3 decided to attack with a missile launcher.

"Perfect!"

"SILAS NOO!?"

Silas's mech was successful in damaging the Crystal Dragon however that damage was minimal with only a scratched surface but now the dragon finally focused on the mech and proceeded to roar loudly before it made a run towards the one that dared to damage it's skin.

"SIR! I THINK I GOT IT'S ATTENTION!"

"IDIOT! STOP FIRING! THAT'S HOW THE OTHER SQUADS WERE DESTROYED!"

"Don't worry LT! I got him!"

Philson has just locked onto the Crystal Dragon with a heavily modified assault rifle and fired several volleys which impacted the creature's side and at the same time caused it to change direction but before Philson can react, the Crystal Dragon cleanly took down Philson's mech and Philson into two pieces which then exploded.

"PHILSON!"

"You all saw that just now?"

"Yeah it completely ignored me as soon as Philson hit it."

"It always focuses on the one that damages it..."

"LT, what do we do now?!"

"Let me think!"

"Squad 3, we are now at 95% evacuated... hold on for a couple more minutes."

"Thanks Base Command... now no one attack the bastard thing for a few minutes."

Unfortuately the Dragon had changed it's mind about something and literally ran up to the mech of Anders who couldn't have the time to react well and would of died...

"LT!"

Gordon's mech literally shoved the mech of Anders to one side quickly as he took the blades instead which unfortuately shredded the mech into pieces.

"NO GORDON!"

"GODDAMN IT ALL AND HERE I GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT!"

"LT!"

The Crystal Dragon quickly got back into Anders and was about to deliver another finishing blow but that was changed immediately when the hangar building that was several feet away from the battle suddenly crashed itself open with a large gust of wind blowing out as a lone figure slowly stood up before it made it's prescene felt with it's eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Base Command to Squad 3, we have just detected an activated mecha in your area can you confirm?"

"IT'S A GUNDAM!"

The dead air that accompanied the next few minutes was literally so quiet that literally right as Base Command went into shock as the base captain and the commander looked at each other in realisation that someone knew about the special project 0V and that the statue disguise in the warehouse was exposed.

"It seems the RX-78-02 has been found."

"Unfortuately it does... but right now we haven't got much choice, ESTABLISH A COMMUNICATION WITH THE GUNDAM!"

"Aye aye sir!"

The Base's Communication Personnel quickly made the keystrokes and in a few seconds, a flash of green was seen.

"We got a Communications lock with the Gundam, you can speak Captain."

"Base Command to Gundam, we don't know who's in the cockpit of that Gundam but that mobile suit you are piloting is top secret and highly dangerous."

"Base Command, this is Ensign Amuro Ray I am about to engage the monster."

"Ensign Ray, if you haven't notice that the monster tore through 2 and a half Security Forces without a thought...  
what makes you think you can do better?"

The Commander then silenced the Captain with a glare and then took over.

"Ensign Ray,this is Commander McMillan of Colorado Base Command, is it possible for you to take on this monster?"

"I may be a bit rusty but I'll do fine."

"Alright then... Security Squad 3 return to base and help with the evacuees and then withdrawl, we don't want to lose your team as well."

"Sir! We can't just leave one pilot to take on that thing! He can get cut up to ribbons!"

"This is Amuro Ray though, he's one of the reasons why the Federation won the war against Zeon."

"Alright you two you heard the Base Command, we got new orders... good luck Ensign Ray."

"Get your men to safety, I will cover your escape!"

"Roger!"

The remaining mechs of Squad 3 proceeded to make a withdrawl but the Crystal Dragon made it's move only for it to get bombarded with a volley of vulcan gunfire, getting it's attention.

"Let's see how much I remember..."

Sardona of the First Flame was also watching this battle through the eyes of the Dragon and yet he took a look at the White Mobile Suit that was in it's way... now he had enjoyed seeing the destruction of universals inside their metal dolls but now the ancient being felt something different with the pilot of this Gundam.

"Hmmm... I can feel the experience of war coarsing through this pilot's being, I can feel it's sadness, anger and yet... it's not affected his skills."

WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS MY LIEGE?

"Test this pilot's skills by attacking him with your full power."

YES MY LORD!

The Warrior Dragon roared it's charge and made attacking moves... but the RX-78-02 dodged the blows with agile reflexs before delivering a swift fist to it's scaly face sending it back someway, Sardona who felt the blow himself was surprised.

"That Gundam... dodged the dragon's attacks."

Inside the RX-78, Amuro had just barely reacted to the dragon's charge and focused a lot of his anger at being imprisoned for the last few months before he checked to see if there was something he can use... then he remembered the Shoulder Cannon just like the GunCannon had.

"Alright then... where's the button for the Cannon?"

Looking through the instruction manual quickly found the button needed and as soon as he spotted said button, he acted.

"THERE!"

The Shoulder Cannon was fired and because of how close the dragon was, the single shot however exploded against it's target as half of the dragon's face was blown off and then shattered into several pieces, the dragon fell back in pain as it was clutching it's face... this gave Amuro the chance to run back and get the giant shield that came with the Gundam.

"Now let's see if the shield's strong enough."

Amuro grabbed the shield with the Gundam's hand and then ran towards the struggling dragon before it got it's other half smashed hard before it was dazed but the crystal dragon's slashes were easily parried by Amuro and his experienced close on combat prowess... the dragon got tired quickly which allowed Amuro to get a really good hit on the monster's chest sending him down onto the ground and through some ruined buildings.

"How..."

Sardona was feeling the wounds as he didn't realise on how powerful this White Gundam was... no it felt like a White Devil and he was worried that the Universals that do pilot these Mobile Suits might be as strong as the ones in Japan.

"...This complicates things, I may need to prepare for this unexpected event."

Sardona cut connection with the Crystal Dragon just as the creature got back up.

"MY LORD? WHY CAN'T I HEAR YOUR GUIDANCE!?"

The hesitation is what Amuro needed and he took full advantage of it, focusing on the chest area... The RX-78-02 rushed in and began to punch the affected shattered area on the chest with various punches before firing off all of it's vulcan cannons from not only it's head area but it's body areas and it's arm areas before unleashing the Hyper Bazooka and shooting the monster dead in it's chest causing the chest area to shatter revealing the monster's core.

"That must be what controls the creature! TAKE THIS!"

Unknowningly Amuro's head was driving him crazy and whilst it was in the midsts of battle, he didn't notice the affect it had as it let loose one of the biggest Newtype Flash in history.

Hundreds of miles away in an unknown location, a young woman was sunbathing in a luxury resort when suddenly she felt the familiar thoughts and feelings that it would happen with a Newtype.

'A...Amuro?'

Nearby to which the young woman didn't realise were a group of 4 mystery men that were waiting matching suits and operating in secret keeping an eye on their target... however the resulting Newtype Flash that they inadvertingly felt immediately made them drop into unconsciousness and they wouldn't wake up for another several weeks.

The woman's name was Sayla Mass and she realised that she had something to do.

The Warrior Dragon couldn't recover fast enough and suddenly felt a beam saber thrusted upon it's core and it initiated a dying scream... before it looked up at it's killer.

"STUPID...UNIVERSAL... EVEN IN DEATH... WE ARE VICTORIOUS!"

The dragon then fell back and limped itself into death... before the core began to silently code it's final command to self-detonate.

So there you have it, a Gundam chapter written and it was difficult to get into the mindset of said chapter not without going into OC territory but I reckon I did ok.

Also written here is the blueprints to creating an OC team, now I originally was not going to create OC characters but apparently even in a SRW game, originals must exist and that is what I plan to do unfortuately... I haven't decided if I should do a Super and a Real OC storyline.

Next chapter is obvious though, we are going back into space to initiate the 3rd level of the Assault Suits Valkan game but now with White Base alongside Gradius AND Twinbee.

See you all next time. 


	19. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 18

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 18 - The Battle of Arc Nova

by

Taro M.D

So now we are going to proceed with the last chapter of the first half of Arc 1 and perfectly it's going to be covering the Arc Nova mission from Assault Suit Valken aka it's Mission 3 but now the stakes have been raised some more with the inclusion of UC Gundam, Twinbee AND Gradius... this is going to be a special chapter becuase it's also the continuation of the last chapter aka the fallout and the set up for the second half.

It all comes ahead here.  
-

In the confines of the cold darkness known as space, two battleships are besides each other having completed it's task in destroying the mining facility of Axis which turned out to be a front because they were housing several Zeon Mobile Suits thus they discovered the European branch of the Principality of Zeon which was renamed Axis Zeon.

The second part of the mission was to head to Axis Zeon's position in space known as Arc Nova a powerful interstellar base carved out of a planetoid that was artifically mined, it's specific location which was orbiting the earth was largely declared an afterthought... a mistake not surprising from the Earth Federation.

Some time had passed since the end of the battle and now the White Base was occupied with more ships, four of them were the ships of the Vic Vyper Squad as they were glad to stretch their legs out for it had been a long space ride especially since they went through time and a wormhole.

The Twinbee trio shocked some of the engineers as soon as they came out of their Bees as they hadn't seen a young pilot since the days of the war, however all three were exhausted from the battles that they didn't expect to take part in.

"Any chance for a bed?"

A little time later, in the tactical room that Bright Noa was currently in alongside Mira and Han with the leader of the Vyper Squad and there were a lot of questions to have.

"Thank you for allowing us to rest on your ship, Captain Noa. We had been flying through space for a long time."

"That's what I was gonna follow up on, where did you all come from?"

"Deep Space..."

Bright, Mira and Han all looked at each other in surprise and then back at the Vyper Squad leader.

"Deep Space? Humanity barely even got as far as Mars and Jupiter and yet you and your team came from deep space."

"Not all of us are from deep space... the kids that pilot the Bees are from Earth, they are the grandchildren of Earth's renowed scientist Dr. Cinnamon."

"Dr. Cinnamon? The scientist who invented drone technology and refused to sell it to the Federation and exiled himself to a small island in the south pacific?"

"That's the one Captain... Dr. Cinnamon is highly respected in the scientific community for his ability to create worker bees that can be as agile as a mobile suit and have the lifting power of 10 times their own weight."

"What happened?"

"It's said that he only made a few actual working drones and then he stopped... saying his technology was not for warfare but for peaceful means."

"Question was why were his grandchildren in space?"

"I can take over from here because it relates to why we're here in this space... my team found the kids under attack from a small armada of Bacterion fighters that targetted them for unknown reasons."

"Bacterion?"

"They are vile creatures that are biological in nature and can reproduce instantly... they have a grudge against my people, the Gradians for centuries and have often attacked us."

"You are an alien... but you look human?"

"That topic is for another time, anyway back to my story... the Bacterion tried to destroy the planet Gradius and they were too strong so I was deployed to stop them, in my haste I used a device to travel back in time just briefly to defeat the Bacterion leader permanently or so we all thought."

"What do you mean?"

"A small piece of the leader reformed and struck the Time Travel device without us realising and used said machine to send a small spore of itself back into your time... my commanders weren't sure but the potential for untold destruction was too hard to ignore, so they created three similar ships to the Vic Vyper and assigned me with my own team and that's how we came to your time."

Bright, Mira and Han looked very worried especially at the thought of an alien invasion because their planet would not be strong enough to deflect a hostile force.

"How... how long before they come to Earth?"

"A few months tops..."

Bright then began to frown his brow at the realisation that another war is on the horizon, he would have to talk to Commander Oka about this and all the findings that they made throughout this operation especially of Axis Zeon but they still had one mission left to do and it's especially a dangerous one.

"We will escort you and your team to Earth to speak to my commanding officer about the situation you described but we are currently in an operation to stop Axis Zeon from gaining anymore ground in space."

"Of course, I didn't realise you were all currently in an operation... allow me and my team to help you in return,  
it's the least we can do for your hospitality."

"Welcome aboard then Vic Vyper..."

"Thank you Captain and my name is Lieutenant Robert Burton."

"A pleasure Mister Burton."

Both Bright and Robert exchanged a good handshake.

Sometime later after the crews had the chance to mingle and get used to each other, they were all summoned to the briefing room where Bright and Chack were waiting for them to get together.

"Thank you all for coming, we all need to settle down because this is important."

"We will be arriving at the Arc Nova soon, this is Axis Zeon's main base in space and a long overdue afterthought that the Federation forgot about."

The plans for Arc Nova show up on the background, the interstellar base carved out of a planetoid was very big.

"As you can see, this is an interstellar base and as most of you discovered, there were a lot of Zeon Mobile Suits back at their refinery so there's a 100% certainly that there be a lot of Mobile Suits waiting for us, so our attack plan will be done in 2 fronts."

"The first attack front will consist of the White Base and the Vic Vyper Team, we wouldn't normally be relying on just the White Base but the Vic Vyper ships have technology that can handle multiple suits at once."

The Vic Vyper team looked at each other and nodded, their ships are used to taking on large groups of enemies out so mobile suits wouldn't be a problem.

"That however is not how we will attack the Arc Nova as Captain Jonston will explain."

"Thank you Captain Noa. Now the second attack front will come from our units and the Twinbee Units finding their way into the base via hatches."

"Hatches sir?"

"Whilst the Gundamns of the White Base and the Vic Vyper ships be a bit too big, Han discovered that the Bee units are hybrid units able to switch from ship to bipedal mode, which is why they and our units will be deployed to destroy the base from the inside."

Pastel who was holding Herb close was worried as she looked to Light about how they would help but he looked back to his cousin to reassure her with a smile that he will keep his family safe.

"We will commence the attack as soon as we get to the edge of Arc Nova's borders which is in six hours... I want all pilots to be ready as this will be the most important mission of your lives, if we succeed here then Axis Zeon's influence in space will be crushed."

On the command bridge of Arc Nova, the captain of the base was worried about how easily the refinery base went down.

"Seems that the refinery has been taken offline captain..."

"So it seems the Federation and the US Marines are a lot stronger than I anticipated, such as the power of the infamous Trojan Horse."

"What do we do Captain Geltz, they'll be here in several hours."

"Deploy the forces ready... we have several hundred mobile suits compared to their small numbers, we'll crush them easily."

"Aye Captain Geltz that we do."

"If the unlikely thing happens and if we do get invaded, I want the ultimate backup ready too."

Several of the bridge members gasped and realised what the Captain meant but that was literally the ultimate backup plan with devasating consequences and only reserved to piss off the Federation.

Several of the hours have now passed with both White Base and Versis now arriving at the edge of the Arc Nova's orbit with all crews ready inside their respected mechs.

"White Base to all units, we have arrived at Arc Nova's orbit."

"Vyper Leader to White Base, allow us to sortie first... it seems that Axis Zeon don't know about our ships and we may surprise them."

"Good idea Vyper Leader, we'll follow you and your team after the assault and commence our attack."

"Roger White Base..."

Richard then cut off audio just as he then turned on the internal audio between his squad... the wonders of advanced technology not decyphered by the scientists of this timeline, although he would of been worried if the denizens were to crack this technology then it would of led to an unexpected advancement.

"Alright squad, are we all prepared for this?"

"Wouldn't this be a risk to the future if we take part in this LT?"

"Base had already proven that we wouldn't be a factor in this time-period anyway, all the important people that came from our timeline already had genetics that were established after the Great Migration... in fact the only concern that would of happened is if the inventor of the original Vic Vyper was someway hurt."

"Isn't he still on Earth at this time?"

"Correct Jade."

"You think those bloody bioids will go after him?"

"Well that would be what base might think the Bacterions could be up to."

"Besides LT, we got the advantage here... we got knocked into Earth Sphere via that wormhole and gained at least a few week's lead on that Armada, who knows we may have enough time to convince this timeline's Federation to mount a defense of some kind."

"That's a lot of possibiliies of what may happen Falchion but there is one certainty here, if we don't stop the Bacterions here then our future will be bleak."

"Roger LT."

"Yes sir."

"Of course boss."

"I'm exiting internal communications now, all further talk will be on public frequencies."

The button was pressed exiting their own system and right back into public radio.

"Vyper Squad to White Base, requesting permission to launch."

"All Green Vyper Squad you are cleared for take-off, good luck on your mission."

"Thank you and good hunting!"

The Vic Vyper team launched one by one as they all flew into the space where Arc Nova laid in wait, the structure was large and since it was carved into a giant planetoid.

Meanwhile at the Arc Nova, alarms had now gone off inside the base... alerting Captain Francisco Geltz

"What's happening!?"

"Sir 4 unknown ships are heading towards the base."

"Unknown? How is it that they are unknown... do we have any visuals!?"

The main screen turned on instantly and then as soon as the ships were seen, a large close up was then shown which caused the captain to get worried.

"I have seen the Federation's own ships but these I haven't seen before."

"You think it's some kind of new design?"

"Possibly... launch the first wave, just in case."

"Aye aye sir!"

The communications officer then pressed a button nearby.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, WE ARE ABOUT TO LAUNCH THE FIRST WAVE, I REPEAT WE ARE TO LAUNCH THE FIRST WAVE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Inside the base, several soldiers are running about getting to their locations before entering their own designated Zeon mech... just as outside, the Gradius ships picked up something on their radars.

"Looks like the beggurs have figured out we're here."

"Seems so British, seems so... Vic Vyper to White Base, the hornets have been rattled."

"Copy Vic Vyper, we will deploy our units soon to follow you."

"Roger... alright team, deploy Options!"

All 4 ships deployed their options as on the other side, a VERY large group of Zaku 2s, Goufs, Doms and Gelgoogs were heading towards them... who are firing off wave upon wave of vulcan bullets.

"It seems they aren't very welcoming."

"Why don't we warm them up?"

"Good idea!"

Lord British, Falchion and Jade Knight turned on their different Option specials... as Lord British used Rotation to catch several mechs off guard as they exploded taking a few more out easily followed by the motions of Snake used by Jade Knight as the pattern caught even more offguard allowing them to be destroyed which saw Falchion use Formation to use it's fiveway shot to cause damage to a lot of the front line Zeon Suits which caused some of them to explode.

"Good work team, now it's my turn to deploy Options... executing Hunter mode."

Burton turned on his Option special which was codenamed Hunter because of how attack-offensive the mode was as it fired upon the nearest Zeon Suit that was close to it's sensors and with four different ones, this was a powerful method to reducing the normally large Bacterion swarm but it worked equally with a lot of mobile suits especially since the White Base coming up slowly was impressed.

"Those options are really good Captain... imagine someone reverse engineering them and adapting it to Federation technology."

"That talk is for another time Han, right now we have a mission to complete... am I right Captain Jonston?"

"Correct, right now we have a base to take down and now I believe this is the part of the mission where we split."

"Good luck Captain Jonston."

"Good luck for you as well, Captain Noa."

The Versis makes it's way to the Arc Nova just as the White Base was making it's way over to where the Vic Vyper Squad was and joined in with the fun

Back at Arc Nova, the bridge was in full overtime dedicating themselves to the attack as they saw the first wave literally swatted out of the way like flies.

"Captain Geltz sir, First Wave reduced to 55% sir."

"How are those four ships capable of shooting down 2/5ths of our wave?"

"We don't know... we may need to launch the next wave."

"That's gonna have to be a possibility, at least this isn't going to get worse."

However another set of alarms went off that ruined that route of dialogue.

"Ugh what now!?"

"Sir one very large ship identified heading towards the four ships! It's the White Base!"

"So those four ships belong to the Trojan Base huh? I figured that they would resort to scout ships to take us out... I want the second wave to be launched immediately and keep an eye out for that American ship as well, they haven't revealed themselves yet and I don't want us to be blindsided."

"Yes sir!"

The Versis now was on it's way towards it's designated point in the mission had literally no resistance thanks to the diversionary tactic and now that most of the crew were preparing to do what they were set out to do...  
except for the Twinbee party.

"Light?"

Pastel came up to Light just as he was prepared to get ready to enter Twinbee, her expression was similar to the final encounter on the planet Meru where they stopped the evil Iva and freed Princess Mel... it was from fears and nerves.

"Hey Pastel... what's wrong?"

"I don't know Light, I should be fine but then again I thought we would be back home with Grandpa by now..."

"Look, we'll be back home before you know it... I can promise you that, besides Grandpa would kill us if he knew something bad was to happen to Herb."

"You are right... not just Grandpa would be mad but also our parents too."

Light's Father and Pastel's Mother were direct children to Dr. Cinnamon and were the original pilots for the first Twinbee and Winbee... however they were destroyed in an incident that happened a few years ago and from their remains, the current Twinbee and Winbee were built with Gwinbee created only a year or so ago.

"Exactly if we can liberate an alien planet by ourselves then this will a piece of cake."

"At least one of us is optimistic."

The pair of them turned towards the new voice that entered the room which was Jake who was already suited up for the operation.

"Captain's told me to tell you guys that we will be working together for this operation."

"What about your two co-pilots?"

"Jake and Herman are going to be deployed into other designated spots in Arc Nova, we'll be the ones that will go into the command center of the station and secure it."

"Right then... that we can do, Mr. Jake we will help you out."

"Just call me Jake there kid, Mr makes me sound old which I'm not... technically I'm 21 years old. Right we'll be deploying soon, just wanted to wish you guys luck and that I will be counting on you."

Jake then went back out of the room and headed towards his Walker just as Light and Pastel looked at each other.

"Are Americans always this serious Light?"

"I don't know Pastel... this is my first time meeting one."

A half hour later at the Arc Nova's Command Center, Captain Franciso Geltz was on edge, his Italian blood was boiling at the growing tension.

"I know those Americans are around, why haven't they shown up yet..."

"Patience sir, we'll find them."

The captain can only agree but in annoyance he was hoping that the other ship would show up but eventually something had to give and he was glad when the alarm went off.

"Captain Geltz! It's the other ship, they're approaching us on an attack pattern!"

"So the other giant ship and those alien fighters were diversions to make us get rid of our Zeon Suits and make us defenseless eh? Well let's show them that they are wrong! Prepare our own Assault Suits and let them deploy, also turn on our anti-aircraft guns, we'll blow those Yanks out of the sky!"

The Versis was now coming upon the outskirts of the Arc Nova borders when they began to detect fire from the base's anti-aircraft guns and began to slow down.

"Sir, the Arc Nova knows we're here!"

"Excellent, it's time we begin our operation!"

The Captain then pressed a button which was a communications relay to all the Assault Suits including the Twinbee Units.

"All units, ready for launch! Just like we planned. we're going to invade Arc Nova and blow up the base from the inside out!"

Crea then took over since she was on communications point.

"The Versis is going to get as close as it can, but the enemy anti-aircraft cannons are strong. Be careful."

All units were now prepared and soon as the lights went green, they were given the clear to depart just as they emerged into cannon-fire and another nasty surprise... large orange like Assault Suits.

"Damn they really brought out the big-guns for us!"

"Must be because they were waiting for us and didn't expect the Feds or the mystery ships."

"At least we have our own secret weapons right!?"

"Sure Kurt-san... leave this wave to us!"

"Right!"

Twinbee and Winbee went slightly ahead and as they held their hands to Gwinbee which was needed because not only was the green machine a functional Bee but it was also a power converter allowing the two other ships to boost their outputs to beyond 100%.

"Fire!"

Twinbee, Winbee and Gwinbee unleashed a very large and very powerful fireball that easily overwhelmed five of the enemy Assault Suits as they disintegrated in seconds.

"Wow that is some firepower."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Herman, Kurt you two break off and hit points 14 and 22!"

"Gotcha!"

"Roger that."

Herman and Kurt broke away from the advancing group and began to enter their entry points... however this led Jake with the Twinbee Trio as they approached the Arc Nova's fuel lines.

"Jake, you look for an entrance into Arc Nova down below."

"Yup, that's what I had in mind."

Jake then made his way through the upper fuel lines as the enemies consisted of random Assault Suits and a few turrets which weren't much of a threat thanks to the Bees landing on said fuelline and become bipedal as they had no problem walking freely in space, a marvel in technology.

"Watch out for any turrets and assault suits, you three."

"Don't worry we know!"

"We're fine following you and sorting out any problems."

"Goo!"

A few minutes had passed and the party made it to the end of the Upper fuelline.

"Jake to Versis, our group has landed onto Arc Nova."

"Damn! You beat me to the punch."

Kurt cursed on the comm system just as Jake's group made their way down avoiding level upon level of defenses consisting of more turrets and ray guns with homing lasers that were blocked easily by Jake's Assault Suit and it's sturdy shield... however the way forward became blocked by a large assortment of fuel containers that seemed to be placed there for some reason.

"It seems that these fuel canisters are blocking our way through..."

"Let's blow them up then! I reckon our entrance is amongst those containers."

"Roger."

Twinbee, Winbee and Gwinbee all got our their revolvers and began to shoot at the fuel containers that exploded as soon as enough force was used which revealed the path ahead and only one ray gun guarding a very obvious looking entrance.

"Hey guys you notice what I'm seeing."

"Yeah one very large clue... let's blast that hatch!"

Jake used his Vulcan gun to blast the access hatch open and then he made the call back to the Versis.

"Jake to Versis, I've destroyed the hatch to Arc Nova. We are going inside."

"Very well. Rough 'em up in there kids!"

In the Arc Nova's Command Room... the explosion of the access hatch was felt all over as the Captain was shaken from his seat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"SIR! THE ACCESS HATCH IN THE FUEL CONTAINERS HAS BEEN BLOW OPEN! THE AMERICANS HAVE FOUND A WAY IN!"

"NO... that means that they will be finding us in at least 10 minutes."

"Also hatches 17 and 24 have also been blown up too... damages from sectors affected are coming through."

"Sir I think the base has been compromised now..."

"See if we can get any of our Zeon suits back, how are they doing?"

"Compared to our losses, their suffered no losses... face it Captain we are being blown out of the sky."

"I see... then we may have no choice then. All personnel prepare for the back up plan."

"...right away Captain."

Meanwhile outside Arc Nova space, the White Base and the Gradius Team are now concentrating on reducing the Zeon Suits to roughly 20 to 30 percent having already destroyed three squads worth.

"Alright everyone how are we doing?"

"A few of us are damaged from random shots but we are all going well."

"Vyper Squad, damage report."

"Doing well White Base, we managed to take some minor damage but still going strong."

"That's all we can do for now... give the Versis enough time to complete it's operation."

Meanwhile at the Access Tunnel, Jake and the Twinbees were going through gate after gate dealing with small robot drones and squads of security personnel armed with assault rifles which did nothing to a Walker Suit.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

As the security personnel were swatted aside easily and the drones were destroyed, suddenly Jake's communicator went off.

"Jake it's Crea, how's the progress going?"

"We're making our way through slowly... not sure where we are going."

"I got you on my radar scope, I need you and the Twinbees to take a left turn."

"Any reason why?"

"Because down there it's possibly that one of the rooms is the Arc Nova's Weapons Research Development."

"The Weapons R and D?"

"Yes Jake, I'll give you the directions."

Jake then took the left turn as the Twinbees were going to follow but a small explosion cut off their progress.

"We've been cut off! Jake we're gonna take the other passage and see if we can get back to you. Otherwise we'll see you outside."

"Right... see you three in a bit then."

Jake then took the path in front of him and after a few minutes of encountering small drones that were beaten,  
he finally arrived at the Weapons R and D room and literally into a very stocked room full of weapons being made as well as what seemed to be power chips.

"Jake to Versis, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Affirmative Jake... we are confirming for ourselves."

The captain was looking this with a frown on his brow, he pretty much confirmed what his fears were alongside the Pacific Navy were thinking too.

"Just as Home Command thought, Axis were creating their own weapons to combat us... heck with all of this they may challenge the Federation."

Jake listened as he went through the different weapons that he spotted... but also he spotted the same kind of chip that he saw at the ore refinery and picked it up.

"Crea I found something!"

"What is it Jake?"

"It's the same weapon chip that I found at the ore refinery."

"Let me check..."

Crea was quickly typing fast on the keyboard as her system scanned the weapon chip with huge surprises.

"Jake that weapon is Napalm... literally weaponised Napalm."

The Captain was floored and looked ashen.

"NAPALM!? Where did they get their hands on that!?"

"I don't know Captain but fathoming a guess, they might be experimenting with ways to take down Mobile Suits with stronger weapon types... take a look Jake and try and find more weapons."

"Roger."

Jake took a quick look around and found six more weapon chips as he waited to hear what Crea dechypered.

"You found... Surge, Pulse, Impact, Burst and... Nitrogen? That can't be right."

"Nitrogen as in the explosive?"

"No Jake... it's LIQUID Nitrogen."

"Why would they research Liquid Nitrogen in space?"

The Captain was pondering on this too but then can come to a conclusion.

"They must of been researching how strong Luna Titanium was and how low the temperature can go before the armour cracks... I am very convinced now that Zeon Axis were planning to use these weapons for initial prototype and then active combat use against not only us but eventually the Federation as well."

"Captain does this change the mission?"

"Not yet... Jake carry on with your mission and meet up with the Twinbees and find the base's command centre."

"Roger."

"Oh and allow Crea time to analyze all the weapons you've found... we don't want to have to find out if one of them is buggy or not."

"Yes sir."

Jake stopped the communication just as he decided to take advantage of the newly found power chips and basically used them to power up the exisiting weapons that he had... he put 8 chips into the Vulcan Cannon successfully upgrading it to level 2, then putting 8 more chips into Missiles allowing them to be upgraded into homing missiles and finally using the rest of the chips to power up the Punch function now with a powerful spark effect.

"That should be enough... let's see what's different."

Jake drove the Assault Suit outside the room as he went through the corridors before encountering a problem on the way through with large debris damaged from the assault getting in the way... only to be swiftly removed by a good timed punch to make a hole to go through the next room to witness a large chamber with two revolving laser turrets.

"Well shit..."

Jake immediately switched to the Vulcan and marvelled at the increased firepower and also noticed that it can reflect off the floor and onto the ceiling which gave him some ideas... but noticed that when the two turrets were at the top and bottom, they began to glow red and fired a very large laser that was connected to each other, Jake then knew how to break the hatch on the floor.

"If one of them is destroyed, then that big laser can cut through the hatch and I can progress."

Throughout the next 10 minutes Jake used a combination of the Vulcan and some Missiles with some persuasion of punching a lot using the mech, this caused one of the turrets to explode just as the other turret fired the large laser destroying the hatch on the floor with large explosions going off.

"Time for me to move."

Jake then dropped down through the open hatch and into a new area.

"This is Jake. Where's the Command Room?"

"It's right below you. Go around to the left!"

Jake grinned, he was literally near to the goal.

Down at the Command Room, the explosion was heard as it rocked all over the area.

"WHAT HAPPENED NOW!?"

"Sir! The explosion came from the Laser Room, the hatch was blown up and it seems that a Assault Suit is heading this way!"

"FUCK! Unleash the Seeker Drones to slow it down!"

"That's not gonna stop it!"

"It'll give us enough time to activate the plan! I want everyone on this bridge to be ready to evacuate to the pods."

"Yes sir..."

Monitoring the situation... the Seeker Drones did absolutely nothing to stop Jake's Assault Suit from finally getting to the Command Room where all the scientists and personnel decided that running away was saving their lives, for Geltz he felt he had no choice just as his chair began to reverse into the base itself.

"Everyone evacuate! Hurry up and activate the Granvia so it can drop the base onto the Earth as planned. I will sortie myself!"

Jake was horrified as what he heard.

"WHAT!? What do you mean, "drop the base onto the Earth!?"

On the Versis, Captain Jonston was horrified himself at what he heard on the radio just now... Zeon Axis were so desperate to intiate a drop on such a horrific scale, literally he had to call upon the only allies in the area.

"Versis to White Base! Please respond White Base!"

"White Base here, how's it going with your mission Versis?"

"Things have gone for the worst Captain Noa... The Arc Nova is about to initiate a drop, I repeat the Arc Nova is about to initiate a drop, we need all the help that we can get!"

On the White Base... everyone on the ship was equally mortified especially Captain Noa, he didn't want this event to retrigger old wounds.

"White Base to all Units, head to Arc Nova immediately... I repeat all Units head to Arc Nova immediately, the mission has changed!"

Inside the base, Jake took care of more small drones and rogue seeker drones as he then came upon two paths with rockets being fired from one path before he heard another explosion of some kind and was glad to be reunited with the Twinbees as they emerged from the open hole.

"Mister! Glad you're ok!"

"I'm glad to see you three too."

Suddenly the communication frequency was picked up on all channels as Captain Jonston made the following order.

"Everyone, listen up! The enemy's started the engines in an attempt to drop Arc Nove onto the Earth! Your primary target has been changed to Arc Nova's main engines!"

"Repeat! All units, aim for the engines on the top part of Arc Nova!"

The Twinbees were confused at what the new orders were.

"We have to take out the engines?"

"Right!"

"The action is outside and this base is going to blow up! Let's move!"

More seeker drones tried to stop Jake and the Twinbees but quick thinking and sharp shooting from the Twinbees and their six shooter pistols stopped them in their tracks eventually Crea can be heard again.

"Large scale expolsions detected in the center of Arc Nova! They really ARE gonna drop the base onto the Earth!"

'Not while I still draw breath!'

Jake thought as he managed to get to the bottom of the chamber having another large explosion cut off their way from the chamber above, as they continued to go through the base... more explosions and flame trails blocked off the way back meaning they only had to go forward despite the pressure... till eventually Jake and the Twinbees discovered a facility in the base after destroying the large gate in the way with Vulcans.

"We have discovered the enemy storage facility! We are now entering!"

"Be careful you four! I am getting readings of a huge weapon inside!"

'That must be the Granvia!'

Jake immediately burst into the storage facility with the Twinbees behind him just to see a very large grey like assault weapon being prepped and coming down was Geltz as he docked with the machine before immediately launching which took out some of the support crew with the four immediately following the Granvia out of the base as the base was now entering Earth's atmosphere giving off a bright orange like glow, with the Granvia waiting for the foursome.

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE GRANVIA FEDERATION PUPPET!

"You Zeon bastard... Are you trying to involve civilians dropping the base onto Earth like this!?"

"The central core is all I need. Let's go!"

The Assault Suit and the Granvia began to fight in space whilst the Twinbees who had just regained the power of flight... figured they needed to get to the engines.

"Pastel, Herb! We need to stop the engines as Crea said!"

"We'll follow you Light!"

"Goo!"

The Three ships activated their boosters and quickly made their way up, the Granvia who saw the weird ships head up immediately realising he might have problems on his hands.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

Jake grabbed the Granvia and proceeded to start punching it over and over and over as this proved to be a big distraction when the Twinbees finally got to the engines.

"Jeez these things are huge!"

"We got to destroy them! We haven't got time to stare!"

"Right!"

Twinbee, Winbee and Gwinbee took out their weapons and beat the living hell out of it for a few seconds before said first engine exploded from the damage.

"Alright one engine down!"

"And a couple more to go..."

"Goo."

However the White Base's Mobile Suits finally arrived at Arc Nova and landed where the next engine was.

"Don't worry about this guys... we got the rest of the engines."

"SANDERS! Get back into giving these machine rounds of vulcans!"

"I know Karen!"

Karen and Sanders unleashed several barrages of vulcan gun fire which completely destroyed the second engine leaving it as a wreck.

"Two engines down!"

"Right leave it to us!"

Shiro, Christine and Bernie were now focused on the third engine as their combination of beam sabers and beam rifle took out the third engine as it became a large mess of wires and debris.

"Third engine destroyed, one more to go."

"Vyper Team coming in to take out the last engine!"

The four ships of Vyper arrived at the last engine but before they could fire... The Granvia suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ZEON AXIS!"

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Before Granvia could attack the Vic Vyper team, Jake swiftly came from it's side and collided with it sending him and the Granvia deeper into the Earth's Atmosphere.

"JAKE!"

"Quickly team destroy the engine so we can help Jake."

The Vic Vyper Team launched their best attacks to destroy the fourth and last engine which now meant that the Arc Nova was now no longer heading straight to Earth and now it could be leave Earth's Orbit... The Granvia was dismayed at the result.

"NOOOOOO OUR PLANS! DAMN YOU FEDERATION!"

"DAMN YOURSELF ZEON FUCKER!"

Jake's AS decided that he literally wanted to punch a hole through the Granvia so that is exactly what he did,  
he punched a hole through the mid-section of the Granvia which caused to start exploding from the heat of the Upper Atmosphere.

"GARGH!... SIEG ZEON!"

The Granvia exploded in a massive fireball before Jake managed to self himself right.

"Whew, looks like we made it! Arc Nova is leaving Earth's orbit!"

"Understood! Returning to base."

Jake shifted around trying to get the thrusters on his AS to move him up but then they stalled... Jake tried again but couldn't get the thrusters to start as he realised by smashing the Granvia with that tackle might of damaged his means of escaping the atmosphere.

"Jake to Versis, I seem to have a situation."

"What's wrong Jake?"

"My thrusters may of been damaged from when I struck the Granvia earlier..."

"Hold on tight Jake we're coming for you! Crea, has Kurt and Herman returned to the ship?"

"Yes sir! They have just returned as we speak."

"Good! Set a course for Earth, we have a pilot to save!"

Before he did though, he called Captain Noa via communications device and smiled when he saw him appear on the screen.

"Captain Jonston it appears that Zeon Axis no longer control space..."

"Correct Captain Noa, our missions are offically complete and whilst I don't like saying goodbyes... we have to save our best pilot from the Earth's Atmosphere."

"Understood Captain... it's been a pleasure to work with you and your crew and wish you well on your future operations."

"And to you as well Captain Noa."

The Versis changed it's course and blasted it's way towards the direction of where Jake was falling whilst at the same time, The White Base recalled it's own mechs and took onboard the Vic Vyper Squad and the Twinbees as the ship finally arrived back onto Earth.

Where things have changed in the past few weeks.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Well that was a lot longer than what I had planned out and believe me concluding this first half of the first arc was something on the plans as I can now focus upon starting the second half of the arc with either Mission 4 of Assault Suit Valken or expand more into Transformers.

Doing the best I can with Mission 3 realised one thing was that the Assault Suits were going to be criminally weak compared to the Gundams so that is why I came up with most of the weapons here as they were going to be buffs which also includes the Napalm and the Napalm is the most powerful weapon in that game but you only had to get it if you go don't hit anything in Mission 1 and avoid being killed in Mission 2.

This was a pain in the arse to write btw.

Oh and the explanations for the new weapons:

Surge - Electric based weapon, used to shut down electronic devices and drones Nitrogen - Ice based weapon, Can freeze and shatter most armors Impact - Earth/Tremor based weapon, can be used as a shotgun, works well close range, CAN be used on the ground to displace target.  
Burse - Explosive Gun w/ Ammo Pulse - Energy Rifle w/ Ammo Napalm - Fire based weapon, Very powerful, can bounce off walls. 


	20. SRW X: Saga 1, First Half Summary

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 19 - Summary of Arc 1, First Half by

Taro M.D

This is a summary of what happened in the first 17 chapters... this is going to be long as I condense 17 chapters as much as I could.

The year is UC 0080 (2125 AD), a few weeks after the end of the One Year War... the Earth is thrown into a new conflict that is potentially worser than said 12 month war and the attacks in Japan.

A powerful Etherian known as Sardona of the First Flame, a ruthless and cunning tactical genius is planning to conquer the 'Universals' by uniting together the remnants of the Dinosaur Empire known as the Neo Dinosaur Empire which are led by General Bat with the Mycenae Empire led by the Emperor of Darkness.

Kouji Kabuto who had just lost his father for the second and last time had a crisis of his own to resolve which he had to find a conclusion on his own thanks to the words of Professor Yumi whilst this was happening... Musashi Tomoe who had barely survived his suicide attempt defeating Emperor Gore and his Dinosaur Empire was put to the sidelines briefly whilst Benkei Kuruma was drafted in for the time being.

Kouji then received a vision just as he was sleeping from a glowing figure warning him of the upcoming conflict and proceeded to tell him about making an alliance with the Autobots but also to join up with the White Base before fading away, he saw the vision of his possible death at the business end of a large purple glowing cannon.

Just as this was happening in America, a volcano at Mount St. Hilary erupts creates a new chaos by itself when alien robots that were suspended in animation for millions of years wake up reigniting the long war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, two factions that hailed from the planet Cybertron.

Also in Japan, a new threat emerges calling themselves the Robot Mafia who seek to steal the nation's solar power to create warmachines to conquer the land, at the same time Shotaro Kaneda realises his destiny by discovering the machine his late father created known as Tetsujin 28, whilst this was happening... the Robot Mafia decided to attack the prominent space center with their first solar powered robot only to be quickly beaten back by Tetsujin with several powerful punches.

The Robot Mafia however quickly ambushed Tetsujin and whilst the machine sudden ran out of juice, it would of been taken out hadn't it been for three robots that showed up to help the space center attack but was too late, Diana A, Venus A and finally Boss Borot... the sidekick robots to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger.

Together, the four robots successfully repelled the Robot Mafia squad back as Shotaro having to fully accept his responsibilities to protect Japan against the Mafia and became the youngest agent to serve Interpol.

Bright Noa, the former captain of the White Base now a junior grade lieutenant was recommissioned as the overall captain of a new task force designed to keep the world at peace with the 8th Mobile Suit Squad assigned to him alongside two talented pilots... Christina Mackenzie who was the Federation's top pilot and finally Bernard Wiseman who had defected from Zeon itself and now was a confident pilot in his own right.

Amuro Ray the pilot that Bright was desperate to get back was currently placed under house arrest by the American Government on orders from the Earth Federation as they didn't still trust Newtypes but Amuro had developed PTSD because of the war and suffers from daily nightmares especially with reliving the death of Lalah Sune.

The first task for this new task force quickly came about as they investigated the disappearance of a Pacific Marine attack ship known as the Versis during a mission to counter the space fares of the Axis faction, a group of European remnants from the former republic of Zeon whose mission was to usurp the Federation's rule.

The truth however saw the Versis get transported via a wormhole towards the dead planet Cybertron where they crash landed on the surface, all was fine except the vice captain who was fatally killed... however they got caught up in a skirmish between a Decepticon taskforce and an Autobot special squad known as the Wreckers who incidentally got them underground to their base to learn more about the stalemate that had been going on for nearly four million years.

Successfully with the help of the Wreckers and saved thanks to White Base which managed to follow them to Cybertron, both ships were able to get away from the dead planet and then back to their solar system, however this meant that the Versis was nearly behind schedule with their missions so the Federation and the United Pacific States Marine Corps decided to let the two groups work together in a join mission until they got back to Earth.

On Earth, in specific Tokyo... rises in crimes relating to machines called labor was the program needed to create a special program called Patlabors resulting in the creation of the special vehicle unit tasked with taking down said criminals and possibly mechabeasts, two labor units were created known as Alphonse and Ingram, Alphonse was the personal name of patlabor pilot Noa Izumi.

The Robot Mafia squad having failed to defeat Tetsujin were punished into making a heist on surplus Federation mobile suits to sell onto the black market but they were intercepted by the Special Vehicle Squad who was lying in wait as the two factions fought each other until 3 members of said mafia escaped the battle, stealing a large convoy of stolen mobile suits which saw the 2 Patlabors pursue them into the distance.

That convoy was stopped but before another battle could start, the first of Sardona's scout dragons landed and proceeded to clean house... firstly it easily wiped out the Robot Mafia mechs and then having retched out some smaller demons to deal with the Patlabors, but before the dragon wiped them out... Getter Robo which had followed the heat signature of the dragon and had now decided to confront the monster.

What happens next is a very fierce battle where all forms of Getter were used... the drills and wind of Getter 2, the raw physical strength of Getter 3 and finally the air superiority of Getter 1 however the dragon was still strong enough to endure their blows and had nearly used the finishing blow if it wasn't for the Patlabors coming back and unleashing hell on it which exposed it's core to Getter Robo.

Alphonse then used it's iron link to decapitate the beast before Ingram threw the beast so far into the air before it was destroyed by the powerful Getter Beam which then detonated the core causing a very powerful explosion that was felt around the immediate area with lingering effects.

-

Meanwhile on a offshore oil rig near America, the Decepticons made their first attack taking out the workers with ease before stealing the oil to make into an energy source they use known as Energon... the Autobots quickly arrive and a fight ensures as metal collided with metal reigniting their ancient war.

Some time later, Megatron used his Photon Cannon to obliterate the oil platform causing the Autobots to abandon their battle with the Decepticons and save the workers, this was the moment where the Autobots saved a father-son duo named Sparkplug and Spike Witwicky who explained that the Autobots were stuck on Earth and needed some guides to adapt to their temporary world.

In deep space, a portal opened up as four similar spaceships emerged from it... they were the Vic Vyper squad consisting of Falchion, Jade Knight, Lord British and Vic Vyper who came from six thousand years in the future to stop a spore of Venom, the former leader of the Bacterions who had perished from it's latest attempt to conquer planet Gradius but it landed on a planetoid and began to spawn an armada ready to conquer Earth.

Back on Earth, the leader of the Robot Mafia known as Branch was fuming at the failure of the space center assault used his genius intelligence to look for a way to not only get revenge on the pilot of the titular solar robot but also get revenge on Mazinger Z and crew for denying a big payday with Dr. Hell... and he discovered this by looking at Shotaro's control box. In order to do this he needed bait and luckily Inspector Othsuki of Interpol provided the thing he needed.

-

Also from deep space were three drones ships that were coming back to Earth from the planet Mel after they liberated it from the evil ruler known as Iva with the eternal thanks of Mel's rightful ruler Princess Melora however just before they got closer to Earth, a Bacterion scouting armada caught up to them and literally overwhelmed them, just before the Vic Vyper squad arrived to save them and together worked with each other to destroy the armada's leader Big Core.

On Earth, The Photon Power Labs discussed the battle at the space center with Professor Yumi learning at who the controller of Tetsujin was, he got real emotional as his father was his oldest friend just as Branch pulled off his plan of using Inspector Othsuka as bait, Branch captured the control device of Tetsujin and proceeded to lead the Robot Mafia on their big move against the Photon Power Labs as a large invasion.

The labs though were prepared and ready for such an occasion and with the possibility of Shotaro being dead, they got a communication from Branch reaffirming of what he intended to do... to raise the Photon Labs to the ground, swiftly prompting a reaction... Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Diana A, Venus A and Boss Borot were then deployed to stop the incoming robot mafia invasion party.

Shotaro was not only alive but he had located the enemy base having relied on his cunning and quick shooting, he discovers Inspector Othsuki and quickly saves him and the other interpol officers before they drowned, Inspector Othsuki used his genius and cunning to confiscate a solar robot that had been primed and ready to attack.

The battle took place in a valley connecting to the larger area near Mt. Fuji, both sides were able to deal decent damage to each other... just as both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger sortied themselves out to join the fight, as Great Mazinger took care of the mobile suits threatening their friends whilst Mazinger Z confronted the Branch controlled Tetsujin.

The two towering super robots finally clashed face to face as both proved to be a match for the other however the inexperience of Branch was proven to be true as Kouji effectively slowed down Tetsujin and delivered some damage at the same time, however the giant solar robot from the base forced Branch to switch targets and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the inspector who was driving it.

Great Mazinger finally arrived having despatched the robot mafia mobile suits as it and Mazinger Z combined their beams together to incapcitate Tetsujin whilst Shotaro regained control of the solar robot and sent Branch packing and with no base, The Robot Mafia were forced to go underground.

-

At Washington DC, the President of the United States who survived the political fallout that took down a Zeon controlled administration was mostly due to being a silent Zeon supporter whilst others took the bullet for him, now backed by the Federation... he was shown with what happened at the oil rig which made him literally scream at what was happening.

In a secret meeting held at a high price hotel, four men discussed on how to influence the Federation council and to put spacenoids on the backburner at the same time as corporations seek to reclaim the money back that they lost during the war and then one of them introduced the others to the man that they hoped would one day make their dreams come true... in Jamitov Hymen.

The Decepticons fresh from their success at the oil rig decided to go with a fresh approach as Soundwave got access to Teletraan 1 and downloaded locations full of natural resources via Ravage, however Spike discovered the Decepticon scout and immediately alerted the whole base as the two made a run for it... Ravage was cut off from the escape and was captured by the Autobots.

In Deep Space, the White Base and the Versis began their co-operaional campaign by targetting the ore refinery that belonged to the Axis group with the blessing from the Moon Colony, split into three groups... each was assigned to a specific area just as Jake teamed up with Christina and Shiro to go into the core area and to do that they needed to go through a large asteroid field.

-

Soundwave returned to the Decepticons with fresh information on his tapes knowing that Rumble was a proven decoy for the Autobots to take and allowed Megatron to hear about the fresh sources of energy for Energon cubes... but although Starscream was adamant about going after the thermonuclear plant, Megatron dismissed the idea saying it was too far for them to fly and instead announced that they would be attacking Hoover Dam the following morning.

Cue the next morning, the Decepticons initiated the attack as Rumble used it's piledrivers to create a tidal wave which raised the power by ten times it's usual capacity... at the Autobot base, Spike noticed this power increase which allowed Jazz to inform Prime... Hoover Dam's power plant was swiftly taken over by the Decepticons as they seek to harvest the electrical power to convert into Energon.

Meanwhile in Japan, Kouji Kabuto received a vision of the Decepticon's attack sneaks off in the middle of the night in the Pilder which worries younger brother Shiro but Tetsuya who is now living with the brothers since he was adopted by their father and thus their step-brother decides to follow Kouji on his flight worried about his blood brother.

-

In space, the attack on the ore refinery proceeds as planned as the White Base and the Versis team up just as their fighter pilots traverse their way through the asteroid field which was tricky due to additional small drones firing at them and artifical asteroids... but Sleggar helped out, guiding Alpha Team to the core area but everyone suffered a great shock when waiting for them was a whole lot of Zeon Mobile Suits ranging from Gelgoogs, Goufs, Doms and Zaku 2's, the Axis group revealing their true loyalites in a swiftly manner.

However the pilots for Zeon Axis are too inexperienced to handle the machines and were swiftly defeated whilst Alpha Team go in further as they were then warned of a powerful mobile weapon located inside as the commander of the facility used it as a last resort to destroy the three.

This didn't go to plan as a weapons chip that Jake found earlier contained missiles alongside the untimely arrival of the Vic Vyper team and the Twinbee trio via a wormhole suddenly appear in a deep part of space, the combination was fatal as the mobile weapon was destroyed... the new visitors stayed with the Versis and White Base until they get to Earth.

-

Meanwhile on the planet, Amuro Ray received a visitor in his dreams as the faceless seer appeared as he did in Kouji's head... healing him of his mental wounds and trauma, he implored Amuro to rise up as a protector of people and also told him to reunite with his friends at White Base but also to team up with the Super Robots of his world before warning him of the upcoming war between the Autobots and the Decepticons but also telling him that another White Gundam existed in his world and he would need to recover it in order to save a long time flame from becoming used as bait to lure a much bigger prize... Amuro's rival Char Anzable, the Red Comet.

Back in Japan and deep underground, General Bat the last remaining general of the Dinosaur Empire came back and rebuilt the forttress known as Machineland and took control of the remnants however in actual truth his body currently is being shared by the vengeful spirit of his fallen leader, Emperor Gore.

But facing reduced forces, Sardona appeared before the general and offered his services to resource the forces needed for the Dinosaurs to strike back at the Getter and in particular Musashi Tomoe for being the one that brought ruin to the Dinosaur Empire and their ambitions to restore the earth's climate to the levels of prehistoric times which would kill all lifeforms.

In time General Bat finally got an advancing army of mechasaurs and had gained control of Sardona's personal troopers and immediately ordered the attack on the New Saotome Institute, Musashi and Hayato have a heart to heart whilst Ryouma goes over with Professor Saotome at how the crystal dragon represents a new level of terror that the world isn't prepared for but before that happened... the advancing party arrived and all members of the institute were on the case as their opponents range from Sakis to Bados to Zais and to unknown enemy sheep/goat like soldiers with swords, spears and shields.

-

At Hoover Dam, the Autobots finally arrived just as the Decepticons started to convert the electrical energy coursing through the generators to overloading levels into Energon cubes as Optimus split his group into two focuses with Hound and Spike looking at the disturbances of the river whilst the rest of them headed straight for the power plant... Hound discovered Rumble was at the epicenter of the tidal wave and proceeded to begin a fight underwater.

Meanwhile up the river, The Autobot party arrived at the power plant but they were not the only ones... a local new crew flying in by helicopter began to film the events thinking that they were possible Zeon mobile suits just as both factions began to fight at the power plant just as the Decepticons had gained the Energon from the generators... the fight was vicious, it was barbaric and it saw a lot of numbers piling on each other as both Autobot and Decepticon fought to the death literally.

However Starscream who was vindictive and cunning even as a Decepticon and threw a few energon cubes at the nearby power console which exploded in a ferocity to which Megatron got angry immediately and ordered the other Decepticons to grab the Energon Cubes and fly away before Optimus tackled him outside of the building and onto top of the dam's destroyed walkway.

The two leaders once former friends began to punch, kick and grapple each other until it was decided that their energon weapons would be deployed... as Optimus fashioned his energon axe to which Megatron responded with him using his energon mace, the battle got very fierce, very quickly and it was all captured on film as the news chopper rode high into the air, not knowing that two super robots quickly went past it.

However a cry for help from Spike as he was getting attacked by Rumble was distracting Optimus enough for Megatron to smack his rival off the damn and to win the duel, he then proclaimed that no one on this planet can stop him and that was interrupted when Mazinger Z fired off it's signature Rocket Punch onto the Decepticon's face to put him down on his ass.

-

In Japan, the Dinosaur attack group was discovered to be a considerable amount that even the Getter Robo might have trouble with... so in response Professor Saotome was able to contact some help via Interpol as they sent Othsuki and young Shotaro with Tetsujin in response, however Michiru was called away by Professor Saotome for something personal to talk about.

The Dinosaur attack group finally arrived at the New Saotome Institute which General Bat issued a scouting run to determine how strong the new base was and it responded with a new shield systema and several turrets equipped with Getter infused bullets.

General Bat mused on his findings but Sardona appeared and mentions that Universals have a patent for destruction and it takes a calm mind to break the savages before he tells the general to use his soliders with the attack force and begin the offense.

-

However just as they arrived, Tetsujin 28 immediately appeared in the complex and was activated with no problem inside the Getter powered dome and raised his arms in announcement surprising the dinosaurs to which they began to attack as the nearest Zai started only to have it's ears grabbed and thrown easily into some trees without an effort before suffering a Hammer Punch through it's face and out the other end causing an explosion.

With the larger force, Inspector Othsuki had a back up plan and issued the order for the SV2 Unit to deploy it's two Patlabors into action prompting the dinosaurs to use the special soldiers but in the modern age, guns were stronger than swords and shields... however also discovered was that the soldiers were made of a combustible liquid that Ohta discovered as he ignited it with his pistol shot.

In the Getter Base, Ryouma and Hayato were waiting on Benkei but it turned out that Musashi was already dressed up for battle regardless of his condition... but also Michiru ready to fight too as she showed the trio her brand new upgraded Getter Q now known as the Shin Getter Q, a more advanced robot ready for the coming fight with not only the dinosaurs but also the terrifying crystal monsters and Benkei conceded for the moment that he couldn't fly and thus headed off to protect the professors.

Tetsujin and the Patlabors were nearly overwhelmed but a timely Getter Tomahawk with two of them severed a Sai's head off cleanly before it fell to the ground, the appearance of the new Getter Q surprised the Dinosaurs but an armoured Sai, the leader of the group pressed ahead with the offense and the battle was renewed.

Shin Getter Q deployed a set of pistols which were then used as a Getter Pistol Burst taking out a good load of mechasaurs before exploding which began the offensive as eventually the Getters, Tetsujin and the Patlabors took part in an all in Getter Change attack which destroyed the remaining Mechasaurs and then Armored Sai was taken out with a Double Getter Beam that melted the commander into a pile of oil which then combusted into an explosion which took out the Armoured Sai.

In the aftermath, Emperor Gore was displeased at the failure and threatened to kill General Bat if he failed him again.

-

How Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger getting to America was explained as they investigated the weird readings only to discover another crystal dragon this time facing off against two unknown sentient machines that were the Autobots known as Hauler and Erector but two swift punches allowed the two to quickly go to a hiding place and allowed the two Super Robots to face off with the Crystal Dragon.

Experienced in fighting demons and various mechabeasts allowed the two to be evenly matched as the creature was being analyzed by the Photon Labs as they discovered that the dragon could not only cut through Super Alloy Z but also nearly melt the substance with it's fire breath.

Which was a good thing that the Mazingers had other techniques... discovering that the dragon had great defenses that allowed to take physical attacks from Great Mazinger but however it wasn't very good against lightning attacks as Thunder Break did significant damage to the creature's chest shattering it in a few places.

Kouji then relied on Plan B which made him use his Rust Hurricane attack to which Tetsuya figuring out what he was doing... amplified the wind's power with Great Typhoon allowing the move to melt the chest armour off exposing the core which a double move known as the Double Mazinger Blade pierced through the core and terminated the dragon making it fall dead.

The two Super Robots then approached Hauler and Erector explaining that they were Autobots who had just awoken from their millions of years being dormant and stranded on an alien world, they then disclosed that they were working on something called a Ground Bridge but an experiment went wrong and not only did they get sent to Japan but also attracted the crystal dragon.

Speaking of which, the Dragon came back to life and literally was on the verge of making a move where Kouji instead used it's Breast Fire attack now that the dragon's immunity towards heat was taken out and was instantly joined by Breast Burn as the double heat melted the crystal dragon into literal organic mess.

-

Hauler then contacted Teletraan 1 back in America where Kouji locked up in hearing that Hoover Dam was attacked just like in his vision and convinced the Autobot to send him and Tetsuya to the scene just as in Dallas, Texas in the King Laboaratories... Dr. King watched the battle unfold and sent his two children Jack and Mary in their super robot known as Texas Mack with Jack being very excited as facing something other than runaway Zeon bounties.

The two confronted Megatron on top of the dam as the Decepticon wasn't impressed at the heroics and proceeded to throw his own fist in rage but Mazinger Z stopped it, however Megatron was a lot stronger than the machine and then spotted Kouji inside the machine before he took a Photon Beam to the eyes before getting hit by a Rust Hurricane but Megatron shrugged it off as winds from Cybertron.

Starscream then appeared alongside the other Decepticons with Energon in their hands as Great Mazinger decided to bring the lightning down to Megatron's horror as he was too late to warn his minions as Thunder Break was used on the nearest Energon carrier which was Reflector as said energon blew up in it's hands and caused his death as his corpse fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

Megatron seething in anger responded by blasting a very large hole in Hoover Dam stating it was either him or the Dam to Kouji before flying away with the other Decepticons easily blaming Starscream for the loss of Energon to their plans... as the President of the United States looked on in horror as how Hoover Dam was literally had it's banks burst trying to spin out of this mess as Texas Mack flew faster towards Nevada.

Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger discussed how to block the dam when Texas Mack made it's appearance... Kouji having known the King twins from his schooling period in America managed to relay the situation and Texas Mack gladly offered it's assistance, just as downstream Optimus Prime was saved by Jaxx but realising that the Dam was not yet calm, The Autobots flew back to the dam.

Both groups met and before things went badly, the need to plug up Hoover Dam was too strong so 20 robots worked together to patch up the dam before a Double Burning Fire sealed up the hole melting the rocks together which was all captured on film as the helicopter was still flying overhead.

-

Both Mazinger Z and Kouji exchanged words of pleasantry with Optimus Prime, the latter apologised for bringing his war onto the planet before the pilot revealed itself to be a human surprising the vetrean leader, Spike however knew Kouji and Tetsuya from their deeds of saving Japan countless times during the One Year War but Spike only knew Texas Mack from their near-victory against Getter.

Optimus wanted to know how the two came to the dam and the story was then told as Hauler and Erector able to get them both to America with Tetsuya explaining about the Crystal Dragon and the large energy surge before Kouji revealed what happened when Tetsuya's Thunder Break was used against Energon and seeing the charred remains of Reflector.

As the Autobots left the scene, Optimus tells Kouji and Tetsuya that they fear that the Decepticons will now look to plunder Japan of all of it's resources but were hopeful that they would meet again just as afterwards, Texas Mack told them that they were currently stuck in America with no way to get back so both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger followed Texas back to the King labs.

In Japan, Diana A and Artemis A caught up with the area and saw Hauler and Erector there seemingly trapped in Japan by the energy surge as their communication device was fried after they contacted Teletraan 1... for the moment the two Autobots followed the Photon robots back to the Photon labs.

Megatron however was furious at the failure of the mission at the Decepticons with Starscream being the vocal point of his rage calling him a failure for not following orders AND for the loss of Reflector before backsmashing the Seeker back some, realising that he needed to look elsewhere for Energon, he asked Soundwave about the other sources and realising he needed to learn about Japan.

Sardona took this time to appear saying high praises about Megatron and the Decepticons and being sympathetic about being stuck on Earth for four million years... sharing the same common enemy in the two super robots from Japan and offering an alliance, asking how the Ethereal would help the Decepticons... Sardona revealed that he knew where their ship, the Nemesis crash landed and to the device that powers the ship.

The Heart of Cybertron.

-

Ryouma Nagare after the battle had a reunion with Izumi Noa, his father's oldest friend's daughter and after that experience was resting in his bed which he then experienced the same dream that Kouji Kabuto as the faceless seer appeared to the youth.

Praising his battles against the soldiers of the first flame, he warned that they needed to work with the other Super Robots and the White Base in order to repel the darkness back but as he woke up, Ryouma experienced a horrifying nightmare as he saw a creature as big as the sun but looking more like a Getter Machine look at him with blank eyes.

The only name he got... was Emperor.

-

Amuro Ray having regained composure and finally having clarity of sight thanks to the easing of his mental figure by the seer, decided he needed some help so using a connection that he got from his good friend Hayato,  
he got into contact with Kai Shiden... former mobile suit pilot for the White Base turned freelance journalist in his office on Colony 1 amidst Side 7.

With formalities out of the way, Amuro wanted to hire Kai into looking further into Project V, the original project which created the RX-78, the Guncannon and the Guntank which he added that there were more Gundamns created which stunned Kai as secrets literally collasped as the Federation purposely imprisoned Amuro on the notion that it wasn't just the mistrust of Newtypes... but also to mass produce the RX-78-2.

Kai mentioned that he doesn't do favors for free to which Amuro swiftly replied that he would easily pay him for the services to which Kai accepted the job with no quims about it.

-

Meanwhile Sardona was with the Emperor of Darkness as he conferenced with the evil spirit about the events of what been going on... with the death of the first Crystal Dragon and having keen senses on the other two, the Emperor was reminded that he is one of the Zodiacals, beings that have the ability to see into all areas of not only the past but also the present and the future.

Also reaffirming that it was General Bat that came to him for support something that the Emperor of Darkness was not expecting especially since his Great General of Darkness was given refusal of an alliance by Emperor Gore.

However the Emperor was fully confident that he will successfully revive his Great General with more power than he ever had before... admitting the mistake of resurrecting Dr. Hell into the Great Marshall but realised that he had two lieutenants that were more than willing to be brought back and serve the Mycenae cause.

Sardona then felt the second dragon fall by the hands of both Mazingers as he then realised he needed to step up his plans and recruit the Decepticons into an alliance stating that he knew where their former flagship was and how it got to it's current location... something also involving a secret war in prehistory known as the Beast Wars.

The last of the Crystal Dragons was then heading towards the United States as the Etherial knew that the technology there was no match and a literal massacre would make the Universals tremble in fear.

-

A week later in real time, Amuro used a little bit of his money to create a sound-proof room with a secure communication device after reflecting on once again nightmares about Lalah's death although he wasn't stricken with grief like before and was able to get some rest this time.

Now he was very concerned about where Saya was involved and how the Federation may catch her to use her as bait for Char Anzable, he asked himself the question of whether he should ask Kai to find out where she was located but he banished said thought after angrily thinking how the Federation would even mass produce the White Gundam that he piloted during the war.

Finally contacting Kai and making sure he was secure... he found out the fullest detail of Project V which was to create a series of Gundam that had different aspects and specs to make it unique, Amuro's was the 2nd ever built and right after the antics at the base... the area was abandoned and it became ransacked by desperate thieves.

More interesting was that the Federation had made another RX-78-2 but made it a lot stronger and it was hiding out in a location that no one expected but Kai showed Amuro data of a monster of some kind, tearing through the Pacific creating a path of destruction that the Feds made secret and it was heading to the same location as the other Gundam.

The location for this Gundam was at Colorado's Military Complex near Denver as it was the place where mass produced mobile suits were created towards the later end of the war but it was also home to the various upon various scientists, soldiers, workers and technicians.

However their daily lives were interrupted when the Crystal Dragon landed right on the base unexpectingly and roared very loudly before he did something unexpected, the armor began to shatter in places and then it reformated itself into a sleeker, faster monster that caused a lot of damage if it could.

-

Colarado Base was literally in not only flames but buildings were destroyed and two whole fighter squads were in shreds just as the third squad fielded by 7 pilots were deployed to make sure the evacuations were going smoothly and to distract the Warrior Dragon just as Amuro Ray arrived at the facility having convinced Cheyenne Academy to allow him to take the day off as the base was going to hell... Amuro needed to find the Gundam.

A news chopper from Denver arrived at the scene just as the brutality and the high cost of destruction was going high as at the Pentagon, the President of the United States was with his chiefs of staff in the War Room deciding what the hell was going on, having recovered from the attack at Hoover Dam and the property damage of Carson City.

In disbelief of what he was seeing which was a large crystal dragon with large blades, the President reminded all of the chiefs of how they were barely survived the Zeon occupation and the fallout which claimed most of the previous chiefs who were compromised by being publically declared Zeon sympathisers.

However when they mentioned Project V whom the President remembered as the originator of how the GM I's came into existance via the original Gundam, Guncannon and Guntank, they revealed the special project for it's successor known as 0V fronted by Tem Ray's former assistant who was recruited into the government forces soon as the professor was discretely disposed off for becoming insane.

0V was essentially a government funded multi unit program that was going to be mass produced but also rely on pilots that the Federation trusted and weren't spacenoids or newtypes despite the ignorance and racism that was behind that mindset. ((Racism existed even in the UC, instead of skin colour... it was based upon spacenoids and earthnoids with the spacenoids facing the worst of it.))

The advanced RX-78-02 model was sent to Colarado base where the monster was attacking which the assistant managed to hide it away disguising itself as a large statue that would of been displayed in the base as a symbol of excellence, it was literally the best disguise which Amuro Ray cleverly found thanks to the info provided from Kai.

-

The third squad were reduced to five members when the dragon destroyed two of them with ease... Privates Myers and Private Trembelay fell to the dragon just as base command mentioned that they needed a few minutes to evacuate the base.

Lieutenant Anders was a bit pissed off at how two lives were literally dismissed in saving a base but the Crystal Dragon was distracted because it had detected a heat source that was strong as it was but Private Silas's mech used it's missile launcher to damage the beast by it's side.

The Dragon was angry and headed straight for Silas to carve it up like a turkey but Private Philson's mech used it's heavily modified assault rifle to fire off several volleys before it changed directions and slice both pilot and mech into two which exploded.

Realising that the beast reacted by who attacked it, the order was given not to attack the beast just as the base was confirmed to be 95% evacuated but the Dragon immediately with for Lieutenant Anders own mech to which Private Gordon sacrificed himself by taking the blow and becoming shredded mobile suit.

Before taking another blow, the hanger that was several feet away incidentally collasped upon itself as yellow glowing eyes mark it's appearance as it slowly stood up... realsing that the statue was in fact the RX-78-02, the base's captain and commander realised that someone found out what it was meant for and that project OV had been uncovered.

Making communications to the RX-78 and finding out that Amuro Ray was inside piloting it, the Commander overrode the Captain's point and asked if it can take on the monster, with a bit of rust setting in Amuro accepted the responsibility of taking on the monster with Base Command ordered the third security squad to help with the remaining evacuees and then withdrawl as they didn't want to lose that team as well.

Worried that the monster would destroy the Gundam, Lieutenant Anders made the retreat order just as the Crystal Dragon tried to cut them off... only to be bombared by a volley of vulcan gunfire which got it's attention with Sardona watching the fight through the dragon's eyes and looked at the White Suit and experiencing the feelings of war, anger and sadness without any loss of skills... he then ordered the Crystal Dragon to test the pilot's skills and engaged it in mortal combat.

-

The Dragon made the first move as it charged in with it's claws but the RX dodged each motion swiftly before delivering a swift fist to the creature's face which Sardona felt as he was connection, Amuro had just used a portion of the anger that he had building inside to strike the beast... but needed a bit of extra power to damage it so he immediately went for the Shoulder Cannon.

The Shoulder Cannon did it's mark and blew off half of the dragon's face as Amuro then immediately picked up the giant shield that came with it and rushed back before dazing the creature with a hard slam to it's stomach before the monster began to attack swiftly with it's claws but the RX used the shield to parry most of the attacks which of course tired the monster.

Amuro then got a really good hit with the shield as it was sent straight back onto some ruined buildings which made Sardona realising that he was dealing with a White Devil and was worried that some universals may be as skilled so he cut off connection with the dragon to which in it's hesitation proved to be its downfall.

Amuro went full in, striking the creature's chest with full on punches to the shattered area of it's chest before then firing off all the vulcan cannons in it's head, body and arms before he then blew the area wide open with a close range Hyper Bazooka shot which exposed the core.

Just as Amuro grabbed it's beam saber and struck the core with all of it's power, he didn't realise that his Newtype powers had unexpectingly spiked and immediately let off one of the biggest flashes in history which then affected a woman that was hundred of miles away... as she was worried about Amuro and then proceeded to head off, as unknowingly he had sent several suited agents into comas that wouldn't be woken up for several weeks.

The woman was Sayla Mass herself and she then had a job to do.

The monster having now been mortally wounded proclaimed that even in death, it was victorious before it fell back dead and silently arming it's core to self detonate.

-

Finally in deep space where the White Base and the Versis travelling together to take part in the last part of the Operation to cripple Axis Zeon's grip in space... the taking down of Arc Nova. On the White Base... the Twinbee trio were exhausted and really needed a bed to sleep on whilst the leader of the Vic Vyper squad was in the tactical room with Bright Noa, Mira and Han.

He explained that they came from deep space which surprised the three since humanity had only travelled up to Mars and Jupiter but he then explained that the Twinbee kids were grandchildren to Dr. Cinnamon a world renowed scientist that created worker drone technology that would of been revolutionary except that he hated the idea of war and after creating three such units, he disappeared from public view.

Also explaining to the three that they found the three under attack from the Bacterion Armada to which he answered their question to what they were... biological terrors that have plagued the Gradians his people for nearly centuries to which Han asked why were they an alien since they also looked human too.

Moving on to another point, he mentioned about how he got to this place in time... a while ago in the future,  
the Bacterion launched a surprise attack on Gradius and literally they were the strongest that he had ever faced so there was one option available to him... he went back in time to a point in the attack where Venom showed up and destroyed him again.

The leader however reformed a small piece of itself and attacked the Time Travel device without them realising and sent a small spore of itself back to the current time which prompt his commanders to quickly create three similar ships to itself and he became the leader of the new squad.

All three looked at each other potentially realising that they were about to face an alien invasion asked the Vyper leader how long before they arrived with the answer being a few months tops, Bright then decided to escort the Vic Vyper team to Earth in order for them to warn his superiors and mention that they were in the midsts of an operation to which the Vic Vyper team offered to help because of the hospitality.

-

Sometime later, all crews made their way onto the briefing room as Bright Noa and Chack Jonston were ready to get the briefing going for the big mission, Arc Nova their target is a very large interstellar planetoid which the Federation ignored on a afterthought... now it is full of Axis Zeon mechs that could count as an invasion force.

The attack plan was then made with 2 fronts being the only option, White Base and the Vic Vyper Team were assigned to taking out the Zeon Mobile Suits and provide a distraction whilst the Versis and the Twinbee trio were assigned with going into the base via hatches... reason the Twinbees were coming was because they were the smallest ships to assist the Assault Suits inside the base.

At Arc Nova, the base's leader and infamous Zeon captain Francisco Geltz gets the news that the refinery was taken offline and that they were the next targets in sight for the Assault Force, having several hours to prepare for an occasion... he orders the base to be on high alert with orders to deploy the several hundred mobile suits that they have alongside something called the ultimate backup plan.

White Base and Versis had finally arrived several hours later at the edge of Arc Nova's orbit... The Vic Vyper Team requested that they would be sent out first to which White Base agreed, Richard then cut off the audio to the base and then activated the internal communications with the team as they were all ready, however they weren't going to risk the future by taking part in the operation considering most of humanity's genepool was altered thanks to the Great Migration, an event that caused humanity to leave it's own solar system and scatter them to the far reaches of the universe.

However their command was concerned that the Bacterions were gonna go and end the life of the original inventor of the Vic Vyper who created the ship to first defeat the aliens threatening Planet Gradius but as mentioned before, the wormhole gave them a headstart by sending it to the Earth Sphere to at least prepare the planet for the oncoming onslaught, with the warning that they needed to stop the Bacterions in this timeline or their future will be uncertain.

Vyper Squad then gotten permission to launch their squadron as they made the first attack.

-

The Arc Nova then detacted the Vyper Squad as unknowns which forced Captain Geltz to unleash the first wave as a precaution, something that the foursome managed to spot and detect as they were the usual collection of Zakus, Doms, Gelgoogs and Goufs and there was a whole armada to contend with but the team were used to dealing with large forces thanks to the Bacterions and promptly began to reduce their numbers in swift fashion.

The White Base followed in their footsteps and split from the Versis whom began their attack pattern by dealing with the Zeon forces... Arc Nova finally spotting the White Base and unleashed it's second wave of Zeon forces which left the base itself wide open for an attack as the Versis's crew knew what they were doing, one person was unsure and that was Pastel.

Pastel was worried about how similar this battle was to their final encounter on planet Meru where they killed Iva and freed Princess Mel but Light reassured her that they will be back home to their grandfather in no time especially since Dr. Cinnamon was more worried about his grandchildren as well as their parents... a brief history was mentioned on how Light's Father and Pastel's Mother were the previous pilots of Twinbee and Winbee during a unknown conflict many years ago with the pieces of the original worker bees becoming their current models and from the scraps came Gwinbee.

Jake then interrupted the two as he stepped in already suited up ready for the operation... he tells them that they will be paired up as a team to infiltrate Arc Nova itself and that he wished them luck before heading off, the pair of them wondered if Americans were really all serious.

Francisco Geltz was getting more paranoid that the Americans hadn't shown up but it was short lived when they finally did show up and were on a attack pattern heading straight for the base, however with lack of Zeon Suits they had to settle for their own Assault Suits and Anti-Aircraft guns to blow them out of the sky.

The Versis finally began it's operation as all of the Assault Suits and Bees were launched as the first wave of enemy Assault Suits intercepted them but the Bees all held their hands together and unleashed their combined move which was a very large fireballs that disintegrated five enemy suits at once leaving a hole that everyone went through to which Kurt and Herman broke off and then headed to their destination points.

The group then headed for the fuel lines of the Arc Nova to find a way in which was blocked off by turrets and ray guns determined to stop them followed by assortments of fuel containers which were placed seemingly for some reason... they were destroyed and eventually one ray gun guarded an obvious looking entrance as both were overcome and they found a way into the interstellar base.

Inside, Geltz has realised too late that the Assault Suits had finally made their way in and literally proceeded to initiate the back up plan as all personnel proceeded to get ready whilst minor damage to both White Base Suits and Vic Vyper team ensured that they continued to attack the waves of Zeon reducing their ranks.

Jake's Assault Suit was contacted by Crea and mentioned that Arc Nova has a research department that the Pacific Marine Corp were interested in seeing if it was producing weapons and technology for overthrowing the Earth Federation to which it was made easier after Jake and the Twinbees got seperated by an explosion and fallen debris.

-

The evidence was overwhelming... discovering the first weapon to be weaponised Napalm that was hot enough to melt a mobile suit, Jake was then told to check around he found weapon chips for Surge, Pulse, Impact, Burst and finally the more startling was Liquid Nitrogen which supported the theory that Axis Zeon were developing weapons targetting Luna Titanium which meant most of the Federation mobile suits were targets.

With the weapons now secured and Jake forbidden from using them for the time being, he instead took the vast amount of powerchips that were there and used them to power up his Vulcan Blasters, his Missile Launcher and finally powering up his Assault Fist to the next level of strength, exiting from the research and development room... he carried on until he came across a large room with two laser turrets, ten minutes later he was finally able to destroy one of the turrets allowing the other to cut through the hatch on the floor with an unopposed laser beam.

This led Jake down to where the Command Room was for Arc Nova where Francisco Geltz literally had no choice and ordered seeker drones to slow down the Assault Suit in hopes to delay the backup plan but that proved worthless as Jake made his way to the Command Room where Geltz issued the evacuation order and began the backup plan which was to detonate the base and use the four engines to accelerate Arc Nova into a colony drop attempt which would prove catasrophic in post OYW Earth.

Captain Jonston immediately horrified at the idea of another colony drop contacted the White Base and told them of what his best pilot just overheard and immediately requested their assistance to stop Arc Nova just as inside Jake was able to reunite with the Twinbees as they all got the message that the mission had changed and the main engines were now the main target.

-

Just as the group were going threw the base, Crea having detected large scale explosions in the center of the base confirming that they really are going to drop the base with Jake proving that it won't happen again not on his watch... more explosions were heard as the group made their way towards the base's main storage unit where they finally discovered the enemy's powerful weapon known as the Granvia.

The Granvia made it's launch outside disregarding the technicians that stayed on and died to make sure it launched just as Jake's group followed it outside where a big confrontation takes place with the backdrop in all orange to which Jake's suit decided to take on the Granvia whilst the Twinbees who were very good in plane to bipod mode made the choice to take out the engines.

The Twinbees used their melee weapons to destroy the first engine but before they went ahead with the second engine,  
the White Base's mechs arrived and with a combination of Karen and Sanders destroying the second engine alongside Shiro, Christine and Bernie taking out the third engine but before they all teamed up for the last engine, the Vic Vyper group appeared which managed to get Granvia to stop fighting Jake and tried to stop them before they could destroy the last engine.

However Jake's quick thinking and courage stopped the Granvia as it collided with the weapon's side sending it free-falling into Earth's orbit together just as the ships destroyed the last engine, sending Arc Nova on an orbit leaving Earth as it's sadness was replaced with fury at the pilot that tackled it out of the way but Jake having heard enough tripe from Axis Zeon decided to punch a hole through the Granvia's midselection and caused it to explode, ending the battle.

With the mission being a success, Jake tried to get back to the Versis on his own but his decision to tackle the Axis weapon's side literally disabled his thrusters and he was still falling into Earth's orbit which forced the Versis to fly towards Jake's Assault Suit in an intercept pattern, however the two captains thanked each other for the co-operation and wished each other luck.

Now the White Base was now taking on board the Twinbees alongside the Vic Vyper team as they began to descend into Earth from a different part... not knowing that everything on earth went to hell in a few weeks.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) There we go, the first half of the first arc summed up from beginning to end... and I am now exhausted,  
so where will things go from here... I got three options right now and the second half's intro will put into play where the arc will go from here.

But I may go back into Digimon for a bit because this has been a nightmare to write.


	21. SRW X: Saga 1, Second Half Introduction

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, The Second Half Intro by

Taro M.D

So First Half of Arc 1 is all laid out and now we will begin with the second half... intro is included.

If someone was to tell you that the world had barely survived a one year war that wiped out most of humanity then you would easily believe in the narrative and embrace the peaceful times... however only several weeks had passed since the war ended and already the world is secretly on the brink of disaster again.

A new threat lies in the form of an Etherian being known as Sardona of the First Flame, a warmongering like conquerer the first of twelve powerful beings that seek to rule over the 'Universals'... the beings that reside in the current universe, whether it be human, animal or machine.

To help fuel the fires of war, two factions of a sentient alien machine race known as Cybertronians have recently came out of suspended animation by an erupting volcano in the state of Arizona and now one of them known as the Decepticons led by the fearsome Megatron seek to harvest the energies of the planet they reside and resume their goal of universal conquest... Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots are more peaceful and would rather co-operate instead of conquest.

The One Week War that wiped out a third of humanity allowed the Antarctic Treaty to be signed which created neutral uninvolved parties such as Side 6 who became the Riah Republic, the Jupiter Energy Fleet which collects gases from the Jovian atmosphere of Jupiter and finally the nation of Japan which had grown very advanced in it's technology wanted no part in the carnage because of it's clear views on not only the Federation but also Zeon.

This independence was agreed and great stalward heroes of Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Getter Robo,  
three powerful super robots took their place as protectors as new threats emerged to challenge it consisting of the Empires of both Mycenae and Dinosaur whilst Dr. Hell plotted the destruction of the world by conquering Japan itself and using it as a base for himself and his Mechabeasts... in response, Interpol created a new police division known as Patlabors to combat the Mechabeast menace which in fact worked allowing Tokyo to feel a lot safe.

This struggle lasted for nearly a full on year until the very end where the three heroes suffered setbacks which reduced their efforts to protect with pilots Kouji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurigi lost their father during the final battle against Dr. Hell and the Mycenae Empire whilst Musashi Tomoe barely came out of his suicide mission which killed the Dinosaur Empire's supreme leader Emperor Gore.

In America, Amuro Ray was put under house arrest at the end of the one year war as the Federation was mistrusting of Amuro's loyality due to the emergence of the Newtype... a new stage of human evolution that allows the user to have evolved with heightened mental awareness allowing said person to survive in the harshness that is outer space.

In Europe, a new military force calling itself Axis has been causing a lot of mischief against the Federation branch with skirmishes but the Pacific United States Marine Corp which was created as an military organisation by the Federation to monitor activities in the Pacific Region but the two were locked in a stalemate regarding progress.

However that was an introduction to the chaos that was to follow behind the veil that is peace... for as we speak, newly lit flames of war began to pop up on earth and in space as Sardona sent out three scout dragons to observe the universals in particular targetting Japan.

The chaos on Earth continued as multiple events happened... ranging from the Robot Mafia succeeding in securing Tetsujin 28's control device to which Branch organising the kidnapping of Interpol's chef inspector of Japan and Tokyo's current police chief Shigeru Otsuki to which Branch plotted to attack the Photon Power Laboratory because of how he was disgraced as a scientist and personally fired by Professor Yumi.

However the attack failed when not only Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger managed to subdue the controlled Titan of the Sun but also he lost the device to Shotaro after his latest solar robot was used to destroy the underwater base that they used, the events forced the Robot Mafia to go underground for the time being.

The Dinosaur Empire however reshaped itself under a new leader... General Bat who had gone away for a long unspecific time returned to form the Neo Dinosaur Empire and promised that they would acquire revenge against the human for killing their great leader but also death to the Getter, unknownst that Sardona approached him and offered an alliance in order for the general to get the resources needed.

This was evidented by the attack on the New Saotome Institute built on the remnains of the old institute that was destroyed in Emperor Gore's final assault but the attack was repelled once more not only by the assistance of Tokyo's Patlabor Unit but also Tetsujin 28 as well alongside a resurgent Getter Robo team joined by the newly rebuilt Getter Queen now known as the Shin Getter Q.

A powerful combination attack destroyed the leader of the Dinosaur task force just as it was revealed that Emperor Gore had not crossed over but instead was possessing General Bat's body and promised to swiftly take over if he failed yet again.

In deep space, the Pacific Marine Fighting Vehicle Versis disappeared after completing it's first operation which was the destruction of an Axis warship disguised as a colony ship after going through a wormhole and appearing orbiting a seemingly dead planet named Cybertron.

The newly commissioned Federation Task Force led by Bright Noa in the restored White Base arrived at the scene of the desttoyed colony ship and found traces of the wormhole, so with a modification of Mintrovsky Particles to a device... the engineer of the space was able to recreate the wormhole allowing them to the same planet.

When they got there, the Versis was caught up in a skirmish between Autobot Special Forces and a Decepticon Ambush Squad although when they got there and got the ship back into normal space before the wormhole closed together that significant time had passed and the two teams were assigned together to complete the Versis's original mission of crippling Axis's grip in space at the recommendaion of both the Pacific Marine Corp and the Federation.

Elsewhere, two groups of ships met in the deepness of space... the first group were renowned scientist Dr.  
Cinnamon's grandchildren who were flying back from a planet named Mel after liberating it from the mad conquerer Iva and lastly the second group came from the future to stop a Bacterion spore from implanting itself in the past in order to conquer Earth.

Unsuccessfully the Vic Vyper squad couldn't stop the spore from taking hold allowing itself to grow into a small armada led by a ship known as the Big Core... that armada intercepted the Twinbee trio whom tried to fight back but were overwhelmed by the numbers, that was until the Vic Team arrive and together took down the armada and the Big Core, sometime later after they repelled the attack... both groups of ships went through a sudden wormhole.

Meanwhile the White Base and the Versis started the first of the teamed assault by going after Axis's Ore Refinery in space as they were taking materials from the Moon to which the main moon colony wanted the group to stop entirely and the operation was a success, taking down not only the ore refinery but also a powerful mobile weapon that was hidden in the rocks... this event also revealed that Axis had tons of Zeon Mobile Suits backed up but had no experience in piloting the ships.

The Twinbees and the Vic Vyper Squad appeared during the ore refinery attack which surprised the other two ships but they allowed them to come aboard, it was during this that the White Base's command learnt that the Bacterions were behind the Vic Vyper team and that Earth had literally a few months before the large Bacterion fleet would appear.

In gratitude for allowing the ships to dock, the Twinbees and the Vics all agreed to take part in the final mission in space which was the destruction of the interstellar base known as Arc Nova... since there was a potential army of Zeon suits lying in wait, the groups were split into two with White Base leading the way with it's own mechs and having the assistance of the Vics in distracting the Zeon force.

Meanwhile the Versis would go ahead with the actual invasion of the base alongside the Twinbees as they were perhaps for going inside structures alongside Assault Suits, the operation went ahead as planned with both groups playing their part and Arc Nova being completely overwhelmed at the two-pronged attack.

However Axis Zeon had a backup plan ready as they proceeded to nuke Arc Nova and then using it as a colony drop with the target being unknown but all ships played a part in preventing the base from being used as a weapon and then proceeded to leave Earth's orbit to be destroyed... however before celebrations were due,  
there was a problem.

Jake Brain who led the Versis' AS Squadron decided to slam his suit against the mobile weapon known as Granvia piloted by Arc Nova's commander Francisco Geltz preventing it from disrupting the engines being destroyed and delivered the final blow by a swift punch to the Granvia is literally in a re-entry trajectory into Earth's atmosphere with the Versis hot on his trail... but as it's discovered as well, they weren't the only ones making pursuit.

A black unidentified dropship races towards the Upper Atmosphere having quickly dispatched itself from the flaming remains of Arc Nova... a green logo clear on the side of the ship indicates that it was owned by Axis Zeon and it belonged to their most fearsome squadron in their army... The Chimera Squad led by one of the most feared pilots in all of Axis, the charismatic blonde haired German named Major Alef Veldark.

"Alright soldiers, you all know the drill... the American scum that shot down Commander Geltz is currently falling to earth like a meteorite, wouldn't it be a shame if we shot him down as he falls to his death."

"Yes sir!"

"Good... good, alright prepare yourselves men!"

Several soldiers immediately left the room and began to put on bright green armour especially since it was the staple of the Chimera Squad to wear that colour... one of the pilots was a young man that looked like he just got out of pilot school.

"Major Veldark sir!"

"Rick ready for your first mission?"

"Yes sir! I am ready."

"Nerves settling in kid?"

"Quite a few sir but I'll do fine."

"Alright then... just in case, you'll be sticking with me for this mission. The atmosphere can be a dangerous place."

"Yes Major!"

Rick then proceeded to join the rest of the soldiers getting ready just as Major Veldark got himself ready.

'Now the hunt begins!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) There are a few new changws to go with the introduction, hopefully most of you will spot them because they are going to be used for this saga

2nd Half begins with the followup to the ending of the first half with Assault Suit Valken' fourth mission and as it turns out that the whole level is a Gundam tribute, so I am going to treat it as a Gundam episode in particular the battle in the atmosphere and there will be another change coming up.

But yeah if you are a AS pilot then you must have a rival... which is what Alef is, essentially he is this SRW's first Char clone because you think about it, he's blonde but also he's German too since essentially he is part of the European branch of Zeon but he'll have his own code name too.

So prepare yourselves for the Green Jager. 


	22. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 19

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 19 - Atmospheric Re-entry by

Taro M.D

The title means only one thing... covering AS Valken' fourth mission in the game where you get stuck in the atmosphere and you are literally bombarded by enemy assault suits, well considering that mission was also a tribute to the original Gundam series, I figured I would honor that tribute with my own.

Plus we are also going to get the ball rolling for the Real side with the next event.

The White Base was entering the Earth's atmosphere but in a different location, everyone that was on the ship braced for re-entry as the ship began to descent through the atmosphere which ended a few minutes later as they were back on Earth, having re-adjusted to the gravity.

"All handss, report."

"Everything is 100% Captain, we are currently located in the Atlantic Ocean... about a few hours from America."

"Alright... I need to report to the Commander and tell him of the success of our mission in space."

"Captain! We're getting a transmission from Jaburo. It's top priority!"

"Put it on screen!"

The image of Commander Oka appeared on the main screen of the bridge, he looked relieved to see Bright Noa and his crew.

"Welcome back to Earth Lieutenant Noa! The last two weeks here has been an absolute nightmare but I take it that your mission was a success."

"Yes sir! We have neutralised Axis's control in space by taking out it's ore refinery and Arc Nova... we have some extra information that I am ready to include that in my official report."

"At least there has been good news..."

"What's been happening since we were gone Commander?"

"A lot of incidents involved in Japan and the Western United States... I will inform you myself Bright Noa when you and your crew come to Jaburo, it's official orders from Federation Command."

"Yes sir we will arrive in the next hour!"

"See you when you get back to Jaburo Bright, the policital presidence for peace could be shattered if we don't act fast!"

Commander Oka's face disappeared from the screen just as he turned to Oscar and Marker.

"Set a course for Jaburo!"

"Yes Captain!"

The White Base then changed direction and immediately made it's way back to Jaburo Base.

'After losing time fighting the Granvia, I was forced into atmospheric re-entry. At this rate, my Assault Suit and my body will both burn up. Without being able to check for the Versis, I watched my red-hot armor start to burn on my monitors...'

Jake was literally having the worst day of his life right now... as his AS falls down further into the atmosphere, he felt the temperature go up literally as he began to sweat.

"Really could use the Versis by now."

However he was interrupted by alarms ringing as he saw other mechs that weren't his own appear from out of nowhere... the bad news was that they were Axis Assault Suits, more enhanced than the ones that he took down at Axis's refinery and at Arc Nova... and there was roughly 30 of them, a whole batallion namely the Chimera Squad.

"For the love of... WHY NOW!?"

"Heh, heh, heh..."

"Major your orders?"

"Chase him down, right to the very edge of the atmosphere!"

"Roger!"

"R-roger!"

And so the onslaught began, several mobile suits at once descended onto Jake like a ravenous pack of wolves to weak and wounded prey but Jake fought back with fury as his vulcan gun fired off several rounds whilst the temperature went up, this process claimed the lives of six Axis Suits as they were hit before caught up in the firestorm before exploding... eventually a welcome voice was heard on Jake's communications.

"Captain! Jake is entering the atmosphere!"

"Drop the Versis! Land it on Earth if you have to!"

Jake continued to evade some of the more determined Axis suits but others followed his movements very carefully even as they continued to drop further into the Atmosphere, Jake was getting more annoyed as the sweat dripped further from his head.

"Where the hell are they? I'll burn up if they don't get here!"

"Jake, we're ready for you. Get to the Versis as much as you can."

"No, not yet! I'm going to shoot these guys down!"

Contrary to what he said, Jake grabbed the nearest Axis suit and punched right through it's middle causing it to explode but still evading more bullets and punches from the other suits... the Versis was literally having kittens.

"What is Jake doing!?"

"Trying to take down as much of those suits as he can..."

However deeper into the atmosphere as the temperature rose to unbearable levels was all that Major Veldark can take... so he made the call.

"Cerebus Leader to all units! This is much as I can take... Ok, I'm returning to the ship! All units deploy parachutes!"

"Roger that!"

"Major Veldark! I... I can't increase the thrust on my vernier... H-help me..."

"Hang on, I'm coming, Rick!"

"Major, no! It's too late to help him!"

"DAMN IT...!"

The Cerebus Squad Axis units all deployed their parachutes one by one except for the one lone Axis unit that was literally catching itself on fire as mountains can now be visible... the chances of that Axis unit looked very, very slim... Jake knew it was a bad idea to save an enemy unit but he had no choice.

"One of the enemy units didn't make it in time. Save him!"

"THAT'S CRAZY! You'll tip the balance of the Versis!"

The captain thought the same way as Jake did.

"We can't just sit back and watch him die. Do whatever you can!"

"U-understood!"

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The Versis came underneath the pair and got them down safely onto the ship as the trajectory of said ship fell very quickly.

"Our angle of entry is too great! We can't slow our descent!"

The Versis crashed onto the ground with a mighty thud as several bumps happened before the ship slid to a complete halt.

Bright Noa was in full military uniform as he was walking down the corridor having just returned to Jaburo base, following him was not only Mira his vice captain but also Lieutenant Robert Burton along as well because he needed to talk to Bright's superior Commander Oka.

"Alright here we are."

"You sure that your ok Bright?"

"I'm fine Mira... all we're doing is debriefing the Commander and updating on any potential problems that may of happened in the last two weeks."

"Has it been two weeks sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant, The White Base left Earth to investigate the disappearance of the Versis two weeks ago."

"Right... right... will your commander be able to listen to what I may tell him?"

"Of course."

Bright then knocked on the door a few times only to hear a loud noise from the otherside.

"Door's unlocked!"

The door opened as Commander Oka was going through a bundle of papers that appeared on his desk, he looked up to see Bright, Mira and a new face he hadn't seen yet.

"Hello Bright! It's good to see you back swiftly."

"Yes Commander, soon as the message ended, we came as soon as we could, pretty sure you know of First Officer Yashima sir."

"Ah yes wonderful to see you again Mira."

"Thank you Commander."

"Ah and a new face, may I ask for your name young man?"

"Lieutenant Robert Burton sir."

"No affliation Lieutenant?"

"Not really sir but I'll explain in due time."

"Right... now then allow me to begin this debriefing session, now I assume you have the report ready for me for the incidents in space."

"Yes sir, all bundled together in this file."

"I will now take those off your hands and review them."

Commander Oka took the file from Bright and then read the report page by page as several times the expression in his eyes got worried and then in one instance he just looked up.

"Seriously? Axis literally tried to use Arc Nova in a colony drop."

"Yes sir... they were that desperate."

"Where is it now?"

"It's currently out of Earth's orbit, we saw it's destruction after we cut the engines out."

"Was it a group effort?"

"Yes sir."

"What happened to the Versis?"

"One of it's pilots Jake Brain was fighting a Axis mobile suit called the Granvia when they fell into a trajectory, the Granvia was destroyed but Jake couldn't restart his suit so he went into a course towards the atmosphere with the Versis pursuing in quick effort... we was told to take the three Twinbee ships with us because they didn't have enough time for farewells."

"I see... I did have a phonecall from the Pacific Marine Corp this morning wanting to know if the operation was a success but now I may have to tell them about the Versis going missing again."

"Yes sir."

"Anyway... now onto the bad news, the last two weeks have been exceptionally bad for various reasons."

Commander Oka then gave Bright a bunch of photographs which had images of the three Crystal Dragons that caused chaos and rampage throughout the countryside of Japan... and of course the last one destroying the Colorado base.

"What in the love of god is this?"

"Three very large monsters Lieutenant that were seen causing destruction... two of them were dispatched and defeated in Japan but the last one managed to evade our radar systems and caused untold damage throughout the Pacific Islands before it made landfall in a weapons base near Denver, Colorado... causing a large amount of casualties and untold damages of millions, but that wasn't what worried me."

"What was?"

Commander Oka then gave Bright a copy of the New York Times, one of the leading newspapers in the Universal Century and on the frontpage was a sight that Bright and Mira never thought they would see... right there was the infamous White Gundam that spearheaded the Federation's victory over Zeon.

"G-gundam!"

"No Bright, it's not the same one... for one, I don't remember the Gundam having a shoulder cannon."

"Even so that is impossible! Amuro was placed under house arrest!"

"I know that and you know that but my worry is... if it is Amuro, how did he know about the Gundam that was hidden there."

"Hidden? Is that another version of the Gundam?"

"The Federation undertook a secret project known as 0V... it is an enhanced version of the original RX-78-2 but they wanted a pilot that they trusted and not Amuro, which is why he was placed under house arrest."

"Sounds like a bit of racism to me?"

"How do you figure Lieutenant Burton?"

"The tensions between Earth dwellers and Space colonists are always high... figured that's why your government didn't want this Amuro to pilot the suit."

"Anyway... Bright since you were his Captain during the One Year War, Federation Command have given me the task to assign you and the White Base with tracking down the RX-78-02 and bringing it back..."

"Are you ok Bright?"

"I guess I have no choice sir if that's what I've been assigned too."

"I don't like this as much as you do Lieutenant Noa but since you are the only assigned taskforce available,  
logic easily follows... but that won't be your only assignment."

"It isn't?"

"No the Japanese Government has contacted the Federation as well regarding an incident as well... I shall provide the details to this via these pictures here."

Pictures were exchanged as the three saw the destruction of not only the oil refinery in the Pacific but also the damage done to not only the hydro-electric powerplant but also to Hoover Dam and the flooding of Carson City.

"As you can see here... the Western United States literally was rocked with the destruction of not only a lone oil platform in the pacific... countless workers drowned but also a hydro-electric plant was attacked as well with similar results... and to top it all off, the world saw this broadcasted.

Oka then picked up the remote that was on his desk and pressed the play button which activated the player to which the news report of Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting on top of Hoover Dam was played.

"Looks incredibly lifelike for a couple of robots sir?"

"Well that's the cover story but unfortuately they aren't just robots..."

Pressing the skip function on the remote, the footage shows the Autobots alongside Texas Mack, Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger fixing the large hole at Hoover Dam before the two groups seperated.

"Are those two Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger Commander?"

"Yes Bright... two of Japan's powerful Super Robots suddenly appearing in Hoover Dam without any warning and how they get there... this is one of the current problems that we are facing."

"So what is to be done about it?"

"Your ship will go to the last known location of these two Super Robots and escort them back to Japan to prevent an international incident from becoming a global problem."

"Where is that?"

"They have been sighted at King Laboratories in Texas as guests of Professor King and his two children Jack and Mary... but they have been targetted by local mercenaries and bandits."

"I see... we'll go there as soon as we can."

"Good Idea Bright."

"Before we continue, I want your opinion on something everyone."

Commander Oka then pressed another button to which an image from what seems to be a probe far, far into the solar system... to see that it was in fact the Bacterion Swarm only much larger than Lieutenant Burton fought a week ago.

"NASA's deepest probe picked this up, early morning... we don't know what they are and the Federation is currently trying to keep this secret to prevent even more panic from happening and I wonder if this is related to Lieutenant Burton here."

"I'm glad someone in this timeline has the smarts to figure things out."

"Timeline? What do you mean..."

"To explain further, my name is Lieutenant Robert Burton of the Gradian Planetary Forces, a time six thousand years from now... the aliens that you see there are known as Bacterions who used a time travel device from my time to come back to your Earth and destroy it for unknown reasons."

The shock that befell Commander Oka was so strong that it caused the glass drink that he was holding to slip out and break on the floor.

"H-how l-long."

"They can be here in a few months at least..."

"You need to tell me everything."

And so Robert Burton had the somewhat hard task to convince an Earth commander about the adventure he had involving time travel to stop the Bacterions from destroying Gradius for the umpteenish time.

The area that the Versis crashed on was at an unknown area of the Alps with the Cerebus Squad carrier landing on the far side of the mountain, Jake who survived the crash because of the placement of the ship wanted to check to see if the crew was alright.

"Claire! Are you alright!?"

"Y-yes... somehow. What about you?"

"I'm OK too."

Jake was relieved to hear that the crew was ok especially Claire... now he had to worry about one thing and that was the enemy AS that he saved because dying in the atmosphere was a cruel fate, suddenly in the distance flashes of lights were detected as a group of four came from with alarms ringing out from the downed Versis.

"Ah! An enemy transport unit is approaching!"

"How many are we dealing with?"

"It looks like there's just one, but it's launching several Assault Suits from it's fighter bays."

"Herman! Kurt! Defend the Versis whilst backing up Jake!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

Jake and Herman were dispatched as they joined their comrade in defending the ship.

"Tell you what kid, that was a crazy stunt you pulled!"

"That is what happens when gut leads your brain Herman."

"That's the sort of stuff the White Devil pulled during the war!"

"Really?"

"Yes Jake... whilst Herman may exaggerate about certain things, he is right about what you performed just now."

"Anyway kid, how is your suit holding up?"

"No serious damage to the weapons, I can still fight."

"That's the spirit!"

"Are you positive that your suit is functional enough?"

"No problem, it's nothing worth worrying about Kurt."

"Everyone! The enemy Assault Suits have arrived!"

Just on cue, all the remaining members of the Cerebus Squad that weren't blown up in the atmosphere were all accountable.

"Major, the enemy transport ship saved Rick!"

"Hmm... an unexpected action from the American."

"What are your orders?"

"I want three of you to remain with me, the rest of you can stretch out your legs out and have fun, but remember not to rough them up too much... we still have to bring back Rick."

"Understood Major!"

Roughly around 20 of the Cerebus Squad immediately rushed forward and began to fire at the 3 Versis AS to which they exchanged rounds of vulcan fire to which a combined effort saw 6 Axis suits getting damaged heavily... specially since Major Veldark thought it was time that this came to an end.

"Alright squad, pull back! I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir!"

The mechs made their way back, well the ones that were functional although the damaged ones struggled to get back which allowed Major Veldark's suit to strive forward... to which Jake easily remembered the suit, this was the same mech that attacked him in the atmosphere and thought he saw it whilst Arc Nova was being assaulted.

"You! You're the one from before!"

"So, we meet again American."

"What!? He broke into our transmission!"

"Thank you for rescuing my young pilot Rick. I'll be taking him back now."

"Like hell you will!"

Herman's AS tried to sucker punch Veldark but the German ace pilot has very sharp like reflexes that allowed him to not only dodge the attack but also counter-attack by swiftly punching the left arm of Herman's AS cleanly off with a flaming fist.

"Aaargh!"

"HERMAN!"

"As I was saying before..."

Whilst Jake and Kurt checked to see Herman was alright, Alef went over to the wreck of the Versis unopposed and checked upon Rick.

"Are you all right, Rick?"

"Y-yessir..."

"OK, enough chitchat. Let's go!"

Rick's AS was able to get up and slowly walk off into the distance beyond the soldiers just as Veldark's began to hover in mid air but Jake was furious and fired off his Vulcan gun right at Veldark.

"WHO SAID YOU'RE GOING ANYWHERE!?"

The bullets just bounced off the Axis AS.

"H-how..."

"Never underestimate the power of space armour, Americana."

"DAMN YOU!"

Jake literally thought enough was enough and immediately switched his weapon to the one that he was forbidden to use... the Napalm weapon.

"Captain! Jake just switched his weapon mode to the Napalm!"

"Don't do it Jake!"

"DIE!"

Jake aimed his gun at Veldark and fired off the Napalm as the stream of fire barely missed the enemy AS but the effect was devasating to say the least... Jake's gun arm literally melted whilst Veldark's right shoulder melted where the flame struck.

"MY SUIT! YOU RUINED MY SUIT!"

"Damn it..."

"You will regret this action someday, American. Until we meet again!"

"Wait!"

Major Veldark was holding his damaged shoulder as his jetpack got him into the air and then far into the distance... Jake's suit was damaged from the Napalm feedback and he couldn't do much about it, not to mention his actions is what incapacitated Herman as he was being held up by Kurt.

"The enemy Assault Suit squadron is retreating..."

"Shit!"

"You took the words out of my mouth, kid. We'll get that ace pilot someday."

"...Shit!"

Jake was angry at himself for not only disobeying the orders of the Captain but his suit as well as Herman's were ruined alongside the Versis.

"Alright everyone, return to the Versis."

Back in Jaburo into the offices of Commander Oka who has just been drinking his chosen alcohol for the last two hours... trying to blissfully ignore for the moment that an alien invasion fleet is coming to destroy the Earth.

"Somedays... this job doesn't pay enough.

And back he went into the binging of the alcohol for the next hour.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Several things to begin with, so let's run them down.

1, Another big change is AS Valken's fourth mission which is not only a Gundam tribute but also a rewrite because I wasn't planning to kill off Herman for the foreseeable future because this mission was dark actually and it creates tension for the last part of the game but that's different here... however Herman can be saved if you fulfill say a secret requirement.

2, Alef Veldark being German was another change I had dreaded because of how Nazi-like the Zabi led Principality of Zeon were so with Axis Zeon being remnants of the European branch of the Principality, kinda figured I wanted to make Alef a confident German pilot who had honor and trust and prestige amongst his squadron.

3, Moving right along as well is Bright and company's next mission which is to not only go straight to the King Laboaratories to get Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger but also bring them back to Japan with also hunting down for Amuro since the Feds want the RX-78-02 back.

4, The Bacterions are going to be the second of the greater threats of this story including the Decepticons...  
with the Neo Dinosaur Empire, the possibly reformed Mycenae Empire and the Robot Mafia on one side alongside Axis Zeon then you may see some action.

5, Since we're in the second half of the story now... the lineup is not complete, there is more coming in with at least 2 surprises. 


	23. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 20

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 20 - Amuro on the Run

by

Taro M.D

In the last chapter, The White Base was given the mission of tracking down the RX-78-02 that went AWOL by the federation which revealed the existance of Project 0V which was the Federation's attempt to mass produce the White Devil but having pilots that they could trust... but you are probably wondering what happened to Amuro after Colorado and killing the Warrior Scout?

Let's pick up on that trial shall we?

'Where am I?'

Amuro thought just as he woke up from the previous night's sleep in an unfamiliar room that was not his mansion or any other room that he knew of... he was in a pair of boxers with a white shirt and realising that it was also warm as the sun shone through the only window in the room.

'Am I in a tropical area?'

He decided to leave the bedroom and discover where he was... literally he was greeted with a posh high quality villa that you see on some televisions belonging to the rich and famous, Amuro barely had time to get used to his millions from selling the Haro's design to the major toy manufacturers.

"Where..."

"Glad you've finally woken up Amuro..."

Amuro turned towards the feminine voice and couldn't believe his eyes... right there was a woman he never expected to see again, the last time they saw each other was after the battle of A Baoa Qu before she disappeared... but now she was wearing a pale white sundress which contrasts with her long flowing blonde hair.

"S-sayla! Where are we?"

"We are at my hidden villa in the West Indies area, close to where the Bahamas is..."

"What happened? Last I remember... the Colorado Base!"

"Yes Amuro... I got you out of the base and we're currently hiding out in this villa, the Federation doesn't know of it's existance."

"That's one way of hiding out but how did you find me? I was gonna go look for you."

"I felt your power reaching out of me from where I was... I was in Europe when I felt your flash coming,  
it was so strong that I knew I had to come to help you."

'Wait if she felt the flash from Europe and I was in Colorado fighting that monster... I think that Seer has enhanced my Newtype abilities.'

Amuro thought as he sat down on the nearby couch, engrossed in what happened recently...

"So what happens now?"

"That's my line! Amuro I thought the White Gundam was destroyed at A Baoa Qu when you fought against my brother? So why did you show up in Colorado with a similar suit and took out that crystal dragon monster."

Amuro then proceeded to tell Sayla everything that he went through... from meeting the Seer which cured him of his mental fatigue and stress towards learning about project 0V and the Gundam fight with the crystal monster.

Inside a large room undetected from the outside world, a very oval table with representatives from different ages, different colours, both parties, and both genders of the United States government who was now meeting after the hectic week that unfolded... as the President himself stood up with all attention now focused on him.

"I call this meeting of all the departments to order... now this is the first time this week, we have all had to meet since the events transpired."

The collective and agreeing murmurs of everyone in the room was what the President needed to carry on.

"I don't need to tell you all on how we have to keep the public from finding out the truth about these attacks on our bases and facilities, that being said... reports please."

"Yes Mr. President... we have successfully fed the press and online media the lie that was that the robots attacking at Hoover Dam were very detailed movie props filming a scene for an un-named action movie coming out, the reaction from that bit of false news has managed to sway attention from us for now."

"Good, good... now then ladies and gentlemen we need to discuss how to handle the situation from Colorado."

"Well Mr. President, we can't deny that the monster was fake... that thing was most certainly real, the remains that the RX-78-02 left for us are astounding at best."

"Make sure that body is kept in the highest levels of classified."

"Don't worry sir! It's being prepped to head to Area 51 as soon as we get the all clear."

"Right... what about the incident at Hoover Dam?"

"We managed to get all the footage shot by the local news channel and issued them with a gag order just in case any of them make the findings public."

"Yes of course... eventually we will release this once the right people have added their own details to cover up the mess, now what about this so called robotic corpse that was found at the Dam?"

"Now this was something we got to Area 51, initially we thought it was just a machine like a Mobile Suit or something but from what was left of the machine, we discovered the following if you can pay attention to these pictures here Mr. President."

The pictures of Reflector's corpse being disassembled by the various scientists for analysis proved many things which includes different components that seem to be mechanical but with a chamber that indicated that it housed something.

"This seems fascinating but what does it mean?"

"Sir it means that this is living proof that we are not alone in the universe."

"Boy I should remind you that the only thing alien in this world are spacenoids and we should remind the world of this... because it makes things easier if we do, can we at least salvage this machine?"

"No sir I'm afraid from the reports that whatever made him tick literally made him unfuctional and totally scrapable."

"Keep me updated on that front... now then the next part of our agenda today?"

The head of the CIA rose up.

"That would be me, Mr President."

"Good, good I was wondering when we get to you guys... anything good to report?"

"Yes Mr. President because of the incident in Colorado growing out of control, we had a report coming in from the team that was tracking Sayla Mass... they just came out of consciousness today."

"Didn't you assign them to Char's little sister a week ago?"

"Yes sir I did... we don't know how it happened but she might be the reason why Amuro escaped the base."

"Yeah and those idiots at Colorado who thought they can keep him under control were surely wrong... the fact that this Sayla chick is the key to capturing Char Anzable and presenting him to the Federation all gift-wrapped will make sure they don't pressure us further into handing over more Zeon supporters."

The ones that were members of Zeon felt uncomfortable at the time the Federation swopped in and arrested more than half of the Presidental Cabinet and 25% of both ruling parties in a massive independent backed witch-hunt that saw most arrested, convinced and in some cases executed.

"Anyway... the FBI should have some good news for us."

"Yes we do Mr. President, we've discovered that Amuro Ray is not at his house and we assumed he's broken his house arrest so we've decided to issue an actual formal declaration that he's wanted by us and we'll issue a very high reward to stir the pot."

"Good, good... make sure the Feds are informed about that decision."

"Yes sir!"

"Finally we got the situation with the two Japanese Super Robots... does anyone know where they are?"

"I do sir! They are currently the guests of the King Power Labs in Texas."

"Are they a current threat considering they fixed Hoover Dam with those alien like machines?"  
"Mazinger Z's pilot Kouji Kabuto isn't much a threat sir considering we got information from the scientific community that he and his female friend Sayaka Yuki studied at NASA for a time... however the other one isn't known to us."

The guy put up an image of Tetsuya on the main screen allowing the president to get a good look.

"Those eyes are fierce and that expression... he's like a soldier raised for battle."

"Yes sir and he's never been here before, thus that is why Japan requested the Federation to pick them both up."

"Which ship is coming to get them if it went according to their plan?"

"That would be the White Base sir."

"Hmmm the ship that housed Amuro Ray huh...hmmm."

"What are you thinking Mr. President?"

"Well I always say that if you think it'll be easy for something, throw out a diversion and get rid of some pests at the same time... isn't Texas full of mercenaries and bandits that were discharged when we regained control of America?"

"Why yes sir, what do you suggest."

"Let's throw a hornet's nest into Texas so to speak... put out a little information to suggest that this Tetsuya fella is a wanted felon with a massive reward, say 5 million credits."

"Will that work sir?"

"Son this is Texas... 5 million credits will get you a LONG way, make it happen but do it discreetly."

"Yes sir."

"What's next on the agenda then?"

"Well sir there's the meeting with the four pilots that survived the initial monster attack."

"Ah yes, the good ones... aka the ones that we CAN trust to protect American interests, make sure to prepare the special models for them. If things get dicey then I want them to hunt down Amuro Ray."

"That's a good plan sir, all we need from you is officially ok the machines."

"As soon as the meeting has concluded, you will have your official seal of approval!"

The rest of the meeting was to carry on as normal, government targets and the usual things that a government does to stay relevant in a Federation controlled world.

A few days later at a secret facility close to Washington where the surviving members of the now disbanded Colorado Base's third team were now waiting in a reception room near a private military facility as they were suddenly issued an order to attend this meeting.

Jason Anders who is a lieutenant in the Federation Military branch of America was content at being the head of a security force inside the base before the incident happened and now he was not happy at being made redundant after saving the few lives that he and his remaining team could save.

The same thoughts were going through the minds of privates Milton Silas and Patrick 'Paddy' Davids as they were not looking forward to going back into the employment line that was currently shot to pieces thanks to the war which has entered into a brief recession.

"LT?"

"Yes Milton?"

"I'm worried why we three were summoned to this facility."

"Yeah LT, why us? I mean its bad enough we lost Philson, Myers, Gordon and Trembelay."

"Don't remind me about who we lost Paddy, their losses won't destroy this squad."

"Excellent reason there Lieutenant Anders, glad that will help you in your new assignment."

The new voice made them all turn at once as a young woman holding a clipboard, her long legs seem to go on for a while before finishing off on a nice build with auburn hair, grey eyes and wearing designer glasses.

"New Assignment? Miss...?"

"Miss Sarah Lemore and I'm just an assistant here."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Follow me please, gentlemen. All your questions will be answered by the Director."

'Director?'

Anders thought as they made their way through the facility which consisted of several pilots studying and learning lessons making them realise that this was potentially a place of learning before Sarah led the three to an observation room where the director who was wearing a posh looking suit and knew exactly what he was doing turned round and smiled.

"Ah! Thank you Sarah for bringing these gentlemen here. You are dismissed for the time being."

"Yes sir. I'll go back to the office and write out the paperwork."

Sarah then left the observation room as the director began to address.

"Welcome good sirs! I am glad each of you took my invitation to come to Washington DC directly so that I can meet the survivors of the Colorado Massacre."

"We were just lucky to have survived when we did."

"Nonsense! You three are talented in what you do and that is protection and it's not ordinary for men like you to survive a monster attack where others would crack under the pressure.

"Uh... thanks I think?"

"What are we here for then?"

"Simple really, you three are talented and I want to hire you all for taking down monsters."

"Are you being serious here Director?"

"Yes I am being serious and the name's Thomas Truman and I lead the Apollo Initiative which allows for the creation of capable mobile suits that allow us to defend our borders whether they are Zeon or within the bowels of the Earth as the Japanese Government discovered in the last year."

"I thought Federation branded Mobile Suits are good?"

"Now that sentence is why I think the Federation's Suits are not good enough... if the threat is dangerous then would we be safe? I highly doubt it which is why the President of this country has been looking into establishing our own mechas... which is why I brought you all here. Behold!"

Pointing into the direction of four shadowed silhouttes that look like Mobile Suits and they infact did look like mobile suits but they were different... in fact they looked like Gundams.

"Director are these..."

"Yes and No. Yes they do look like Gundams in particular the White Gundam RX-78 and No these aren't Gundams at the same time... you are looking at the HX models, designed for melee and long range combat, these mechs gentlemen are yours."

"Pilots?"

"Us?"

"What's the catch? Normally I wouldn't mind such a fine mobile suit but I was always thought that no good deal comes free."

"And you were taught well Lieutenant Anders, yes there are two minor terms you and your squad will have to accept... the first is that you will be working members of our institute with full salaries and military clearance to Federation bases worldwide."

"That sounds ideal LT."

"It does actually... what's term number 2."

"As you can see there are 4 HX models and there's 3 of you... so as part of this deal, I want you Lieutenant Anders to take in my best pilot and top graduate and train him to be a ace pilot."

"Wait we have to play babysitter?"

"I can assure you Mr. Davids... he is capable of fighting but he needs fresh training on the field."

"So excellent in theory but unproven in combat?"

"Correct... I believe he's coming in now."

The door opens as Sarah then leads in a young adult with black unruly hair, striking green eyes and is currently wearing a pilot's uniform which has a patch of the Apollo Inititive.

"You called me in Director sir?"

"Ah yes Yuu, glad you make it in time. I want you to meet your new squadron as they will be looking after you for the foreseeable future."

"Sir do I need to be in a squad?"

"We mentioned this before Mr. Kashima and whilst you are an ace pilot, you have vast inexperience in learning how to work with other members... which is why I called these gentlemen here, you will learn from them and you will become the finest pilot this institute will produce."

"Y-yes sir. Pleased to meet you all, I am Yuu Kashima reporting for duty."

The three of them thought between them at once.

'Well this is going to be interesting.'

A few hours later after a change of clothes, Amuro was able to finally relax in the comforts of having a very large tropical drink with a straw included as he was finally was able to relax after the last couple of days... the image of the monster still fresh in his mind, Sayla was sitting down as she was still in her sundress but they were watching the large-screen television for the latest news which bec

"Now comes the question of why that crystal dragon would go after the RX-78-02? I don't think it knows of the secret project... so who or what would be responsible."

"I'm sure that we'll figure it out eventually."

"It's too dangerous Sayla. I appreciate you coming out of your way to save me but I don't want you to get involved in this... I can't guarantee your safety if you come with me."

"But If you are saying is true then I am not safe either, the Federation coming after me and then who knows what they will do... throw me in prison, execution or use me as bait to draw Castval out of hiding. I have to be with you Amuro, there's literally no choice."

Amuro was going to respond but his communications device was ringing loudly and he cursed the timing just as he answered it.

"Amuro! Oh thank god I reached you, I didn't hear from you for days and I've been worried sick."

"Kai?"

"Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at a safe house somewhere in the Caribbean near the Bahamas."

"Oh good, glad you're safe, the communication channels have been chaotic ever since your escape from Colorado but I assume you had help. Listen I managed to track down the location of another Project 0V Gundam from the notes I discovered at Side 7."

"Which one?"

"It's the 01... and it's located at Grenada base."

Amuro just looked up at Sayla and conviently she listened and then understood what it meant as Kai went through more details of the base.

To Amuro, he was glad to not be alone for this endeavour.

Back in Washington, all four members of the newly dubbed Hunter Squad were already wearing their pilot uniforms with their scheme of black and green, black and red, black and purple and finally black and blue.

"Hunter Squad this is base command, you are cleared to take off."

"Roger... Hunter Unit Cerebus standby, Everything is green."

"Hunter Unit Nemean standby and ready to go LT."

"Hunter Unit Balor standby, all systems good LT."

"Hunter Unit Orochi standby, ready to go Captain.

"Alright everyone are we ready for our first assignment."

"Yes LT."

"I'm good to go."

"What's wrong Kashima?"

"Captain, I don't like the idea of hunting down a war hero."

"I know Ensign Ray is a hero to many in the Army but we have a job to do Yuu."

"I don't like it... but orders are orders I guess."

"Alright then, call me LT Yuu cause we look after each other. Hunter Squad, let's begin the hunt!"

The HX units launched one by one until they all were in formation with a destination in mind... the Caribbean.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) The Hunter Squad's Yuu Kashima is going to be the Real Robot playable for this story, as mentioned before I was originally NOT going to do OCs like in Alpha Gaiden but then that wouldn't work so instead I went with OCs that enter HALFWAY through the story like in the 2nd Original game for the NES.

The HX Units known as Chimera (Unit 1), Nemean (Unit 2), Balor (Unit 3) and Orochi (Unit 4) are a mixture of short range and long range designed for pursuit, capture and destroy... next time when I cover these then I will detail how each is unique.

I figured I also take elements from Setsuko's story in Z and mix it up with Ryoto's character to create an Asian American that is fresh from completing his training yet green in live combat, he will grow onto his own eventually but I want to underline this as much as I can, The Hunter Squad are going to be antagonists at first.

This is something I haven't seen in most stories and games and I want to explore this at depth, next up is going to be the Super Robot OC but I want to also introduce one more series because I'm balancing both sides out and I figured it's gonna be another Konami franchise that makes no sense at all but it actually works in a way. 


	24. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 21

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 21 - From the Past

by

Taro M.D

The title of the episode is a given clue to what's going to happen in this episode but it's also going to be the introduction of the Super OC of this arc as Yuu is the Real OC, so what is going to be the requirement here... well I'll have to keep that a surprise for now.

Let's go into the chapter!

Between Hagure Town and Iga Castle Edo?, Japan 1 month ago

A typically sunny day in an area of Japan as three figures walking down the dirt path in the middle of the afternoon as they headed for Iga Castle home of their inventor genius friend Monoshiri Ojisan known as The Old Wise Man... who over the years has helped invent weapons and items needed for driving back the forces of evil.

The first was a dark blue haired Japanese Hot Blooded man who was wearing a red and yellow outfit on top of a red mesh undershirt and wearing white socks with sandals whilst his friend was wearing a light blue ninja garb with traditional ninja mesh and sandals with white socks... the last member was actually a woman and she was a beautiful Japanese maiden that many a man would love to have but she was spoken for as she was the doting girlfriend of the hot blooded man.

"Oi Ebisumaru what you reckon Wiseman will want to show us?"

"I don't like this Goemon. Probably another invention that will break down..."

"We both know Wisemen won't settle for second best in his inventions and besides not all of his inventions are bad."

"Wish he would retire already so we don't have to keep coming out here."

"Oh Ebisumaru you know Ojisan won't retire like that and besides walking is good for you and you needed the exercise."

"Oi oi Omi-chan you know I'm not fat... besides i'm pudgy."

"You know she didn't mean it like that old buddy."

"I know Goemon, say how close are we to Wiseman's house? I'm starving."

"Ebismaru we had lunch not too long ago!"

"But you know what I'm like Omi-chan... your food is delightful."

"Save the sucking up for when we get back home Ebisumaru, besides we're here."

"We are?"

Ebisumaru looked up and realised that they had arrived at the very large mansion complex of Iga, home of Wiseman's Clockwork Men loyal to their inventor and father and over the years, the inventor was busy creating more loyal clockwork ninjas just like their friend Sasuke.

"Knock on the door Goemon."

"Yes Omi-chan."

Goemon decided to knock on the very large door that layed before him and eventually after a few minutes, the door opened up to reveal a clockwork robot ninja wearing a green outfit and having large spiked dark blue hair.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Ah Goemon, Ebisumaru, Omitsu-chan, welcome."

"Sorry for being late Sasuke, Ebisumaru stopped us for a light lunch."

"Considering how he eats, I won't be surprised if it was light."

Ebisumaru can only huff in annoyance as Goemon knew that he needed to get things rolling.

"Did Yae manage to arrive?"

"She has Goemon-san. She's waiting for us inside."

"Lead the way Sasuke before Yae smacks the old pervert into a coma."

Sasuke not realising what that meant opened the door further and allowed the three to enter Iga before they took the chance to walk through the various halls where clockwork maids work tirelessly to keep the condition of the house to be perfectly clean whilst in other places, the other clockwork ninjas were working on drills and exercises that kept their gears clean and sturdy and primed for battle.

Eventually they arrived in the main part of Iga Castle where a green haired woman with purple bodysuit was waiting sitting down and having a cup of green tea before noticing the group.

"Hello everyone, glad I managed to get here first."

"Hello to you as well Yae, how badly did you beat up Wiseman?"

"Oh nothing too bad, just a slap across the face... nothing too hard."

Sasuke could never understood why Goemon, Ebisumaru, Yae and Omitsu chuckled loudly but that was quickly stopped when Wiseman did show up although he had a very visible red hand mark on his right cheek but he changed his attitude when he saw Goemon and company.

"Ah Goemon, Ebisumaru and Miss Omitsu so glad you all made it today."

"Thank you for the invitation Ojisan."

"Hm yes... now today I invited all of you because I have just completed my newest invention."

"Not another useless invention old man!"

"My inventions aren't junk Ebisumaru! This time I have perfected my time travel device."

"You still trying to go to the future Wiseman?! Remember the crap that we had to deal with Bismaru and my descendant Jurokubei."

"I can assure you Goemon, it won't be for a better means of life or to get some futuristic underwear for my own amusements... nor will I be captured by that freak and your descendant. No this time I will be able to go to any point in history with a mere flick of this switch here."

Monoshiri Ojisan then showed everyone into the room where his new time travel device which was much larger than it was before which was a surf board but now it literally was a large 6 person seated cart driven by a very large mechanical oxen that was waiting patiently for it's master's command... Yae was stricken with surprise and turned to the Wiseman.

"YOU BUILT AN OXEN AND CART AS A TIME MACHINE!?"

"Yes I figured instead of just me going to the future in style... I can bring you all with me just in case things go wrong."

"What do you reckon everyone?"

"Well things have been dull lately Goemon and I wouldn't mind taking some time off."

"If it's alright with father, then I need to go with him to protect him."

"Besides it's been a while since we visit Neo-Edo."

"I also want to go too Goemon since I won't be kidnapped this time."

"Alright Wiseman... we're on board for this trip."

"Excellent! We shall disembark immediately!"

The looks that they all exchanged showed signs of worry with sweatdrops in visible places.

"Bring the Conch Shell."

?  
Present Day

Meanwhile in the void of space that is occupied by the Etherians, Sardona was facing his fellow members of the Flame as he was providing them with updates.

"My Brothers and Sisters, it seems that the Universals have grown stronger since our time of sleep."

"How would you reckon Brother Sardona?"

"They have crafted powerful weapons called Mobile Suits and Super Robots and have seem to have come out of a year-long war that killed most of their kind."

"They would willingly kill themselves in order to get the blood lust out of their feeble systems?"

"Yes Sister. I am currently formulating a plan to strike the Universals where they least suspect it and use that as a platform for us to conquer their pitiful universe."

"Is there any complications to our plan Brother Sardona?"

"There are a few worries to our plan that I need to rely upon you all for wisdom and guidance."

"Go on Brother Sardona."

"First of all, there was one Universal I sense during a fight where his mind was enhanced to the point where it was being utilised as a tool... he effortlessly defeated my Warrior Scout with ease and despite that the Universal was inside this 'mobile suit' which others were torn apart with ease."

"Hmm... it's worrying that the cursed Universals may be using some sort of genetic enhancement to create those that are sensitive to our methods."

"Is it like our growing techniques for crafting powerful dragons?"

"I am not sure... I would look more further into this."

"The next problem Brother Sardona?"

"It seems that these Japanese are capable warriors, just like those Spartans I fought eons ago... dedicated and ruthless when protecting their lands."

"They may become a problem to deal with, probably best to sort them out as soon as possible."

"Right... I shall utilise the Mycenae and the Dinosaur Empire to stir up trouble and then when they barely survive those forces, then I shall guide the Decepticons in the guise of helping them harvest the Universals own natural resources."

"Sounds like a plan is in motion, Brother Sardona."

"I will update you next when things go well."

Sardona then bowed before the room with the other flames, however in the same room was a servant like figure that was waiting for him.

"Oh mighty First Flame of the Etherials, I have come to you with news most urgent."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's an unexpected event that needs your attention oh wise one."

"Bring me to this problem."

The servant escorted Sardona to the tactician's commander room where a large oval sphere representing the entireity of the universe was blinking in one spot on the map.

"Hmmm... it seems that something is coming in from outside of this universe, something unexpected."

"Is it a danger to us master?"

"Doesn't seem to be a problem... keep an eye on this, right now I'm thinking of any additional problems I can add onto the Universals in order to divide and conquer them."

"If I may offer a suggestion my lord."

A new figure appeared in the command room and it was a vizier-like entity but it had goat features.

"Of course you can say it Porvotia... you are my advisor."

"Thank you Lord Sardona. Have you considered siding with a Demon clan?"

"A Demon clan? The Mycenae are technically undergrounders and also the Neo Dinosaur Empire as well plus the Decepticons... plus you got the minor factions of Zeon Axis and the Robot Mafia making minor annoyances of the Universals which thank you for reminding me that we need to contact them at the earliest convenience."

"Don't worry my lord, I have already made the preperations and it was also thanks to you that Zeon Axis got their weapon data into taking down this Federation."

"Good point Porvotia and thank you for making my job easier."

"So my lord about my proposal for joining up with a Demon clan?"

"It sounds like a good idea in theory but there are SO many demon clans that they haven't been united in eons and we Etherians can't unite the whole of the demonic underworld under our banner."

"But they hate the Universals as we do Lord Sardona."

"I know that fool! Even if we do get a Demon clan to help us... the last ones we fought with eons ago as they were overwhelmed by those Universals that called themselves Mulians... wait Mulians, that's it!"

"What great idea has entered your smart mind my lord?"

"I know which Demon clan we can ally ourselves with and considering it's been only 12,000 Universal Years it's perfect!"

"Are you talking about the Youma clan master?"

"The so called Demon Empire? That's the very one and same... Barao should be easily convinced to join up and attack the universals especially since he owes me a favor."

"That is true my lord... shall I make the arrangements?"

"Yes. Yes you may."

And so another vantage point was played... although Sardona kept reminding himself about the space armada that was headed towards Earth, after all the Etherian War Master had many ways to attack the Universals.

Tokyo, Japan Present Day

"Well another rotten day come to an end..."

A middle aged man with weird black hair wearing a business suit was walking down a neighbourhood that he frequently lived in... for most Japanese citizens, the fact that they were no longer under constant threat for an entire year meant that they can get back to normality of some kind.

However currently in Japan there was a severe downturn in the economy and with growing resentment towards the government's decision to rejoin the Federation despite signing the Antartica Treaty giving the advanced country a much needed neutrality where in the early part, the country was a battleground and a resource point for both Feds and Zeon.

From the viewpoint of Japan's citizens, the Antartica Treaty effectively made them isolationists and this hardened their opinions to the world and in turn just as they were attacked by Dr. Hell's forces, the Mycenae and the Dinosaur Empire... many brave men and women joined the JSDF to fight back but since the JSDF was just regular army, the odds weren't favourable and several lost their lives.

Recently the Japanese PM made a declaration that the end of the war would be known as the Freedom of Japan and turned into a yearly tradition celebrating the defeat of the enemy and paying respects to the loss of life that occured... whilst some Japanese were open to the idea of reconnecting with the world, there was an element that still had isolationist views and it was a debate that could run for years.

But as the economy was slowly recovering, there was areas of slow growth thus lack of jobs and unfortuately areas like the middle aged man was located at was still stuck.

"I wish there were jobs here... but I don't want to move."

He arrived at a block of flats that were three stories tall and proceeded to head towards the giant staircase that connected them before arriving at the second floor and then took out the keys needed for the fifth flat as this was his home sweet home or lack of it.

"I'm home..."

Realising that he was all alone, he sighed before taking off his shoes and putting on his personal slippers which he then made his way to the kitchen in particular he went to his fridge before pulling out a can of cheap beer that he bought the other day and opening the tab before taking a good sized swig.

"Ahhhh! That's the stuff."

He then had a good look around, realising that the place was very neatly cleaned and with all the mail stacked onto the small table... he reckoned the company that his wife was working for obviously sent their sponsored maid round... which was evidented by the seemingly handwritten note that was on top of the mail.

"Hm? I wonder..."

He picked up the note and checked it although he smiled at the detail that his loving wife had crafted out.

'Daniel dear, I'm sorry to have written this out but the company has pulled me in for another late shift so I'm afraid you are forced to fend for yourself... don't wait up for me, I had Sofia clean the place up so you can just either relax and prepare a meal or go out to eat, I heard there's a new cafe that opened up recently that had rave reviews... it's called Omitsu's, I have left you directions just in case you want to go there. Love as always Hikami-chan.'

Daniel Sinclair-Aoi is an American born civilian that moved to Japan before the one year war began all because he met his current wife Hikami Aoi at a university there and they fell in love... but in the last year, he was under attack from constant isolational propaganda that some people fell for and one of his bosses at his workplace followed that same propaganda which made him a target.

Daniel got an office job whilst Hikaru worked hard as a scientist working at the most well known military complex in Japan... he originally thought of making a meal but his cooking skills were lacking and if it wasn't for Hikami's cooking and Sofia's cleaning then he would of easily been in a mess, noting that his parents would of been mortified.

"I better check out this Omitsu's then."

Daniel proceeded to get out of his work clothes and into wearing some casual black trousers and a blue shirt which was all done in a manner of 15 minutes before putting into his pocket his wallet and keys and then he went back onto the streets.

Just then in the Etherial Realm where Sardona was taking a rest, he suddenly felt a chill run down his back... something very powerful and disturbing had just emerged into the timestream.

"It seems my chosen foe has appeared... Centurion Lemunix!"

A bulking sized solider appeared in the room as it was bowing before Sardona, his outfit was similar to a Spartan commander but it was more dragon skinnish and shaded in blood red.

"You summoned me Master?"

"Deploy a few of the Warrior Soldiers to Tokyo immediately Lemunix, if he has appeared then I fear that bastard Seeker may find him."

"At once my lord."

'Now my chosen foe... let's see if you have really emerged to face me... just like you did hundreds of universe years ago when you defeated me in glorious battle, only this time I'LL be the victor.'

In downtown Tokyo where the vibrancy of the evening was slowly beginning to recover following the end of the year long threat but in the last month a cafe popped up and began to get spectacular reviews and it wasn't just the food either that was being served.

The owner of the cafe was Omitsu and ever since the time travel experiment of Wisemen that resulted them in getting stuck in this alternative future when the time device was destroyed by an unknown assilant of some sorts which thankfully nothing went wrong to Goemon Impact.

But she was running the cafe like she normally runs the resturant that she worked for... although it has been a rough couple of weeks adjusting to the alternative future, for one thing it wasn't Neo Japan so they really didn't have a good cover to fall on.

So after Sasuke and Yae did several reconnaissance runs and learning about their timeline from a thing called a computer, Ebisumaru had the bright idea of opening a themed resturant as Japanese people would love a retro styled themed cafe and it would also be a good place to hide Impact which Wiseman built in secret within a week surprising the rest.

Now Goemon and Ebisumaru were now working as cooks whilst Yae, Sasuke and Omitsu herself working as waiters and hidden underground in the hangar bay was Wiseman as they were studying how they got into this alternate future in the first place and what got them stranded.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke... did you secure everyone's seatbelts."

"Yes Father."

"Miss Omitsu, Miss Yae are you feeling secure?"

"I should be alright Oji-san."

"I'm ready to go... are you and Goemon able to follow us in Impact?"

"Yes Yae-chan!"

Inside Impact was where Goemon and Ebisumaru were piloting the giant weirdly designed mech that helped them in their time travel adventures having already been rebuilt from when it went on a rampage instigated by the weirdly dressed general of the rabbitmen known as McGuinness who hailed from the West and was vital in their efforts to rescue Wisemen from Goemon's future descendant Jurokubei and the weirdly dressed Bismaru.

"We better make final checks... is everything reading ok?"

"Sure Goemon, all instruments are running green... whatever that means."

"It means that Impact is ready to go Ebisumaru. Alright Wiseman we're ready to follow ya."

"Now be careful with Impact this time Goemon!"

Goemon scowled at the time where Wiseman chewed the hell out of him after Goemon and his friends had to incapacitate Impact after Omitsu accidently put him on auto-pilot which destroyed Edo Town and got the old man a lot of heat from the Emperor.

"Alright everyone, time to take a trip back to the future!"

Wiseman immediately hiya'd the robotic oxen whom began to drag the cart slowly but eventually they began to go faster and then decided to activate the rocket boosters attached onto the oxen's hooves as it began to fly.

"Master you didn't tell me that the oxen can fly!"

"Watch and see Sasuke! Today is the day that I will revolutionise the world!"

And so the robo-oxen dashed towards the distance as several electrical arcs began to spurt out from the time machine on the back before they began to focus on an area in the sky before a large multicoloured hole appeared before both giant robot and time machine went through it and things were going great for several minutes as they raced through the ages... but of course something went wrong.

"RIDE MY OXEN! JOURNEY US TO THE UNKNOWN FUTURE!"

"Uh Father..."

"Not now Sasuke!"

"Oji-san..."

"Yes Miss Omitsu?"

"The time machine thingy is doing something."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself old man!"

Yae proclaimed as Wiseman finally saw what was happening... the time machine didn't calculate for the weird particles that currently went through the time tunnel, something that Goemon and Ebisumaru noticed quite easily.

"Everyone! That machine is literally sparking out in places."

"I can firmly see that Goemon! We might need to head back to our timeline!"

Suddenly a bright light began to beckon and before anyone can say anything, both time machine and Goemon Impact were enveloped and both disappeared.

**END FLASHBACK**

Omitsu was preparing herself for the next rotation as she realised that the dinner crowd was soon going to arrive.

"GOEMON! The dinner crowd's gonna arrive soon!"

"Got it Omi-chan! Ebisumaru get back up!"

"Aww but I just took a sit down, the lunch crowd were ruthless!"

"If you don't want to get an earful of Omi-chan then I suggest you get back to work!"

Ebisumaru only grumbled as he finally got back to work unknowingly to all of them present that destiny was going to find them a lot quicker.

In the skies above Tokyo, an unidentified mech that was riding high in the clouds... conducting a test flight of some kind, the mech looked very intimidating as it flew, the evening sun gleamed off it's impressive looking body.

Inside the mech were two women... one of them dressed up as a typical french maid was hooked up to the ship's control system which allowed flight meanwhile the other woman who was in a scientist's garb as she was a rarity in a Japanese woman... long flowing red hair with a body most men would kill for but she was very smart, a prodigy in the very male dominated scientific community of Japan which was why she was highly respected in the short time she was in.

"Maintain course Sofia-chan, we need to make sure this test flight for the Corinthian is successful."

"Yes Mistress Aoi."

"I really wanted to eat dinner with Danny-kins but this comes first."

"Understood Mistress Aoi... but recommending this Omitsu's to Master? Wouldn't that make him want to go there more instead of waiting for you?"

"I know my wonderful husband though, he can't cook for himself and even if he did... I'll be there to help him."

"Yes Mistress."

"Alright then... I think I got enough results to warrant our return."

"Changing course back to Homebase."

Suddenly the mech shook violently as warnings began to blare out.

"What's happening Sofia!?"

"Mistress it seems that there's a large build up in unknown particles which are eminating from the district that contains Omitsu's and where you sent Master Aoi too."

"OH NO! Change course Sofia!"

"Yes Mistress."

In said district where Omitsu's was located in, the air began to build up in particles that were unknown in human nature just as people were beginning to gather and immediately before anyone can realise it... the energy began to crackle as then a group of seven monster soldiers began to emerge into the universe from the ethereal side.

"MONSTERS!"

Someone in the busy crowd noticed them and shouted loudly which then of course began to get more people to scream loudly to which eventually caused the soldiers to begin their attack just at Omitsu's the head waitress was about to serve another potential customer with some hot piping beef noodles.

"One order of Beef Noodles with extra broth."

"Ahhh thank you very much."

Before the customer was about to have the noodles, the alarm that was inside the store which was regulated for nearly all homes and businesses just in case a monster attacked happened began to wail loudly in the store, everyone that was eating suddenly stopped and froze... they thought that they weren't going to get any more attacks.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Everyone clearly got out of the shop as fast as they could immediately heading to the nearest government shelter leaving Omitsu's to be completely empty... however Goemon and Ebisumaru alongside Yae and Sasuke realised that even in this dimension, trouble ALWAYS shows up.

"Even here, there's trouble! Everyone are you all ok?"

"We're fine Goemon! No one's hurt."

"Good to hear..."

"Goemon what do we do?"

"I don't know Yae... I know keeping ourselves secret whilst finding a way home has been our highest priority but at the same time, if there's trouble well then I can't keep myself from trying to stop it."

"So what do we do Goemon?"

"That's easy Ebisumaru, you and Yae will come with me to investigate and possibly help evacuate any civilians from the area... Sasuke, I need you to take Omitsu down to the lab and then ask Wiseman for the Conch Shell,  
I have a feeling we're going to need Impact."

"Right Goemon! Come with me Miss Omitsu."

"Alright Sasuke... Goemon! Don't get hurt!"

"I won't Omitsu! Let's go!"

Goemon, Ebisumaru and Yae then ditched their outfits and got back into their proper attire before they left the shop... however Daniel was literally hidden around the corner because he didn't want to get crushed in the initial panic, heard everything.

'What is going on here? A Cafe run by Ninjas?'

He thought just as he decided to get out of the cafe and into the midsts of a frenzied attack as the soldiers were attacking vehicles and buildings but he wasn't worried about the destruction... he was worried about their patterns.

'Why is it that they are looking for something?'

THAT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU, CHOSEN ONE.

"Who said that!?"

The loud noise that attracted the attention of one of the soldiers but Daniel quickly got into a nearby alleyway that when the soldier came to look... there was no one there so it went away although Daniel was literally hiding behind a bin with several visible sweatdrops on his face.

'That was close!'

THOSE ARE WARRIOR SOLDIERS SENT OUT BY THE FIEND KNOWN AS SARDONA.

"Sardona? Tell me why are you in my head saying things?"

IT IS DESTINY YOUNG UNIVERSAL. THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE FATED SAGA TO BEGIN AND FOR YOU TO TAKE YOU PLACE AS CHAMPION.

"Champion? Me? I'm just a downtrodden salaryman!"

UNFORTUATELY THE WHEELS ARE TURNING AND THE TIME FOR CONFLICT MUST RENEW! I HAVE ALREADY MADE CONTACT WITH THREE GREAT HEROES IN YOUR WORLD BUT THEY NEED YOU TO LEAD THEM.

"I can't be a hero! There's so many other people out there that are so much better than I am."

NOT NESSERCARILY TRUE! YOU HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST GREAT ADVERSITIES YOURSELF DANIEL SINCLAIR.

"How... how did you know my name?"

I AM KNOWN AS THE SEER, I HAVE SEEN GREAT MANY DANGERS LAY IN WAIT FOR YOU AND YOUR WORLD! IT IS NATURAL FOR A HERO TO RISE UP AND PROTECT THOSE THAT HE CARES ABOUT.

"Hikami..."

YOU MUST EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY AND RISE TO THE TASK OF DEFEATING SARDONA OF THE FIRST FLAME!

"I... I will!"

THEN AT THIS VERY MOMENT, DANIEL SINCLAIR! THE GREAT CONFLICT BETWEEN THE UNIVERSALS AND THE ETHEREALS BEGIN ONCE MORE!

Suddenly a very bright red light descended from the heavens and illuminated Daniel... this was the event that was proclaimed a long time ago from unknown texts and scrolls described in an ancient language that no one in the modern age could understand even with the most up to date computers. However we will be exploring at that some other date.

This got the attention of all the Warrior Scouts and in particular the one that failed to find him earlier now literally right there watching things.

"OH DEAR!"

Before the Warrior Soldier can grab onto Daniel with it's claws... several explosive shurikens landed on the soldier's face as it roared in annoyance from being stopped before a very large golden flaming pipe smashed the soldier on the head HARD.

"HOW!? WHO!?"

This was answered as Goemon, Ebisumaru and Yae landed alongside him which surprised the young man.

"Whatever it is you want with this guy monster, you have to go through us!"

The soldier ignored what Goemon said and tried again to grab Daniel however Ebisumaru drew out this very large reinforced metal paddle which he then slapped the outreached claw hard but considering that it was made of a very tough scale like armour, the effect was comical as Ebisumaru began to shake violently like a bell.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Why did I think this was a good idea!?"

"What am I going to do with you Ebisu... Yae provide a distraction!"

"Already on it!"

Yae immediately got out a very large bazooka from nowhere and proceeded to fire it literally into the soldier's left eye which exploded as it gushed out strange liquid onto some of the scenery causing weird effects to which the soldier got very angry and roared loudly.

"I said provide a distraction, not make it mad!"

"I'm sorry... sometimes this thing is too strong for my liking."

"Who are you people?"

"Introductions will have to be made later kid, we'll handle this thing whilst you get to safety!"

"R-right."

Daniel managed to get away in time especially since the soldier was ready to attack again.

"Goemon! As much as I reckon we can take this thing out, we may need to use Impact!"

"Sasuke isn't here yet with the conch shell! Watch it everyone it's attacking again!"

The soldier was poised to attack the trio but before it could do so, suddenly half of it's face was covered in kunai knives that caused it to flinch back in pain... not before Sasuke immediately appeared in front of Goemon.

"Sorry I was late Goemon. Father had just repaired Impact at this very moment... here's the conch shell!  
I suggest you summon Impact immediately."

"We will... soon as we get to some higher ground."

Immediately all four of them disappeared and then reappeared high on top of the building, Goemon held the conch shell high in the air as they observed the rest of the warrior soldiers joining .

"Impact, we can sure use your help right now!"

Goemon took a very deep breath and blew hard into the conch shell, the loud noise interrupted the panic filled streets of the district and wondered what was that about... eventually the response to the noise was swift as a very large robot appeared out of nowhere and it looked a lot like Goemon but with a purple afro and roller skates and it's arms being all circles with two larger ones as fists before making a pose showing it's readiness.

"Over here Impact! Let's do this!"

Impact immediately grabbed the four heroes before opening up it's hairdo to reveal an entrance before putting the four down it to which it led to a swift fall before each of them landed in four made seats that cushioned their fall except for Ebisumaru who landed chest first and didn't hurt him... as the seats then move up to the face area where it locks in and then powers up.

"Impact ready!"

"Goemon there's a transmission coming in from Father!"

"Put it on the monitor."

The visage of Wiseman on the monitor appeared with it's stern expression.

"Alright Goemon! I want you to be careful out there, these enemies are nothing that you haven't faced before."

"Normally we face off against giant machines but here... it's those things."

"Exactly and I made some modifications to Impact so it's to help with this strange new world."

"What's the biggest change Wiseman?"

"Since there was a shortage of ryo coins, I had to adapt since I managed to find these things called bullets to which i adapted into the nasal cavity also Impact no longer needs to store up oil, I managed to learn in the space of a month how to build a fusion reactor and that is powering up Impact.

"Old man are you sure that is safe in a piece of junk like this?"

"Yes Ebisumaru I have made many tests and this is practically safe... also as always you have a limited amount of bombs to use."

"Alright Wiseman!"

Wiseman then disappeared off the screen just as the first Warrior Soldier approached Goemon Impact ready to attack with it's sword drawn out.

"Goemon!"

"Incoming enemy attack!"

"Let's go everyone!"

Goemon strolled over to which the warrior attacked as it swung it's sword to try and cause damage however it harmlessly was deflected off.

"Er what happened?"

"Goemon! Incoming transmission from Father!"

Wiseman appeared on the screen again.

"I forgot to mention that I discovered this great new metal called Alloy Z that was on sale somewhere so I ordered some and then coated Impact in the stuff so now you can take some damage."

"Thank you Wiseman!"

Wiseman disappeared from the screen just as everyone looked at each other.

"How did that old man get the resources for this Alloy Z anyway?"

"Weren't we suppose to be hiding out as well?"

"I'll explain later but we should be dealing with these monsters."

"Good idea Sasuke! Now we attack!"

Goemon Impact made the approach and instantly delivered a series of punches which dented the armor in several places before sending it flying to which it fell to pieces.

"Alright! One down!"

"That was a bit too easy?"

"I agree with Miss Yae, Goemon."

"Don't worry, we'll be done with this soon enough."

"If you say so Goemon!"

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

After getting himself away from the fight, Daniel was glad that he was heading on the right track towards the shelter when suddenly an explosion cut off access to the road that he was running down.

"Oh great! Now what will I do!?"

The Corinthian then landed right near him in flawless fashion... surprising Daniel before he had time to react especially since it grabbed him to which the chestpiece opened up before dumping him inside, the young man stopped screaming when he realised that he wasn't going to be crushed.

"Where?"

Before he reacted further, he spotted the two people that he wasn't expected to see.

"Hikami? Sofia? What are you two doing here and what's this?"

"Honey I'm sorry for all the confusion..."

"Mistress Aoi we seem to have a problem..."

"What's that Sofia-chan?"

"I fear that the Battle Robot Corinthian is underpowered and we only have a few minutes left of power before we shut down completely."

"Corinthian? Is this what this machine is?"

"That's no good... we got to get you out of here Danny."

"But there's a group of people fighting those things as we speak!"

"Wait really? Sofia can you get a visual?"

"At once Mistress Aoi."

Sofia then pressed some button which activated the monitor to which they saw Goemon Impact fighting off against the remaining Warrior Soldiers.

"Well that's one weird looking robot..."

"Hikami! We have to help them! They saved my life."

"Mistress Aoi, we saw a large red beam of light earlier... my deduction is that Master Aoi was the source of the beam of light."

"How..."

"We can analyze what it means later! We ought to help those guys!"

"Alright then! Honey you should stand over there!"

Hikami then pointed to a console in the center of the room with a comfortable looking pilot's seat.

"Um... is that even safe?"

"Trust me on this one dear!"

Daniel having no choice but to go to the seat and sit down to which seatbelts were swiftly applied immediately.

"Alright Honey, you are going to be piloting the Corinthian for me... I will be here keeping an eye on the system here alongside Sofia, see that joystick there?"

"Uh yes this here."

Daniel then got a good grasp of the joystick and felt that he was playing one of his best games.

"That is the control module for the Assault Robot, it's experimental so I need you to exercise control whilst moving it... there are buttons near you but I will explain that in due time, now we should be saving that robot am I right?"

"Of course! Let's see what this thing can do."

The Corinthian stirred as soon as Daniel made the slightest move on the joystick and then tested the movement by veering it to the left and right slightly.

"I like this... seems very responsive."

"It's made by my good hands dear."

"Master, Mistress... the other robot?"

"Right... let's go help them."

Back at the site where Goemon Impact was fighting off the Warrior Soldiers... it only succeeded in taking out 2 of them whilst the four remaining ones began to use the number advantage to damage the strange robot as it's armor looked a bit beat up.

"Goemon! We are taking a beating."

"I know! But we need to hold ourselves strong and make sure everyone is evacuated from the area."

"With the way we've been getting hit..."

"Don't finish that sentence Ebisumaru!"

"Sorry Yae..."

"Goemon we may need to pull back!"

"Give me a few minutes..."

Suddenly the closest warrior solider that was attacking suddenly stopped moving and that was because it had a javelin sticking out of it's head which caused it to flinch and move back in pain with everyone asking the question.

"Where did that come from?"

Suddenly another thing zoomed past as a armored fist smashed the head of the struck soldier and clearly took it's head off before the fist was called back to a large bulking robot with dark brown armour that looked like a greek soldier except for the lifeless red eyes that glowed.

The Corinthian also had a large shield on it's right arm and on it's belt were a couple of weapons that looked like a beam sword and a beam spear but also on it's back was a pack of javelins, a large energy bow and finally a slingshot with several explosive grenades in a special like pouch.

"Oh wow!"

"Goemon we're getting a transmission from the unknown machine!"

Suddenly an image of the guy that they saved earlier appeared.

"Uh hello is this thing on?"

"Ain't that the guy we just helped?"

"I believe it is Goemon..."

"Sorry for this eveyone, this is Hikami Aoi one of the pilots of the AR Corinthian... we're here to assist you!"

"Thanks! We can really use the assist. Alright guys let's go!"

Goemon Impact rolled back into the fight as it clobbered a nearest soldier with it's steel pipe whilst the remaining soldiers went after the new mecha to which watching through the eyes of the soldier was Sardona who was concerned with the new mecha.

'Interesting... my chosen foe's weapon is a giant robot...'

Inside the machine Daniel was still coming to terms with what was happening but he wasn't prepared for the new onslaught.

"OH CRAP WHAT DO I DO!?"

"Honey you have a Sword!"

"Right... how do I activate it?"

"Press the third button on your left Master Aoi."

"Thanks Sofia."

Daniel pressed the third button on his left as he felt the sword on the mech's belt activating before it was then grabbed by the Corinthian and then ignited into a xiphos shape immediately went on the attack as it stabbed right through the nearest soldier's armor and right into it's innards causing a lot of damage.

"Jesus how strong is this sword Hikami?!"

"Well... this is actually the robot's first taste of combat so I am not sure either."

"Master Aoi, another enemy closing in."

"Right!"

The Corinthian did another swing with the sword but this time the soldier dodged and attacked back with it's own sword causing some light damage.

"Do I have something for defending myself?"

"I can give you one better... you have a shield on your right arm honey!"

Realising that the shield was two things, he immediately smashed the soldier with the shield and then proceeded to stab the monster hard whilst distracted to take it out... now there was only 2 monsters left for the battle robot to face whilst at the same time Impact just took down another soldier on it's own with the help of it's fists.

"2 remaining overall, 1 for us and 1 for the other guy."

"Ok... let's wrap this up! CHARGE!"

Goemon Impact's skates began to ignite as they dashed towards the soldier before clearly smashing the creature into the air before immediately firing several volleys of the newly installed vulcans right onto the creature's front shattering several layers of armor.

Then Goemon Impact began to show off the chain pipe's unused skill which was launching a large chain which wrapped around the foe before dragging him back hard towards Goemon Impact's awaiting fists.

"THIS IS IT FOR YOU!"

Immediately the fist medley began as literally cracks appeared all over the soldier's body as it began to disintegrate before Goemon Impact literally put the foot on it finishing it off as it fell to pieces before becoming a fine powder just when the Corinthian got out a very impressive beam spear.

"Huh that's one way of finishing off an enemy!"

"We still got one left honey!"

Immediately with the spear in hand, the Corinthian dashed towards the soldier and just impaled it hard which caused it to screech loudly in an unknown language before collasping into many pieces... however the battle was over and now two mechs stood out as sore thumbs... time to get away.

"Listen um..."

"The name is Goemon sir. We thank you for helping us today."

"Your welcome Goemon and my name's Daniel. How are you going to get away?"

"We'll get away with Ninjitsu Daniel-san... hopefully we'll meet again."

Goemon Impact then dropped some sort of improvised smoke bomb that literally covered up their escape but there was no time to ask questions because the Corinthian had to get away.

"WE HAVE TO GO DANIEL!"

"Where do we go?"

"Fly into the air, i'll activate the jammers and I'll guide you all the way to the company."

The Corinthian's jetpack began to hum and took off high into the air so quickly and right before the authorities came into the air and began to pick the pieces up.

The war had finally started.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) So much to cover so time to bullet point things. "ahem"

1a, Brave Reideen has been confirmed and half of it will be one of the Super stories... Prince Sharkin is one of the main villians for this story as I need a Char like character.

1b, To reflect that there are so many fucking demon races as well as multiple alien civilisations that look like human... I have retconned the demons as part of various clans that hate humans so the Demon Empire is now the Youma Clan.

1c, The bad guys that will be aligned to Sardona are the Mycenae, the Neo-Dinosaur Empire, the Robot Mafia, and by proxy Axis Zeon with the Decepticons and the Bacterions being overall bad guys as in both Super and Real will have to deal with them both.

2a, Mystical Ninja Goemon and in particular Goemon Impact qualifies as a candidate for an actual Super Robot Wars and it's mostly because of it's uniqueness that I put it in the category of a hybrid which combines Super, Real and other things... plus multiple pilots with different SPs usually work out especially if you are Combattler V, Voltes V or Dancouga... also it needed much humor as humor based mecha shows are pretty OP in regards, looking at you Xabungle.

2b, This Goemon Impact is from Ganbare Goemon 3 so the events mentioned after that is where we are in canon,  
also and because the N64 games are influenced too, we will be getting to the plots as well... oh yes we will eventually.

3, The Super OC was a nightmare to come up with because I wanted a stand out robot that was going to be going up against Sardona and his minions to which yes you are going to see them fight, so I figured I go with a robot based on the Greek Hopolite so everything you read will be most of it's attacks... I'm not revealing yet what the Shield does but expect surprises... it will get a big beam attack.

4, And with that, everything has been confirmed... with only a few extra details revealed over time, we can now begin in earnest... now comes the big issue in mind, how many parts will I get everything wrapped up in?  
How will this be sorted out? How many path splits can I do it in?

That's going to be all for now... I will go back onto Digimon Crimson Digidestined for a much needed update.


	25. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 22

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 22 - Trouble in Paradise by

Taro M.D

The sides are chosen, the OCs have been revealed and now we begin in earnest.. expect a lot of stuff to happen and for sides to finally come together, so here we will be going into the caribbean more importantly Grenada Base where Amuro and Sayla are currently heading not knowing that trouble will be following them as they seek another of the OV Gundams... model 01 aka the prototype gundam.

But that's not all because I will be updating the other plots too.

The Skies over Guatemala Central America Yucat n Peninsula

Flying over the dead of night whilst not it is unusual for some planes to do so... we see that it is instead a small party consisting of roughly 10 mechanical beings that consist of basically the Decepticons as they were heading towards the location of where their flagship, the Nemesis is shot down thanks to the visions of Sardona the First Flame.

Naturally this was a foolish errand considering that the Autobots were still active but Megatron having lost Reflector needed to make the decision and thus realising one possibility becoming a reality and potentially increase their forces at the same time.

"MEGATRON! How long must we be on this foolish errand!?"

"Patience Starscream! The information from Sardona is too valuable to pass up, especially if we're gonna get help raiding Japan of it's extra special resources."

"But what if we're wasting time on this!?"

"Then I will take out my anger on you specifically Starscream! It was your own idiocy that costed us not only precious Energon but also Reflector's spark!"

Starcream inwardly fumed at Megatron for something he couldn't do, how was he suppose to know about how Great Mazinger can channel lightning and how it used it to explode the energon that was carried by Reflector and now they were three Decepticons short.

"MEGATRON WE ARE APPROACHING THE COORDINATES SARDONA PROVIDED."

"Good... good Soundwave! DECEPTICONS FOLLOW ME!"

Megatron led the Decepticons down into a lush jungle area that consisted of a lot of rocky terrain and large mounds that can be covering up a large Decepticon warship... as loud thuds interrupted the peace of the night atmosphere sending large groups of birds away in fright.

"Hmmmm there are a lot of places for where the Nemesis could be hiding... Where are the Constructicons?  
This job is right up their servos, Scrapper report!"

"WE ARE ALL PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR NOBEL LEADER!"

Five of the six green units were in a half circle whilst the remaining one aka their leader stepped forward were a lot smaller than Megatron, Soundwave and the Seekers but they were unique for a special reason.

"SCAVENGER! MIXMASTER! LONGHAUL! BONECRUSHER! HOOK AND MYSELF SCRAPPER!"

The mentioned Constructicons stood present ready to serve their leader Megatron.

"Excellent! I want you all to start digging out this terrain out, leave no stone unturned... find our ship."

"At once your excellency! CONSTRUCTICONS! Let's tear this area apart!"

The six green and purple robots detransformed into themselves into six different construction vehicles that only stood out because of their colour scheme became a front-end loader, a bulldozer, a power shovel, a crane, a dump truck and finally a cement mixer.

Together they were more than just vehicles, they were the builders, the engineers and were the foremost designers of the Decepticon faction and were treated with much fear and respect because of their special ability.

"Whilst that is going on, Soundwave! I want you to deploy Laserbeak and get them to survey the area, make sure the digsite is undisturbed... Starscream I need you to be useful for once!"

"What am I to do oh mighty Megatron?"

"You take Skywarp and Thundercracker and patrol the skies around this Caribbean sea, you have 2000 miles to cover... which is no problem for Seekers like yourself, if you find any untaped resources... make note of it's location so we can convert it to Energon for our use."

"In case you haven't noticed Megatron, there's a lot of water in said area... how are we to make sure that these humans haven't built bases."

"That's for you to find out! NOW GO!"

Starscream grumbled as he immediately took to the air with Skywarp and Thundercracker behind him... in his head, he looked forward to the day when he finally usurp Megatron and lead the Decepticons.

Grenada Base is considered one of the foremost advanced Federation bases in the Caribbean and an important research and development center where the islands were constantly used for testing of various mobile suits which normally has a hit or miss mentality due to the various engineers and scientists that were stationed there alongside a large base population of about five thousand personnel.

Which obviously asks the question of why would anyone place a unit of a highly secret mobile suit class amongst the base... it even had Kai stumped which was why he was already scouting ahead, hidden in a vantage point that he, Amuro and Sayla pinpointed a few hours ago which was essentially abandoned bunker from the one year war.

'Of all things... why hide the O1 inside a populated base? It makes no sense.'

Kai had a good look at the 0V project and how the development of better technologies during the war managed to get 7 unique designs created, the government also wanted to patent the design for luna titanium so they can create mass produced versions that potentially can either safeguard the world or if Kai was starting to be aware of, would lead to the Feds become the very things that they fought for a whole year.

'Glad I made the choice to leave the military... although doing this for Amuro has been an absolute thrill,  
maybe I can use journalism for gathering data to help those that need it.'

Before he had the chance to think further, Sayla arrived in the lookout point as she handed Kai a cup of coffee that she had just prepared.

"Here's that coffee you wanted Kai."

"Oh... thanks Sayla."

Kai taking a sip of the coffee offered to him realising that her coming back into Amuro's life was something he wasn't expecting... he thought about how the base in Colorado was literally wiped out by the crystal dragon and how it took her efforts in order to secure their escape WITH the 02.

"How's Amuro doing?"

"He's going over the plans one last time... I don't know we're gonna be able to get into the base and get the 01 without them realising it."

"Grenada Base is a lot bigger than Colorado and with larger onbase defenses too... It's going to be very difficult to get the 01 out of there."

"We'll manage..."

Sayla agreed although she could of felt that something was watching her and it's been bugging her ever since they all arrived into Grenada and in little extent back at the hiding house.

'Something's wrong...'

Sayla's uneasiness was justified as the scene changed to where Sardona was watching... blank stare watching constantly at the conversation, learning all he could about their plans... his worry about the pilot of the White Mobile Suit now that it was called a Gundam was something that the Etherian didn't expect,  
back when he last appeared on the Earth.

For Sardona... he was used to humans being savages and only fought with swords and shields but this new human to appear, it scared the creature... not knowing what kind of evolution happened that advanced the universal filth but he kinda figured that he needed to make sure that a good strategy would help the Etherian conquer the Universals... and for this to happen, the creature needed to do something that it used to do a lot.

"LEMUNIX!"

A loud whoosh noise as Lemunix appeared with his form already kneeling in command and waiting orders.

"You summoned me my lord?"

"Ah there you are... I need you to deploy a batallion of your Warrior Soldiers to the location known as Grenada Base, there you will lead them into attacking the base... I will be supporting you with the Chaos Convergence."

"The Chaos Convergence my lord? It has been a long time since you last used one."

"I know it has! I detected in my visions three of the Decepticons are currently on patrol so it will create a lot of trouble for the human known as Amuro Ray... especially if Kouji Kabuto barely struggled against Megatron."

"Will it draw in more of the human's allies if any?"

"I have detected a few human units in the area... a group of said units are hunting Amuro Ray like a common animal, which can help us out in this situation, in fact I want the human Amuro Ray to earn this prize and to see the seeds of his labor cast aside as we claim his world and destroy the destined one."

"As you will forsee things my lord!"

"Now go and prepare your forces for the raid at Grenada Base!"

"AT ONCE!"

Lemunix disappeared as a few seconds later, a feminine chuckle rang through the darkness as Sardona sighed in frustration at the sound of another of his loyal lieutenants.

"Do you reckon he will succeed my lord?"

"If he doesn't then it will cause a great load of calamity to follow... and to prevent Amuro Ray from gathering up this 01 machine."

"Do you reckon I can be of some use my lord?"

"In due time... Hestina."

Coming out of the darkness with a serpentress like woman whose looks resembled a gorgon from the ancient days of Greek mythology but she was dressed in light battle armour.

"Soon these Universals will recoil at the ferocity of your might Lord Sardona."

"They will... they will."

Back into international waters, the Hunter Squad was following on leads of where the White Gundam of the RX-78-02 was located and most of the time it appeared in the Caribbean and so the Hunter Squad were immediately dispatched to hunt for their prey, a mentally unstable warhero.

"Alright team, we still haven't found our prey..."

"LT, there's a lot of places for Amuro to hide in..."

"How we ever gonna find him LT? We already covered half the islands and angered most of the nations."

"They can't do shit on us anyway because we got Federation clarences... anyway stay sharp men! YUU!"

"Y-yes LT?"

"Relax there Private Kashima, just wanting to see if you was paying attention..."

"Y-yes sir... I am just thinking."

"Thinking is always how you plan, not how to do things. Now then..."

"Hunter Squad, this is Homebase. Please respond."

"Hunter Leader to Homebase. I hear you loud and clear."

"Good... potentially situation developing at Grenada Base. Type 1's indentified... mission priority has changed."

"Type 1's Homebase?"

"Hunter Squad, these are the same Type 1's that have attacked the New Saotome Laboaratories a few weeks ago.  
You have been given permission to exterminate the monsters. I repeat you have all been given permission to exterminate the Type 1's."

"Well boys looks like we got a job to do, destination Grenada Base now let's ride!"

Celebrationary sounds were heard from the Balor and the Nemeth just as inside the Orochi... Yuu was unsure of how they would respond to the type 1's not to mention his actual first mission of live combat.

'Well this is it... I hadn't of graduated at the top of the class if I wasn't ready...'

He thought as the squadron made their way to their newest quarry just as the scene changed over to where the White Base was on it's way to Grenada Base for a resupply... as Jaburo was still crippled from the war because of lack of fuel so the nearest base was in the Caribbean.

"Captain we should be arriving at Grenada Base in about 20 minutes."

"Maintain ship speed ensign, we need to resupply everything for the trip to Japan especially since we're going via Texas, California and the Pacific."

"Aye sir..."

"Captain! We're receiving an emergency transmission!"

"From where Eledore?"

"...It's Grenada Base Captain."

"Patch it through if you can."

Eledore pressed buttons to make the speech heard throughout the bridge.

"Broadcasting this emergency message to any and all ships in the area, Grenada Base is under attack, I repeat Grenada Base is under attack!"

"Open a communication line Eledore."

"Roger Captain... opening line now... line has been opened sir."

"Grenada this is White Base, we are currently enroute to your location as we speak, what's the situation?"

"White Base... oh are we glad to hear from you Captain Noa, large waves of unknown creatures suddenly appeared and began to attack, we are currently fighting them back whilst evacuating non-essential personnel from the base... there's a lot of people here."

"Roger. We heard about what happened to Colorado... we won't let that happen again."

"Get here as soon as you can, our security teams can surely use the boost."

The communication line was then dropped as Bright Noa immediately went back into the role that he finecrafted during the One Year War.

"Alert the pilots and have them sortie when we arrive at Grenada!"

"Roger Captain! All Pilots we have an emergency, head to your designated suit or ship! This is not a drill!"

The sound was heard as alarms began to ring out just as every available pilot made the run towards their ship... Light, and Pastel who was holding Mint were barely keeping up especially since they got a lot of sleep from the exhausing travels they had.

"If this is... military action, I don't think I can survive..."

"Light... this is ridiculous."

"Actually this was normal."

They turn to see where Shiro was standing there as he was dressed up in his pilot's outfit.

"Did this happen on a regular occurance Shiro-san?"

"Of course Miss Pastel... Captain Bright reckons you three will have an important role to play out there...  
he wants you three to look for survivors and help them out, with your Drone Bees you can literally walk on the ground as well as fly."

"What's going to happen to you and the rest Commander Shiro?"

"We're going straight into the heat of battle and find out who these monsters are... myself, Christina, Bernie,  
Karen, Sanders and the Vyper Team are going to confront the problem head on."

"...We better get into our ships Light."

"Right... good luck out there Commander."

"Thanks Light! We'll get this sorted out with no sweat."

Oh how wrong will you be Shiro.

Explosions, fire and literally parts of mobile suit were happening at Grenada as the various security teams fought for their lives as the advancing enemy soldiers still continued to advanced through... the expressions on their face unreadable as they slowly marched through especially with Lemunix observing the battle in his own custom dragon soldier that looked fierce.

"March forward my soldiers! Crush the Universal cattle with your power! Show these fools how you handle their special 'toys'."

In the battlefield itself... various teams of mobile suits of different sizes including GM I's, GM Customs,  
Ball Types and the RGM-79 were firing off their Vulcan guns in order to repel the advancing monster soldiers who held up their shields as they marched forward especially those that drew out their swords ready.

"KEEP FIRING MEN! WE GOT TO HOLD THESE MONSTERS BACK UNTIL WE CAN EVACUATE THE BASE!"

"SIR! THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN THAT THING ATTACKED COLORADO!"

"FOCUS ON THE MISSION AT HAND PRIVATE!"

"YES SIR!"

On the approach to the base we find the four HX units ready to make landfall.

"Hunter Leader to Squad, we will be arriving at Grenada soon... make sure your weapons systems are functional,  
Milton how's your unit?"

"Copy that LT, Nemean Unit Weapon Systems are fully functional... looking forward to trying out this out on those freaks."

"What about you Paddy? How's your unit?

"LT, the Balor Unit Weapon Systems are functional... I agree with Milton, these weapons will give us an even playing field."

"Private Kashima! Do you read?"

"Yes Captain!"

"How's the Orochi Unit Yuu?"

"It's a lot to take in at once, Captain. I reckon the weapons will help out."

"They are important to know... look alive people. We're about to make landfall."

Meanwhile back in Grenada, Amuro had de-ja vu when he got into Grenada and was caught up in the attack as he was able to commendere a jeep to which Kai and Sayla were with him as they drove through the wreckage... however following them from above was the RX-78-02 which Amuro accidently uncovered it's autopilot function and was programmed to follow it's pilot.

"Amuro! This is madness... how did those things knew what we was doing?"

"Good question..."

"You need to turn left here!"

"Roger!"

Amuro then turned left as debris blocked the road which fell from the nearby bunket ahead as explosions happened all around them.

"Kai where is the bunker that contains the 01?"

"It should be a few more blocks on the right!"

"I need you to take care of Sayla and make sure she's safe... I'm gonna try and buy you some time!"

"Amuro..."

"I'll be alright Sayla... just stay close to Kai."

Eventually they finally arrived at the bunker as nearby the 02 landed without a problem opening up it's cockpit ready for Amuro to come in and pilot it once more as the Newtype pressed the various switches needed to gain control of the mech.

'I better go even the odds..."

He thought just as back at the battle, Lemunix felt something in the air like a surge of power as his dragon picked up something approaching.

"I can sense energy signatures... three of them, gah it's probably those Decepticons that Lord Sardona found."

True enough, Lemunix was right when the three Seekers appeared in the sky overhead... something that Starscream notices which is what's going on in the ground.

"Skywarp, Thundercrack look down below... seems our new ally is fighting against those fleshlings."

"It looks kinda of even..."

"Kinda reminds me of those skirmishes we often fly over Kaon."

"But wouldn't attacking the humans alert them to our wherabouts Starscream?"

"If Megatron doesn't know then it'll be fine... besides we're Seekers."

Starscream then began to swoop down to the battlefield which was followed by Skywarp and Thundercracker as the frontline was suddenly attacked by blasts of purple lasers as some suits were destroyed but the three ships rushed off into the distance before they could be identified.

"WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW!?"

"Sir! Several suits have just been destroyed by unknown means..."

"Damn it! We're undermanned to maintain the front line!"

"What do we do sir?"

"You can leave these bastards to us Commander."

"Who...?"

Suddenly the HX Units landed right next to the platoon leader.

"Chimera Squad reporting in."

"Ah... the supposed Monster Hunters. Glad to know the survivors of Colorado are here to assist."

"Yeah leave these guys with us... you help with the evacuation."

"Roger that Chimera Squad and good luck! MEN WE ARE WITHDRAWING TO HELP WITH THE EVACUATION!"

Thus only the Chimera Squad was left with a hoard of warrior soldiers and a curious Lemunix.

"Curious there are Universals that are willing to fight us in their toys... but I don't let Universals play with their petty toys, onwards!"

The soldiers marched forwards as some already had their weapons out ready to deal the damage which was what enemies tend to do but the Cerebus HX units had their own weapons too... time to use them and especially for revenge for what happened in Colorado.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! LIGHT EM UP!"

Immediately all the units began to fire off their basic weapons first which was concealed Vulcans which was the same as the original Gundam but then they opened up several slots which fired missiles before the Nemeth and the Balor decided to throw some weapon graded Grenades which took down the approaching line only leaving some stragglers but before they could attack... The HX Units all began to run in with their melee weapons out and they were all looking spectactular.

"Have some of this freak!"

The Nemean was the first to get close as it attacked with it's own hammer which was based off a lion with different shaped spikes caving in a nearby warrior solider's head in whilst the Balor was wielding an extremely detailed axe that was equally sharp.

"TASTE THE BLOODY STEEL OF MY AXE!"

Immediately decapitating a nearby soldier... he swiftly cut down another two more as they fell immediately like butter just as the Orochi just impaled a warrior soldier with ease through it's shield and armor before running it back through two more enemies before they fell before a nearby warrior soldier got close enough to attack but before it could strike, a sword was then seen impaled through with it's dark hue before it dropped dead.

"Yuu, watch your rear!"

"Yes LT... I didn't see one approaching."

"Remember to look all around you Private especially in battle."

"I will..."

As Lemunix notices the inexperience of one of the units, he realised that he might need to utilise another of his skills.

"Time to merge some of the fallen into new warriors!"

Using some sort of enchanted language that is not understandable, some of the fallen soldiers began to glow in the arcane red hue before they merged together to form a new upgraded but more vicious warrior soldier as quite a few of them approached the battling HXs.

"LT! 4 Unknown types approaching us and they look vicious!"

"Keep your positions tight Sanders, Paddy, Kashima!"

Before they were able to strike... one of them was immediately destroyed by a powerful bazooka explosion to which that meant one thing, a Gundam was nearby.

"Who dares interrupt me?"

In the distance, Lemunix spotted a White Mobile Suit that stood there especially with it's bazooka launcher smoking... the RX-78-02 and the etherial detected something that he felt... an aura of battle which meant that this was the one that his lord Sardona was worried about.

'Ahh... this must be the Etherial that my master was worried about.'

Oh yeah... time for an ass-kicking.

The White Base had finally arrived in the airspace above Grenada and Captain Bright Noa with his crew finally saw the destruction at hand.

"My god..."

"Look at all this devasation..."

"Alright people we have to work, scan the area and see if we can find some lifeforms... I want all mobile suits and ships launched immediately to check for survivors and to find out what's caused all of this destruction!"

"Roger Captain! All mobile units and ships launch immediately!"

Down at the docking bay, the suits were all ready to go... as individually as it's allowed to because of the launch bays but there was no problem for the Vic Vyper squad as their ships were ready to launch.

"Alright team, we've been given the command to launch immediately."

"What's our role then boss?"

"Support from the air... since we are dealing with ground based enemies, we may need to switch to Missile mode."

"Aw those things are bloody slow..."

"But they are the only way we can attack forces on the ground British."

"I know that Falchion!"

"Enough of the chatter, Vyper Squad launching!"

The four fighter ships of the Vic Vyper, Lord British, Jade Knight and Falchion launched fastly from the White Base as it immediately established air domination before assessing the situation.

"Alright team what do you see on the ground there?"

"Vyper we got a lot of enemies in the ground roughly about three dozen soldiers of some kind, they don't look like Bacterions thankfully."

"A convoy of military vehicles are in their way Vyper leader."

"Right team... activate the Missiles and assume bomber formation!"

The Vyper ships made their bombing run as several soldiers exploded from the advanced ground missiles as no matter how strong your armor was, it was literally useless to advanced weaponry from the future

"Vyper Squad to White Base, military convoy's exit secured, managed to reduce their numbers as well."

"Roger that Vyper Squad, maintain skies to make sure everyone has been evacuated then rejoin the squad."

"Copy White Base..."

Before Lieutenant Burton can finish, an alarm was ringing through the ship as familiar readings that they weren't expecting began to show up... signatures of purple energy and unless their readings were mistaken, it was something that was familiar to their futuretime.

"Lieutenant! There are three signatures coming in our direction from 3 o clock!"

"Are they Bacterions?"

"No sir... unknown alien signatures possibly Cybertronian?"

"Wait what Cybertronian... in this timeline?"

"There's only one explanation team..."

"Unless what sir?"

"Base Command must of sent us back to the time where the Autobots and the Decepticons woke up from their forced hibernation and restarted the Cybertronian Civil War."

"Wait didn't Base Command tell us we might of run into this possibility sir?"

"They did but even they couldn't predict which date they sent us to originally... keep an eye on those signals and if they attack us then we may need to respond in kind."

"Yes sir!"

'Really don't want to diverge this information until it's safe to tell...'

Lieutenant Burton thought as his squad might have to deal with Cybertronian Seekers whilst meanwhile on the ground, the White Base mobile suits had finally landed on the ground as Shiro immediately fell back into his old commander role that he had when he took charge of the 8th team.

"Alright then... Sanders, Wisemen, Mackenzie, Joshua keep an eye out for any bad guys and we need to secure the area."

"White Base to Team, please proceed with utmost caution... we don't know how dangerous these enemies are."

"Roger White Base, alright team let's move out!"

The five different mobile suits marched forward especially with three Gundams in their midsts but when they finally got to the main battlefield... they literally witnessed what was to be a major battle in the midsts.

"White Base, are you all seeing this?"

"Yes we are Shiro... what can you see?"

"We are seeing dozens of unknown enemies attacking 5 different mobile suits, 4 of them are black Gundamns and the only white Gundam is fighting against what seems to be the enemy leader."

"White Gundam? Are you positive about what you see Shiro?"

"Yes I am... a White Gundam that looks like Mackenzie's and Wiseman's."

Meanwhile at the White Base, Captain Noa suddenly looked at Mirai and realised who it could be in that suit.

"Eledore try and see if you can get into the communications of the RX-78!?"

"I'll try Captain!"

Eledore began to press buttons, turn dials and used his expertise of the communications system to finally get a match of the communications signature needed for the RX-78.

"Got it Captain Noa, you are clear to speak."

"Amuro, this is Captain Noa speaking, if that is you in there... please respond!"

Inside the RX-78-02 Amuro was concentrating on repelling back the large dragon warrior that was locked onto him as they were combating sword and Beam Saber together when his communications began to respond loudly and immediately heard the voice of his former Captain and good friend... Amuro felt safe so he decided to respond.

"Bright! It's good to hear from you again!"

"Amuro! Thank the heavens you are ok..."

"As much as I like to explain what's going on and tell you that I'm doing fine, this is not a good moment."

"I agree Amuro... we'll provide support and keep you protected."

"Copy."

Amuro immediately got out his beam rifle in respond and began to attack two more warrior soldiers taking them out with clear shots through their torsos destroying both armor and shield at the same time... just as Shiro and the others watched the reason why Amuro Ray was considered not just a war hero but also the very best the Federation has.

"If only we were there during the war..."

"During what Sanders?"

"If we had a man like Amuro during South Asia..."

"Luckily we have him now, watch your right!"

"Huh? Oh!"

A Warrior Soldier snuck behind Sanders but was stopped by a volley of vulcan gunfire as he went down, although Chrstina and Bernie were facing off against the more tougher warrior soldier spawned from the corpses of the basic grunt soldier.

"These things...!"

Christina was frustrated that these enemies were tougher than the time when she was facing the Kampfer on Side 6 but she wasn't alone in this effort as Bernie was using the skills that he had in the Zaku II Kai on the enemy soldier in front of him but when the 'Benny' joined up with the Alex.

"Chris we need to combine our attacks!"

"Bernie! Switch to the Gatling Guns!"

"Roger!"

The Alex and The Benny unfolded their gatling guns hidden inside the wrist compartments as the combined volley of bullets utterly destroyed the strong soldier in front of them and the 4 weaker soldiers behind said creatures as they became bullet sponges.

"Oh yeah! Several bogeys down!"

"Calm down Wiseman, we're not done yet!"

Karen said as she just slashed out a soldier with a beam saber and then with precise aiming took out the head of a nearby soldier with her beam rifle just as Sanders finished his soldier off with the same method just as in the distance, Amuro was fighting against Lemunix.

"As expected from the universal that scared my Lord Sardona..."

"What do you want and who's this Sardona anyway?"

"Sardona is my lord and master, he is the one that commanded me to attack this base and to help you find what you need."

"...but why help me?"

"My lord has been interested in you ever since that encounter with the Warrior Scout in the place you call Colorado?"

"Colorado? How did you know about that."

"My lord Sardona reckons you are a danger to his plans which is why I've attacked this base because he knew that you was in the area..."

"Impossible! No one can plan that far ahead in time!"

"That is primitive Universal excuses... eventually we will reclaim this world for our own!"

"NEVER!"

Amuro pushed back with as much strength he had but Lemunix's warrior dragon was too strong to push back easily and strode forward.

"FOOLISH UNIVERSAL! I AM THE STRONGEST OF MY LORD SARDONA'S LOYALIST OF WARRIORS AND YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Suddenly three large sounds of beam rifle fire were heard as they all collided with the warrior dragon hard as it caused a lot of damage with various gaping holes as the fire came from two Gundams that looked similar built to the 02 but they were different... similar to what Bright Noa was seeing for himself, he knew what they were ever since the 0V Project was revealed via Commander Oka and the briefing he took time to read through at Jaburo.

The first one was coloured white, grey and black and it was wearing a visor to protect it's eyes whilst it had also got a shoulder cannon like the 02, the difference was that it was less armed with only a single beam rifle, beam javelin, Hyper Bazooza and a 120mm Machine Gun also having a shield too but it was packed with the Hyper Hammer, allowing for extra power.

The other one though was coloured grey and blue and looked like the RX-78-02 except it had not only the previous features but also it had a 360mm Rocket Launcher on it's right shoulder, missile launchers on both it's knees and upper torso but it's signature was the two barreled Hand Beam Gun that was already smoking because it was just fired.

'The 01 and the 03... damnit what were the Federation thinking allowing powerful weapons to be piloted by non-newtypes!?'

Now he wondered who were piloting the two.

Meanwhile in the skies... Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were making another approach when they too detected energy signaures that weren't normal, well normal for a Cybertronian.

"Starscream these signatures are unknown..."

"How many Thundercracker?"

"About 4 of them... they might be Autobots."

"Don't be silly, Autobots can't fly! Your servos are playing tricks on you!"

"What do we do then Starscream?"

"What Megatron won't know, wouldn't hurt him... besides we are the ones who rule the skies!"

And so Starscream activated his thrusters and moved faster, allowing Skywarp and Thundercracker to just do the same and join their leader in potential combat.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) I originally didn't want to do this as a 2 parter but I am going to finish things off in the next part allowing us to move along, so there will be 2 big battles happening next part.

1, Decepticon Seekers against the Vic Vyper Team

2, That potential three-way tie between Lemunix, The Cerebus Hunters and The White Base squad.

Only one way to find out and that is to keep an eye out for the update to come! 


	26. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 23

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 23 - Paradise Retaken by

Taro M.D

This is the conclusion of the previous chapter, as there was a lot of stuff that couldn't be added which will now happen here... including the appearances of the newly designed 01 and the 03.

Both of them were similarly designed with the 02 and thus they didn't have much features apart from the G-3 having Magnetic Coating so what I've done instead is for the 01 I gave it the visor for visibility advantage and give it the basic weapons the original RX-78-2 had but include the Hyper Hammer.

The 03 however is basically an upgraded 02 with the signature dual-hand beam weapon from the Full Armor Gundam and added weaponry, there won't be any other unique upgraded to the other units apart from a few touch ups but I wanted to make the 01 and the 03 unique.

Also the nickname for the Cerebus Squad is Monster Hunters, the name is a reference to the Capcom series and that's about it... no giant monsters, dinosaurs, dragons, lizards or all sorts will show up ever.

The skies above Grenada Base became an unexpected battle in it's own right as seven ships fought in the ultimate dogmatch... or four vs three as the Vic Vyper Team were holding off the Decepticon Seekers in an impressive display of lasershow.

"These fleshlings and those ships aren't normal."

"How can you tell Skywarp?"

"From what I've observed... we should be the most advanced in the sky and yet we're not."

"Perhaps we should rekindle the odds in our favor!"

Starscream immediately went on the charge and accurately fired off his null lasers towards a nearby Vyper ship as it hit Falchion on it's left side.

"I'm hit!"

"Falchion are you alright?"

"Yeah Squad Leader, it seems to be minor damage... although it's doing screwy with the electronics."

"Avoid those laser beams if you can team, we need to make sure they don't proceed further."

"Copy that Squad Leader."

The four ships broke back into attacking formation, hitting the Seekers in various places with their laser shots which frustrated the Decepticons to no end.

"How are they even still keeping up with us?"

"Like I'm said before Starscream. These fleshlings and those ships aren't normal."

"You may be right... well then, shall we make arrangements for a retreat."

"We may have to, no point in keeping this going. Skywarp, Thundercracker... time to use our weapons and skills and show these fleshlings who rules the skies."

"We'll follow you Starscream... as usual."

Thundercracker began by executing off an immediate speed-burst that created a powerful sonic boom that stunned Jade Knight's pilot into stopping the ship before it fired off a couple of drone rockets and then using it's incendiary guns to cause a bit of damage.

"AHH! I'm hit!"

"Jade!"

"Hmph... Thundercracker showing off there... my turn now."

Skywarp instantly disappeared in a purple flash and then reappeared near the Lord British and surprised it's pilot from the quickness.

"What the bloody hell!?"

Skywarp then fired off two Heat seeker missiles which hit Lord British's wings causing impactal damage.

"I'm hit! Damn it!"

"How the... I didn't know those Cons had teleport abilities."

"I only heard of one having teleport abilities and if that is who I'm thinking about then..."

"Then what fleshling..."

Starscream appeared in front of the Vic Vyper and unleashed several cluster bombs that exploded on direct impact causing the ship damage as smoke erupted from the ship.

"GAH!"

"LT!"

"Well that'll teach them a thing or two... Skywarp, Thundercracker let's go."

"You are not going to finish them off Starscream?"

"I will Skywarp, but that buffon Megatron will have our servos if we don't report back to him."

"Roger that."

All three Decepticon ships immediately boosted their engines and then dashed away as three sucessive sonic booms stopped the Vyper team from going further.

"Damn it they bloody got away."

"I reckon they were holding back the entire time British."

"You reckon so Captain?"

"Yeah they could of destroyed us easily but they didn't... something about a Megatron I heard."

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons?"

"You know that name Falchion?"

"Yes I do actually... he's a name that often crops up in Cybertonian Complete History."

"Oh yeah that book you read when we were all given time off after the last Bacterion invasion and how you often forget to return it to the library when most of us paid off that due notice you racked up!"

"Ah yeah..."

"No need to bring that up British, we need to go back to White Base for repairs."

"Yeah and let Captain Noa in on what may be a bigger headache than he's dealing with."

The Vyper Team that were literally smoking in some places with some electrical damage and explosive damage between them as they headed back to White Base, knowing that they will meet the Seekers in the air in the near future.

Back onto the ground, Amuro was as perplexed as anyone on the field... Sayla and Kai not just got the 01 and the 03 working and operational but now they were entering the battlefield and going against the plan that they agreed on.

"Sayla! Kai! What are you doing!? You should be taking those two away from the battlefield!"

"I couldn't just leave you to that thing Amuro!"

"I tried to convince her... but she was dead set on helping you."

"Ugh..."

"Well, well, well it seems there are more of these Gundams about... more toys for me to tear apart!"

The warrior dragon in question immediately brandish it's sharp claws and immediately went on the offensive to which it went after the three Gundams who were surprised at the sudden rush and it went towards the 02.

"Amuro!"

Kai was able to react first as he drew out his beam saber to counter the right claw of the dragon but before it was able to use the left claw, Sayla was able to block it with her beam saber effectively trapping the beast in a display of two against one but the warrior dragon was not just about claws... it also had it's next best thing, it's razor sharp tail.

"NOW TO STRIKE!"

The tail was ready but then it stopped immediately before it can move, it was caught by a pink coloured whip that was being held down by Winbee and Gwinbee but with Twinbee getting his pistol out.

"Now Light!"

"Right, time to play pin the tail!"

Several quick shots decapitated the tail from the dragon making it roar in absolute pain as the appendage was destroyed quickly but the monster freed itself and then grabbed Twinbee with it's claws and proceeded to squeeze the blue and yellow nanobot hard.

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT UNIVERSAL! PERISH!"

However that was stopped when the warrior dragon was pelted by a large volley of gatling fire coming from the 08 Team, Bernie and Christina as the damage was building up letting go of Twinbee, meanwhile the last of the enemy soldiers was dispatched by the Chimera Squad.

"Alright team, time to take down that monster."

"Do we need a plan?"

"Not really... just brute strength and elemental attacks."

"Exactly, Let's go Hunters."

Pressing a button, the HX units suddenly changed shape as they began to change into a stronger form as their outward Gundam appearance morphed into their actual forms sans as Real Robots go... the humanoid forms of a three headed hellhound, an ebony lion with white features, a crazed blood demon warrior and a eight headed snake with electrical energy surging through each head.

"Whoa..."

"What are those things?"

"Hopefully not trouble."

Immediately the 4 powered up HX's surrounded the warrior dragon treating this as their first major attack on a stronger dragon class... especially one that is very pissed.

"Damn these Universals, as if they're mere toys can destroy this thing..."

'Lemunix, I command you to retreat... I have already gotten the information that I needed and plus I reckon you have had enough fun playing with these "Gunplas".'

"...As my liege commands."

Lemunix disappeared from the control chamber just as the warrior dragon immediately felt the absence of his commander realising that it was made surplus to requirements especially since the White Base Gundams made their move immediately.

"NOW!"

The Balor and the Nemean were the first ones to step in as their forms increased their melee damage as the shimmering dark skin of the Nemean began to harden as it charged into the dragon's left side with it's increased strength as the Balor was fixing something up as well from it's arsenal.

"Move it Sanders! BLOOD SURGE!"

The Nemean moved in time just as the Balor threw several dark red pouches which burst onto the beast with a liquid like wetting the beast before the oxygen ignited the substance literally sending it's nerves on fire as the dragon screamed with the pain.

"Blood Surge Paddy?"

"It's the first name that I could come up with."

"Alright Yuu your turn..."

"Yes sir! Using Lightning Net!"

Yuu Kashima pressed a button which then activated a net as it was spat out from one of the outer heads as the dragon was too caught up in pain to notice the electrified net that covered him giving him even more damage.

"Sanders! Attack!"

"Gotcha Boss! Let's see what this lion can do!"

The Nemean immediately gathered a lot of what seemed to be cold energy from the white patches before it's fists began to crystalise into large white crystals before firing them into the trapped beast doing some damage as the crystals pierced the damage areas as the dragon let out a horrible screech, to which it broke out of the lightning net... only to immediately not seeing the trap that just was thrown out of another of the Orochi's heads.

"Toxic Trap!"

The trap ignited and with it, the dragon was paralysed with toxic fumes as the creature was stunned before going onto one knee, that meant that it was weakening.

"Now let's see what this move can do..."

Pressing a button, one of the Cerebus's heads became detachable as it was placed onto the right arm of the suit before the fangs of the head became loose and immediately chains came out before they were thrown at the dragon with the fangs boreing deep into the monster's frame before the large dragon was dragged back towards the Cerebus just as Anders pressed another button.

"Now you die monster!"

The other head detached itself as it's eyes began to glow in fierce red hues before a super hot flame shot out of the mouth and roasted the monster with thousand degree fire just as hot as the underworld, leaving it a very crispy and black damaged... as the monster then smashed Cerebus hard in response sending Anders some distance.

"LT!"

The dragon made some distance but that was stopped when it was immediately struck with several bombs overhead as the Bees let loose their bombardments onto the creature... with the dragon forced to fire off powerful lasers in counter to the swiftness of the smaller crafts, unknowingly sealing it's doom.

"COLD CRUSHER!"

The Nemean's claws became cold infused as they began to bash the living hell out of the dragon shattering the chest of the beast with fury before it withdraw thus leaving it vulnerable to the Balor and it's rapidly charging right eye.

"DEATH LASER!"

A brightly green beam was fired and immediately went through the monster as the beast staggered back from the large hole that appeared in it's chest especially the Orochi was now in it's sight preparing for it's final attack.

"Damn... I need to get it into the air for this to work..."

"Don't worry Snake-san I got this!"

Twinbee suddenly appeared with it's hammer grown to gigantic size as it smashed the dragon high into the air almost cartoony in a way but that left it in a position that Yuu Kashima can work with.

"Executing final attack... Snake Cannon!"

Pressing the closest button, the 8 Orochi heads became focused as they all came out in a circle position with them all charging up for one powerful energy blast as the powerful attack was fired which in question vaporised the warrior dragon causing it's core to detonate as well leaving to a very large explosion which covered the Grenada skyline for miles upon miles around... something that the Decepticons at the Yucatan Pennisula heard due to their advanced hearing, especially Megatron with a glare.

"Starscream... you FOOL."

Megatron regarded the explosion as another reason why Starscream can never be leader of the Decepticons.

"Megatron sir we've found it! We found the Nemesis!"

Immediately Megatron broke into a gleeful sadistic smile that had many things implied as he went over to the Constructicons as a large hole in the hillside revealed a dark purple spot.

"After so long... it is good to see you again, my precious warship."

Back at Grenada... the 01, 02 and 03 units were relieved that the warrior dragon was defeated and immediately their first thought was to leave the scene but there was a problem with that, the HX units had their guns out and were aiming right at them with Lieutenant Anders contacting the 02.

"I'm sorry Amuro Ray but we can't let you or your friends leave this base... not while the United States has deemed you a fugitive for not only breaking your terms of house arrest but for the theft of a Federation Secret Project on American Soil."

"Uh LT I think we have a problem..."

"What is it Sanders?"

"Unknown Mobile Suit, you and your squad are to lay your weapons down and surrender!"

The commander like voice of Bright Noa was heard as the White Base finally got into their communications system and not only that... the other Mobile Suits/Gundams had their own beam sabers and guns followed by the Bee units having their specific melee weapons ready and enlarged.

"Sir, we haven't got the means to deal with 12 suits..."

"That fight with the monsters drained our batteries so to speak..."

"Uh Captain do we fight back?"

Lieutenant Anders was annoyed that their plan to apprehend Amuro Ray was effecitvely blocked by the infamous White Base and their Mobile Suit squad and as potent as their mechs were against the infamous Trojan Horse...  
they would have to consider regrouping and pulling away for now.

"Team, this is Cerebus Leader, prepare to withdraw... we got the confirmed kill on the Type 1s and we took out the unknown type."

"But sir, he's right there... we can take them!"

"No we won't Paddy! There isn't much point in carrying on as we are..."

"You are to stand down..."

"You heard Captain Noa, put the weapons down."

"Grr... Team we are withdrawing."

"Y...yes sir."

All the HX units powered down as they returned to normal mode but Anders issued a final statement to the White Base.

"I am Lieutenant Anders formally of Colorado base and head of the Cerebus Unit... whilst you are in the North American region, we will meet again and you will not deny us the prize of an escaped war criminal who is our hunted quaary."

"I'm pretty sure we outright you Cerebus Team but thank you for the warning so we will eventually have that...  
conversation..."

"Dutly noted."

The HX units all have their mounted engines activate as once as all of them retreated from the area... the only big issue now was with Amuro and the pilots of the 01 and the 03.

Things were going to be founded out.

Sometime later, around half an hour or so later, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker arrived back at the Decepticon camp as the camp seemed deserted minus the fact that a very large purple ship was uncovered in the immediate area.

"It seems the info from Sardona was right after all..."

"Precisely what I said Starscream."

Megatron came out of the ship accompanied by Soundwave and he was not happy.

"So this is what happened to our ship? Stuck in millions of stellarcycles on a backwater planet..."

"And we were almost discovered because you decided to do some target practice!"

Megatron backhanded Starscream with tremendous force that he landed on his back looking up with a pained look on his face.

"As much as I would enjoy blasting you to atoms... I still have uses for you Starscream, now get up..."

Starscream quickly got up because as much as he was a cruel calculating manipulator, Megatron could easily destroy him in an instant and he still had plans to one day be the ruler of the Decepticons so he caught up to Megatron as he was already inside.

"The ship has taken some damage and time has not been a favorable thing for the Nemesis but the core areas are all still functional and that is not the only good news."

Megatron then led Starscream to where the ship's core is to where even after millions of years, the power supply is still intact.

"Is that?"

"Precisely Starscream, the Heart of Cybertron itself... the ultimate fuel source."

"Then why are we gathering resources when we can just use the Heart."

"Starscream that scientific computerised brain of yours must be rusting because we both know that it needs a source of energon to power it up, which is why we need to hit Japan for the extra-special resources that Sardona mentioned... this accelerates our plans to depart this mudball planet."

"I like the sound of that..."

"Now then I also found some extra good news... we can no longer worry about the shortage of Decepticons."

"Why's that?"

"You can ask them yourself."

Entering the command room were 4 transformers that had Decepticon symbols whilst three of them were smaller and were the shape of Seekers but with cones on their heads, one was red and grey with hover like wings, the next was black and white with red wings and the last one was blue and metallic grey with orange wings.

"Thrust! Ramjet! Dirge!"

"Present and accounted for, commander Starscream!"

"I take it these are worthy replacements for Reflector?"

"Oh yes! Worthy replacements indeed."

The last one was a sizeable Decepticon, very tall with colors of purple and cream... Megatron grinned as he remembered that a few Decepticons were taking sleepcycles before their confrontation with the Autobots and this one in particular will surprise that foolish Optimus Prime.

"Blitzwing report for duty!"

"Yes sir Lord Megatron! I am ready to serve at your command!"

"Good... good, now let me bring you all up to speed on where we are and how we're going to get ourselves out of this!"

In a part of the universe that was long abandoned for eons, came some activity that nothing could perceive...  
a large portal opened up and out came a very large spacefighter that was white and was covered in gold clockwork parts and cyan solar panels... then it transformed and it was a large cybetronian who is mostly covered in red paintwork and had a very stern expression on it's face.

"By Primus, I hope I can get to the source of the disruptions to this universe in time..."

The large cybertronian then transformed and immediately went into hyperspace leaving the part of the universe to be quiet once more, not knowing that in that moment.

The emmisary of the universes and great warrior of Primus had arrived.

It's name... is Vector.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Told you I wasn't done throwing twists and yes this will confirm that Transformers will have a bigger role to play in not only this story but in the first arcs I have in mind as I attempt to write a better Transformers show in the style of Super Robot Wars.

To achieve this end... you have to realise that most episodes were just considered filler with some of the episodes dedicated to whatever Transformer that came out of this week in terms of toys so to balance this out, I have decided to mix around certain episodes of Season 2 with the three part pilot and then you can axe certain plots that went nowhere.

The Nemesis and the Heart of Cybertron are examples of how much changes and especially since the three other Seekers aka the Coneheads are going to replace Reflector and then we have Blitzwing as he and Devasator are what I envision to be tough mid bosses especially Devasator as he will be considered a threat.

Moving onto the HX units... yes they are Mobile Suit/Gundam like normally but I wanted to turn the four of them into powerful monster like creations that are dedicated to monster removal and total badassery so they have transformable features like say when your Will goes above a certain level.

We're going to shift focus to Japan in the next chapter because we are going to see how Daniel copes with the Corinthian as a new threat emerges from the seas of the Pacific. 


	27. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 24

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 24 - The Luna Initiative

by

Taro M.D

So today's chapter is going to be about stepping away from the ongoing conflict in America and heading back towards Japan and of course our Super Protagonist Daniel whose first mission with the Corinithian alongside the weird robot Impact stopped an attack on downtown Tokyo but now his hot scientist wife and robotic maid taking him to where they work, well you get the idea.

So I mentioned before that I'm using Brave Reideen as one of the plots... well half of it anyway, Prince Sharkin is an antagonist and his forces will emerge in these next episodes as there's always a crisis that unites the forces of good so I figure there's two crisis that will happen with a third on the way.

Daniel Aoi-Sinclair right now had his mind currently caught up in the last couple of days... originally he was just an out of luck common worker who was worried about getting a new job to support himself but his wife as well although she has always said that he didn't have to get a job but living in an economy that rotates around the next giant monster attack was not easy.

'Well things are different now!'

He thought as he was dressed up in a suit waiting outside an office... where his wife works no less and meeting the president of the company for a job interview that he was forced to accept considering the situation he was in... it was either this or be thrown in prison for theft.

"Excuse me Mr. Aoi?"

"Y...Yes?"

"You can go into the President's office now, he's been expecting you."

"Thank you very much"

Daniel got up and entered the President's office which was as large as you expect for a company that was well known in the Japanese business world... a long corridor lined with different pots and plants, with comfortable sitting arrangements and on the other side of a desk was a middle aged man that was in a well designed suit who was waiting patiently as Daniel made it to the chair and bowed in respect.

"Welcome Mr. Aoi... please take a seat."

"Of course sir."

Daniel took the seat that was currently vacated.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Aoi, your wife is one of our lead scientists and we appreciate the continued success she has made for us."

"Yes... Hikari is devoted to her work."

"I apologise for the means of getting you in here today, I wasn't going to have you thrown in prison for merely theft... your wife had already explained the consequences and events to me before this meeting and whilst I am disappointed with the way the Corinthian had to be tested, it means that things are coming ahead as fortold."

"Um..."

"Allow me to explain..."

The President pressed a button as the whole office became one that was full of scientific readings and translations of ancient scripture going back thousands of years.

"We here at the Luna Initiative are dedicated to the defense of our homeland of Japan and whilst our other organisation the Apollo Initiative is focused on creating exceptional pilots for the Federation and for the United States, we have a different goal in mind and that is to create exceptional machines that will one day assist the great Super Robots of Mazinger and Getter."

'Wow.'

Daniel thought as he took a chance to look at the scriptures that were shown... various pieces of ancient texts that he couldn't understand even though he liked to study ancient texts, something that the President noticed.

"I can see your eyes noticing the ancient texts..."

"I'm sorry sir!"

"Don't need to apologise Mr. Aoi... I can see you are a fine man wishing to learn things he hasn't seen before nay the world has barely discovered."

"They aren't in any museum?"

"Perish the thought... these scriptures in the hands of those lazy government regulated philistines."

The President shook his head at the mere thought.

"But back to business... It seems your wife had an unscheduled test flight and those events triggered last night fits one of our more recent scriptures."

"Really?"

"Yes... I can show you right now actually."

Pressing another button on a remote in his hand, a new scripture appeared in front of Daniel and this one looked even older and immediately he noticed a familiar shape.

"Is that...?"

"Yes it is Mr. Aoi... that is the same figure as the Corinthian and here's the thing about the scripture,  
it came from Pre-Mycenae Greece."

"Pre-Mycenae Greece?"

"Allow me to explain Mr Aoi...no one in the field of archaeology has ever found anything before the Greek Mycenaean age and here is a scripture that is living proof that there was a time before that age began... before the Mycenae Demons existed."

Daniel shuddered at the mention of the Mycenae Empire.

"Not to worry though... they are long past defeated and we have taken the opportunity to prepare ourselves for what is coming and this is why you are here."

The president then pressed another button on the desk where a giant stone tablet was now displayed on the screen depicting a battle with Greek Soldiers taking on a large armada of monsters in their vast and plenty.

"This tablet here details a battle from said time, we don't know how large this battle was but we can definetly tell that one of the sides was not human... in fact the monsters you see here are exactly like what we call Type 1's."

"Type 1's?"

"Yes the Type 1's as we've observed in not only Japan but also in Colorado seem to be the common soldiers for this new threat... now I probably want to get to the point as to why you are here Mr Aoi... I firmly believe that the whole world and the colonies themselve are about to enter a new crisis, one that is a lot worse than the One Year War and will do untold amounts of damage if not contained."

"How... how does this affect me sir?"

"I'll show you."

Pressing a final button on the desk revealed one final surprise... a stone tablet depicting a warrior that has a red mark on his upper arm facing off against a powerful looking demon in sword combat.

"This one in particular tells of the two leaders facing each other in combat... now the demon we don't have any idea about because in the early days anything strange can be translated as fearful, but that mark is a sign of the soldier that will one day forced to take up arms to defend his homeland."

"I...see."

Then the President handed Daniel some pictures indicating the mark on someone's upper arm.

"This same mark appeared on your upper arm whilst you was having the medical."

Daniel was speechless literally... his life was going to change for the worst.

Porvotia was currently heading to where the Youma Clan last occupied and currently in slumber from their last attempt to conquer Earth some twelve thousand years ago... a cavern that was literally empty and barren save for a very large statue that was lifeless in fact almost asleep.

"The Yokai Emperor Barao... how the mighty have fallen it seems, losing that battle with the Mulians and sleeping in that stone prison, it doesn't seem fitting."

Suddenly Porvotia felt something behind him and backflipped out of the way to see a large purple stone like creature with a red faced spiked helmet and a red and black breastplace currently has a sword drawn out and aiming it at Porvotia

"Who are you and why are you trespassing?"

"I'm merely a devoted servant to my Lord and Master Sardona."

"Sardona? I've never heard of such a creature... now tell me again what is your name!"

"That is because General Agayru, you don't remember that this is Sardona's vizier Portovia."

Another face emerges from the shadows and this time it was a human like creature with who has blonde hair,  
blue skin and had a navy mask with yellow eyes as he was wearing a red royal headwear that had a snake in the middle, he was dressed in a red outfit that was thin showing off his legs, of course he has a blue cape.

"Prince Sharkin! Forgive this unwise soldier."

Sharkin nodded and then turned his attention to Portovia.

"You have to excuse Agayru... we have barely reawakened and just gotten our memories back plus he is a bit slow."

"It is forgiveable my liege... after all we Ethereals have just re-emerged into this universe."

"As I noticed, what brings the loyal vizier of the First Flame to our chambers?"

"My Lord Sardona has requested an audience with your Emperor Barao... about a favour that he is owed."

"Hmmm I see... as you may of noticed, Emperor Barao is not fully awakened yet but the signs of his imminent reawakening are noticable each day..."

"My Lord Sardona will not like this..."

"It is forgiveable but I can meet up with him as Emperor Barao's second in command."

"I will make the arrangements then..."

Portovia then disappeared instantly as a short figure emerged next to Sharkin.

"Prince Sharkin, I must exercise caution against heeding the words of the Ethereals..."

"I know Barosten, they were the ones who abandoned us after our defeat to the Mulians but I want to see what the Ethereals want after all... I want you to stay here and make sure Emperor Barao is fully revived."

"The time for Emperor Barao's revival draws closer my prince... it will be anytime soon and when he does, he can lead us to cleanse the humans from this world."

"That I know full well."

At this very moment of time, there was a video conference call going on between Professor Saotome, Professor Yumi, Doctor King, Inspector Othusuka and the Prime Minister of Japan discussing what has been happening as of late

"As you all know gentlemen, the issue of the two Japanese pilots from the Photon Labs in the United States is causing a hot debate whether it is an international incident or not."

"We don't know how they got there to begin with... but it's assuming to what the Getter Team encountered a few weeks ago?"

"Correct Prime Minister."

"I'm worried that these new beasts appeared and causing damage on an unprecidated level more than any of Dr Hell's beasts, the demons of the Mycenae and those dinosaurs... it's bad enough we had to endure this for a whole year thanks to the Antarctic Treaty allowing our soverignity to be maintained."

"We have taken the remains of the creature that Kouji and Tetsuya fought against onto the premises of the Photon Labs, we have run all sorts of tests on it within the last week or so but results are inclusive."

"Professor Yumi, what about the two mysterious creatures that are currently occupied at your place?"

"Hauler and Erector are members of a faction called Autobots and as they said before a lot of times they are peaceful sentient robots from the planet Cybertron... after we took extensive scans of course."

"Hmmm... what is your opinion of the matter Professor Saotome?"

"Well Prime Minister, it seems to be a sad situation as you may also know that the New Saotome Labs was attacked recently by a large army of what the Dinosaurs be calling themselves the New Dinosaur Empire and some of the soldiers there... luckily we repelled them back with minor damage to ourselves.

"That is correct, if Shotaro and myself weren't there then more damage may of been inflicted."

"Where is he at the moment Inspector?"

"Currently we just got back from a recent mission in the South Islands involving a crazy birdman who invented a giant flying robot to defeat Tetsujin but he perished in the explosion of the volcano that he was standing on."

"You certainly been busy Inspector in recent days... first Dr Shikishima being kidnapped on train by his once former friend turned enemy terrorist, then you and Shotaro having to go to Crete to sort out that mystery with that sea monster turning out to be a rampaging giant octopus and then there was mystery with the disappearing phantom robot that turned out to be a robot that was stolen by an opportunist robber with dreams of delusions."

"That is correct... the poor boy's been busy a lot lately and surprisingly he managed to get his schoolwork sorted as well thanks to young Makiko's insistance."

"What about the Patrol Labor Unit that you drafted in?"

"They have gone back to Tokyo protecting the streets from labor machine related crimes and currently investigating into where the Robot Mafia are currently hiding... I have told Captain Gato that if anything else comes up, I will likely to have his and his team's support.

"That is good to hear... now then back to the matter at hand. Doctor King I would like to thank you on behalf of all of us for taking this conference call."

"My pleasure gentlemen, if it helps that it is good to see Professors Yumi and Saotome again."

"Likewise Doctor King... we do need to catch up."

"Most certainly."

"Are my boys doing ok sir?"

"Of course Professor Yumi... the downtime they have had in the last week has opened them up to life in Texas especially since my boy Jack has been showing them the sights around here... that Tetsuya fella is a remarkable man as well, helps out with the chores without hesitation."

"And Kouji?"

"Well Kouji's been telling me stories of how he been beginning his studies here to one day work for NASA alongside your daughter Professor Yumi but this was before the war had started and all... he's a very interesting mind that man, would make his father and grandfather proud."

"Yes... Kenzo would of been very glad to hear that."

"Anyways I did mention to you Dr. King that I made a personal request for the Federation's best flagship the White Base to pick up the young pilots and bring them back to Japan... they had a delay recently with the raising of Grenada Base."

"I did hear that news... sorry to hear about the loss of life."

"Those creatures tearing apart first the Colorado Base and now Grenada Base too. Gentlemen I fear that these things may spark a new crisis for Japan entirely so we all may need to keep our guard up and expect worse attacks to happen.

"So where are your brave men Professor Saotome?"

"Ahh I've given them the day off today and as it turns out... Asama High School's football squad got a match against a highschool that's in the Tokyo prefecture so him, Hayato, Musashi, Michiru and Genki have gone along."

All heroes need days off especially the good ones.

Daniel finally sighed as he took a seat on a nearby chair, visibly exhausted after being forced to effectively sign several forms that would make him an employee of the Luna Initiative, Sofia the personal maid of him and his wife was there too as she was the one who was mediating the signings.

"That was a lot of forms to sign."

"It was necessary Master Aoi... The President of the Initiative was adamant in getting you to sign them in case of covering all the legal routes."

Bloody Health and Safety.

Desmond thought as he mulled over the fate of now working in a company like the Luna Initiative but also the mark that was on his arm, the one that deemed him to be the savior of the world and the one to lead the fight against the Ethereals in particular Sardona.

'Why am I the one that is tasked to defeating this evil... and how am I going to lead the Super Robots of Japan and the Federation's White Base when I can't even hold down a simple job...'

Furiously he thought back to his late father's last words of always being at the very best of what you can achieve... although he was furious when Daniel and Hikami got married and decided to move to Tokyo to take advantage of the booming Japanese Scientific Industry so before he ended up dying of an unknown disease, he ignored the most recent discovery of a cure and was stubborn to the end, as they said.

'I don't think my dad could of imagined me piloting an actual robot though.'

He sighed just as Hikami then entered the room dressed up in her work gear and went up behind him to reassure him as she often did.

"Honey?"

"Hm? Yes dear?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not!"

"You should be though... literally forced to work for the Initiative after the last few days."

"Well I'm angry at fate really... and I should be angry at that faceless thing for forcing me to become something that I'm not."

Hikami sighed, it was a reluctant and forced choice to make him a pilot for the Battle Robot Corinthian and this was just as a bad choice than having to hear the news that her father in law chose to die despite the cure that was developed and would of saved him with odds of 95%.

'That baka hated me for taking Daniel away from him... so he chose to die.'

Inside the darkness that was Sardona's realm... there was currently a civil conversation going on between the First Flame and Prince Sharkin who came as the representative of the Youma Clan.

"So Barao's still encased in that statue?"

"Correct... he's been stirring recently so he's close to being awakened fully."

"I see... considering he still owes me a favor from the last time I helped him."

"Just like the help that the Emperor was expecting against the cursed Mulians but never came to be?"

"I was going up against that bastard hero and had to realign my forces after that crushing defeat... I already said sorry for not supporting your cause."

"So what did you need for my Emperor Barao?"

"I was going to ask him if him and the Youma Clan wanted to join me and several others in an alliance to bend the Universals into our willing claws."

"Hmmm... sounds like an interesting offer. But considering we went with you the last time you had need of us, how would you appease us into joining you this time?"

"Because I has all the information on Mutron Energy and who is the current 'expert' of said power."

"The energy source of the Mulians? And you know this how?"

"My liege, did you forget that we Ethereals can see into any point of time... I have never been wrong when it comes to knowing where in history."

Prince Sharkin had to think this for a few seconds... the fact that they needed to find Mutron Energy to reawaken Barao and despite Barosten warned the Youma not to trust Sardona, he made the decision easily.

"Alright then Sardona... we of the Youma Clan will accept your terms of an alliance."

"Excellent! Now then... about where you can get the expert on Mutron Energy..."

"Please proceed so I can go back and plan whatever strategy that you have in mind."

"How about announcing yourselves to the mindless Universals?"

A long conversation was then had and both sides got away with what they wanted.

Some time passed and the scene changes as we find ourselves in a large green chamber, far and deep underground where several upon several hundred faceless entities are heard chanting loudly in a ritualist manner as the chamber was dominated by a very large buddha like statue except it had 3 faces with eyes glowing purple, it's skin colour was black but it was luminated blue by the flames erupting from the 5 tips of it's fingers.

Before it stands a small hunched figure with a purple robe wearing a black headpiece with red markings...  
he was the high priest and right now he is addressing the ritualists who have stopped chanting as it raised it's arms in the air.

"Oh Great Youma Emperor Barao! Today is the day where we the Youma Clan, awaken from our twelve millennia slumber and reignite our war with the human filth that clutters our great world!"

Large amounts of cheering were heard coming from the many demons that easily chant Barao's name although he couldn't show emotion just because he was a giant statue.

"Oh Great Youma Emperor Barao! Announce our arrival in a manner that will shake the world apart!"

Barao's eyes immediately glowed bright pink and flared with power!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Yep! So begins the saga of Japan's next emerging conflict with the powerful Youma Clan aka the Demon Empire of Emperor Barao... one of the changes planned is going to be how to fit in 25-27 episodes of Raideen into this arc because Prince Sharkin is one of the main villians of this story alongside General Bat, Megatron,  
The Emperor of Darkness and Sardona, excluding the Axis Zeon and the Robot Mafia alongside the bigger threat of the Bacterions.

Speaking of the Bacterions assume that they are getting closer and closer, I know I haven't gone back to that plotpoint in a while but since Arc 2's going to have the bigger focus in space... I am building up the reasons why that will happen, just like I'm introducing the lore of Demons in the entire saga... Demons are also like aliens to be various in nature but aside from conquering, enslaving and killing humans, there is no backstory as to why they are doing this.

I plan to detail this and flesh it out so you know what to expect... a small hint of the backstory to the demons is this, expect blood, gore and violence and probably it might go into Mature territory because Devilman is going to be part of it alongside another violent anime, Guyver. 


	28. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 25

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 25 - Enter Brave Raideen

by

Taro M.D

It took us 25 parts but we are going to be starting off the next Super plotwise as for the Real plotline consists of the White Base heading to Texas to get Mazinger and Great Mazinger to escort them to Japan because to avert an international incident between the Federation, Japan and the United States.

We will be going back there but for now, we are going to detail the start of the first attack of the Youma Clan and that means a fuck ton of Dromes amongst various things... think of this as the first two episodes of Raideen but with Getter Robo, Patlabor, Tetsujin 28, Mystical Ninja and the reluctant Super OC included.

And it all starts from an earthquake that shook the world.

In one single moment, the world began to tremble with a tremendous fury that eclipsed all previous known earthquakes... all the remaining animals in the world knew what was happening but even they couldn't escape the problem at hand.

All over the planet, places collapsed, mouments fell, ships were sunk whilst the sky was unchanged and those flying saw the events happening from above... it seemed that it was a natural disaster with untold casualties in worst affected areas.

But this was not the case.

This was the sign that the Youma Clan had come back to Earth to reclaim what it belongs to them... the planet itself.

The Chiba Prefecture was one of these places... the local high school in Kamogawa was hosting an annual football match between it's club and it's close rivals of Asama High, both teams were bravely fierce as the score at the time was 1-1 and the Kamogawa team had a clear run at the opposite side's goal before the very large earthquake came up stopping everything.

RAIDEEN! RAIDEEN!

Ryouma was shaken up as he got back up to check on the status of his team who were equally shaken as well... Hayato was extra protective of Michiru and Musashi was able to keep Genki safe which made him breath a sigh of relief.

RAIDEEN IS WAITING!

On the opposite team which was Kamogawa High School's football team which mostly consisted of a mixture of youngsters and a large chunky teenager, one of them was laying down named Akira Hibiki was not just the captain of the team but now he was suddenly hearing a deep voice ringing in his head.

AWAKEN, O HERO, RAIDEEN IS WAITING!

Getting up and ignoring the voice in said head... he went over to where the chunky teenager was and proceeded to make fun of the fact that he was screaming for his mother after he told off the little kid just as he did the same which embarrased the teenager as they proceeded to laugh loudly but that was to mostly lighten the mood of what happened... which was a large earthquake striking Kamogawa and leaving the area very devasated as smoke appeared from the distance.

It was universally agreed from there that the match had to be postponed due to the damage to the town and the fact that most of the players were worried about their families.

"Let's quit for today. You must be worried about your families."

The Kamogawa squad all agreed and ran off towards the town but just as Akira was going to join them, he once again heard the voice in his head.

AWAKEN, O HERO, YOUR DESTINY AWAITS! RAIDEEN IS WAITING!

The chunky teenager did notice Akira freezing in place, but with his eyes glowing red.

AWAKEN, O HERO, RAIDEEN IS WAITING!

"Akira!"

Just as he said Akira's name, literally the heavens clouded up and struck Akira with a tremendous lightning bolt as the lad was screaming... as the football was dropped and Akira as well like a potato sack.

"Akira!"

However the skies opened up and began to clear as the teenager and two of the kids checked to see if their captain was ok to which the teenager was surprised by the red eyes.

AWAKEN, O HERO, YOUR DESTINY AWAITS!

THE AGE OF DEMONS HAS BEGUN!

HERO! YOU MUST USE RAIDEEN TO END THE AGE OF DEMONS!

Akira currently is going through a very deep and interesting experience as sparkling flashing lights encased him in a vision.

GO TO THE SEA! ARISE, AND GO TO THE SEA!

AWAKEN, O HERO! RAIDEEN IS WAITNG!

"Akira!"

"Captain!"

Akira suddenly woke up from his vision and stood up slightly.

"What happened, Akira?"

Akira then had one objective... as if something was controlling him and guiding him to his destiny.

"To the sea... THE SEA!"

Akira immediately gasped and began to run really fast towards the sea with only the shouting of his friends in hot pursuit following him... meanwhile on the other side of the field, Ryouma was with Hayato, Musashi,  
Michiru and Genki making sure his squad was doing alright as well before the events of just now.

"What did we just see Ryouma?"

"I don't know Musashi... but that was not normal."

"What do we do Ryo?"

"Well the first thing we have to do is get the squad to safety, Michiru you need to take Genki with you and make sure that the team is safely out of the way..."

"But you three don't have the Getter ships with you."

"She does have a good point Ryo... how are we going to investigate without our ships?"

A ringing was heard from Michiru's phone as she picked it up and pressed the call button."

"Hello?"

"Michiru dear! Thank goodness, the phones are still working, are you and your brother alright?"

"Yes Father. We're doing fine... just a little shaken."

"Good, good... are the boys alright?"

"Yes Father."

"Good... tell them that there's a large energy buildup to where you are, it's unknown but I managed to active the remote control units on the Getters, they should be with you at any minute."

"Right I'll let them know. How's everything back home?"

"We've managed to contain the damage to minimum levels, I was in the middle of a conference call with Professor Yumi, the Inspector and the Prime Minister when the earthquake happened... all the labs are on high alert."

"Ok... how's mother?"

"Shaken up but doing ok... I'm taking her to a safe place, you get to safety yourself Michiru and take care of Genki too."

"I will, father."

Michiru turned the phone off just as she turned to Ryouma, Hayato and Musashi.

"Father sent the Getter Machines to us, they should be here anytime..."

Overhead the three ships flew overhead and landed into the nearby hill.

"...just as Father said."

"Alright, we'll go investigate the shoreline with the Getter Machines... Michiru take Genki and the squad and get yourselves to safety."

"Ok Ryouma."

Michiru manages to get Genki's help and together get the squad together and leave the area immediately.

"Ryo, we may need to prepare for anything... it could be those dragons again."

"Don't worry about that Hayato! We'll crush those things like we'll crush those lizards."

"True Musashi. Ryo you know what to do!"

"Yes! Let's go Hayato! Musashi!"

The three of them ran towards the Getter Machines, ready to face this potential new foe.

Back at the Youma Base, Sharkin was satisfied with how Barao made it's impact... shaking the world asunder,  
now they can set their plans in motion. Following the information passed on from Sardona, he now knows who to target.

"General Agyaru... How fares our Drones?"

"Proceeding well your excellency! We have enough to attack the country of this Japan."

"Excellent, launch about 300 of the Drones and command them to attack the country meanwhile you will take the Great Dragon Gante and a large handful of chosen Drones and you will kidnap this leading expert of Mutron Energy Dr. Hibiki."

"As you command my liege."

"Good... launch the Drones immediately and set out yourself, this will be our first step in claiming this world for our Emperor Barao and to establish ourselves as the best of the Demon Lords."

"For the Emperor!"

Agyaru then left to go prepare the largest and most fearsome creature of the Youma Clan's arsenal.. the Great Dragon Gante, leaving Sharkin all along in the throne room.

'Soon the humans will once again fear us demons and they will be desperate to be conquered by us, even with or without Sardona's help...'

Currently flying in the sky was the Solar Giant itself Tetsujin as alongside it was Shotaro inside his recent birthday gift... a hover ship that perfectly allowed him to not only control Tetsujin but go along as well just in case things go wrong but then a large mass of birds flew away in sheer panic what he currently was seeing as the land below him trembled in a mighty shake causing large masses of birds to fly away in panic.

"Oh no..."

Shotaro panicked by instantly turning on the communications device and immediately calling for the Shikishima Laboaratories.

"PROFESSOR! INSPECTOR! MAKIKO! Are you there?"

A reassuring young female voice was then heard as Makiko

"Shotaro! We're doing fine!"

"Oh thank heavens... seems I'm getting a call from the Inspector."

"He'll probably want to check to see if you are doing ok too."

"Ok Professor."

Ending the call and then accepting the incoming call of Inspector Ohtsuka as relief was on his face.

"Shotaro my boy, am I glad to see your ok."

"What happened Inspector?"

"Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm flying in the Rocket Car alongside Tetsujin why?"

"You are lucky to have missed one of the biggest earthquakes Japan has ever felt in centuries... there's been a lot of damage and a lot of towns and cities shaken up badly."

"Thank goodness I wanted to test the rocket car today..."

An incoming signal joined the conversation between Shotaro and the Inspector as Dr. Shikishima joined in.

"There's a large energy soure coming from Kamogawa, not far from where you are Shotaro."

"Kamogawa!? That is where Professor Saotome's boys are currently located... I was in a multi-person call with the various professors and the Prime Minister before everything was cut off suddenly, listen Shotaro Kamogawa is a coastal town so there's a chance of water like Crete."

"Lovely... alright Inspector, Professor. Me and Tetsujin are heading to Kamogawa."

"Be careful Shotaro and stay alert!"

"I will Professor... let's go Tetsujin! Ryouma-san, Hayato-san and Musashi-san need our help!"

Tetsujin roared out his eagerness to help as the two flew towards the Kamogawan Coast.

Tokyo itself becomes the scene as many reactions were vary during the great tremble... why, why and why. Well considering Japan is normally an earthquake country and being the worldwide leaders in earthquake technology as well as top of the line when it comes to urban renewal especially during the One Year War,  
they were hit very hard.

Buildings were damaged, the road was chipped and split and lives were lost... but that has never broken the will of the Japanese people, they were used to these disasters but not this one... this was the worst earthquake many had felt and people would be talking about this for a long time.

However at the moment... the SV2 Patlabors were amongst the frontline in the cleanup and rescue operations as they were guarding the convoy of construction labors that were moving into the Tokyo downtown area to assist.

"Watch it out there! We don't know how bad the aftershocks are going to be!"

"Yes Captain!"

Captain Goto was instructing the SV2 squad as they were all going down to assist in the recovery operation especially with the construction labors that were specifically designed for earthquake removal.

Meanwhile down on the scene... a calming soul was exactly doing her job very well alongside the various oddballs that accompanied her well that was the view of some of the patrons that never saw Omitsu before as she was down there providing food and comfort to the citizens of Tokyo.

"Don't worry everyone! No one will go hungry under my watch!"

However Ebisumaru who was holding a liddle and pouring out the contents of the delicious meal to a hungry citizen heard his belly go off and really wanted to eat.

"But there won't be enough for me..."

"Not the best time to think about your stomach Ebisu!"

"Goemon..."

"Mr. Goemon's right, Ebisumaru. The earthquake shook everyone up and it's up to us to feed the citizens."

"I know... but i'm hungry."

"You are always hungry Ebisumaru! Geez you think too much with your stomach..."

"But Yae-chan..."

"I don't think you got a leg to stand on there good buddy."

Ebisumaru sighed but then Sasuke perked up as he was a robot, he could hear the noise was heard in the air especially for long distance.

"Hm? What's that?"

"What's what Sasuke?"

"I could of sworn I heard a screeching of some kind Miss Yae."

The noise got louder as Yae perked up at hearing the noise alongside Goemon.

"What?"

"I heard that too..."

Ebisumaru wondered what was up and then he saw them... the sky literally full of flying blue squid demons that were fifteen feet tall.

The attack had come.

Sailing off from the Kamagowan Coast was a large research vessel belonging to famed Mutron Energy Researchist Dr. Hibiki who was heading for the source of the energy burst that was just activated not knowing that a very large stone dragon with a large handful of the squid demons was coming for it and was using the attack on Japan as a distraction.

'Whilst the humans cower from our attack on their cities and towns... all I have to do is kidnap this human and we will have enough energy to revive our emperor!'

Agayu thought as he sat in the control center for Gante as he decided to give the order.

"General what are your orders?"

"Initiate the attack and seize the vessel!"

The Youma Clan had finally made it's move.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) This is a very short chapter, so I must apologise for this one but the action is next chapter as of course I want to get the setup for the big Texas battle out of the way as well so expect some stuff to happen.

As to Patlabor canon-wise well this of it as set after the 7 part series called Early Days and insert that they took a whole year to set up their unit against rioters and extremists but also Dr Hell's forces as well as the Dinosaur Empire... so they are there.

Also here's something that I would love to do and you can call it a sort of spoiler for a future arc but I would love to write a timeline where MULTIPLE apocalyptic events have occured and the planet Earth is a torn up battered despot with various elements... there is a potential to write something like this.

The idea of the Earth Federation against the Colonies is adapted in a few Gundam series and I would like it to be a thing where in different universes, there is twos thing that is common and that is the 'racism' between Earth Dwellers and Space Dwellers and the fear of Newtypes by Oldtypes and their eventual stigmatism.

The lore of this first universe was something I came up with whilst on a trip and saying it involves Unicron and Primus but there are three heavyweights in the Gundam, Mazinger and Getter franchises that are also present and one's ALREADY mentioned. 


	29. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 26

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 26 - The Bravest Of Heroes

by

Taro M.D

Since this is going to be the conclusion of the two parter that introduces Raideen and the storyline that is based on the first half of the anime will be part of the plots that involve Japan alongside the Alliance of the Mycenae, the Neo Dinosaur Empire and eventually the Decepticons since they want to plunder all the super energy sources for their conquest of the universe.

I believe we shall get on with this because it's an action chapter.

No one had any idea of what was happening as the skies above Tokyo were swarmed with large squid demons that darkened things... Tokyo went through a very bad earthquake but now omniously waiting were basically flying demons just waiting there.

Naturally the first thing a Japanese person thinks of when dealing with giant monsters in the sky is panic and then fleeing for your life especially since they began to attack with fireballs that were causing damage and loss of life.

"Grr... we have just had a bad earthquake and now flying squid things are blasting us with fireballs!?"

"The fiends...!"

"Calm down Sasuke, we got to make sure the civilians are safe."

"Ebisumaru! Give us some cover!"

"What with?"

"Anything will do!"

"Alright then..."

Ebisumaru immediately began to throw literally thousands and thousands of crudely designed bombs towards the skies as several of the demons were caught up in the explosions as their attention was now focused onto the pudgy blue human that dared to attack them.

"Uh Goemon..."

"Please tell me you have more of those bombs up your sleeves good buddy..."

"Nope... I've run out..."

"Of all the times...!"

"Goemon! We may need to summon Impact!"

"I can't Yae! These things will spot me!"

"Sasuke! We need some smoke bombs to give us a way out!"

"Yes Miss Yae!

Just as a volley of fireballs were launched, Sasuke dropped several smoke bombs clouding the vision of many around in the area just as the explosions were made, with no one in sight... meanwhile on top of the nearby building... Goemon, Ebisumaru, Sasuke and Yae were all safe.

But the attack continues.

The Photon Power Institute was also another place that was suddenly under attack from the flying squid demons as several bombarded the area with their fireballs, to which the only reliable means of getting rid of them were essentially Diana A, Venus A and of course Boss Borot.

"DIANA MISSILE!"

"KOSHIRYOKU MISSILE!"

The pair of missiles coming from the Oppai area fired from both Diana and Venus as four of the demons exploded from the impact... made them realise that whilst intimidating, they weren't very strong.

"Good thing that they aren't that strong..."

"Still a lot to deal with!"

Two of the demons make a descent path towards the two robots but with no time to counter, they might get hit hard... but the demons weren't expecting the very large chain that grasped the tendrils tightly, not expecting the velocity to make them collide together.

"TENTACLES OFF THOSE TWO, SLIMEBALLS!"

"SEND THEM AWAY BOSS!"

"I KNOW, IDIOT!"

Boss immediately let go off the chain sending the trapped demons towards another small group as they were all completely destroyed as the chain then came back down, only for Boss to rush in quickly and recovering it whilst avoiding another volley of fireballs causing both Sayaka and Jun to sweatdrop from the utter stupidness.

"Aiya..."

"Don't think too much about it Sayaka, Boss is too hard to understand."

"Wish Kouji and Tetsuya were here..."

"They'll get back to us eventually Sayaka... for now, we have to reduce their numbers."

"Right! SCARLET BEAM!"

"KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"

The beams reduced another 6 to a round of explosions but more immediately attacked with fireballs and no one was able to save them... well except for the yellow laser blasts that took out the left row of the demons easily.

"Huh?"

The help immediately came as Hauler and Erector who after a week or so became friendly with the Photon Power Labs, arrived and they immediately made their impact... as Erector targeted the right side of the demons firing off twin lasers from it's exhausts turned laser cannons, leaving stragglers that were disoriented.

"Now Hauler!"

"Right... here goes!"

Hauler's hands immediately disconnected themselves and were launched as they grabbed two of the tendrils of nearby demons and with such power, he collided them together making them explode with guts and parts plenty.

"Sorry we're late everyone."

"Thank you Hauler-san, Erector-san."

"No mention it... we can exchange thanks when we get rid of these things."

"Right."

Back onto the Kamogawan Coast where Akira currently is in posession of a speedboat that was found tethered on the shoreline that was devasated from the earthquake, guided by a voice in his head but there is no clear destination as he just speeds out to nowhere.

Suddenly the ocean current begins to stir up as the skies began to darken, thinking that he might of ended up speeding into a storm especially after an earthquake of sizeable proportions and then they came out of the water themselves... a group of 30 squid demons.

"What the hell?"

As they make noises and scapper about, lights came from one of them and then threatened to fire a fireball at the small boat but it was immediately stopped because something much bigger was rising out of the water itself... a very large stone head.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'

Akira was luckily able to dodge the head as he saw more heads pop out of the water before the entire body of the stone dragon Gante was revealed before running away from the stone monstrosity with the squid demons in pursuit... something that Agyaru found amusement at the site as he laughed in glee.

"So that's a human? Drome it seems we scared him with our great Youma Empire's Great Dragon Gante."

Laughing as he proclaimed his thoughts, he decided to have some fun.

"Give him another fright!"

The Dromes heard what was commanded and immediately attacked using their tentacles slapping the water behind the motorboat as it evaded the attacks, Akira was using the instinct of flight to prevent himself from being sunk but he began to question how he would fight this enemy.

'You said they were my enemy, but how come?"

The Age of Demons has begun, O Hero. Awaken! Raideen is waiting!

Akira was interrupted as he began to go into a circle as his speedboat was caught up in a very powerful Whirlpool,  
the Dromes watching stoically as the human was spiralling to his doom... Gante terrifying in the background especially the Getter team finally caught up to the scene at hand.

"Here I thought dealing with Machineland was scary..."

"That thing is gigantic Ryo..."

"I know, first priority is to save that guy that's on the speedboat."

"Right how do we proceed?"

"Let's get rid of some of those squid demons first, I'm in no mood for seafood."

"Precisely Musashi... stick together and use the guns, we can't risk combining just yet."

"Roger."

"Okay."

Inside Gante, The General was still laughing at Akira in the whirlpool to not notice the sudden alarm going off.

"What?! What's going on!"

"General! Three Unknown Ships have entered the area and have destroyed 4 of our Drome units!"

"How is that possible! We should be all alone out here!"

"What are your orders sir?"

"Send 10 of our Dromes to sort out those ships! Stupid humans and their toys don't know that they can't defeat the Youma Empire!"

Clearly Agyaru you have never played Super Robot Wars enough.

Above the skies of Tokyo, the hulking figure of the Battle Robot Corinthian was facing fireball barrage from the large group of Dromes that was chasing it as explosions rocked it's mighty armour causing some shaking to occur inside the cockpit.

"Wish this was a nice nimble fighting robot!"

"Not really the time to discuss this!"

"Master, Mistress... enemy units closing in rapidly."

"Does the Corinthian have any air defenses like vulcans or missiles?"

"Of course I put in Vulcans and Missiles in, the size of the battle robot would make it too big of a sitting duck."

"Great! How do I activate them?"

"It's the middle button on the joystick for the Vulcans and the lower button for Missiles!"

"Right!"

The Corinthian turned just as the first few Drones came in for a close range attack only to suffer vulcans as the bullets tore through the blue flesh of the demons fired from the head mounted turrets before they disintegrated before the next batch suffered a barrage of missiles from the open holes in it's chest armor causing them to explode.

"Well done honey!"

"Yeah... we better land this, so we can use the other weapons."

"Good idea... I've already prepared a spot for the Corinthian to land."

"Roger!"

Meanwhile back on the ground, after getting to a safe place... Goemon and crew removed their disguises and now were in their fighting clothes and also in his hand, was of course the Conch Shell.

"Astonish the world, Goemon Impact. We can really use you right now!"

Goemon blew on the Conch Shell as loud as he could which signalled the coming of the powerful robot as the terrified Tokyo masses immediately stopped and wondered what was going on as then a massive flash in the sky before Impact landed suddenly as his attention was immediately onto Goemon's group as they got sucked up into the weird robot and his eyes flashed immediately just as a large group of Dromes appeared in visage.

"Goemon!"

"I know Ebisu... let's see if I try this."

Goemon immediately pressed the button that fired the vulcans out of Impact's nose as the head began to rotate in a three hundred and sixty degree angle destroying said large group of Dromes with ease as they were full of holes before they disintegrated.

"One lot down..."

"Loads to go, where are they coming from?"

"I dunno Goemon but we're outmatched."

"It's not like we're gonna get some help or anything."

Immediately saying that... a loud crash was heard as Impact turned to see the robot that it helped out the other day show up out of the blue.

"Hey Goemon, isn't that the robot from the other day?"

"Yeah you are right, the big red robot that we helped against those weird soldiers."

"Alright! The odds are much better."

"Watch out Goemon!"

"Ugh!"

A Drome took the chance to strike hard against Goemon with it's tentacles before any more damage can be done...  
the Corinthian took out it's sling and immediately threw a couple of grenades out of it's pouch before putting them inside the sling and throwing it onto the Drome which shrieked as the grenades exploded taking it out with ease.

"We have saved the weird robot Master Aoi."

"I can see that Sophia... Hikami?"

"Yes honey?"

"Any chance we can contact the robot like we did the other day?"

"Actually Daniel-san there is no need because we still have the communication signal from the other day."

The three looked up as Goemon and crew were on the communication screen.

"Oh wow ok... I forgot."

"Jeez honey you are slow sometimes."

"Hey!"

"We are literally surrounded by dozens of these things and there are people still not evacuated..."

"Good point Yae... looks like we got plenty to take down."

"Yeah we do, looks like we'll need your help Daniel."

"O..ok Goemon."

Goemon Impact and the Corinthian poised ready to take them on but they were interrupted when several shots went through four nearby Dromes as the SV2 units made their way up to them as the two were nervous about the regarded police.

"Captain! We have two unidentified robots in our sights."

"Help them out with these pests and then we can find out where they came from."

"Roger!"

Inside the Corinthian, Daniel was sweatdropping because this wasn't just a Police Unit helping out... this was the same unit that he got rejected despite applying to be a computer technician.

'Great of all things... the people I don't want to see.'

Several Dromes were no match for the precise tactics of the Getter Team as together more bullets were put through them, putting them down as more kept coming... eventually they may have to come as one to take out more Dromes.

"Ryo, we need to outspeed them..."

"Yeah they still keep coming... we are going to need Getter 1."

"Ok I'll take the fight to these demons! CHANGE GETTER 1, SWITCH ON!"

Flying high into the air before the drones can fire again, Getter 1 emerges instantly in a flash with the wing already out and immediately rushed towards the nearest group of dromes.

"GETTER CUTTER!"

Appearing on the other side of the Dromes, Getter 1 looked incredibly badass as the demons were cut into two as their corpses dropped down towards the water... as inside Gante, Agyaru was surprised at how fast the robot was especially since it came from the three small jets.

"Humans are interesting creatures... but I can't be distracted from my fun now can I?"

Turning his attention back to the whirlpool, Akira was still swirling about in it and still spinning to his doom but instead of screaming loudly and noticing Getter 1 in the air... his focus was drive to the center of the whirlpool as the waters parted to reveal something unexpected.

"In the sea...!"

Agyaru also saw what was happening and he couldn't believe it either, total shock as something he hadn't expected to see in nearly 12,000 years.

"Isn't that a pyramid?!"

Indeed it was a pyramid that revealed itself and it was a very big one standing at nearly 50 meters tall... it was even visible from the sky as Getter 1 observed it all.

"What's a pyramid doing in the Kamogawan Coast?"

"I don't know Hayato but this might be beyond us..."

"No Musashi, we still have that guy to save!"

"Speaking of which... wait what is he doing?"

"Ryo look!"

Back in the whirlpool... Akira was now hearing the voice more detailed now that the pyramid showed up.

Do not fear, O Hero. The time for you to awaken has come.

Akira's eyes glowed bright red in response as the pyramind's tip began to glow in a gold hue.

Raideen waits inside. Recite this, Hero; Nenshin Kirik.

Recite it; Nenshin Kirik.

"NENSHIN KIRIK."

Kosho Konrai.

"KOSHO KONRAI."

Fade, Fade!

"FADE, FADE, FADE!"

Akira brought his arms close together with his fists touching, his red eyes now focused and sharp as he was standing up on the boat.

Raideen!

"RAIDEEN!"

The pyramind began to glow golden as the blocks glowed with a bright green hue.

"RAIDEEN!"

The pyramid then broke apart as tonnes of blocks went everywhere but it revealed something that immediately repelled the Dromes away from the whirlpool... to which the Getter team noticed as well.

"They're withdrawing!"

"What's happening down there and did anyone hear something about a 'Raideen'?

"I did hear it... wait Ryo, Musashi! Take a look at the stone dragon."

Immediately the attention went onto Gante as it was struggling from something as inside, Agyaru covered his eyes as the viewer screen immediately was flashing a powerful blue light of sorts that was blinding to apparently demons.

"The ultra screen's gone haywire!"

The figure that emerged was a 50 foot tall golden robot that looked like a mythical warrior... Agyaru was finally able to see this golden figure and was surprised just as Akira was about to complete his destiny.

The awakening is complete. Hero, shout and leap forth! Raideen awaits you! "Fade In!"

Akira's red eyes finally glowed brightly at this proclaimation in his head.

"FADE IN!"

The gold robot's forehead glowed bright pink in response to which then Akira leapt off the boat before making the last command.

"RAI!"

A bright white beam then captured Akira like a tractor beam as he did a flip forward before he flew all the way into the forehead as he laid on it before turning pink himself and literally faded into the forehead disappearing into the gold robot... something that Getter Robo noticed.

"He disappeared?"

"No he somehow managed to merge himself with that gold robot somehow."

Hayato noticed something else too... the giant dragon thing was not moving and in his mind, it would be a giant target.

"Ryo, Musashi... do you guys notice that thing ain't moving at all?"

"Oh... your right Hayato, what do we do Ryo?"

"Well... judging from that thing, I say it's based off rock... so if we quickly seperate and then race above those clouds..."

"Excellent idea and we'll form Getter 2 and initiate a surprise attack."

"Alright guys, let's go!"

Whilst the dragon was distracted, the Getter Team immediately seperated and went into the large cloud above the area... inside the dragon though Agyaru immediately noticed.

"Oh? What happened to the other robot?"

"Don't know sir, they disappeared."

"Find it!"

Meanwhile Akira was going down through a bright blue vertical shaft going downwards as his fall was being stablised and essentially carried down until he landed softly into a cockpit like room as outside... the gold glow faded as we see the robot for what it is... a large somewhat bulky robot with navy blue arms, legs and chest with red stripes,  
red shoulder pads, white upper arms and upper legs and finally two yellow wings coming off a light blue face mask.

It looked very ancient... like 12,000 years old ancient.

The eyes were bright yellow as it glowed and slowly the machine began to twitch as it was coming back to life before it's fists were closed and then it raised it's arms up.

"RAIIIIIIIIIIIIII...DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

A loud growling voice was heard as the machine spoke before it's arms came down with somewhat a greenish arc energy between them... Raideen the Brave was finally awake.

Back on land and to where an observatory resides... Akira's friends who ran to try and catch up to their captain but couldn't because he went out to sea, now try to locate where he is although the owner of the observatory wasn't too happy with what he was seeing... however the big fat kid wasn't sure what he spotted just now but it looked like a large blue robot with the number 28.

'What was that just now?'

Back at where Raideen is, the mech was now fully prepared for battle and turned around to face the enemy itself.

"RAIDEEN."

In response the middle mouth of Gante opened up with his eyes glowing yellow with Agyaru appearing in the open mouth with his sword out ready... the ocean was now filling the gap once more around the ancient mech's feet and it was rising rapidly

"Counterattack! Take him down!"

"Raiiiiiii."

"GETTER DRILL!"

From the clouds, came Getter 2 as it rushed down from the sky and struck Gante's middle right hard as the force of the hit trembled Agyaru and made him tumble back inside as the Dromes went down breaching the water just as Raideen was fully submerged into the ocean with the action now heading underwater with the roaring whirlpool now containing the Dromes swirlled all over... inside Akira was slowly coming back into his own mind as panic crept into doubt.

Your destiny has been fulfilled. In this place, the ancient king rises again.

"What is this place? Let me out!"

Your life is one with Raideen's, O Hero. Keep in mind that Raideen will fight according to your will.

"NO! LET ME OUT!"

Akira struggles with getting out of his binds just as the Dromes make their attack... firing off three fireballs that collided with Raideen as the machine recoiled back in pain as Akira actually FELT the pain making him snap back to reality.

You must fight, O'Hero!

The next fireball came for Raideen but it dodged this time and then the next two didn't hit because Raideen literally walked away from the attacks but the Dromes kept coming as they literally tackled the mech forcing to stop at times before beginning to smacking it with it's tentacles but all it did was piss off Raideen.

"Rai!"

The eyes glowed yellow and Raideen pulled his fist back just as a Drome approached to smack it with it's tentacle.

"RAIDEEN PUNCH!"

Literally throwing it's fist through the Drome and causing it to explode into many pieces... Akira took the offense just as Getter 2 was fighting Gante immediately after causing slight damage to the middle right head as the middle dragon head roared it's anger reflecting the mood of Agyaru who didn't see the attack happen.

"Damn those humans sneak attacking Gante like that, roast them!"

The dragon let out powerful flames that struck Getter 2 hard as even it's heat resistance can go for so long before melting.

"Guys! I don't know how long we can take this."

"These flames are just as hot as magma... but even more stronger."

"So the stories of demon flames are true... we're gonna have to get out. DRILL PUNCH!"

Getter 2 launched it's drill right at the upper lip of Gante just as it struck before immediately breaking itself apart in an Open Get... getting as far as it could.

"That thing is strong... wait where's that robot?"

"Did it go underwater?"

"Looks likely as I did see some of those things go under."

"Underwater? You are up Musashi."

"Right... wait guys look!"

Gante successfully spotted them as it was about to attack them close range but just as it was about to connect,  
something stopped the attack as literally a familiar blue robot was holding it's jaws in a close grip.

"Tetsujin!"

"How..."

"Ryo does that mean..."

"Senpais!"

The small rocket jet of Shotaro appeared alongside the Getter Jets.

"Shotaro!"

"What are you doing here kid? It's a dangerous situation to be in."

"The Inspector told me what was going on and asked me to assist you... Tetsujin will take care of this thing whilst you go ahead and do whatever it is you was going to do."

"Good idea Shotaro... let's go Musashi!"

"Right! CHANGE GETTER 3! SWITCH ON!"

Immediately in air, the getter units came together to form Getter 3 as the very large mecha immediately went under in a very large splash whilst Agyaru was now looking at the new robot that just went in.

"It's just one robot Gante! Crush it!

Gante roared in anger as it's central head tried to overwhelm Tetsujin with it's strength but it wasn't even making a move... literally it was stuck.

"W..what is this power?!"

"TETSUJIN! HAMMER PUNCH!"

Tetsujin let go of the hold and before Gante can strike, It delivered a clean and beautiful hammer punch right onto Gante's upper jaw as a powerful crash was heard as the beast then recoiled in pain and screamed as we then changed the scene to underwater as Raideen had punched through a couple more Dromes but the numbers were still strong as he was then restrained by three Dromes who were pulling his arms and head back whilst three more came in fast.

"I can't move!"

Immediately he reacted just as well.

"Rai!"

Just as the three Dromes fired their fireballs, Akira then used the Drome blocking his right arm as a shield which was then destroyed.

"GOD BLOCK! RAI!"

The right arm immediately displayed a very large red shield as it dealt with the fire damage easily... despite being underwater but it also brought out a triangular shaped blade just as the Drome keeping his other arm fired another fireball to which Raideen blocked.

"GOD BLOCK, SPIN!"

The shield spun really fast which immediately became a powerful makeshift circular saw as it tore through the Drome's tentacle that was keeping his head occupied as it was cut down like paper before it did the same to the one on his arm destroying it completely as the Dromes that were still left immediately coming out of the water,  
Agyaru who was occupied with defeating the large blue mech also noticed this.

"What? Is he really that tough of an opponent? Curse my luck to be fighting difficult opponents... All Dromes, attack!"

The effect of the order was well done... some of the Dromes managed to get Tetsujin from attacking Gante but in response the blue robot began throwing hammer punches left and right to take care of the numbers as underwater,  
the increased odds made Raideen take a stance.

"Rai!"

The Dromes fired continuous fireballs to which the ancient mech blocked each time with the shield... eventually the move was his to make.

"GOD BREAKER!"

A large blade emerged from the circle shield and that was when Raideen went to town.

"Rai!"

Cutting through Dromes like they were nothing, many fell before the blade as they cleaved in two via horizontal and vertical slashes just as on the surface, a ship was getting closer having heard that the scientist on board and also Akira's father... was unknowningly the target that the Youma Empire was seeking as Agyaru was watching the scene from above as explosions coloured the water before.

"What kind of enemy is this?!"

"General Agyaru!"

"What?"

A solider appeared in front of the general with news it seems.

"It's a boat; the boat that Master Berostan ordered us to find is coming this way. What are your orders?"

Finally with good news coming his way... the plan was moved up.

"All right! Capture it! Also order our Drome forces to withdraw... we'll be heading back with our prize."

"Yes sir!"

Raideen was still slashing away at the Dromes but they began to rise but immediately the first group didn't last long as something else stopped them.

"GETTER MISSILE!"

Two large missiles impact right in the middle of the group as they all exploded together as the attack detonated allowing Getter 3 to catch up to the mystery robot, inside Akira was surprised that a robot was underwater as well... but with the demons going to the surface, waiting around was not good... so he immediately went upwards as he sort to breach.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Too late Musashi... I don't think we are going to find out what that robot is."

"Ryo! Look above!"

They all looked upwards seeing that Raideen was literally surrounded by Dromes and wasn't going to make it.

"Damn! That mech's not going to make it."

"HE WILL MAKE IT! GETTER ARM!"

Musashi then immediately accelerated Getter 3 into a moving position and then holding out his arms before breaking hard which forced the arms to extend a lot further than originally intended as they went through several Dromes destroying them instantly just as Raideen finally broke free of the ocean and began to hover in midair, Tetsujin was still smashing Gante's face with it's Hammer Punches causing rock to fly off in chunks.

Before Raideen can react... it's forehead glowed green as Akira immediately spotted the boat that his father was on just as he saw Gante quickly closing in.

"FLEE AT FULL SPEED! HURRY!"

Raideen raced in front of Gante as it picked up the boat itself and carried it and Whilst this was going on... The Getter ships quickly got out just as Tetsujin was able to redirect itself.

"Sempais! That thing's gonna get that boat!"

"We need to help that robot! CHANGE GETTER 1!"

The ships quickly came together to form Getter 1 as it's chest began to open... the way was blocked however with dozens of Dromes

"GETTTTTTTTTTTER BEAAAAAAM!"

Firing off the Getter Beam and then directing in in a rightward angle, said dozens of Dromes were vapourised by the evolution beam giving a clear path to Gante.

"Shotaro!"

"RIGHT RYO-SEMPAI! TETSUJIN GO! FLYING KICK!"

Tetsujin cried loudly as it boosted it's acceleration towards the battle just as Raideen carrying the boat was fleeing Gante and the remaining Drones as the people on board trying to contemplate the giant robot that was saving them.

"Is that robot... on our side?"

"Watch out, Dad! They're after you."

Professor Hibiki was stunned at hearing the familiar voice of his son that he couldn't believe it.

"Th-that voice!"

"This is Akira! Dad, please get inside!"

Professor was stunned at what he confirmed was true.

"Akira!"

Gante finally caught up to Raideen and of course it unleashed torrents of black lightning... but this wasn't like normal lightning, it also affected the boat and all of the crew onboard as well.

"Dad!"

"I... can't... move!"

Instantly Professor Hibiki turned to solid stone just as the whole ship was doing the same as well as Raideen looked on with horror.

"Dad! Dad turned to Stone!"

Inside Gante, Agyaru noticed that Raideen hadn't turned to stone and was greatly annoyed at this event.

"That giant! Gante's black lightning didn't affect him!"

So Gante decided to speed up and literally began to scrape across Raideen's back as the friction turned to pebbles which caused the ancient robot to drop the stone ship right into the ocean with a mighty crash, Raideen came down immediately but it was barraged by fireballs that he had to pull back up as it was held there as Gante dropped down into the ocean to claim it's prize.

"GOD BOOMERANG!"

Raideen focused back in and it's shield became a curved boomerang shape with a blade on it as it then threw it like a boomerang and destroyed all the Dromes in a curved arc as the boomerang cut out every demon in it's way before throwing it upwards and destroyed the remaining dromes attacking.

"Dad!"

Gante came out of the ocean looking at Raideen with a glare in it's eyes as Raideen stared back.

"Those petrified humans are ours! You got it, 'Raideen'?"

"Next time we meet, I'll destroy you for sure!"

Suddenly Gante got struck hard as outside Tetsujin delivered a powerful flying kick into the damaged area of Gante's front right head distracting the beast.

"You're wrong! I'll destroy you now!"

Raideen then threw the boomerang right at Gante to which it harmlessly dinged it's way back to the mecha as Gante roared it's defiance and also it's pain from being struck by Tetsujin's kick... Raideen got into a pose that raised it's arms and split his legs and then began to growl very loudly as his arms moved into various positions.

"Telekinetic Beam... GOD ALPHA! RAI!"

Tetsujin had used the distraction to just literally ripped off the middle right head but was able to get away in time just as Raideen glowed in a bright yellow aura as the area surrounded it glowerd bright green and then at once, it became a powerful cyclone that engulfed Gante instantly that rocked the stone beast... as Agyaru inside was blinded.

"WHAT IS THIS LIGHT!?"

And as it were... the four headed Gante was immediately caught up in an actual cyclone as the force of the unknown attack held it into place and then began to drag it down into the ocean as Agyaru angrily screamed in anger at being fallen but Raideen finally stopped glowing and Gante was finally able to get out before it decided to retreat.

Akira on the other hand was exhausted literally as blood began to pour from his nose as the damage was done from the overload of unknown energy.

"Damn demons! I've got to... return quickly."

Meanwhile Berostan watched the success of Agyaru's mission and reported it to Barao.

"Great Youma Emperor Barao, we have captured the Mutron research team. However it seems that this Raideen will become a great enemy to us... as well as the two other robots that showed up."

Berostan must also make the report to Sharkin as well... realising that the modern age may have some unexpected resistance to their eventual conquest of the human world.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Well it's over for now... essentially what you saw here was the first episode of Brave Raideen but with extra additions and less filler, as it was my intention in the first place... just like getting rid of must filler stuff in Transformers, Raideen will have some interactions with the Autobots since it is the first ever Transformer in Anime.

I haven't forgotten about the Real plotline and that's going to continue next chapter but we are also going to get to the point where the first route split will happen and I will be covering both routes because one is not only the Decepticons Attack of Japan but the invasion of the Bacterions as well so exciting times are coming.

Expect a lot more characters AND Gundams to show up in the story at some point. 


	30. SRW X: Saga 1, Part 27

Super Robot Wars (X)ross Saga 1, Part 27 - The Battle of King Labs

by

Taro M.D

Ok enough of the Super Route, we're going back to the Real Route now and when I mean that... I mean we are heading to the King Labs in Texas where Kouji and Tetsuya are currently located due to the events of Hoover Dam and meeting up with the Autobots, don't worry about the Autobots they will be coming back into the story soon.

This chapter will signal the starting of the other overall plot aka the Bacterion Armada invading the Solar System and the reason for the larger cast... this in question will create a special batallion to repel not only the alien invasion to come but also the Decepticon threat and various others too.

This will also detail the fallout from the Grenada Attack.

Currently flying towards it's destination of Texas was the White Base whom just a few days ago left the Caribbean region after stopping the attack on Grenada Base although dealing with the large amount of destruction and loss of personnel affected Bright Noa himself because it was just like the One Year War except dealing with crystal dragons and unknown monsters.

He hadn't imagined that he would be dealing with monsters but the war had hardened him into a Captain especially since he was originally a junior line officer and ensign but he was the only survivor after Captain Cassius gave him the responsibility to lead, since that decision... he had to grow up fast and become a father figure for the crew and he had to make tough decisions to ensure their survival.

One of these decisions was to send Amuro, Kai and Sayla to the brig because in effect as soon as they boarded the White Base, it was tough for him because not only were they his former charges but also he followed orders from the Federation... especially that Amuro was supposed to be under house arrest in the United States but seemingly was part of a base's destruction in Colorado and now involved in Grenada's destruction, also having stolen a top secret mobile suit that looked like the original White Gundam known as the terror of Zion.

It wasn't just one suit that was there but in fact three suits that looked the same as the RX-78 but different,  
when he was briefed on the 0V project from Commander Oka who had given the project as to make sure that it didn't fall into hands that weren't Feds.

As the door opened and Mirai entered to which he smiled a lil... he hadn't expected to be reunited with Amuro this way.

"How are they Bright?"

"Currently not making any trouble if that's what you suggest."

"That's good... I wasn't expecting to see Amuro this soon."

"Neither do I Mirai, I wasn't prepared to see him still active... especially after A Boa Qu."

"How so?"

"Losing his parents during the war would of added to his trauma from piloting the Gundam but even after seeing for myself that he was still piloting the machine... makes me wonder how is he able to move?"

"You know that we can't lose our skills like that dear."

"True... oh I was supposed to contact Commander Oka."

"How long do we reach Texas?"

"We should be there in about a couple of days... even at minimum speed."

"How are you planning to deal with Kai and Sayla?"

"For now they stay on board the ship... Kai supposed to have quit the military and Sayla disappeared after we were all dismissed, so something's happening there and I intend to find out.

"Hmm ok..."

Sounds of the communication device in the room was going off as Bright picked up the phone to see Commander Oka on the other end.

"Ah Captain Noa, good to see you... I have information to give you."

"Alright Commander... is it ok for Vice Captain Yashima to stay?"

"Of course Bright, now then I got good news and bad news regarding what we have discussed... the bad news is what Lieutenant Burton said about this threat from the future is happening, there is a very large armada of some kind in the Solar System approaching Jupiter... confirming these 'Bacterions'."

"They've approaching Jupiter... how long do we have Commander?"

"Command reckons we have at least a couple of weeks before they arrive at the furthest colony which is Site 6... this was confirmed independently by Nergal Heavy Industries who have been tracking the armada since they appeared at the edge of our solar system a few months ago... this has worried the supreme commanders of the Space Forces and the higher ups of the Earth Federation Council."

"This is bad... to just ended one war and then this shows up."

"Don't worry Bright, I have good news regarding that... I have been given full authority to create an elite unit and I want you to lead this counterattack against the Bacterions."

Bright was stunned literally.

"M...me sir?"

"Of course Bright, you are the only one qualified to deal with an event like this and to stop a catastrophe of this grand scale."

Mirai looked at Bright worryingly but he looked back with equal worry but with a great frustrated sigh that would make any normal man succumb to pressure, Bright turned to the screen and gave his answer.

"I accept your proposal Commander."

We now change scenes as we see a rising sunrise in the midsts of a ranch deep in the rural outlands of Texas in particular we find ourselves at the grounds of the King Laboaratories as it was time once again to start another day of work and in particular we find Tetsuya who is already up as he begins his daily morning routine of martial arts.

Having adapted to the desert enviroment, Tetsuya felt that he was just like in Japan as he began to go through the early stages of a kata that he has known since he was a young boy... the earliest thing that his adopted father Kenzo taught him.

The kata was the beginning of his routine as it represented balance and order especially if you are the peak of physical fitness as his training was to honor his father and even now it meant a lot to Tetsuya whose purpose was to now protect his extended family and to prepare himself for the future especially if he was to face the soulless monsters called themselves Decepticon and their leader Megatron.

However he was not alone.

Mary King was always known for getting up early in the morning so she can enjoy her peace and quiet with a nice rich cup of coffee but recently she had the pleasure of watching a incredibly handsome Japanese hunk of a man with muscles on top of muscles work out and the resulting eye-candy started her day off.

'I'm just in time... oh yes... those adverts of the Diet Coke man have nothing on Tetsuya.'

Meanwhile inside his guest room, Kouji Kabuto was tossing and turning in his bed... a nightmare came up as he slept and it was the recurring dream where he and Tetsuya were killed by Megatron's Fusion Cannon in cold blooded fashion after the end of a battle to which they lost, a feeling that was not going to go away anytime soon.

However that faded away into a serene light that illuminated his mindscape which was occupied by the Scribe... the reason why he was stuck in America.

KOUJI KABUTO, THE MOTIONS OF THE HAND OF FATE AND DESTINY ARE APPROACHING.

"Eh? Hand of Fate? Destiny?"

THE SHIP KNOWN AS THE WHITE BASE IS APPROACHING YOUR LOCATION, FOR YOUR WORLD TO SURVIVE... YOU AND YOUR BLOOD BROTHER MUST BE ON THAT SHIP FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION IN THE BATTLE TO DECIDE YOUR PLANET.

"Wait battleground?"

THE BATTLEGROUND THAT THE CHOSEN WARRIOR WILL LEAD HIS ARMY AGAINST THE FORCES OF SARDONA WHICH WILL CONTAIN AMONGST THEM THE DECEPTICONS, THE REMNANTS OF NOT ONLY THE DINOSAUR EMPIRE BUT ALSO OF THE EMPEROR OF DARKNESS LED BY A REVIVED GREAT GENERAL AND A GROUP OF DEMONS THAT WAGED WAR AGAINST THE CONTINENT OF MU.

Kouji literally didn't have words... he knew of the Decepticons and he also knew about the Dinosaur Empire because a few times he teamed up with Getter Robo, the other Super Robot... but the Great General of Darkness to whom Tetsuya personally fought and defeated and what's this about a group of demons... he was confused.

"Wait Tetsuya defeat the Great General of the Mycenae himself... how can he come back."

THE EMPEROR OF DARKNESS KNOWN AS THE LEADER OF THE MYCENAE FORCES STILL LIVES... AND HE'S TEAMED UP WITH SARDONA TO ENSURE THAT HE GETS ANOTHER CHANCE BUT HE HASN'T JUST DECIDED TO REVIVE THE GREAT GENERAL.

"Eh?"

THAT WILL BE ALL FOR NOW... WAKEN KOUJI KABUTO! YOU MUST GET ONBOARD THE WHITE BASE.

The Scribe disappeared as the young man opened his eyes realising that it was close to 7am which meant that he was about to get up, well that and the crude ringing from the alarm clock that Jack put in his guest room.

"YEE HAW! YEE HAW! YEE HAW!"

Kouji then proceeded to bash the hell out of it putting a silence and getting some peace... realisng also it was time to get up.

"Ugh... another day begins."

For the last two weeks, Kouji had to get used to the American timezone meaning his sleep cycle was broken and he didn't even want to remember the time where he had to explain to a cranky Tetsuya who had never even left Japan before how the timezone worked... it was bad enough when he and Sayaka were studying at the university.

'Good thing I discovered Coffee... the cure of all early mornings.'

Kouji got changed into a white turtleneck sweater that he usually wears and then putting on some jeans as well, he made his way to the kitchen to start up on a fresh pot of coffee which would also wake up the rest of the King household if they weren't up already.

"Morning there, Kouji."

Jack King had entered the kitchen having smelt the fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning Jack. I just started on making the coffee."

"Great! Feeling excited for another day of rustlin up bad guys."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong Kouji? Another bad dream?"

"How can you tell?"

"Normally you wouldn't be up at this hour and it usually happens when you are stressed or if there is some grand scheme of things... like those sentinet robot thingys a couple of weeks ago..."

"The Autobots?"

"Yeah them fellas..."

"Kouji? Jack? Are you two in the kitchen?"

"Yeah Pa we're in here."

Professor King enters the room as he sits down on the nearest chair waiting for the coffee to be brewed.

"Good news Kouji... I've had contact from the Japanese government yesterday."

"Any news on me and Tetsuya's ride home?"

"Well our government is not happy with Tetsuya's situation but the White Base entered Texas airspace a few hours ago and will be arriving here soon..."

"I better tell Tetsuya immediately!"

Kouji then rushed off not knowing that his leaving will be a lot more... complicated than first thought.

Meanwhile on a ridge that was literally a couple of miles from the King Labs were a large group of mercenaries and bandits that had eyed the area as a means of pillaging, robbing and essentially making some cold hard cash but also they have a grudge at not only the professor but also on the King twins and in their eyes the junk pile known as Texas Mack.

However there was another reason they were all there... and it was acting on the tip from an annoymous source that there was a large Japanese man that wasn't registered as a citizen and this particular 'alien' has a bounty of nearly 6 million credits and that was enough incentive to bring a good proportion of the criminal element to the King Labs.

"Alright you guys, remember why we are here."

"Raid the labs, capture the alien and get the reward?"

"Precisely. Once this Japanese alien is ours... we will never have to accept any chump change again."

"Best of all boss? The feds are on our side so we won't end up getting jailed."

"Exactly... that tip assured us that we have the backing of the government in this task."

"Why would the government want us to bag this alien?"

"Cause he's not a citizen of this great nation of ours that's why..."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Heck no! It's about the money!"

The huge chorus of whoops and laughter filled the air as the mercenaries got into their crudely designed mechs and began their slow walk towards the King ranch just as meanwhile the White Base was already in Texas and deep within, Amuro Ray was now walking free having been released from the brig, Sayla decided to go off with Mirai as they catched up whilst Kai stayed behind with Bright to discuss what the reporter learnt about project 0V which left

'It's just as I left things a month ago...'

Amuro thought as he remembered how he spent three months on the ship and was sad that he and the crew had to abandon the ship right at the very end of the battle of A Baoa Qu but was glad to hear that the ship was restored to it's normal self but he knew that some of the old crew were gone... in particular his close friends Hayato and Fraw that he wanted to catch up on have left the military as well but they took the three kids with them so in particular they are safe for now.

Eventually he made it to the loading bay where he finally got the chance to observe the various new mobile suits... being the mechanic that he is, he was curious about one or two of the suits that were there especially the ones that looked like his old Gundam... and that was then he was approached.

"I figured I find you here Amuro, seems things haven't changed about you."

Amuro turned to see someone that he hadn't see for a long time... Sleggar Law.

"Hey Sleggar."

"Figured you would of suffered from mental issues after the fighting ended but then seeing tha Gundam over there on the battlefield was a sight to see again."

"Yeah..."

"Look, I don't know how you got back into that Gundam there but right now I'm glad that you are still here... I'll catch you later Amuro, I am heading to the bar to have drinks with Sanders... he knows how to handle his beer."

Patting Amuro on the back, Sleggar then headed off to the bar... Amuro shook his head and smiled, things have not changed at all.

He wondered how long would that last.

Time had passed for a couple of hours but Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger who were retooled and especially refitted as much as the King Labs provided were ready for the pickup by White Base as Kouji and Tetsuya also prepared for the pickup as well with a couple of bags already packed.

"Well boys it's been a fun couple of weeks, Me and Mary really should visit Japan again to visit and to see Ryouma as well to see if he's ready for that rematch."

"I'm pretty sure Ryouma will be expecting you as well Jack."

Tetsuya nodded as well, he had a good relationship with the Getter Team in particular he was close friends to not only Ryouma but also to Hayato as well, Musashi was just like Boss in some ways... a big fella with a heart of gold and someone you can trust entirely.

However something was off in his mind, it was a gut feeling that things weren't going to be as easy as leaving Texas but he normally wouldn't have this feeling unless something was going to attack, just like when the battles with the Mycenae...  
his training knew to pick up on the atmosphere and he felt something.

"Kouji I got a bad feeling all of a sudden..."

"You sure Tetsuya?"

"I'm positive..."

"How would you figure big guy?"

"Our security is foolproof."

Suddenly an explosion about several hundred yards away was heard as alarms began to go off.

"Everyone we're under attack, a large hoard of bandits are approaching!"

"SHIT! I knew things weren't going to be easy!"

"Language brother! We are Kings after all."

"In any case, the White Base is still an hour's away and we need to hold them off in the meanwhile... Jack, Mary I need you two to deploy in the Texas Mack and play defense. Kouji and Tetsuya I hope you boys are in the mood for some exercise."

Kouji and Tetsuya only grinned at the prospect of a fight just as everyone made their way to their mechs just as the bandit hoard consisting of various crude suits some were worker models, quite a few of them were crafted with flamethrowers, some were larger and looked menacing, a few of them looked like they were able to punch and kick things and finally there was one who was larger than the others it belonged to the leader.

"Alright boys, once we take down their defenses... we will burn this place down and capture that alien!"

"Got it boss, alright spread out!"

The defenses of the King Labs were mostly constructed on turrets, auto guns and electrical fencing that by day can keep the primary means of holding cattle at the ranch since it was also a distributor of meat in particular beef to the local area but these weren't good enough to hold back a hoard of mercenaries and bandits.

Meanwhile on the White Base, an alert was sounded throughout as pilots began to scramble towards their mobile suits and various other ships as the bridge as Bright announced the situation over the intercom.

"All pilots, the King Labs are under attack... suit up immediately!"

Amuro immediately headed for the bridge as he knew that he can help with the situation especially if it's Bright in charge.

"Bright!"

He looked up to see Amuro entering the bridge with a determined look on his face, an expression that he knew already especially with something as serious as this emergency... he would face the consequences later.

"I know Amuro, you are needed out there."

"Bright..."

"We'll talk later. Right now King Labs needs our help."

"Right."

Amuro immediately headed straight towards the docking bay whilst Mirai looked at Bright knowingly, to which he looked back and he too nodded as well... and then turned to Kai and Sayaka who immediately entered the bridge as well from another door.

"You two are needed as well, go support Amuro and help out."

"Yes Captain!"

"On my way!"

Kai and Sayaka too headed to the docking bay as he immediately went into serious mode and assessing the options that he have and opened a channel to Lieutenant Burton and the Vyper Squad who was on standby.

"Captain to Burton, how quick can your squad make it to King Labs?"

"Captain we can get there easily but our ships are not meant for attacking ground targets."

"Damn... what about the Twinbees?"

"Yes Noa-san we can handle ground targets."

"Our units can throw bombs... we'll go ahead!"

"Googoo!"

"Where is King Labs anyway?"

"It's about 50 miles to the Northwest, you three launch ahead."

The launch pad began to start up just as Twinbee, Winbee and Gwinbee officially got themselves prepared and then immediately launched out of the docking bay and into the direction of King Labs... Bright then got onto the comms again.

"Sleggar, you go after them and provide support."

"Roger Captain, as if I needed an extra venture into babysitting..."

"You do so Law and I would be very grateful."

Hearing Mirai got to Sleggar's emotions for a bit but he needed to get the mission done.

"Right... Sleggar Law, Core Booster, LAUNCHING!"

The Core Booster immediately departed the White Base and quickly caught up to the Twinbee trio from it's faster speed.

"Hey kids, I'm here to make sure you don't all get into trouble!"

"Thanks Sleggar-san!"

"Let's go old man!"

"I'm not THAT old! Kids today..."

Sleggar Law may be many things and accomplished many thing which included surviving Zeon's formidable Mobile Armour known as Big Zam at the Battle of Solomon but around women and children... he has many troubles which is why he lost Mirai to Bright Noa.

An hour later, the local bandits and mercenaries hired by the US Government were getting closer to the King Labs with each minute... thanks mostly to the technology that they got from the CIA which has modified their weapons including blasters, grenades, miniguns and rocket launchers and even now they are destroying the automated defenses and turrets.

"Jack! Mary! Have you two entered Texas Mack yet?"

"Yes Pa! We are ready to launch!"

"Alright... Kouji, Tetsuya how ready are you two?"

"Given that we haven't fully recharged from the job that we did a few days ago..."

"Now Tetsuya you know you had fun on that hunt!

"Quite. We'll be ready in ten minutes top."

"Alright then... kids, I want you to stall them until the Mazingers deploy then you three will team up to block the invaders until the White Base arrives to clear them apart."

"Roger Pa! We'll drive them desert bastards back to the nearest shithole!"

"Brother! Language!"

"It's alright Mary... I'll permit the one time, now get going you two!"

"Roger that Pa! Let's go Texas Mack!"

The Texas Mack activated itself and then proceeded to walk out of the King Labs and immediately it saw the opposition as they rumbled across their cattlelands.

"Those vagrants are really desperate for a fight huh Sis?"

"Yep... certainly are big brother. You might need to load up the buckshots."

"Of course I prepared before we got out... FIRE!"

Texas Mack's two pistol came together and became this large hunting rifle before the robot took aim and let off round after round of bullets that fragmented into several smaller shots and took down six of the advancing mechs with resounding explosions afterwards... the leader of this horde wasn't too pleased with the developments.

'That campy looking cowbot ain't going to stop us this time! Not with the government backing us up!'

"SHOOT THAT TINMAN DOWN!"

The focus of the firing now moved onto Texas Mack but considering the distance, most of the shots missed as expect... despite having fancy firearms, in the hands of amateurs then it won't be as effective.

"It's like they have peashooters Mary!"

"You might need to disable their machines Jack, I'll target the vitals so you can have a clear shot."

"Of course... it's just like shooting tins of the fence!"

Jack then loaded up more rounds as he took aim and then in controlled single shots, took down another six mechs with electrical sparks coming up indicating that their machines were deactivated but then the long range was lost as three suits closed in, forcing the Mack to take up short range measures.

"Time for my Gunslinger skills!"

Jack's skills were bar none when it came to duel-wielding laser pistols that effortlessly crippled the three mechs with ease allowing Texas Mack some breathing space allowing it to go into it's underutilised close range method but even with that in mind, Texas Mack was just one super robot and whilst it was American made, it was losing to the numbers game.

"I hope that Federation bigship arrives soon or we're done for!"

"We can hold the line, big brother!"

Suddenly before another group can do some damage... from the air came two yellow beams that struck the ground and caused a massive dust storm that covered up Texas Mach and then when the wall came away, in it's place were Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger,  
two thirds of Japan's infamous Super Robot Army.

"Boss it's them!"

"It's them fancy Japanese Super Robots..."

"What do we do boss?"

"We only need to take down the slightly taller one to get our money boys... Dead or Alive, Tetsuya Tsurigi is going to make us rich!"

Because the leader's mic was on, they heard everything that he said as well as the conversation and inside the Great Mazinger, Tetsuya's temper was growing... there was one thing worse than greedy cutthroats and that was dishonorable greedy cutthroats and that he had nothing to do but catch bandits for Jack didn't help his temper but eventually it snapped and Tetsuya immediately drove forward catching an off guard mech with it's fist which dented the suit and causing a lot of damage as the Great Hero began to attack.

"Boy Kouji! I didn't expect Tetsuya to be this frustrated!"

"Jack... the last time Tetsuya was this angry was when my father died by the Grand Marshall of Hell..."

"Kouji! Big Brother! We need to stop him before he kills the whole lot of them."

"Why is that a bad thing sis?"

"Because otherwise we won't get to learn who gave these idiots the order to attack our home?"

"Mary has a point Kouji, if we are to learn who hired these bandits then you two must stop Tetsuya or at least minimise the casualty list."

"I'll try Professor King but knowing Tetsuya like I do... he'll be hard to stop."

Great Mazinger however was not stopping his assault on the bandits... in fact they couldn't dent the Japanese built Super Robot with their missiles and machines guns cause every time they tried but it didn't even phase him or even slow him down.

"KNEE IMPULSE KICK!"

Two spikes sprouted out of it's knees as it used it's kicks to drive the damage in as the spikes penetrated the flimsy armor of two mechs and causing sparks to fly as they went backwards allowing three more to join in the fight with their missile launchers which did no damage.

"BACKSPIN KICK!"

The curved blade appeared on the front of it's right leg as a highly impressive roundhouse kick was used which cleanly cleaved those three mechs into two pieces which included the helpless pilots inside them leaving them a bloody mess but that wasn't enough.

"NAVEL MISSILE!"

Immediately Great Mazinger's stomach opened up and fired missiles from it's launcher inside, those carved up mechs were destroyed by large explosions of said missiles just as Mazinger Z and Texas Mack caught up.

"Tetsuya! Don't hog all the kills."

"I know Kouji... but even you know my temper has it's limits."

"True but Professor King wants us to find out why these guys are attacking."

"Alright..."

"Let's tie down these vagrants!"

"You heard those idiots, get back in there and take them down... THERE'S SIX MILLION CREDITS ON THE LINE!"

The roar of the mercenaries filling their ideas with credits drove them back into the battle even though they were overmatched but an hour later, even the Mazingers were starting to show exhaustion...

"KOSHIRYOUKU BEAM!"

Firing off the yellow beams of photon energy in an arc sweep damaging the front line of the bandits and mercenaries piloting the mobile suits which stopped their advantages but even they didn't notice that the Twinbees and the Core Booster had finally arrived into the area and that the Twinbees can land easily in the dust.

"Sleggar-san we're gonna land and help out those guys!"

"Alright then you guys, I'll support you from above... don't get too reckless now!"

"We won't!"

"Goo-goo!"

Which some time later when the dust cleared... everyone was puzzled when three small shaped ship like mechs appeared with their melee weapons out.

"Wait... how did you three show up?"

"We're with the White Base Cowboy-san."

"Cowboy? No, no I'm Texas Mack... and who are you three?"

"We are Twinbee models... ready to assist you."

"Big Brother those designs are adorable!"

"Now is not the time Mary!"

"As Jack said... now is not the time, listen uh..."

"Twinbees... although I'm Twinbee, the pink one is Winbee and the green one is Gwinbee."

"Goo!"

'Is that a baby piloting one of those drones!?'

Kouji thought in horror at the mere thought of a baby piloting a machine but he put that thought aside when the enemy mechs began to re-organise themselves.

"Forget the mobile dolls! Take down the Great Mazinger!"

"RIGHT!"

Suddenly laser fire bombarded the enemy mechs as explosions claimed the lives of several bandits as the Core Booster flew past realising that, the leader of the group realised that it was a Federation classed ship and that their plans were about to be stopped.

"Now is that anyway to treat kids these days... shameful."

'If that is the case... I might need to accelerate my plans especially since I don't want to lose the Mazingers to those Feds!'

He thought as he eyed the insurance policy that was installed onto his own mech, immediately he pressed the button as a large rocket propelled grendade launcher came up and aimed for the Core Booster but before the leader can pull the trigger, a familiar laser blast hit the grenade launcher causing an explosion which took out the mech's arm out entirely just as overhead the White Base finally arrived.

"Cavalry has arrived!"

Several mobile suits landed from the base as the EZ-8, the two RGM-79G's and both RX-78 NT's landed not too far from the main group of enemy mechs and alongside the Twinbees, the Mazingers and Texas Mack proceeded to start firing their own guns as the scores of bullets cut down half of them which then forced the other half to realise that this battle was not worth it and immediately deciding to turn around and flee for the hills.

"YOU YELLOW BELLIED COWARDS GET BACK HERE!"

The leader's mech had about 8 remaining loyal to him so it was about even... especially since the EZ-8 was now aiming it's beam rifle at the group.

"You are literally surrounded, drop your weapons and give yourselves up."

"If you think I'm gonna play along with you Federation types, think again this is the United States of America."

"Which is part of the Federation so I'll ask again, drop your weapons."

"Never! I would rather die in glory then allow your types to rape our freedom!"

Immediately the leader got out something that immediately cause alarm for all parties and that was a high explosive grenade.

"YOU'LL ALL DIE WITH ME!"

Unfortuately another high impact shot interrupted things and this time it came from the familiar sight of the RX-78-02's slightly smoking Shoulder Cannon as it impacted against the leader mech before it took aim with it's beam rifle and fired off a large blast which took out the other arm of the mech literally making it armless which shook up the leader... the other two RX-78's landed next to Amuro as they aimed their weapons at the leader mech.

"That was a good shot Amuro!"

"Kai..."

"Don't cut it close next time Amuro..."

"Damn it! I was so close!"

"How about you telling us who you work for?"

Literally Amuro came up to the mech and aimed it's rifle at the head in a manner that indicates that it was serious.

"And you... assuming your that freak Amuro Ray who escaped from his solidary confidement, you won't be escaping America alive...  
not while the President of the United States has some use for you!"

Trying to make a move, Texas Mack fired a few shots that disabled the leader's mech which caused the remaining bandits and mercenaries to attack but the Mazingers made their move.

"RUST HURRICANE!"

"MAZINGER BLADE!"

Mazinger Z let loose his Rust Hurricane technique as it immediately rusted the enemy mechs and turning them into rust buckets before they disintegrated to the ground leaving the surprised bandits intact whilst Great Mazinger got out a sword from it's knee socket as it used diversive cutting methods to disarm and disable the remainder of the enemy forcing them to abandon their downed machines and run away... only the leader was left.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

"Now then... who do you work for really? You don't seem to be the sort of thug to own a powerful mech like this."

"You are right... I am not a regular thug, I'm an Agent of Justice... American Justice!"

"Huh... and I thought some people were delusional."

"It doesn't matter... that man piloting that Great Mazinger is an alien and therefore a prisoner of the United States as well as Amuro Ray that thieving mass murdering bastard!"

"Amuro..."

"He doesn't know."

"You and whatever that dragon thing was, you destroyed that base in Colorado and expect me to treat you like a human being... you unnatural freak!"

"THAT'S ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Tetsuya heard enough as somehow in the rantings of the leader mech... a thunderstorm had developed and literally Mazinger Z was telling everyone to get away as fast as they can.

"EVERYONE MOVE!"

"THUNDER..."

"WAIT, NO! I CAN TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!"

The lightning bolt then descended onto Great Mazinger's antennas absorbing the electricity.

"Start talking!"

"I WORK FOR THE CIA, I WAS TOLD TO ORGANISE A MILITIA TO DESTROY KING LABS AND CAPTURE GREAT MAZINGER SO THE PRESIDENT CAN USE HIM AS A BARGAINING CHIP WITH THE JAPANESE GOVERMENT AND THE FEDERATION!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE MORE OF OUR GOVERMENT TO FEDERATION INQUISITIONS!"

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes Kouji?"

"Let it go."

"Sure... THUNDER BREAK!"

Tetsuya launched the Thunder Break at the leader mech as the buildup of electricity immediately fried the circuitry of the machine and it caused a chain reaction just as the missiles that were secretly built inside exploded as the CIA agent's life was snuffed out and thus ending the battle.

When it was over though... Kouji looked at the RX-78-02 and realising that this was the infamous White Devil that he was supposed to team up with as per the Seer's proclaimations and prompted him to walk over to where Amuro was talking to Kai and Sayaka.

"Hey... you wouldn't happen to be Amuro Ray?"

Amuro noticed that Mazinger Z was in front of him and even he realised from his own encounters with the Seer that if he was to help save the world then he would have to rely on Japan's Super Robots and this being Mazinger Z the most infamous one...  
destiny told him to answer back.

"I am Amuro Ray correct and you must be Kouji Kabuto pilot of Mazinger Z am I right?"

"Correct."

"We seem to have a lot to talk about."

"That is correct..."

"I hope we can work together Kouji-san."

The RX-78-02 extended his hand out knowing that this was the first time a Gundam and a Super Robot was about to shake hands for the first time in history.

"Agreed on that Amuro-san."

Mazinger Z's hand grasped the Gundam's hand in a firm handshake.

Two worlds had finally collided.

Meanwhile at Camp David where the President is currently in a private room talking to an unknown voice.

"Is everything going to planned there Mr. President."

"Yes of course... all is working out as we planned Mr. Councellor."

"Good, good. The time for action is getting close... having lost our supplies from space and losing Arc Nova as well, we may need to accelerate our plans to conquer the European Parliament."

"Those Pacific Marines have been a thorn at my side for a while now and soon we will have the means to no longer worry."

"I hope so for your sake... I've been hearing reports that the ones that destroyed Arc Nova have crashed into the Alps."

"Probably burnt up in the atmosphere dear councellor."

"I will verify this for myself but until then... we will continue the plan as scheduled."

"Of course... to a proper free democracy between Earth and Space."

"Yes, yes... Sieg Zion and all that."

The communications were then ended just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter."

The door opened up as the CIA representative came in the room with a grim expression on his face.

"I tell son that there's bad news written on your face... what went wrong."

"The agent that I sent down there alongside all the equipment we gave them were destroyed and both Mazingers have met up with the White Base."

"DAMN IT ALL! Not only does that White Base have what I need but they also got my bargaining chip too... where they headed?"

"The big Federation base in California sir if one has to guess..."

"Hmmm... we may need to find other methods..."

That doesn't sound good.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Well holy shit, I finally got this out... I needed to focus on the whole Real path as it has Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger,  
White Base, The Real OC's, and yes Transformers will be involved, the next big chapter is an all out brawl at California Base where not only will there be a lot happening but the rest of the cast list will join too.

So the bandits and mercenaries I have had a lot of trouble with because I couldn't decide who to use... so I figured let's make expys of the bandits and mercenaries in Xabungle and use expys of their mechs that were used in Super Robot Wars Z1 but make them frailer than used.

Also Tetsuya going off was planned as he was frustrated by lack of combat and rustling up criminals for 2 weeks that he couldn't just ignore those bandits... and I had planned messier fates for them anyway.

Plus something else... The US President is a remnant of a Zeon backed administration and the Councellor mentioned is the enemy leader from Assault Suit Valkan as the plan is that Axis Zeon conquers the European administration and prepares to go to war with the Federation using technology that they were provided by Sardona in an effort to cause chaos.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and yes I do know that there's a new SRW game called X so from here on out, this will be called SRW Xross. 


End file.
